


Bright Light City

by sekinsey68



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 138,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekinsey68/pseuds/sekinsey68
Summary: Donna disappears and, after an unexpected clue, Josh sets out to find her.





	1. Bright Light City

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst, Drama, Romance   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters don't belong to me, never will. Aaron Sorkin, John Wells, Warner Bros, NBC and Co. thought of them first. I just like to play with them and see what happens. I do this out of a love for the show. No profit is made from these endeavors and no infringement is intended. Besides, I have no money so suing me would be a colossal waste of time. As for The Harry Potter, Gilligan's Island, I Dream of Jeannie and any other references I forgot to mention (if you blink you'll miss them): I don't own them either, that's J.K. Rowling's, Sherwood Schwartz's, Sidney Sheldon’s and whoever else's good fortune, I just borrowed them for like 2 seconds.  
**Summary:** Donna disappears and, after an unexpected clue, Josh sets out to find her.  
**Follows:** "The Benign Prerogative" in Season 5 (where it takes a big fat detour into an AU)  
**Author's Note:** While this is not officially a song fic, the title comes from a line in a famous song related to the story (If I tell you now it will spoil the surprise, you'll figure it out soon enough and if you don't I'll explain at the end of the story).

**Thanks:** Special thanks to, Shan, my amazing, fabulous Beta.  She kept me motivated, polished and on track. This was a first for both of us.  My first fic and her first Beta.  Hopefully together we’ve produced a story everyone will enjoy.

** Chapter 1 **

"Josh?"

"Yeah?" he replied distractedly as he sifted through the stacks of files on his desk, trying in vain to find the one he was looking for. With the phone still clutched to his ear, he stood up from his chair, opened his mouth and took a deep breath to yell for Donna. The breath died in his chest. Closing his mouth, he sat down heavily in his chair. It still hit him like a fist. She wasn't there. Hadn't been there for six months.

"Josh?" the voice on the phone spoke again.

"Yeah, Sam. I was looking for a file. How's California?" He shook his head and tried to ease the ache in his chest where thoughts of Donna's mysterious absence still lingered.

"California's fine. Josh, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Sam's voice said, in a tone that said he clearly knew something about something. After losing the congressional seat, Sam had decided to take a big step and open up his own law firm in Newport Beach. His political affiliations and connections had gone a long way toward getting things going. From everything Josh knew, it was going very well. 

"Such as?" Josh said, having no idea what he could be referring to.

"Such as why Donna has been 'out of the office' every time I call to talk to one of you. Such as why a different person answers the phone each time I call," he paused. "Josh? What did you do and how long has she been in Las Vegas?"

The breath in his lungs didn't die this time, it simply vanished. "What? What did you just say?"

"I asked you what you did and how long Donna has been gone."

"No. No you didn't, you asked me how long she'd been in Las Vegas."

"Okay, so I asked you how long she'd been in Las Vegas," his voice trailed off as the realization hit him. "You didn't know she was there. Oh, my God. You had no idea.”

Josh spoke very carefully, trying to ignore the thunderous beating of his heart, "Sam, this is very important. Are you saying you saw Donna Moss in Las Vegas?" 

"Well, um yes." Sam stammered.

"When?" Josh demanded.

"Two days ago."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"My brother, Brian, and I went to Las Vegas over the weekend. We stayed at The Mirage but went downtown one night. We were at the Golden Nugget and...."

Josh was so excited he jumped out of his chair. "And.....?" 

"And....we decided to play Blackjack. Since we were there over the weekend, the place was pretty packed and the tables were full. We wandered around a bit and noticed one table that was slightly more packed than others. The people at this table, well actually they were all men, seemed to be having fun, even if they were losing so we watched a bit to see what was going on. The crowd parted a bit and then I saw her," Sam paused for a second, then continued, a note of a grin in his voice at being able to give his friend what apparently was good news. "Josh. Donna's dealing Blackjack at the Golden Nugget in Las Vegas, Nevada."

Relief, like a bright and stunning drug, rolled over him. But part of him was unconvinced, "You're sure it was her?"

Sam chuckled, "Oh, yeah."

"How? How do you know?"

"Well, I waited at her table until a spot opened up and I slid into it. When I sat down she was in the process of setting up a new card shoe. By the way, Josh, she's really talented. Great hands, why didn't either of you tell me she could deal so well? She would have been great at our poker nights."

Mostly because he hadn't known. Josh tugged on his hair, trying to keep from climbing into the phone and strangling Sam. "SAM! Focus."

"Oh, right. Well, other than the fact that she was the spitting image of Donna, when she looked up from what she was doing, the look on her face was almost comical. Her expression at seeing me went from thrilled to horrified."

Part of him still refused to believe it was her and he tried to laugh off the desperation he was feeling, "Maybe it wasn't Donna, just someone that looked like her and she was just scared of your face or something, you have that kind of face you know."

Sam recognized the comment for what it was and didn't let it stop him. "Josh, it was her," he said, pausing to let his words sink in. "While she was still in the thrilled part of the expression, she said my name." 

Josh sat down heavily in his chair. He'd found her. Found her after all this time. The last six months had been a trail of dead ends and frustration in his search to find her. One evening she'd been there, teasing him about eating too much red meat and the next day she was gone. There had been no fight, no stupid words on his part, no uncomfortable silences. No hints something was brewing. In fact, things had never been better between them. She’d been his rock through the kidnapping, the VP nominations and the upheaval with the defecting Senator. When he’d had no hope, no direction, she was there with her “What a Shame” file and her descriptions of the “cute little cappuccino man.” He’d also been proud when she’d begun to show real political savvy and presence in the work she was doing with Angela and in the difficult work she'd done with the 36 people waiting for executive pardons. She’d been firmly on the path to being the pupil that exceeded the master. 

Then she was gone. Where she'd gone or what happened to her he didn't know. For 6 months he'd desperately tried to uncover that little tidbit of information and had tried everything he could think of to find out, including enlisting Mike Casper at the FBI, the Treasury Department and the IRS. All he knew is she'd left in a hurry, leaving behind all her things at the office and most of her things at home. The DC police and the FBI had determined she probably had only taken enough to fill an average suitcase, garment bag, and overnight case. 

"Josh? Josh are you still there?"

He took a breath, "Yeah."

"There was one thing..."

Josh leaned forward, listening intently. "What?"

"The name on her ID badge was not Donna Moss. It was Jeannie Nelson."

"Jeannie Nelson?" Josh repeated, writing it down. Why did that name sound vaguely familiar? 

"I thought it was weird because if it was Donna, and I'm sure it was, then she's using a fake name. But casinos are pretty good about vetting people, almost as good as we are. They have to be good, so much money goes through the hands of the casino employees, they'd be leaving themselves open for theft and cheating otherwise. So the question becomes, how did Donna get a fake name past the casino?"

"No, the question is, what the hell is she doing in Las Vegas and not in DC with me?"

"I don't know," Sam said simply.

"What do you mean you don't know," Josh said, trying to keep his voice from screeching. "Didn't you talk to her?" He was hoping Sam could tell him what he'd done to make Donna leave so he could fix it.

There was a huge pause on the other end of the line as Sam chose his words. "Funny thing about that...."

"SAM!!!"

Okay so apparently he hadn't chosen well enough. "Sorry. Well, I didn't have a chance."

"What do you mean!" He felt the new, tenuous lead to Donna slipping from his grasp.

“As soon as she realized it was me, she leaned back and spoke to a few words to the pit boss standing behind her. He glanced at me and then nodded. Donna turned back to the table, thanked everyone, clapped out her hands to show she was finished and a new dealer replaced her.”

“Well, where did she go?” Josh demanded.

“She ducked into a side door leading to the employee area before I could stop her.”

“You didn’t follow her?” Frustration poured from him.

“Well, that was a bit of problem as the 300-pound linebacker turned security guard blocking the door wouldn’t let me.” Sam sighed. “I waited around to see if she was coming back on to deal again but I never saw her again. I even asked about her at the personnel office but was told all employee info was confidential. So I figured I would call and get the scoop from you. I had no idea you didn’t know she was there,” he paused. “Josh? What the hell's going on?"

Josh ignored his question, his nimble mind thinking quickly. He had to get to Las Vegas. “I can’t explain right now Sam. Can you get away for a few days? I have to find her and I need you to show me just where you saw her.”

Sam recognized the tone in Josh’s voice. Determination. It was similar to the tone he used when he’d returned from Nashua, New Hampshire after hearing Jed Bartlet speak. It was the tone that had helped Josh make Governor Bartlet, President Bartlet. No obstacle was too big for Josh when he got that tone in his voice. Sam smiled, maybe this was going to be the push that would finally make Josh admit and act on what Sam suspected during their entire time in the White House. He was in love with Donna. Sam just hoped it wasn’t too late to fix whatever was going on. “Sure, I don’t have court this week and I can rearrange my meetings for the next couple of days.”

“I’ll get the next flight out and meet you at the airport in Las Vegas. Can you get a flight that soon?” he asked Sam.

Sam chuckled. “Josh, this is the Southern California. There are flights to Las Vegas from here about every 15 minutes. It’s kind of like taking the metro from DC to Bethesda. Just let me know what time you’re getting in and I’ll get us a car and meet you at baggage claim.”

“Okay, Sam. Thanks, for everything. You have no idea what this means to me.”

This time, Sam just smiled. “Oh, since Donna’s involved, I think I do. Now get going and I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Bye, Sam,” Josh said, pressing the hang up button on the phone. Releasing it, he got a new dial tone and dialed Leo’s office. 

“Margaret?”

“Yes, Josh?” she asked hesitantly. She and Josh had more than one run in during Donna’s absence.

“I need to see Leo for a few minutes. Is he available?” He figured since Leo was his boss he should at least let him know where he was going.

“He’s on the phone right now but he’ll be available in about 15 minutes,” she answered.

“Okay. I’ll be there in 15. Oh, Margaret?”

“Yes?” Josh could tell she was trying to remain civil. “Could you do something for me?” he tried to ask as politely as possible.

She seemed at little taken aback that he wasn’t snarling his request, “Well, I guess. I mean it depends on what it is.”

“Actually I just need to know the next flights that are leaving from Dulles or National to Las Vegas.”

There was a pause. “Las Vegas......Nevada?”

‘Great,’ he thought, ‘now she’s probably going to think I’ve gone completely off the deep end and I want to take off for bender in Las Vegas.’ “Um, yes, Las Vegas, Nevada.”

“Well, Josh, that is, you know Leo told me to make your assistant take care of travel arrangements.”

Josh ran his hand through his hair. “You know I don’t have an assistant right now. The last one.....what was her name?”

“Kim,” she supplied.

“Right, Kim. Well, we had a disagreement....”

“Josh, you called her a brainless twit with delusions of higher brain functions.”

Josh winced. “Okay, yes, I did do that. But in any case she’s not around to help me. Look, I don’t need you to actually make any reservations for me I just need a list out of the flight schedules for the next 10 planes leaving either airport, any airline, preferably a non-stop, but give me everything, money is not a factor,” he paused, and suspected she was thinking of a way to say no. “Please,” he tried, thinking it couldn’t hurt. Donna always said he should be more polite.

“Oh, okay, sure Josh. I’ll have it ready when you come to see Leo.”

Surprised how well ‘please’ had worked, it took him a second to answer. “Thank you, Margaret,” he replied, hanging up the phone.

  


** Chapter 2  **

He sat for a moment, then, looking down, he opened his bottom right hand drawer, pulled out a large book on constitutional law and set it on his desk. Gently he opened the book to the page where’d hidden the file. Inside, on top of a few other papers in it was the note.

A few days after Donna disappeared, he received the brief note from her and her formal resignation. It had been mailed to him from the main branch of the DC post office the day she'd dropped from sight and raised more questions than answers. Reverently, he unfolded the paper and read its contents for about the 300th time in the last six months.

_Dear Joshua,_  
There's so much I want to say to you but can't. There's no time.  
Story of our lives. Seems there's never time for us.  
I have to go away. I wish it could be different. I wish I could tell you why.  
Please know it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me  
and the mistakes I've made. Also know that you were never one of those mistakes.  
In fact you and President Bartlet are the best choices I ever made.  
Please don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I leave it in your capable hands  
to disperse my remaining belongings. Please do not try and find me.  
Always,  
Donnatella

In large part to the contents of the note, and much to Josh's dismay, everyone but him had come to the conclusion she'd left of her own free will. Therefore no crime had been committed and there was nothing further they could do. Even though he could tell the note had been written in her "distinctively illegible" handwriting, Josh was sure she hadn't left of her own free will. It was just not like Donna. Something had to be wrong. As Mike Casper was another fan of Donna's, it hadn't taken much to convince him of the same thing.

Due to his relationship with the White House, his friendship with Josh, and his admiration of Donna, Mike had conducted an unofficial investigation of his own. There hadn’t been much to find. She’d emptied her bank account, cancelled her credit cards, and made no contact with her already estranged family, old roommates or friends. They thought they had a solid lead when her car turned up at a lot in Lincoln, Nebraska. About three days after disappearing from DC, she’d apparently sold the old car to the dealer for cash and hadn’t bought another one. Then, walking out of the dealership, she once again vanished and no other trace of Donna in Nebraska or the surrounding states had surfaced. 

The dealership had security cameras and the tape confirmed for Josh and Mike that it was indeed Donna and she was alone and didn’t seem to in any kind of distress, although Josh thought she looked a little sad and wore her sunglasses even when she was inside. A disturbing footnote to the lead was that the car dealer remembered her because he said that while they were well hidden under make-up, he thought he saw bruises on her face. Due to the black and white picture quality in the video and the fact she had been wearing a large pair of sunglasses worthy of Jackie Onasis, Josh and Mike couldn't confirm his claim. 

Josh, in going through her things, had discovered that even though she hadn’t taken much, she had taken every present he’d ever given her and every picture she had that included anyone related to the White House, including the ones with just the two of them. The only ones she hadn’t taken were the ones she’d left at her desk in the White House. She hadn't taken pictures with her own family but she'd taken the ones of them. He also didn’t find the infamous diary, the one only she and Calley knew the contents of. So if she hadn’t burned it, and for some reason he didn’t think she had, she’d taken it with her.

It was as if Donna Moss had dropped off the face of the planet and dropped Josh into hell. At least that was what life felt like without her. 

On the work front, it took him about an hour to figure out he was lost without her. He couldn't find anything and was late for everything. His office had been a revolving door of assistants, the longest of which lasted about a month and the shortest had lasted just 5 minutes. People were starting to call him Murphy Brown. Interestingly, Ryan, the intern that had become Josh's own personal bad penny, had managed to hang around. Just as Donna had been, Ryan seemed impervious to Josh's shouting and attempts to fire him. Of course, the fact his uncle was a powerful Senator might have had something to do with it.

On the personal front, it had taken him about a day to figure out he couldn’t live without her. It took a day because it had taken that long for his denial to wear off. The prospect of not seeing her everyday, arguing with her, bantering with her, seeing her smile, and having her not bring him coffee seemed unbearable. 

He’d been doing a lot of thinking about her in the month leading to her disappearance and even more since then. The pointless mess of a relationship he’d had with Amy last summer had stood out in sharp contrast to the solid rock of a relationship he’d had with Donna. About the time Donna disappeared he’d finally figured out that while he’d turned to Amy for comfort and relief when things had gotten bad last summer, he’d really wanted to turn to Donna. But at the time he hadn’t been ready to go down that road with Donna, so Amy had been easy and convenient. And ultimately a disaster. 

But the way Donna had stuck with him through all the ensuing craziness and everyone, including Leo, treating him like a leper, had helped him get ready to go down that road. When she’d disappeared, he’d been trying to figure out how to tell her because he wasn’t at all sure what her reaction would be. And then she was gone. Now all he knew was he had to see this through to its conclusion. She’d been there for him and if she would let him, and he could find her, he would be there for her.

In the days and months after her disappearance, Josh felt his life had come to a crossroads. Politics had always been his life, always been the only thing he’d ever wanted to do. But the shooting, the fact that this would be their last term in office, his own recent personal and political difficulties in the White House and the fact that he wasn’t getting any younger had conspired to make him look beyond the White House and into his life and where he wanted it headed. He’d always expected Donna would be as part of that future in some capacity, as friend or assistant.

But more recently, he’d seen her part in his future as much more personal. Without her there to find out if she could possibly feel the same way, to know for sure she wanted to be part of his future, their future, he was at a loss as to how to move forward. And for the first time in his adult life something had become more important to him than politics. So while he might be on the relationship road by himself at the moment, he intended to find out, no matter what the consequences to him personally, what had happened to his best friend and, he knew now, the only woman, he’d ever really loved. 

Carefully refolding the letter, he laid it back in the file, then slid the file into his backpack, and picking up the phone, dialed Mike Casper.

Mike picked up on the second ring, “Casper.”

“Hi, Mike.”

“Hey, Josh. How’s life in the White House?”

Josh didn’t have time for pleasantries and got to the point, “I think I found her Mike.”

Mike recognized the tone and understood, “Tell me.”

“Sam Seaborn saw her over the weekend in Las Vegas.”

“Vegas? No kidding?”

“Yes, at The Golden Nugget. Except she’s going by another name. Jeannie Nelson. I’m not sure of the spelling. But there’s.....” Jeannie Nelson. Jeannie Nelson. Jeannie Nelson. Something in the back of his brain began to ring. Then it hit him like a thunderbolt. JEANNIE NELSON! He grinned like a complete idiot. While he had been recovering from the shooting, she’d made him watch an “I Dream of Jeannie” marathon with her. After half a dozen episodes, Josh was getting both repulsed and fascinated with the antics of Jeannie and Major Nelson and so to torment Donna he’d started calling her, Jeannie, because of her long blonde hair and alabaster skin. When he suggested that if she wore a harem outfit like Barbara Eden’s, maybe he would recuperate faster, she simply stuck her tongue out at him. The next episode had been the one where Jeannie and the Major finally get married, therefore making Jeannie, Jeannie Nelson. Donna had sniffed through the entire wedding and so for the next week, whenever they were alone, he’d called her Jeannie or Jeannie Nelson.

“Josh? Josh? Are you there?”

“Oh, my God, Mike it is her,” he said, laughing. “I just realized that ‘Jeannie Nelson’ is kind of an inside joke between her and me. I think it would be spelled J-E-A-N-N-I-E, N-E-L-S-O-N. Look, there shouldn’t be many Jeannie Nelson’s dealing blackjack at The Golden Nugget. Can you or the Las Vegas bureau make some inquiries and dig up any information you can on her? Keep it low profile, I don’t want her getting in any kind of trouble with her job and I don’t want her to know we know where she is. I’m afraid she might disappear again. If anyone needs a reason, tell them the President’s thinking of giving her an award or something and wants it to be a surprise.”

“Sure, I’ll get right on it. I’ll fax it over to you when I get it.”

“No,” Josh replied. “No, I’m going to Las Vegas to find her.”

“Okay, then I’ll call you on your cell and give you the highlights,” Mike said.

“Yeah, that might not work either.” He though of a quick excuse. “My cell’s been acting up and they’re getting me another one,” he lied, silently apologizing to his friend. “Look, I’m meeting Sam Seaborn at the Las Vegas airport, I’ll use his cell to give you call at your office or on your cell if it’s later and you can give me what you have then. Okay?”

Working for the FBI gave Mike a pretty good bull shit detector and it was ringing like mad right now but he let Josh off the hook. It was Donna after all. Everyone liked Donna. Heck, if his friend wasn’t sloppy in love with her, Mike would have tried to date her himself and had even told her so once. The dating part, not the 'Josh is sloppy in love with you' part. “Okay, Josh. I’ll be in the office until about 7:00, after that, call me on my cell.”

“Right, I’ll also give you Sam’s cell number just in case you need it." He rattled off the number for Mike. "Tell Sam anything you’d tell me, I trust him completely. I don’t know where I’ll be staying yet, but I’ll let you know when I call tonight so you know where to reach me.”

“Okay. Good luck, Josh. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Josh paused, “Yeah, me too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Josh hung up the desk phone and pulled his cell phone, which was working perfectly, out of his pocket. He fingered it for a moment and then laid it on his desk near the lamp, which he switched off. He had a feeling what Leo was going to say during their discussion so he began shoving things, mostly personal effects, into his backpack. Hunting up a piece of paper, he wrote a message that was brief and to the point, then signed it, folded it and slipped it into an envelope. He wrote Leo’s name on the front of it and then laid the envelope face up on the center of his desk. 

“RYAN!” he bellowed. The young, dark haired intern appeared in his doorway a moment later.

“Yeah?”

Josh continued to put things in his backpack, “I’ve got to go see Leo, then I’ll be out of the office for a while, a couple days at least.” Or considerably longer, he added silently. “I’m putting you in charge of the office while I’m gone. Check everything important with Leo or Angela first and try not to burn the joint down.” He was half joking but it wouldn’t really matter once he boarded that plane to Las Vegas. 

Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, he started to brush past Ryan then stopped. “Hey, Ryan.” He hated to admit it but Ryan had kind of grown on him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything.” Ryan looked puzzled as Josh brushed past him and headed for Leo’s office.

  


** Chapter 3  **

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re making our final descent into Las Vegas,” a disembodied voice said over the plane’s speakers. “Please check to see your seats and tray tables are in their fully upright and locked position. Please stow any carry on luggage you may have taken out during the flight. Attendants will be coming through the cabin to make a final collection of any utensils or trash you may have.” 

Unlike most of the other passengers who were all excited about visiting “Sin City” to gamble and carouse and cause general mayhem and were, therefore, looking out of their windows at the brilliantly lit skyline of the Las Vegas Strip, Josh leaned back and closed his eyes. The only brilliantly lit thing he wanted to see was Donna’s face. He smiled. Brother, was he getting sappy. In his mind, he pulled up the image of her face. Lord he’d missed her.

The plane circled the runway once and then made an uneventful landing. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas.” The pilot said over the speakers. “Local time in Las Vegas is 7:00 pm and the temperature on this July evening is a toasty 90 degrees. This is the termination of flight 492. If Las Vegas is your home or final destination, we welcome you, otherwise we hope that the trip to your final destination is safe and trouble free. Thank you for flying the friendly skies of American Airlines. Have a pleasant evening.”

The plane pulled into the gate and Josh disembarked with the other passengers. He hadn’t expected anyone to be at the gate to meet him, but there was Sam, ever faithful Sam. Next to Donna, he’d never had a better friend. 

“Sam. What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at baggage claim?” he said as he and Sam hugged briefly.

“Well, I was able to get an early flight and it didn’t take long to get the rental car so I came out to meet you. Do you have any checked baggage?”

“No, just these,” Josh said, indicating the small carry-on bag in his hand and the backpack slung in it’s usual place on his back.

Sam nodded and the two of them moved toward the parking garage where he’d had left the car. “I got room reservations at The Golden Nugget. I figured you’d want to be as close as possible to where I saw her.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Oh, Mike Casper called,” Sam said, as they crossed the pedestrian bridge into the garage. “He’s got some information for you and wants you to call him.”

“You’re kidding? He’s got some info? That’s great, give me your cell phone,” Josh said, feeling like things were finally coming together.

Sam fished the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Josh. “You do realize it 10:00 pm in DC?”

“Yeah. Mike said I could call him late.” He looked at Sam. “He knows how important this is.” Sam only nodded in response as Josh dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear.

“Casper,” Mike answered on the third ring.

“Hi Mike, it’s Josh. I just got in and Sam said you had some information for me.”

“Josh. I’m glad you called. I found quite a bit on our Miss Jeannie Nelson. Including a Nevada driver’s license picture.” Mike paused, “You were right, Josh. It’s her.” 

Josh’s heart began to beat faster, “What else did you find out?”

“Jeannie Nelson got her Nevada Driver’s license four and a half months ago. She started working as a cocktail waitress at Caesar's Palace five months ago, we’re guessing she got the job as soon as she hit town.”

“Cocktail waitress? Sam said, she was dealing blackjack at The Golden Nugget,” Josh replied, confused. “They’re in totally different locations. Caesar's is on the strip, The Golden Nugget’s downtown I think.”

“He was right, she seems to be working two main jobs with one on the side. Her waitress job at Caesars for the last five months and as a blackjack dealer at The Golden Nugget for four months are her main jobs. She also started dealing poker at Plaza part time about two months ago. Her employee record at all three places is excellent."

“Three jobs? Cocktail waitress?” Josh said softly, trying to take it all in. She had to be exhausted and a cocktail waitress was no job for Donna, even though she’d probably be good at it and look amazing in whatever outfit they put her in, she was smart and savvy and deserved better than schlepping drinks and getting groped by drunken gamblers and tourists. He hated the thought of anyone putting their hands on her. Josh realized Mike was still talking and tried to focus back in on what was being said.

“According to her employment applications she came from Lincoln, Nebraska,” Mike paused to let that sink in.

‘Click,’ Josh thought. “Nebraska, the same place we found her car.” 

“We also found a driver’s license in Nebraska she had for about a month before getting her Nevada one. That license is the first real record we have of the existence of Jeannie Nelson.”

Josh was practically bouncing as they got to the car, “That would follow the time line of her disappearance.”

Mike continued, “Her employment applications said she had worked as a receptionist at bankrupt insurance company in Lincoln. This information was a fabrication since the company has been out of business for a year. Because the company was out of business and was a different line of work from the jobs she was applying for, they didn’t try to contact anyone to verify the information. She passed the standard credit and criminal background checks, attended dealers school for blackjack and poker at the Nick Kallow Casino Gaming School and was hired at The Golden Nugget for blackjack and the Plaza for poker."

“It didn’t take her very long finish her dealer training.”

“Yeah,” Mike answered. “According to the school’s website, a dedicated student can train as a blackjack dealer in as little as 3 weeks and a poker dealer in as little as 5 weeks.”

“Well, when Donna sets her mind to something...” Sitting down in the front passenger seat, Josh had a really horrible thought. “Mike?” he said, stopping him from continuing.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t suppose she’s done anything illegal? Do you? You know, some kind of identity theft or something?”

Mike paused, “The possibility did occur to me Josh, but other than putting some false information on her applications, namely listing the fake job in Lincoln and a High School in Nebraska she never attended, I can’t find any evidence of it. There is one bit of news you might find interesting.”

Josh looked out the window as Sam drove out of the airport parking lot. “What’s that?”

Mike had a grin in his voice, “You know this could only happen to Donna...”

“What? What is it?”

“About a two weeks after she came to Las Vegas, she placed a $50 Pick 6 bet on the horse races at Santa Anita in California. And won.”

“What’s a Pick 6?” Josh asked, he’d never paid much attention to horse racing.

“A Pick 6 bet is where you pick the winner in each of 6 races,” Mike explained.

“Was it a legal bet? I mean she didn’t use some loan shark bookie did she?”

“No, there’s not much of a need for illegal bookies in Las Vegas. There are Sports Books about every five feet that will take your legal bet on just about any sporting event. She placed the bet at the Sports Book at Bally’s.” 

“So what’s the big deal? I mean it’s great and all, but how much could she have won?”

“$320,000.”

“You’re kidding?” Josh smiled to himself, Mike was right, it sounded just like some quirky thing that might happen to Donna. “$320,000? How come so much? Is that normal for a Pick 6?”

“Well, after taxes she only collected about $275,000 but no, it’s not normal. But it’s also not unheard of. There have been Pick Six tickets worth well over a million dollars. It all depends on the odds for each the races in the Pick 6. Turns out all but one of the winners in her Pick 6 was a long shot or close to it.”

“Could she have cheated? Had inside information?” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Donna or think she would do something underhanded, Josh just wanted to cover all the angles so he knew how to help her. Although so far it didn’t sound like she needed his help at all.

Mike paused, as if thinking. “I don’t see how. The races were in California and she placed the bet at a reputable Sports Book in Las Vegas. The Nevada Gaming Control Board is pretty thorough when it comes to any evidence of cheating or impropriety. There wasn’t a peep from them. I think she just got lucky. The only other thing I found was she asked not to have her picture taken or be seen on camera.”

“Which would make sense if she was keeping a low profile and didn’t want anyone recognizing her. What happened to the money?”

Josh heard Mike rustling papers, “Bought a house, they’re pretty reasonable there, she paid $130,000 cash for it. Bought an SUV, again paid cash for it, sticker price $23,594. The rest she put in the bank. Oh, we also found out she applied and was accepted to UNLV for the fall semester as a freshman.”

“UNLV?” Josh wondered aloud. She’s going to college. A wave of pride in her ran through him. She was going to finish what she’d started so long ago, even if it meant she had to do it under an assumed name and therefore couldn’t use the two years worth of credits she’d had from the University of Wisconsin.

“Yeah, mean anything?” Mike asked.

“Uh, no. Say Mike...” Josh said, then paused. He didn’t really know if he wanted the answer to his next question but he had to know. “...does she live alone?”

Mike paused, he’d expected this question and he’d asked the field agent in Las Vegas to find out all he could on the topic. “This is all I know, Josh. She’s not married at least not as Jeannie Nelson or Donna Moss. The house is in her name alone, that is Jeannie Nelson, and the discrete inquires the field agent made in Las Vegas, didn’t turn up any kind evidence of a significant other. Not even a roommate.”

“Oh, okay,” Josh said, relieved. A tiny part of him had worried she’d gone back to Dr. Freeride again or run off with someone else. Logically and in his heart he knew that was impossible, mostly because he trusted Donna. She was one of the few people he’d been able to trust completely. Besides, when she’d gone back to Dr. Freeride briefly during the campaign she’d told him. This time she hadn’t said a word about someone else. And as for the chance it was some mystery man, she hadn’t even dated anyone that he knew of since Jack. “Is that it?” Josh asked when Mike didn’t say anything else.

“Yeah. That’s the highlights. Sam told me where you’d be staying so I asked Agent Simms, from the Las Vegas bureau, to hand deliver hard copies of everything, including Donna’s home address and work schedules to the hotel. I didn’t want to risk sending all the information by fax so she’ll be waiting for you at the hotel check-in desk with the packet.”

“Okay, Mike. I really appreciate all the work you did,” Josh said, as Sam pulled the car into a slot in the parking garage of The Golden Nugget.

“No problem Josh. Just fix whatever the problem is and bring her home so we can call have dinner together,” Mike said.

Josh hoped it was that simple, “I intend to do all I can. Bye.” Josh hung up the phone and handed it back to Sam as they got their things out of the trunk. He filled Sam in as they walked from the garage to the hotel check-in desk.

“She hit a Pick 6 for $320,000? That’s so like Donna. Good for her,” Sam said with a grin. The walked on silently for a moment. “Josh, when I talked to Mike earlier, he said your cell phone wasn’t working. What’s that all about? Why didn’t they just give you another one?”

Josh shrugged and pushed the door open. “Oh, it works, it’s just back in DC.”

“What do you mean?” as he followed Josh inside. “Won’t you need it to check in with Leo while you’re here.” Sam eyes narrowed. “Or is Leo so pissed at you you’re not speaking these days?”

‘Well,’ Josh thought, ‘that was true enough, especially with what he’d done today.’ “I won’t be needing it while I’m here, Sam. Can’t we just leave it at that?” 

Sam knew his friend well enough to recognize when something was going on. “Josh? What did you do?”

Knowing Sam and his ability to be tenacious, Josh shrugged, “I resigned.”

“It sounded like you just said you resigned.” Sam said in disbelief.

“I did. I resigned, quit, whatever you call it. I asked Leo for time to come out and find Donna and he said no. He said I’d spent too much time looking for her already and I should just accept she wasn’t coming back. So I left the resignation and my cell phone on my desk. I’m sure he’s found them by now.”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, after a moment Josh realized he was walking by himself. He turned and walked back to Sam, who was standing there with the smallest of grins on his face. “I had no idea,” Sam said simply.

“What?”

“I had no idea you loved her so much,” Sam supplied.

Josh sighed and smiled softly, “Neither did I. At least not until recently. I’d pretty much figured it out right before she disappeared. Look Sam, I have to know what happened and if I had anything to do with it and if she and I have any kind of future. I need her Sam. Not as an assistant or a political asset, but as a friend and more if she’s willing. I need Donna the woman and if I can’t have her, I need her to tell me why.”

Sam’s grin got a little wider, “Like I said, I had no idea. I knew you had feelings for her but I didn’t realize they went so deep. Congratulations.”

“Okay, can we go now? Cause we’re supposed to meet Mike’s agent at the check-in desk, and this conversation, is, you know, kind of weirding me out,” Josh said, nodding his head in the direction they needed to go to get to the desk. Sam nodded, the slight grin still on his face and they continued walking down the hallway. 

  


** Chapter 4  **

After getting off work that night, Donna stood among the crowd outside The Golden Nugget as they looked up into the canopy at the show. She loved the Freemont Street Experience, it was one of her favorite things about the city and working downtown. There wasn’t anything else quite like it. The city leaders, in an effort to pull more tourism dollars downtown had erected a huge canopy of lights over 6 city blocks of Fremont Street in downtown Las Vegas. Then they’d blocked off traffic to the same 6 block section, making it a huge pedestrian plaza. Every night after dark, every hour on the hour until 1 am, the outside lights of the casinos were turned off and the darkened canopy would erupt with color and music. Any time she could manage it, she would come out and watch the free hourly 10 minute show. In among the throng of tourists and locals, she blended into the crowd and felt safely anonymous and inconspicuous. There she was just one more face watching the play of lights and hearing the beat of the music. 

Before she could stop herself, she wondered for a moment if Josh would enjoy the show. He’d probably think it was a waste of time. In fact, he’d probably think this whole town was a waste of time. Josh could be so focused and driven, a city devoted to nothing but fun, frivolity and the pursuit of pleasure would probably be a complete mystery to him. She’d been thinking about him a lot since Sam had appeared like a ghost at her table. Okay, so she’d thought of Josh, every second of every day, since she’d left DC but seeing Sam had just intensified those thoughts. She prayed he hadn’t said anything to Josh or noticed the name she was going by now. Jeannie Nelson, she smiled at the thought, Josh probably wouldn't even remember when he’d called her that.

Blinking away the sudden tears that gathered in her eyes she took a shaky breath. She had to admit, it probably wouldn’t matter even if Sam did say something to Josh about seeing her. He most likely hated her now. Wanted nothing else to do with her. And who could blame him? She’d betrayed him in the way she knew he’d feared most. She’d left him. 

What he didn’t know, was she’d done it to protect him. Protect him from her. Protect him in the only way she knew how. By getting as far away from him as she could. He would hate her, but he would forget her. The life he was meant to have would be his without tarnish from her. Maybe he’d find someone. Donna just hoped it wasn’t Amy. Someone who would take care of him. Someone to have his children. She knew he would make a terrific father. 

Now the tears gathered in earnest and she unable to stop them from trickling down her cheeks. No one in the crowd noticed as the lights from the final scene danced over her damp face. She, on the other hand, would never get over him. Long after she was dead and cold in the ground, her feelings for him would be the same. The love she felt in her heart for him would stay there, buried deep, like a treasure she’d take out when nights were cold and she remembered she would never have children with dimples, warm brown eyes or their father’s unruly dark hair. 

‘But,’ she thought, taking a steadying breath, ‘this was her life now.’ While her heart was savaged and beyond repair, she was safe. Unconsciously, she fingered the thin, 4 inch scar on the side of her neck. More importantly, Josh was safe and the administration was protected. That was all that mattered. 

And in all honesty, Las Vegas wasn’t so bad. Thanks to that crazy bet, she had a house and a car. The city was an interesting place, with a pulse all it’s own, and there was always something going on. The weather was pretty good with a lot of sunshine, although she wasn’t very fond of the baking hot summers. DC often had some summer days that were unpleasantly warm and muggy, even downright swelteringly hot, but in Las Vegas, every day was like that. During the summer months, even at night it never completely cooled off. Well, unless you considered 85 degrees at midnight cool.

Las Vegas had all the hustle and bustle of DC but none of its elegance, none of its subtlety. In Donna’s opinion, there nothing subtle about Las Vegas, which, some would argue, was part of its allure. She also missed the snow, her friends, the White House, the Hill, the monuments, and most of all, Josh. 

It didn’t help that she hated waitressing, specifically cocktail witnessing, with a passion. When she’d first gotten into town, money running low, a new name, and no background she hadn’t invented, waitressing had been the perfect fit. But there were nights she came home bruised from all the pinching and the smacks across her behind and her feet feeling like they would simply fall off from all the walking in the 5 inch heels she had to do. At least dealing blackjack was more interesting and offered her some protection from bruising. The uniform was comfortable and much less...revealing and the money was better, surprisingly great actually, with tips, it was even a bit more than she'd made while working at the White House. The money went farther too as the cost of living in Las Vegas was lower than in DC. 

What wasn’t so great were the drunken marriage proposals and the other, more indecent, proposals she got on a fairly regular basis. The kind that involved a hotel room and a quick roll in the sheets with a drunken tourist on vacation with the guys while his wife sat home blissfully ignorant of what a jackass she was married to. At least her time in DC, spent around a number of lecherous politicians, had prepared her how to handle those situations.

Of course, there was the small fact she’d never felt so alone in her life. Cut off from anyone and everyone, even the family that wanted nothing to do with her and used every opportunity to point out the mistakes she'd made in her life, she was indeed alone. The prospect of making new friends wasn't overly appealing either as they might discover her past and in turn her past might use any new friends to discover her. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘it was better for all concerned if she just continued the way she had, keeping to herself and never allowing relationships, personal or professional, to go beyond a strictly surface level.’ So....work had become her life. Working in DC, or maybe more accurately, working with Josh, had also helped her deal with the impossible hours she was putting in at all her jobs. A bright spot was the prospect of starting school in the fall. She was definitely looking forward to that. But, Las Vegas would never really live up, never really be home, because it wasn’t DC and, more importantly, Josh wasn’t there.

The music faded and the overhead lights blinked out as the show finished. In their place, the lights on the outside of the casinos flashed back on. Now that the show was over, the crowd began to move around her, each person heading onto their next stop. A breath of wind, on its way down from hot to warm blew in to touch her face and stir her now short hair. She ran a hand over it, it still seemed odd to have it so short, and looked at her watch. 

Speaking of work, she had to get going if she was going to have enough time to get to Caesar's and change into her uniform. Okay, by no stretch of the imagination was it a uniform, it was a costume. Basically, it was a white and gold, short, skimpy toga style outfit with gold strappy heels with ties that snaked to mid-thigh. They made her legs look fabulous but her feet ache like a rotted tooth. Josh would have probably have taken one look at her and with raised eyebrows, given her that look that made her go warm and damp in all right places. Of course then he would have followed up the look with some dumb wise crack that would make her want to throw one of her shoes at him. Stop thinking about him, she chided, it only makes it worse.

  


Paul sat in his car on the street outside Josh's dark apartment. Good thing he'd had someone get him a new fake drivers license. Bastards had permanently taken away his old one and he didn't want to have some dumb beat cop pull him over and pull his records. That wouldn't do at all.

He watched someone go into Lyman's building. ‘Lyman must be working late again,’ he thought. He couldn't possibly have missed him. The only time Paul hadn't been keeping an eye out for him was in the middle of the day when he his own lousy job to go to. But Lyman was such a work-a-holic he rarely left the White House during the day unless it was to go to the Capitol building or for lunch, so Paul didn't see much chance of that. 

No, he was just working late. But then again, he always worked late. Boy the guy was Mr. Work. Mr. Boring. What had D found so great about him? So he worked in the freaking White House. So the hell what? Okay so he'd gotten her a job there too. Bigger freaking what? It had only put ideas in her head. Ideas that she was better than she was, that she was something she wasn't. 

She owed him. And as soon as he found her and dragged out of whatever hole she'd been hiding in for the last six months, he'd make sure she damn well remembered that. Six months he'd been waiting, he seethed, following Lyman around like some damn private detective, knowing he was the key to finding her. ‘Well,’ he thought, taking a slow drag on his cigarette, ‘he could be patient.’ Being in prison had taught him a lot about patience. Patience gave you time to plan, time to think, time to consider. And right at that moment, he used all his patience to sit and consider all the ways he would make Donna pay for disappearing six months ago. And if Lyman tried to get in the way of that, he could be dealt with too.

  


** Chapter 5  **

"Um, excuse me, Leo?"

Leo looked up from the briefing memo. "Yeah?" The Pierce kid was standing in his open doorway. "Oh, Ryan. Come in," Leo said. It was late, about 11:30 pm in DC and he was a little surprised to see the kid still in the building. "What can I do for you?"

Ryan looked decidedly unsure of himself as he stepped slowly into the room. "I'm sorry to bother you. I was, um, looking for something on Josh's desk and I found this," he held up an envelope. 

"What is it?" Leo asked as he rose and went around the desk to meet Ryan half way. Tiny alarm bells began chiming at the base of his skull.

Ryan swallowed, and held out the envelope, "I don't know. It, ah, has your name on it. I was going to give it to Margaret but she's not at her desk."

"Yeah, she went down to the mess." He had yet to take the envelope from Ryan's hand. Recognizing his name scribbled in Josh's handwriting, the alarm bells stepped up the volume. 

Ryan felt a little stupid standing there with the envelope stretched out. "Did you want it, sir?" Ryan said. "I can take it back to Josh's office if you'd......"

"No, no. I'll take it," Leo said, taking it out of his hand. "Thank you, Ryan. Did you need anything else?"

Sensing something was going on, Ryan wanted to make his exit as soon as possible. "Ah, no, Leo. Thank you." With that, he turned and walked quickly from the room.

Leo stood there for a moment, the letter in his hand, staring at it as if it would come to life and try to rip out his throat. "Josh, tell me you didn't do what I think you did," he muttered. Walking over, he closed the door leading out to Margaret's desk and then the door into the hall. As was his habit, unless he was going to scream at someone, usually Josh, he left the adjoining door to the Oval Office partially open. Sitting down in his desk chair, he broke the seal and pulled a single page out of the envelope. His fingers trembled a bit as he unfolded the page and began to read.

_Leo,_  
Donna's down in the hole and I have to help show her the way out.   
I know we've had difficult moments during our time here,  
but I've always held you in the highest regard and thought of you  
with the utmost respect.  
 Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to work with President Bartlet,  
it was a rare privilege and my father would have, indeed, liked him very much.  
Therefore it is with deep regret, that effective immediately, I hereby officially tender my resignation as the Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning.  
Joshua Lyman

The paper drifted from Leo's hand to settle on the desk and he leaned heavily back in his chair. Leo had no idea it would go so far. When he had told Josh he couldn't run off after this latest wild goose chase in his search for Donna, Josh had taken it calmly. Perhaps that should have been Leo's first clue. Leo had been trying to apply a little tough love. Josh had been a basket case since Donna had left and Leo thought it was time to snap him out of it. He thought the best way to do that was to put a halt to Josh's chasing of any leads that were related to her in any way.

"Leo, have you heard about the rider that Singer wants to attach to 435? You know he's just doing it to piss me off...." Jed said, walking in through the adjoining door, as was his habit, his privilege and his right, without knocking. He looked at his old friend and the pained expression on his face. "Leo?"

Leo looked up suddenly, as if he'd just realized Bartlet was in the room, "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Leo picked up Josh's note and held it out to him, "I seem to be short one Deputy."

Jed looked at him for a moment before slipping on his glasses and taking the note. His eyes scanned the paper for a moment and then he handed it back. "What happened?"

Leo, still slightly dazed by the turn of events, took a moment to answer. "Uh, Josh came in here earlier today with some cockamamie story about Sam seeing Donna in Las Vegas. He asked me for some time off so he could follow-up on it." 

Leo didn't finished, so Jed filled in the blank. "And you said no."

"And I said no," Leo replied, standing up. "What was I supposed to say?" he said, his voice rising slightly, "Okay, Josh, keep running around like a dog chasing its tail? Keep looking for someone who obviously doesn't want to be found, who has taken great pains NOT to be found?" He took a breath. "So yes, I said no. I thought it was time he got his head out of his ass and got back to work." 

"It's time to let Josh out of the penalty box, Leo," Jed said quietly.

Leo managed to looked a bit indignant, "Oh, he's never been in the box."

"Who are you trying to fool, Leo? Josh has been king of the penalty box." He raised his hand to stop Leo from speaking. "I know after Zoey's kidnapping I spent a lot of time like a turtle in its shell but I wasn't blind. You've slammed Josh around pretty hard in the last few months and as much as I respect and like Angela Blake, bringing her in was a clear sign that you’d locked Josh securely in the penalty box."

"You weren't the one you had to field irate calls from the DNC. People screaming about Carrick's defection to the RNC, what a screw-up Josh was, and how they didn't want to work with him. He was well on his way to becoming a liability to the administration and I thought it was best to pull him back," Leo shot back.

"Leo, It's not the first time during the administration that Josh has been unpopular. Hell, that's part of the reason we hired him in the first place, to be a ‘pit bull’. You don't become a pit bull by playing things safe. He charges in where angels fear to tread. He's not always right, but he doesn't back down from what he believes in," Jed paused. "Which is why he's one of the main reasons I got elected for two terms. Now, I'll admit he needed to be slapped around a bit, just like after Mary Marsh and his secret plan to flight inflation. It'll teach him discipline and patience and to recognize when he should think things through."

Jed stopped to give Leo a chance to respond. The silence in the room spoke volumes. Leo wouldn't admit out loud that Jed was right but his silence meant he was getting the point. "Carrick was a putz, Leo. He was a Republican in Democratic clothing and Josh was right to deny him that missile launcher. With his record of voting against us, even if we'd given him the money for the launcher, there would have been no way to guarantee he wouldn't have screwed us over anyway." 

"Yeah," was all Leo said.

Jed stood very still and quiet in front of Leo's desk, his steady gaze saying volumes. "Leo, your relationship with Josh has always been complicated, especially lately, but it's clear to anyone with eyes you have been and continue to be a huge influence on him. That said, I think you failed to take something very important into consideration during this last meeting with him."

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"There's one thing that takes precedence over his relationship with you, and that's his relationship with Donna. Whatever that relationship is, and I'm not sure there is a name for it, she's been one of the constants in his life since we’ve been here and I know even when he's had his difficulties with you or anyone else, he's always had her. I've seen the way he looks at her, you know, like she's a homerun at a Mets game. And she's good for him. Looks out for him, but doesn't coddle him. I heard she won't even bring him coffee, and yet her love for him is written all over her. He's just been too blind to see it. I have a feeling that's no longer the case.” He paused, “She’s his Abbey, Leo. His center. His moral compass. His anchor."

Jed grinned and shook his head, "Besides, Donna's always been one of my favorite people in this nut house. She and Zoey were together so much during the first campaign I began to think of her a bit like another daughter.”

"As if you need another one," Leo said with a smile.

"Ain't that the truth,” Jed grinned. “She's also the only one who can keep up with me when it comes to trivia.” Then he sobered. "Before we found Debbie, I even thought about offering her Mrs. Landingham’s job. They were pretty close. I think Mrs. Landingham saw things in Donna, good things, possibilities and wanted to help bring her along. She quietly took Donna under her wing. Abbey told me when Donna waited through that terrible night for news of Josh, Delores sat with her. They didn’t speak, only held hands.” Jed paused a moment, lost in thought, then he turned back to Leo. “I would have offered Donna the job if I hadn't thought Josh would try and kill me in my sleep for taking her away from him."

Jed gave him a long look. "Leo. It’s your decision, but if you're smart, you'll put that note in a drawer and wait a bit. Let him find Donna. Let him find his heart. Then call him, I'm guessing Sam will know how to reach him, and tell him to get his and Donna's asses back to work. He'll be a better man for it and most likely a better deputy. I’d also talk to CJ about this and see if we can keep it from becoming a thing." Jed turned and walked back toward the Oval. “And with that I’m going to toddle off to the residence and find my lovely wife.”

"Actually, sir, there's two things, not one, that take precedence over his relationship with me," Leo called as Jed reached the doorway.

Jed turned back and raised his eyebrow, "What's the other?"

"His relationship with you. I think we can both agree from what he said in his note, you're very important to him too."

"Well," Jed said, absently rubbing his side, where the scar from the bullet wound still remained, "we've been down some odd roads together he and I. Kind of blood brothers after a fashion." He slid his hand in his pocket. "Good night, Leo," he called, walking into the Oval.

"Good night, Mr. President."


	2. Chapters 6-10

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 6  **

“Are you ready for this?” Sam asked him as they sat in the rental car parked across the street and slightly down from Donna’s house.

“It’s bigger than I expected,” Josh answered. He'd been so starved for the sight of her, it had taken all his self control to not rush over to see her at work at Caesars the night before. In the past that would have been his usual method and he realized it would have been a sure invitation to disaster. He wanted to get this right. It was too important.

Instead, back at the hotel he and Sam had done some reviewing of the papers the FBI had sent over and strategized over the best way to approach her. Josh had sent Sam back to his own room about midnight and tried to get some sleep. Between the excitement of getting to see her and his broken dreams in which they arrived to find her house empty and her still missing, it had been a largely futile and unsuccessful endeavor. Apparently Sam had noticed because he’d swung by a Starbucks so Josh could get some coffee. According to her work schedule, she'd gotten off work an hour ago and they were just waiting for her to get home. Josh checked his still-crappy watch. It said 6:45 am, which meant it was around 7:30 am. He confirmed with this with the clock in the dashboard.

“What's bigger than you expected?” Sam asked.

“Her house,” he said. They both looked out the window at the newer model, two story house, only one of two multi-story houses on the block. For a two-story house it really didn't seem that big. It and the homes around it were better quality tract homes, each with slight variations in colors or other external decorator details, set in a quiet and seemingly good, respectable neighborhood. It occurred to Josh she’d come a long way from her apartment in that questionable neighborhood in DC. 

The papers Agent Simms had delivered to them included the listing for the house when she’d bought it. It was a 3 bedroom, 2 and a half bath house. “I thought it would be a little cottage or something. It’s nice.” The house had an average-sized grass front yard and there were small clusters of colorful flowers lining the beds in front of and alongside the house. Everything seemed neat and well tended. A sturdy wooden fence blocked their view of the back yard, but according to the listing, it concealed a small swimming pool. Again he felt a twinge at the fact that she apparently didn’t need him a heck of a lot. It was no fun being the white knight when the damsel in distress, well, wasn’t.

"You sure you want me here for this?" Sam asked him.

Josh looked from the house back to Sam. "Yeah. Maybe if it's both of us, she won't slam the door in my face."

"Somehow I don't think she'd slam the door in your face, even if you do have that Fuller Brush Man traveling salesman look about you." Sam said, trying to lighten the moment.

Before Josh could reply, they watched a single car turn onto the street and move toward them. It was a white SUV matching the description of the one they had for Donna's. Apparently unaware of their presence, it continued up the street, eventually turning into the driveway of Donna's house to park. Josh held his breath as he waited for the driver to climb out. His breath whooshed out softly as he the door opened and Donna stepped out onto the driveway.

Seeing her dressed in well-worn blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and tennis shoes, his first thought was she looked amazing. Her hair was much shorter, and if possible a bit lighter, he presumed from the extra sun she was getting. It looked good but at the same time he wished it was in the longer style he'd remembered. Her eyes were covered by small, stylish sunglasses. She looked like she'd stepped right out of a GAP commercial.

He watched her open the door to the back seat of the car and take out some dry cleaning. ‘She looked thin,’ he thought with a frown. ‘Too thin’. And as she started for the house, dry cleaning in hand, he noted she was limping ever so slightly. ‘Was that a new injury or had she had it the entire time she'd been gone,’ he wondered. 

He and Sam waited until she'd unlocked the door and went inside before getting out of the car and walking up to the house.

  


Donna stepped inside the blessed air-conditioned coolness of the house and with a tired sigh, leaned against the front door. She was still getting used to the heat and it tended to wipe her out. Of course the fact that she'd worked two full shifts the afternoon and the night before, one at the Nugget and one at Caesars, didn't help either. 

‘Ah yes,’ Caesars, she thought, pushing off of the door and limping into the kitchen where she tossed the dry cleaning and the rest of her things on the counter. Maybe she should quit that job sooner rather than later. She'd planned quit her job there in fall anyway. There's no way she could keep both jobs and the poker job and go to back to college. Her plan had been to keep her jobs dealing at The Nugget and The Plaza. They paid better and both places had already agreed to be flexible with her class hours. Between the money she had left from the Pick 6 and what she'd managed to save, it looked like she already had enough for her four years of tuition at UNLV and a comfortable nest egg. With no house or car payment, her dealing jobs would be more than enough to live on while she went to school. ‘Yeah,’ she thought, she'd give her two weeks notice during her next shift.

Donna rolled her neck and her shoulders, trying to work out some of the stress left in them from work. What she really needed was a nice soak in the wonderful tub upstairs and a long nap. Maybe that would help the dull throbbing in her ankle. During her shift at Caesar’s she'd broken the heel on one of the her shoes and turned her ankle slightly. It wasn't swollen, just slightly tender. Luckily she’d had an extra pair of shoes in her locker at work. After changing them she’d gone back to work, throbbing ankle and all. At least her next shift at Caesars wasn't until tomorrow night. That should give her ankle enough time to rest before she had to put on those torture devices the casino called shoes. Her next shift at The Nugget was tomorrow morning but at least those shoes were comfortable, flat dress shoes and wouldn't aggravate her ankle.

The trouble with going upstairs to take a bath was she just didn't think she had the energy to make it. Maybe she'd just sit down on the couch and watch a little TV. The couch was comfortable and she could just take her nap first, then take the bath when she woke up. Steering her tired body in the direction of the couch, she paused when the doorbell rang and a knock sounded at the front door. During the first few weeks she'd lived in Nebraska and then Las Vegas, she'd jumped and been completely terrified by someone being at the door. What if it was Paul? What if he'd tracked her down? 

But when it turned out to be young kids selling candy, or the a teenage boy offering to mow her lawn, or the Avon lady, she'd slowly gotten over that fear. With a long last look at the inviting couch, she changed direction, and headed for the front door.

Looking through the peep hole, her heart froze in her chest. It was Sam and, oh God, Josh was with him. She slumped against the wall, her heart going from 0 to 600 in two seconds. What was she going to do? Did they know she was actually at home? Could she just be quiet until they left?

"Donna?" Josh's voice floated through the door. "We know you're in there, we saw you get out of the car and we heard you come to the front door. Please open the door. Sam and I just want to talk to you." She had to blink away the sudden tears that gathered in her eyes. It was so wonderful to hear his voice. To hear him say her name.

Then her brain kicked in. ‘Yes,’ it said, ‘that's all well and good but I have one word for you, 'Paul' or, as Josh so aptly named him, 'Dr. Freeride', okay that was two words.’ Personally Donna liked to think of him as the ex-boyfriend from hell. ‘It doesn't matter what you call him, her brain responded, you know what he'll do if he finds you. You have to get rid of them, they might accidentally lead him here. Josh is in danger if they stay. Everything you've done to protect him  will be for nothing.’ 

‘So suck it up, put those drama classes to work and make them think you're fine and them being here doesn't mean anything. Josh will yell but you can take that. Then he'll get mad, storm out, and you can go upstairs and decide what to do. At this point you've got two options at the most. Option A - You can either move and change your name again or Option B - just slit your wrists and be done with it. At least Paul couldn't touch you or Josh then and the pain of being without Josh wouldn't be eating at you every day for the rest of your natural life.’

‘Okay, first get rid of them and then decide what to do.’ Donna blinked hard to clear her eyes, and standing up, took a deep breath. Taking a firm grip on the door knob, she slid the chain off and casually opened it. "Hey, guys. It's good to see you. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was in the bathroom when you rang the bell. I could hear you but it took me a minute to wash up," she said calmly. Good thing they couldn't see how fast her heart was beating.

Both Sam and Josh looked a bit surprised by her casual greeting. "Hey, Donna, can we come in?" Josh asked.

‘Make things seem normal, they'll leave faster.’ "Oh, sure. Where are my manners. Come on in," she said, standing back out of the doorway to let them in. They walked in and waited while she closed the door. She turned around to see them eyeing the room oddly.

"Donna? Just how long have you lived here," Sam asked.

"Oh, about 4 months I guess." She said, forcing herself not to look at Josh.

Sam looked at her, "Well, I don't know if you know this or not but traditionally when you buy a house you, I don't know, buy furniture to put in it, kind of adds to the whole comfort thing," he said, referring to the fact that the room they were standing in, presumably designed to be a living room, didn't have a stick of furniture in it. Not a lamp, not a rug, not a picture. Which in a way was a shame because it was a large room, filled with warm light and a hardwood floor. The room's only real feature was the set of stairs going to the second floor and the half bath tucked underneath it.

Donna laughed, and even to her own ears it sounded a bit brittle. "I know exactly what you mean Sam. But the house is a bit big for one person and I never use this room. I guess I just spent money on furniture for rooms I do use," she explained. Truth was, due to the large front window, the room was fairly exposed to the street and it had made her a bit nervous. The den in the back of the house and her bedroom upstairs were where she spent most of her time.

Josh had been quiet through the exchange, content only to watch her as she talked. Now that her sunglasses were off he thought she looked tired. Really tired. And she wouldn't look at him.  It was almost like she refuse to acknowledge his presence.

"Well, do we get the 10 cent tour?" Sam asked, trying to do something to break the tension in the room.  Donna wouldn't look at Josh and Josh wouldn't stop staring at Donna.  Whatever was going on between them, they were not the Josh and Donna he knew.

"You want to see the house?" she replied. "There's not much to see. There's a lot of rooms that look just about like this, well, at least the no furniture part." ‘Good, keep your voice level and easy going.’ 

"We'd like to see it anyway," Josh said, trying to find a way into a conversation. Actually he could care less about the damn house.  All that mattered was that he was standing in the same room with her. It was hard for him to take his eyes off of her. Part of him thought she would vanish if he looked away from her for too long.

Flicking only a quick glance Josh’s way, she smiled at Sam. It felt fake, even to her. "Um, okay. Well, since, you won't want to see the upstairs, let's just go to the back yard."

"I'd love to see the upstairs," Sam tossed in, moving toward the stairs.

‘Don't fight it or they'll just get suspicious.’ "Okay, sure right this way." Hiding her limp, she led them both upstairs. She heard words coming out of her mouth as she described the two empty, average sized bedrooms at the top of the stairs and the matching bath, but all she could think of was Josh. Why was he there?  Why did he keep looking at her?  He looked a little thinner.  His hair a little shorter. 

Josh still couldn’t stop staring at her as she talked.  She sounded like a bored tour guide and if he had to guess he’d say she’d like nothing better than for them to leave. He also noted that she was hiding whatever was wrong with her ankle. After the shooting, he’d gotten adept at hiding when his back and his leg bothered him. He recognized the same behavior in Donna, but remained silent.

When they got to the master bedroom, hers, Donna tried to squash the tiny feeling of apprehension she felt.  People could tell a lot about you from your bedroom.  It was easy to hide who and what you were behind an empty room, but a furnished room gave clues to those that knew how to read them. ‘Well,’ she thought. ‘I might as well get it over with, they’re not going to leave until they see the whole house.’

"This is very nice, Donna," Sam commented as they walked in. The carpeted room was large and airy. French doors led onto a small balcony overlooking the backyard and the pool, filling the room with light. A huge but elegant king-sized sleigh bed dominated the room as they entered. An oversized, decorative wooden chest sat at the foot of the bed and was padded so it could also be used as a bench. The room was still pretty sparse on other decorative touches but was generally warm and inviting. Sam thought it had a sanctuary feel about it and definitely suited Donna.

“Thanks, Sam.” Trying to move things a long, Donna passed as quickly as she could between two small walk-in closets and into a sitting area containing a desk, a love seat, a small fireplace, and bookshelves. Beyond it was a large bathroom that she managed to get them to bypass. ‘Now, back downstairs and out the door,’ she thought. 

They walked back into the bedroom when Sam stopped to look at something on the wall. "Oh, my God," he said, suddenly.

"What?" Josh asked, his attention momentarily pulled away from Donna.

"Donna? Is this what I think it is?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is,” she answered absently, continuing to walk toward the door. 

“At first I thought it was just some really weird modern painting.” Sam grinned at Josh. "Josh, this is a flat screen plasma TV."

“You’re kidding,” Josh said, taking his eyes off Donna and putting them on the TV.

Donna wanted to be annoyed they weren't moving along as fast as she wanted but she couldn’t help but smile at their interest. Men are so predictable. Of course, she was the one who’d used part of her Pick 6 winnings to buy the flat screen plasma TV and the one downstairs that matched it, so she couldn’t say too much. Walking over to the nightstand by her bed, she picked up the remote and turned it on. Both the men’s mouths dropped open.

“That’s amazing. Look at the clarity and definition,” Sam said.

‘You’re supposed to be getting them out of house. Remember?’ her brain chided. ‘Not giving them reasons to stay longer.’ She turned it off. Both of them groaned. “Okay, why don’t we go and see the downstairs?”

She ushered both of them downstairs and into the back part of the house. A doorway next to the staircase led them into the large, well-organized kitchen. “The kitchen is the reason I bought the house.” 

The kitchen offered every modern convenience from a huge refrigerator to a trash compactor. Generous expanses of countertops covered in white ceramic tile stretched the length it, with a long island bisecting the middle. There were two sinks, one under a greenhouse style window box, overflowing with small herbs and plants, overlooking the backyard, and another in the center of the island. The natural wood cabinetry matched the tone of the hardwood floor, which spilled in from the living room and flowed into the kitchen and the dining room to the left. The dining room, with a sliding door leading into the backyard, was also as empty as the living room. 

To the right of the kitchen was a cozy breakfast nook, also with a hardwood floor, containing a fair sized butcher block table and a padded wrap around bench. “I eat in the nook, which is why I don’t have anything in the dining room,” she explained for no particular reason.

They walked through the kitchen and the nook to the last room in the house, a small den. Divided from the kitchen and nook by a low, half wall which left it feeling open and inviting. It contained a comfortable looking couch, coffee table, and a small desk, upon which was currently resting a sleek laptop computer. “You’ve got another flat screen in here,” Sam noted, indicating the TV hanging on the wall. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want TVs taking up a lot of room,” Donna explained.

Josh opened the top of the computer, it would be helpful when she went back to school. “Nice laptop. You’ve really put your Pick 6 winnings to good use,” he commented. His patience for their polite small talk was quickly slipping away.  He needed answers.

“You know about that?” Donna asked. ‘What else did he know?’

Josh watched her for a moment, his expression intense but unreadable. “I know a lot of things.” He closed the laptop gently. “What I don’t know is why you’re here and not in DC.”

The silence was deafening. What did she say to that, Donna wondered. How did she cover it? Words refused to form in her brain, much less her mouth. She finally went to her favorite fall back position. Playing dumb. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Josh recognized her tactic immediately and didn’t let her get away with it, “Oh, I think you do.”

She smiled but there was nothing happy in it. “I guess I wanted a change of scenery.”

Josh smiled back, his expression equally missing happiness, “If this is the caliber of answers you’re going to give, you’re not going to do well when we get to the Double Jeopardy portion of our game.”

Sam took an unconscious slight step back to stay out of the line of fire.

  


** Chapter 7  **

"Josh...." she said, but didn't go farther. She didn't know what to say.

"Donna. Why did you leave?" he asked it softly and without accusation. "Was it something I did? Were you so unhappy with me you had to leave in the middle of the night without even saying goodbye?"

Yelling she'd been ready for, but this quiet hurt she was getting from him, tore at her heart. "No, Josh. How could you think that? I said it wasn't you in my note. Didn't you believe me?"

He paused for a minute. "I don't know what to believe. You move to the other side of the country, change your name, your whole identity and then ask me to believe it was because you suddenly got a case of wanderlust?" He took a breath. "I'm trying to understand, I WANT to understand. In your note, you said you wished things were different, you wished you could tell me why. Okay, I'm right here. Tell me now."

Her commitment to not telling him wavered. She wanted to share this burden with him. Wanted to throw herself in his arms and let him fix it. But she also knew there were some things that couldn't be fixed. Things that never went away. Things that only waited for an opportunity to return so they could hurt and destroy. Willing the tears to not make an appearance, she wrapped her arms around herself and turned her head away. "I can't," she said, in a low quiet voice.

The sound of pain in her voice was both agony and joy to him. Agony because something, some deep pain was obviously at the root of whatever was going on and it was hurting her so it hurt him. But joy because now he knew there was indeed a reason for what she'd done and he was sure it wasn't because of anything he'd done. He stepped forward and rested his hands gently on her shoulders. "At least tell my why you can't you tell me?" he asked softly. It was then that his eyes fell on the scar on her neck. A scar that had been missing the last time he saw her.

She still couldn't look at him, couldn't bear the supportive, wonderful, non-yelling Josh that stood before her.  She didn't notice that he'd taken a sudden interest in the side of her neck.

Even though she wouldn't tell him the entire story, he did deserve some kind of explanation. A real explanation. She owed him that. "Because you’ll tell me it doesn’t matter and it does. Because if I'd stayed, someone would have used me to hurt you and while you'd tell me you're tough and don't mind being hurt, I mind being the one who's used to hurt you. You would have only ended up resenting me in the end."

Now it was becoming clear. She had run because of him, just not him directly. Someone had gotten to her and she was protecting him from whoever they were. Part of him wanted to be mad she wasn't telling him who it was and that she didn't come to him right away, but he couldn't find the anger. He was so happy. She'd thrown everything away to protect him. No one had ever done anything so selfless for him. He smiled, a happy smile this time. A plan quickly began to take shape in his mind. There was no way he was leaving her now. He was newly unemployed and she was going to be stuck with him and she'd just have to get used to it. He felt he could eventually get the whole story out of her but for now he would take what she was willing to tell him. 

However, he did need one questions answered, "Donna, how did you get that scar on your neck?" Her hand flew up to cover the scar and as if he’d slapped her, her body jerked backward out of his hands and she stumbled back into the nook table. The look on her face was one of sheer terror.

Half the time she blocked out she even had a scar, much less how she got it. She didn’t want to think about it and certainly didn’t want to talk about it. “Nothing,” she managed, trying to keep the trembling out of her voice. “I’ve always had this scar. I got it....when....when I was a child. I fell off my bike or something.”

Josh had a sudden flashback to his session with Stanley the Christmas after the shooting. ‘How did you cut your hand?’ he’d kept asking Josh. Stanley kept asking because he knew Josh was hiding the painful truth. Josh recognized Donna was now doing the same thing. He also recognized that, just as he hadn’t been ready to admit the truth the first hundred times Stanley had asked, Donna wasn’t ready to answer it yet. He’d let it go for the time being.

"Kay," Josh said.

“How long are you guys in town?” she asked, desperate to change the subject.

Sam felt like the consummate third wheel and since it looked like Donna wasn't going to slam any doors in Josh’s face, he figured it might be a good time for him to make a graceful exit. “I have to go back tonight,” Sam lied. He knew that Josh and Donna were going to need some time alone if they were going to work things out.

Donna smiled, good, they'd be leaving. "I'm sorry you guys can't stay longer. You'll have to come by the next time you're in Vegas."

Josh had no intention of leaving her now, "Actually I was kind of hoping I could stay here? In the guest room maybe? See I was planning to be in town for a few more days but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I was only able to get a reservation for last night. I thought you might be able to put me up for a few nights," he paused. "Or is that, 'put up with me'," he asked with a smile. “You don't want me to be out alone on the streets of Las Vegas do you? I mean, that's just a disaster waiting to happen?" he finished with a smile.

It was a load of crap, of course. Sam had arranged for hotel rooms until the end of the week. But just in case they'd found her, Josh had put his things in the trunk of the rental car. He had no intention of letting her out of his sight, except maybe to let her go to work. He was going to stick with her until they figured this all out. He knew Sam would take care of canceling the rest of the reservations. 

Donna had worked with Josh long enough to know when she was getting snowed. "I've got to work tomorrow morning and tomorrow night. I can’t play tour guide or anything. It would probably be better if you just went with Sam.”

“I can’t leave just yet,” Josh replied. “There are a couple of things I need to take care of before I can go back to DC.” Well, that statement was true enough. Of course, the things he had to take care of all involved her.

She searched for another excuse, “I don’t have a bed for you to sleep on, as you saw, my guest bedrooms are a little bare.”

Josh smiled. It was his ‘you can’t argue with me because I’ve got a response to anything you’re going to say’ smile. It was the same one he used on stubborn Republicans. “No problem. Before Sam takes off I’ll have him drop me somewhere to get one. I’ll take a cab back here.” He paused. “You can consider the bed a house warming present.”

“You really don’t need to do that.” ‘Stop being persistent Josh,’ she silently begged.

“Sure I do,” he said, running over her weak objection. “Since they probably won’t be able to deliver it until tomorrow, I can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Donna sighed, knowing Josh had boxed her in. She felt tired, so tired her body wanted to fold in on itself and drop her where she stood. Knowing if she didn’t she would do just that, she straightened, locking her spine ramrod straight. “Fine, whatever. Do what you want. It’s been a long night. I’m going to get some sleep.” She turned to Sam, “It was good to see you, Sam. It looks likes California agrees with you.” 

Sam smiled and walked over to her. “It was good to see you too, Donna. I like your hair by the way. Cute.” He enveloped her in a hug. 

She’d been a little starved for physical affection and friendly faces and she hugged him back tightly squeezing her eyes tightly closed to keep the tears from starting. “Thanks, Sam,” she said, her voice husky with emotion.

“Talk to him,” he whispered in her ear softly.

Donna released him and promptly smacked him on the back of the head, CJ style.

“Oww. What was that for?” he asked, rubbing his head gingerly.

She tried and failed to keep the words from spilling out, “For telling him I was here,” she replied simply, even though she knew Josh could hear her. She didn’t want Josh here, okay she did, but she shouldn’t and it was time he got used to the idea he was leaving as soon as she could get rid of him. Turning, she walked away from both of them and stopped at the counter where she’d set her things. She picked the keys up off the counter and bounced them in her palm. “Josh?” she said, turning back toward them. 

“Yeah?”

“Sam doesn’t need to take you. Here.” She tossed the keys at him. He caught them easily. “Take my car,” she opened a drawer and pulled out a business card. “This is the card for the place I bought most of my furniture,” she said, looking at the card and not at him. “They’re not far from here and they’ll give you a decent deal on a bed. There’s a city map in the glove box of the car. Don’t get lost.” Not looking back, she laid the card on the edge of the counter and walked to the doorway where she paused. She kept her back to them so they wouldn’t see the tears beginning to gather, “Be sure you lock up when you go, the house and car keys are on the same ring.”

“Okay,” she heard him answer as she turned to walk to the stairs. The rhythm of their voices followed her as Sam and Josh spoke in soft quiet tones. She paused at the foot of the stairs and looked up. The single flight of stairs looked endless. Finding the energy to climb them was a Herculean effort. Taking one step at a time, she slowly made it to the top. 

Walking into her room, she closed the door behind her. Physical exhaustion and emotional overload washed over her. Her body began to shut down and she had to resist the urge to lean up against the door. She knew if she did, she wouldn’t have the energy to push off again and she’d slide into a heap and sleep where she fell. Silent tears she didn’t even acknowledge or feel coursed down her cheeks. Moving slowly to the French doors she pulled a pair of heavy drapes closed, throwing the room into deep shadow even in the middle of the day. Her hours required that she often sleep in the middle of the day so she’d purchased the drapes to keep the room as dark as possible even in full sunlight.

Staggering to the bed, she toed her shoes off without even untying them and fell across the bed still fully dressed. Tears slipped from her face to the pillow as she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

  


“Thanks Sam,” Josh said, shaking his hand. “For everything. I’m sorry you ended up being errand boy today.” He paused.  “I just didn’t want to leave her.”

They stood in the empty living room of Donna’s house. After Donna had gone upstairs, it was clear to Sam that Josh was worried Donna would disappear again when they went out. Since Sam didn’t really have to leave right away, he’d volunteered to take care of thing, leaving Josh to keep an eye on Donna who hadn’t emerged from her room all afternoon. Taking Donna’s car, Sam had found the furniture store she’d told them about and picked out a bed.  With a bit of help from one of the sales people, he had managed, through no small feat, to get it back to the house. After he and Josh unloaded it, they’d searched the kitchen for something to eat.

It was now apparent to Josh why Donna was so thin. Besides working three jobs, she had next to no food in the house. It was becoming more obvious to Josh that she did need him but she was good at hiding it. He’d be sure to remember that.

So while Josh set about putting together the new bed, Sam had once again volunteered to make a run to Target for bedding to go on the new bed and to the nearest grocery store for supplies. They’d met up again about 2 pm. The bed was now put together and covered in new linens, the groceries were put away, and Sam was getting ready to leave.

“No problem. That’s what friends are for,” Sam said, then paused. “Have you figured out what you’re going to do?”

Josh looked toward the stairs and the door to Donna’s room. “Right now I’m just glad I found her.” He slid his hands into his pockets. “She ran, Sam. Ran to protect me. However long it takes, I’m going to find out from who and in the process I’m going find out if she and I have any kind of a future together.”

Sam put his hand on Josh’s shoulder. “Good luck. Let me know if you guys need anything.”

“I will,” he said, opening the front door to let Sam out. “Oh, could you call CJ and let her know what we’ve found out so far? If anything happens, I don’t want a lecture about her not being my first call. Just don’t tell her where Donna and I are. ” They walked out to the rental car. “Oh, and tell her to keep it quiet. Until we know more about who and what Donna ran from, I’d like to keep us under everyone’s radar. If anyone, including CJ, wants to get a hold of me, tell them to go through you. Right now, you’re the only one I trust with this.”

Sam nodded. “Right. I’ve got Donna’s phone number. I’ll call you in a day or two and see how things are going.” Sam opened the car door but paused before getting in. “Take care of her Josh. I’ve always thought of Donna like a sister and although I don’t know her as well as you do, I’m worried about her. About both of you.”

Josh was thoughtful for a moment. “I’m worried about her too. But don’t worry about me. For the first time in a long time, I’m absolutely convinced I’m doing the right thing.”

Sam could tell the Lyman determination was working on all cylinders and he knew Josh was telling the truth. “I can see that."

Josh was quiet for a moment. "I owe you big for this one Sam. I couldn't have found her without you. Thanks again."

Sam smiled. "It was just blind luck on my part," he sobered. "Josh, don't waste this second chance. I've watched you two for 6 years and if any two people belong together, it's you guys."

Josh looked back at the silent house. "I know. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to figure it out," he sighed. "Now I just need to convince her of that."

"Well, as your powers of persuasion are legendary in DC, I have faith that you'll be able to do just that." The two of them embraced for a moment. "Keep in touch, Josh.”

“I will,” he replied. Sam slid into the car and Josh closed the door behind him. Stepping back, he watched as Sam started the engine and, with a wave, drove away.

Josh picked up the mail as he walked back inside. Setting it down on the kitchen counter, he walked upstairs to check on Donna. Even using his crappy watch, he estimated she’d been asleep for almost 6 hours. He opened the door a crack, whispered her name and listened for a response. Hearing nothing he opened it a bit wider and slipped inside. Because of the heavy drapes she’d drawn, even in the middle of a summer afternoon, the room was cloaked in a still, cool twilight.

Giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the low light, he walked to her bed. She was sprawled out on her stomach, like an exhausted child, across the bed. Even in the low light, her blonde, now shorter hair, gleamed quietly. Gently, he brushed a silken strand away from her face and saw the gentle rise and fall of her back as she slept quietly. His heart constricted as he watched her. Even with the dark, tired circles under her eyes, she was a beautiful sight. 

The air conditioner had left the room fairly cool and he wanted to cover her with something. Knowing he’d never be able to get her under the covers on her bed without waking her, he went across the hall to the guest room where he and Sam had set up the bed and pulled the new comforter off of it. Carrying it back to Donna’s room, he carefully covered her with it.

He leaned in and brushed a feather light kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Donnatella Moss. And I’m going to see to it you never have to run from anything ever again.”

  


‘Where was he?’ Paul wondered as he sat outside of Lyman’s dark apartment for the second night in a row. He was tired of sitting out here and it was time to try something new. He pulled a paper out of his pocket. During his research into D’s new life, he’d obtained the phone number for Lyman’s office. 

Mentally rehearsing his lines, he dialed the number on his cell phone. It rang a few times and then someone picked up.

“Josh Lyman’s office,” the male voice said.

“Yes, my name is Tim, I’m one of Senator McCaffie’s aides,” Paul began. “Who am I speaking with?” he asked, knowing from the voice it wasn’t Lyman.

“Ryan Pierce,” he said a bit distractedly. 

“Oh, hi Ryan,” Paul said, cheerfully. “I know it’s getting late but the Senator wanted to know if Josh was available for a meeting this evening.”

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. Josh is going to be out of the office for a few days,” Ryan said, knowing not to give out any details. Of course, that wasn’t too hard, since no one had told him any details. The letter and cell phone he’d found in Josh’s office had given him an idea of what was probably going on but nothing had been confirmed and even if it had he wouldn’t go broadcasting it to a Senator, and a Republican Senator at that, or his aide. “But you could speak with Angela Blake, she’s covering for Josh while he’s out. I can transfer you to her office.”

“Oh, no. That’s all right, Ryan. Senator McCaffie wanted to speak to Josh directly. I’ll let the Senator know and try back in a few days,” he said, hanging up before Ryan could reply.

Damn it! How could he have missed him? His patience had just about run out. Maybe there was another way he could find Lyman. He dialed another number and waited for someone to answer. On the fourth ring, they did.

“Jamal?”

“Yeah, who are you and what do you want?”

“This is Paul Stephens. I need you to pull someone’s recent credit card activity, can you handle that?”

“Hey, man. If you’re going to insult me, I got better things to do.”

“No, no.” Paul hadn’t seen Jamal since prison and had forgotten how touchy he was about his hacker skills. “I wasn’t trying to insult you. I just didn’t know if you had time to take care of it,” he said, trying to placate him. “I really need this information.”

He could hear Jamal eating potato chips, “Okay, Pauly. But it’s gonna cost you.”

“Money’s not a problem.”

“You got a name for me?” Jamal asked around a mouthful of chips.

He knew D had already cancelled her cards so it wouldn’t help to look under her name. “The name is Lyman, Joshua Lyman.”

  


** Chapter 8  **

Donna woke slowly to what she guessed was the smell of eggs. ‘I must be hallucinating,’ she thought. Her stomach growled and trying to remember the last time she’d eaten, she rolled onto her back. Between her still sleepy brain and her crazy work schedule she couldn’t remember. Often, she was too busy or tired to eat. In fact, she didn’t even think she had eggs in the fridge. Okay, she didn't think she had anything in the fridge. When she did eat it was usually something she got at work and she hadn’t been to the store for a couple of weeks. 

Wait, who was cooking in her house? Then she remembered. ‘Oh, Josh.’ Her heart sank. Josh. What was she going to do about Josh? She had to get rid of him. Tears gathered again and she swiped at them angrily. ‘Crying isn’t going to help,’ she thought. ‘You’re just going to have to be a bitch and tell him he can’t stay and you don’t want to see him ever again. It’s what you should have done yesterday.’ 

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she checked the time. 5 pm, it read. Great, she’d been asleep for 9 hours. She only meant to take a nap. Sleeping tonight was going to be nearly impossible. Might as well get up and face Josh now. No use putting it off.

Pulling back the comforter she stumbled into the bathroom. She must have slept like the dead. Her body was stiff and her ankle, while it had stopped throbbing, was still a bit tender. Although a shower would be been more efficient, she figured her ankle and other aches and pains would benefit more from a bath.

She stripped off her clothes on the way, dumping them in the bathroom hamper. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. She'd failed to take off her make up before collapsing on the bed and now she looked like Salvador Dali and Picasso got into a fight on her face. Very attractive.

Pulling out some make-up remover cloths, she began to swipe at the remaining traces. Of course, she only succeeding uncovering the ever darkening circles under her eyes and the new lines that had begun to form tiredly at the corner of her eyes. She also caught sight of new bruise on her behind and ran her hand over it. Oh, yeah, the tourist in the loud shirt playing roulette. She'd brought him a gin and tonic and in lieu of a monetary tip, he'd given her a hard pinch and leering grin. 

As the tub filled, she gave her hair a good brushing. She'd washed it the day before and didn't want to deal with wet hair again so she pulled it back in what she'd deemed her "samurai pony tail" to keep it out of the way. 

Pouring in some bath salts, she slid into the steaming water. The hot water was heavenly on her aching body and closed her eyes to enjoy it. Slowly the rough edges of her body began to melt away and her mind drifted. 

Josh was here. Why was Josh here? And why wasn't he screaming at her? He didn't seem to hate her for leaving. He was curious, maybe a little hurt but he didn't hate her. Why didn't he hate her? She was so sure he would by now. His eyes had been full of questions and yet he'd let her get away with half-truths and partial answers. He'd been almost...patient. What could he possibly want? What could have brought him across the country to find her? Searching for answers, she let the questions tumble around in her brain.

‘Maybe he missed you,’ a small voice inside her said. ‘Maybe he loves you and couldn't let you go.’

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "And I'm Wayne Newton." In the 6 years she'd known him he'd never said anything about having feelings for her that were anything more than platonic. Okay, they were close, best friends even, but that's where it stopped. 

‘You've never said anything to him either,’ the small voice commented defiantly. ‘Maybe you've both been hiding the truth.’

Donna ignored the excellent point the small voice had made and climbed out of the tub. Overall she felt better, her ankle still protested a bit but most of the other aches had retreated. Pulling the drain on the tub to empty it, she dried herself off and brushed her hair out again, this time leaving it loose.

Walking over to one of the walk-in closets she rummaged around for something to wear. ‘What did you wear to tell your best friend and the secret love of your life to get lost?’ she wondered. Settling on sweats and a baggy t-shirt, she left her feet bare and went downstairs to face the music. And Josh.

The enticing smell of eggs grew stronger as she reached the bottom of the stairs. It was joined by the sound of the evening news playing on the den TV. Taking a deep breath she walked into the kitchen. What she saw, stopped her cold.

Josh was cooking. Cooking with pans and utensils and everything. She’d never seen him cook. He turned to greet her.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I got hungry and since I wasn’t sure how long you were going to sleep, I went ahead and started dinner. I made plenty. You hungry?”

He watched her walk across the room to where he stood at the stove. Her face was scrubbed clean, making the dark circles under her eyes even more pronounced. Almost like bruises. She looked like she’d slept but hadn’t really gotten any rest. As she stopped next to him and peered into the pan he was slaving over, he smelled soap and the faintest hint of lavender.

“What did you make?” she asked.

“Ah, scrambled eggs a la Lyman,” he replied.

“Oh?” she looked skeptical and her right eyebrow quirked up slightly. “I repeat, what did you make?”

“Scrambled eggs with some grated cheese and a little dill.”

It smelled good in any case and at that point it was good enough for her. They’d eat and then she’d tell him he had to leave first thing in the morning. What? She couldn’t be a terrible hostess and just throw him out into the night.

“Okay,” she replied. Donna began to set the table. It occurred to her as she got out the utensils how domestic the whole scene was. The two of them puttering around the kitchen like an old married couple. How was that for weird? And the tiniest bit painful that it was only an illusion.

Josh pulled the toast he’d made out of the toaster and carried it and the pan of scrambled eggs to the nook table. Donna brought them both a glass of milk and some jam for the toast. They slid into opposite sides of the table and started to eat.

It was a slightly strained but companionable silence they found themselves in as they ate. The only thing filling the silence was the sound of the national evening news, which was currently playing on the den TV. 

“How’s your ankle?”

She looked at him blankly. “My ankle?”

“I saw you limping a little when you got out of the car this morning.”

“Oh, that. I broke the heel on my shoe last night. I just twisted it. Feels fine now.” Well, it felt almost back to normal.

He didn’t know whether she was being honest about the pain or not but she hadn’t been limping when she came downstairs so he decided to let it go. “Oh, good.” The silence stretched between them again.

“Since when do you know how to cook?” Donna asked, well into her second helping of Josh’s eggs. They were actually quite delicious. “I mean you even have trouble ordering room service,” she snarked.

“I know how to cook,” he said in a mockingly wounded tone. She gave him another skeptical look. “What? I do. About 3 months before I went off to college, my mom told me she was worried I would starve without her cooking, so she made me learn at least three easy dishes I could make when I was on my own. This is the first one. Scrambled eggs a la Lyman.”

“What are the other two?” she asked.

“Spaghetti and grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“Ah. I can’t speak to the other dishes but this is really good,” she said, spreading jam on a piece of toast.

Her complement made him smile, and he was secretly happy she was eating something. “Thanks,” he replied. “So when did you eat last?” 

“Yesterday, I guess. It’s hard to keep track when I work a double shift,” Donna replied.

“Yeah, I gathered that. Your cupboards were pretty bare so I ran to the store and got some groceries.”

“Oh, thanks. I haven’t had a chance to get to the store. My hours here are even worse than when I worked for you.” The moment the words were out of her mouth, she knew she’d made a tactical error. She’d tripped from the benign subject of groceries and fallen into the minefield of their past.

“Is that one of the reasons you left?” He knew it wasn’t but thought it was good segue into the discussion he wanted to have.

“No. Of course not. Comes with the territory,” she replied finishing the toast and her milk. She hoped he would let it go at that.

Of course he had no intention of doing so. “So why did you leave?”

She picked up their plates and went to the sink to rinse them. “Josh, we’ve already gone over this. I had my reasons.”

“Yeah, reasons you won’t share with me.”

“I don’t work for you anymore. It’s not your concern,” she regretted the words instantly. They were harsh and cold but, she acknowledged, would probably do the job in making him angry. The first step in getting him to leave.

He’d been in politics long enough to know when he was being baited and he chose not to strike at it. He didn’t want to. Instead, he kept his tone soft and gentle and told her what he felt. “I’m not here as your former employer. I’m here as your friend. I’m here because I missed you and I was worried.” 

Donna stared at him for a moment, her heart beating heavy in her chest. He really didn’t hate her. He’d missed her. He was still her friend. How was that possible? Her next words were in direct opposition to how she really felt and she didn’t know where they came from. “You need to leave tomorrow.”

“Why?”

Her voice was calm but the words came out in rush. “There’s no need for you to stay. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine. As you can see, I’ve got a new life now and there isn’t a place for you in it.” The words twisted like a knife in her heart.” ‘I’m sorry Josh,’ she thought. ‘More sorry than you can ever know.’ 

The statement was like a physical blow to his chest and he tried to keep his breathing even. Then his earlier observation came back to him. She did need him, she was just good at hiding it. A piece of him realized her words sounded a little too mechanical, a little too forced and her eyes wouldn’t meet his. Maybe it was time to stop pulling the punches. He needed to break through her icy calm. When that was done he could find out how she really felt. He pulled on the first thread he thought of. “How did you get the scar on your neck again?” he said calmly. Once again he felt a little like he was playing Stanley’s role.

The plate she’d been rinsing slipped and fell back into the sink with a crash. The plate didn’t break but both glasses it crashed into did. “Damn it, Josh, I told you how I got it. I fell off my bike when I was kid.” She picked up the plate to set it aside so she could clean the broken glass out of the sink.

“Yeah, you did tell me that. I just don’t believe you. I’ve looked at your neck enough to know if you had a scar like that or not. How did you hurt your neck Donna?”

A bubble of anger, directed at him but having nothing to do with him rose to the surface. “Why are you making this so hard?” she yelled at him, slamming the plate back into the sink. This time it did break.

Her eyes met his and what he saw there confirmed his suspicions. Pain, naked pain, flashed through them. ‘Ah, now you’ve done it. You’ve opened something. What are you going to do about it?’ “What am I making so hard, Donna?” he asked softly.

“Nothing.” She pulled the trash out from under the sink and picked the broken pieces out of the sink. “Just forget it Josh.”

“What am I making so hard, Donna?” he repeated. Her eyes met his again and all he saw now was a tired weariness, which was almost as bad as the earlier pain.

“Look Josh. I.....you can’t stay. Just go. Go back to DC. You’ve got a life and a country to run. Forget you ever found me. For that matter, forget you ever knew me. I can’t....we can’t....just go.” 

“I could sooner forget my own name than forget you Donnatella Moss.” That was the truth. She had become the best part of him. How could she ever think he would be able to forget her? “Has it been so easy for you to forget me in the last six months?” He asked her.

His words clawed at her heart. She was being horrible to him and he was still here, still speaking to her, still saying unexpectedly sweet things to her. “No, of course not. I could never forget you, Josh,” she replied softly. “You’ve given me everything.” 

Her simple statement gave him hope. “Then tell me why you want me to go.”

“I....” ‘Oh, God I don’t want you to go,’ she thought. ‘The last thing I want you to do is go. But what I want isn’t the issue. What’s best for you is the issue and that means being as far away from me as possible.’ “....you just need to go.”

He thought for a moment. Time to put the cards on the table. “Donna, there’s no going back for me,” he said. ‘In so many ways,’ he added silently.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean there’s no going back. I quit.”

  


** Chapter 9  **

Warning bells began to ring and panic started to flood through her. “What do you mean you quit?” This was NOT happening.

“When Sam told me he saw you, I told Leo I needed time to come find you. He said no. So I resigned.”

“Oh, God,” she began pacing the length of the kitchen.

Josh jumped up and sat on the counter to watch her yet stay out of her way.

Her chest was tight and tears began to gather in her eyes. Words started falling from her mouth, most of them she wasn’t even aware of. “That’s it. I’m cursed or something. Everything I do comes out wrong. I tried to do the right thing and I still managed to screw everything up.”

Now they were getting somewhere. “What Donna? What did you do?”

Turning she faced him over the kitchen island. Ignoring his question, she pointed her finger at him, “Look Josh, I didn’t go through all of this so you could quit your job. Go back. I know Leo will take you back.”

“Why did you do it?” he asked simply.

The words escaped before she could stop them, “To save you!” She recovered enough to attempt to salvage the situation. “Not that you needed saving.” Okay, so it was a piss poor attempt but it was all she could manage.

‘Thank God,’ he thought. She HAD done all this for him. Sacrificed her life in DC for him. That meant she had to have some kind of feelings for him. He would have jumped across the island and kissed her right then if he hadn’t thought she would have run screaming from the room.

He remained on his perch. “Donna,” he said, softly but firmly to get her attention. “Even if Leo would take me back, it wouldn’t matter. It wouldn’t work unless you’re there to share it with.”

“But you love your job,” she argued. Everything was falling apart. Her house of cards was coming down.

He slid off the counter to face her across the island. “Yes, I do love my job. But you know, Donna, I figured out something while you were gone. In fact, I think I was on the verge of figuring it out right before you left.” He paused and looked at her to make sure she was listening, “I do love my job, but not as much as I love you.”

‘What? What did he say?’ Her heart refused to hear the words. “What did you say?” she whispered.

His eyes, steady and calm, looked at her across the island. “I said, I love you.”

No. No. No. This was not happening. He couldn’t love her. It was the one thing she hadn’t planned for. “I can’t believe this. You pick now to be wonderful? You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t love me. Take it back. Take it back right now, Josh.” If he took it back maybe her heart would stop feeling like it was being torn apart.

Well, that hadn’t been the response he’d expected. Oddly he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. He walked around the island to stand a few feet from her. “No. I will not take it back,” he said with absolute conviction. “I’ve been searching for you for the last six months so I could tell you and because I needed to know if you could feel the same about me.”

‘Of course, I feel the same way about you,’ part of her shouted. “You can’t love me...” It came out as a whispered plea.

The pain was back in her voice and he laid his hands on her shoulders to try and offer some support. “Listen to me. I love you and I don’t think you really want me to leave. In fact, I think you are so glad I’m here you can’t breathe. If you don't love me as anything more than a friend, fine. I can handle that. But you’re obviously scared and in trouble and everything you’ve done, you’ve apparently done to protect me. Protect me from what, you won’t tell me. Fine, that’s your decision.” 

He dropped his hands. “But this my decision. Unless you’re ready to stand there and tell me, convincingly, that you don’t want me here, that you want me to walk out the door, I’m not going anywhere.”

She looked at him. At the love coming off him in waves. What had she ever done to deserve him? It was like her life had started the day she’d assigned herself to Joshua Lyman. Maybe it was selfish, but she couldn’t, she just couldn’t, tell him the things he needed to hear to get him to leave. Oh, God, she’d been so lonely the last few months. Not just in the general sense but lonely for him. For his smile and his yelling of her name across the bullpen and their banter. For the sight and smell of him. “I can’t go back to DC and no one can know I’m here,” she said simply.

“I know.” he replied. It hurt a little that she hadn't said she loved him back. But he had hope in the fact she also hadn't said she didn't love him back.

“But what are you going to do here? There’s no White House, no Congress. No President Bartlet. No Leo. You’ll be bored out of your skull in a day.”

Deciding to lighten the moment just a bit he smiled. “I’ll just become your roommate. That will be enough to keep me entertained. Maybe I’ll write a book. Or, maybe I can become a professional poker player. Wait, I know. I’ll go to the same gaming school you went to and learn to deal craps. Although “deal” wouldn’t be the right word, would it, since no cards are involved. What do they call those guys who work the craps tables?”

“A croupier.” Donna said softly. Things almost felt normal.

“If nothing else, I can run for office from the state of Nevada.” He watched the color instantly leach out of her face. “What?” he said, putting his hand on her arm. “Is that it? You don’t want me to run for office.” 

“Yes. No. Of course not, politics is what and who you are. It’s your destiny.”

“No, Donna, you are,” he said, softly.

“Not if you want to stay in politics I’m not. I will always be a liability.”

Well, they’d have to see about that. “Okay, for right now we'll just say I'm on an extended vacation. In any case, I'll find some way to entertain myself. I can always lay out by the pool and work on my tan.”

Donna had nothing to say to that. Nothing was going as she'd planned. The plan was he was supposed to hate her, forget about her and yet, here he was telling her he loved her. She put her face in her hands. Think. She had to think.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Josh, I don't understand. You don't hate me. You're supposed to hate me. I figured you'd hate me for leaving."

"No, Donna. I don't hate you. I know why you'd think I might. Why you figured I probably would. But I never hated you. When you left I was a little hurt, a little mad. Mostly I was just worried." He looked at her, "That's why I quit without a second thought. When I found out where you were, I took the next flight...and I didn't stop for red lights."

‘Oh, my God,’ Donna thought. ‘When did Josh get so sweet?’ "Stop it," she blurted. 

That response took him by surprise. "Stop what?"

"Stop being so sweet, so...not you. I don't...." the tears began then and she couldn't stop them. "I don't deserve it."

His heart twisted at her tears, "Donna...." He reached his hand out to touch her.

She stepped back as if he was on fire. Her heart seared with guilt and pain. "No, you don't understand." Suddenly weary and unable to face him, she walked to the sliding glass door and looked out the window. "I ran from you, left you, practically in the middle of the night. I tried everything I could to keep you away from me and I did it all knowing it would hurt you. Don't you see? I don't deserve it."

"Donna," he said, softly, walking over to stand in front of her. "Donnatella, look at me."

She looked up at him, silent tears streaking down her face, making her eyes seem huge and deeply blue. "You also left to protect me. Threw everything away to protect me. No one’s ever done that for me before. There is no 'thank you' for something like that. I know you would have done things differently if you thought you could have." He paused, framing her face in his hands. "I'm here to do the same thing for you, so, you know, we're in this together."

Slowly, he lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers in the gentlest of kisses. Even in it's simplicity it was amazing. He felt her arms go around him and he deepened the kiss slightly. She tasted of salt from her tears and the dill from dinner. His heart sighed happily, knowing that things were beginning to settle, beginning to....just beginning. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "So there'll be no more talk of me leaving or you not deserving things or me taking things back. Okay?"

It took her a moment to answer as she was still processing the fact Josh had just kissed her and even though it had been fairly chaste, it had been more incredible than she'd imagined. "Okay," she replied, with a small smile, her lips still tingling from his kiss.

"Good," he said, her smile warming his heart. Pulling a tissue out of a box sitting on the edge of the counter he turned back and dabbed at her tears. "Now, please stop crying." He held the tissue over her nose, "Blow," she did and he smiled.

He watched her for a moment. Between the kiss, her tears, and the bits and pieces of information he’d managed to get her to tell him, he decided he’d opened enough wounds for one day. She obviously had deep issues with what happened six months ago and he didn’t want to push her too far, too fast.  They had time.  He wasn’t going anywhere, and she wasn’t going anywhere without him. He could afford to let it go.  For now.

After tossing the tissue in the trash he came back and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find some Republicans to mock on CNN or MSNBC," he said, tugging her toward the den.

As she followed behind him, for the first time in six months, Donna’s heart began to believe that maybe things would be okay. 

  


** Chapter 10  **

“No, Josh. I’m going to be working and you’ll just be a distraction,” Donna argued as she finished the last of her cereal. She and Josh had stayed up late heckling people on TV, and contrary to what she’d expected after sleeping all afternoon, she’d still managed to get a couple of hours sleep. When she woke this morning she'd felt more rested than she had in months. However, she was still wondering what was going on with Josh and even though he’d said all those things to her yesterday, she was waiting for him to come to his senses and take the first flight back to DC.

“Yeah, cause you were never, you know, a distraction to me when we were in the White House,” he smirked, eating a piece of toast. 

She smiled in spite of herself, “Yes, but you had time to enjoy it. I won’t have the same luxury. While I’m at The Nugget you can’t sit at my table. I can’t knowingly deal to anyone that I know.”

“I realize that,” he said simply.

“And while I’m at Caesars I have to keep moving and can’t really stop to talk or anything.”

“I know that too.”

“Then why do you want to come with me?” she asked.

“I want to see where you work. Kind of see you in action,” he replied, taking a sip of the coffee he made earlier. “I’ll also get to see Las Vegas up close and personal.” 

“Josh, I’m going to be working two shifts. That’s 16 hours not counting breaks. I won’t get done at the Nugget until 4:00 this afternoon and it’ll be at least 1:00 am before I get done at Caesars. At some point you’re going to get bored.”

“No, I won’t.” He caught her skeptical look. “I won’t,” he insisted.

“Josh, you often have the attention span of 2 year old,” she teased. “And this time I won’t be there to keep you entertained.”

“So you’ve been saying and I’m telling you I won’t get bored and I won’t get in trouble. I know what working long hours is like. Hell, Donna, I’m the poster boy for working long hours!” He paused. “Look, I’ll be on my best behavior. There’s even a Mets game on tonight. One that isn’t on network TV. But I checked and the sports book at Caesars is picking up the satellite feed for the game. If it will make you feel better, I promise if I do get bored I’ll take the car and come back here so I stay out of trouble until I need to come and pick you up from work. Okay?”

She could tell she wasn’t going to win this argument. Donna checked her watch, “Okay. But we need to leave in half an hour. Can you be ready?”

“No problem,” he replied, happy that he’d apparently won. “Since I don’t want to embarrass you is there anything special I should wear?”

“Josh, you’re going to a casino, not a state dinner,” she said with a smile. “As long as you’re wearing shoes, pants, a shirt and have money you’re good to go.” She paused. “But I’d recommend something comfortable. Not shorts since sometimes the air conditioning can make things kind of chilly inside. Maybe jeans and comfortable shoes and a lightweight shirt.”

He rinsed his cup out in the sink, “Okay, I’m going to go jump in the shower and meet you downstairs in twenty minutes.”

“Okay,” she replied, watching him walk out of the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard the water come on in the upstairs guest bathroom. She’d already taken a shower and was pretty much dressed for work so she didn’t need to hurry. Sighing she looked into her cereal as if the soggy Corn Flakes were tea leaves and could tell her what to do. Why were things always so impossible for her? When she’d been in DC she couldn’t tell Josh how she felt because he was her boss and any relationship would have been turned into something ugly in the press and could have cost her - and possibly Josh - their jobs. Of course, at the time she hadn’t been entirely sure he had anything but platonic feelings for her.

And now that they were away from DC and he’d told her he did have feelings for her, they still couldn’t be together because her past stood between them. A past that had come back to haunt her. A past that wasn’t going to go away. Anger flared in her a moment. What had she ever done in her life to deserve this? Was she such a horrible person that she didn’t deserve to be happy? She’d done nothing but look after Josh and try to do her part for her country. Didn’t that count for something?

Tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them. Crying and having her own personal pity party wasn’t going to help. She’d cried more in the last six months than she had in her entire life and it had gotten her nowhere and fixed nothing. She didn’t regret her decision to leave DC. 

Under the circumstances, she felt it had been the only way to protect Josh and the President, both of which had given her so much. Much more than she could ever repay. Josh may have found, her but she wasn’t going back. There was too much at stake. Although a case could be made for them being one in the same, if it came down to loving him or protecting him, she would protect him with her last breath. Even if it meant she had to disappear again, disappear so far under she lost herself. 

Rising from the table, she rinsed her dish and put it and Josh’s mug in the dishwasher. Her uniform for the Nugget was very basic variation on a tuxedo, minus the jacket. It included black dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, black vest and black bow tie. She used a pre-tied bow tie because although she could knot bow ties on others, she’d had a lot of difficulty tying one on herself. It was just faster and easier to use a pre-tied one. Buttoning the top two buttons on her shirt, she flipped up the collar and fixed the tie into place. 

“Need some help with that,” Josh asked softly from behind her.

‘Since when had he gotten so stealthy’, she wondered. Turning to face him and she gave him what she hoped looked like a genuine smile. “No, I got it. It’s just a pre-tied one so it’s not hard,” she replied folding the collar back down and smoothing it into place. “I’ve never been able to manage tying a regular one on myself. Besides, I don’t need to pull it off like Tony Bennett so this works just as well,” she said, teasing Josh about once saying he had to have a real tie because he wanted to be able to pull it off at the end of the night like Tony Bennett.

The smile she gave him didn’t quite reach her eyes, he thought as he watched her slip into her vest and button it. Her eyes also seemed a little redder than they’d been before and he wondered if she’d been crying but decided not to comment on it.

She slid on her black dress loafers, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. How do I look?” he asked.

Giving him a once over she concluded he looked....simply wonderful. In a casual sort of way. A light blue oxford cloth shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and opened at the neck was tucked neatly into soft, well broken in jeans that lovingly encased his legs and he’d picked white sneakers for his comfortable shoes. Rounding out the look was his hair, still slightly damp and curly from the shower. She had to resist reaching out to touch it.

The air also carried just the hint of his aftershave. Scent was one of the most powerful senses and smelling him now sent a wave of emotion and memory flowing over her. She had to focus to keep herself from being pulled under by it. “You look good,” she said.

Warmed by her words, he smiled, “Thanks.”

She picked up her dry cleaning to leave in the car for her shift at Caesars. “Let’s go.”

“What’s that?” he asked indicating her Caesars uniform as they walked out to the car.

“My uniform for Caesars.”

“Where’s the rest of it?” he asked.

“The shoes that go with it are in my employee locker at Caesars.”

“No, not the shoes, where’s the rest of the of the outfit?” There was no way the skimpy thing she was carrying was the entire thing.

“There is no rest of it. This is it,” she said matter of factly as they got into the car.

“Oh,” he said, fastening his seat belt. His mouth went a little dry at that. He didn’t know which was going to be worse. Having to wait another 8 hours before he could see her in it or the fact everyone else in the casino was going to be seeing her in it at the same time. 

  


Her shift dealing blackjack at the Nugget passed uneventfully. Well, except for the fact she consistently felt Josh's presence near her. Not in a creepy stalker boy way, but in a lover's caress kind of way. It was something she tried not to think about but part of her couldn't help but like. As she rotated through various tables all she had to do was look up and she would usually see him nearby. Sometimes he was feeding coins into a slot machine near her table or was playing blackjack at the table next to hers. 

A couple of times he'd stood just behind the players at her table and watched her. She almost felt like she'd been performing for him and because of it had shown off a bit more than she probably would have normally. She wanted him to see she was capable and could do a good job. Every now and then they would look up at the same time and their eyes would meet. Whenever that happened, Josh would give her just the hint of a smile. Amazingly, at no time did he seem bored, in a hurry or fidgety. 

***********

Her shift at Caesars was a slightly different matter. They got there a half hour early, so they had a quick dinner, then she got him a newspaper, parked him at the sports book and went to change into her uniform.

Josh was in testosterone sports heaven. Big screen TVs, no, not big screen TVs, these were more like the diamond vision screens at the ballpark. They ran 3 high and about 6 across, floor to ceiling along the front wall of the sports book. Everything from horse racing to auto racing, baseball to golf, both live and recorded was displayed. A ticker display also ran the length of the area showing scores from all major sporting events. The Mets game was just starting and Josh settled down to watch. After it was over he planned to try out the poker room. 

So far he'd had a great day. Hadn't done so well at the slots but had done all right at blackjack. Although it wasn't his first time in a casino, he found himself liking it more than he thought he would. The losing money part, not so much, but the energy was contagious. Kind of reminded him of times in the White House when things got hectic. There was always something going on.

Of course, his favorite thing in the casino had been Donna. He'd silently marveled at how natural she looked dealing cards. She had been the center of attention and whatever table she was dealing at was popular and generally had players waiting for an open chair. In Josh's opinion, it was well deserved. Sam had been right, she did have good hands, dealing cards confidently and efficiently, with a rhythm and a humor that was distinctly Donnatella Moss. Even though she said she wasn't all that fond of it, he'd love to see her deal poker. Next time Sam came into town they'd have to have a game. She was also wonderful with the players at her table. She was friendly without overdoing it, offered suggestions when warranted and even when people lost, they seemed to leave feeling like they'd had a good time.

"Your beer, Mr. Lyman," the sultry voice said from beside him as she set a beer in front of him.

He turned and nearly fell out of his chair. It was Donna, in an outfit that was nothing short of....sinful. He gave her a solid once over from head to toe. She looked completely different from the woman who'd dropped him off 20 minutes earlier. Somehow she managed to get her short hair all slicked back and she was now magically sporting a long blonde ponytail that reached almost to her waist. He could only assume it was fake hair piece placed over the small ponytail her real hair made. He'd noticed earlier that all the waitresses, whether they had dark or light hair, wore their hair the same general style and assumed it was part of the costume. Lord knew there wasn't much else to the costume.

"God Donna, that outfit is better than the Catholic Girl uniform and the East German cocktail waitress get-up put together," Josh commented. The outfit was white with gold braid on a short - and short was a bit of an understatement - toga-style dress with a deep-v neckline and no sleeves. 

The capper, though, had to be the shoes she wore with it. Given the way most women were about shoes of any kind and the way most men were about women wearing sexy shoes during sex, her shoes had to be a wet dream for a man or a woman. They were golden sandals with only thin straps to keep them on her feet. The thin straps continued up from her feet to coil and slither around her ankles and up her impossibly long legs, ending at mid-thigh. The five inch golden stiletto heels had points so small you could probably sharpen them and use them for a pencil. Or a handy weapon. He marveled at the innate ability women seemed to have to walk in high heels and he knew that if he stood up right now she would tower over him in what amounted to stilts.

"Call me Jeannie when we're in public," she said softly. She had been right. He was giving her a raised eyebrow look that was making her go warm and damp in all the right places. And she had also been right when she'd thought he would make some dumb wisecrack to blow the moment.

"Sorry,” he whispered apologetically. “Hey Jeannie, you got any equipment to go with that outfit?"

"You know, I'd throw one of these shoes at your head if it didn't take so long to get them off and on."

The image of taking the time to slowly uncoil them from her legs flashed into his head. He felt his body start to respond and squashed the thought before things got out of control. "Sorry, it's hard not to make comments when you're wearing something like that."

"Like what Joshua?" she said, trying to not be annoyed. ‘This should be good,’ she thought. It will probably the mother of all "open mouth, insert foot" moments.

"Sexy," he replied simply and honestly.

Wow, she hadn't been expecting that response, "Oh. I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's how I meant it," he said.

Those places were beginning to feel warm and damp again. "I've got to get back to work. Make that beer last. I'm only going to bring you one more. You know your...."

"Yeah, yeah, my sensitive system. I know. By the way, this place is great. Do you think they'd let me live here in the sports book?"

"Sure Josh, they let people do that all the time." she teased with a grin.

"Could you at least ask?"

She laughed. "Yeah, cause I don't have to, you know, work or anything. Watch the game. I'll come back in a little while and check on you." She turned and walked toward a thirsty looking group of tourists playing roulette.

Since she'd snuck up on him before he'd missed the full effect of her in that outfit. Now, as she walked away from him, he was able to fully appreciate the view. And whoa, it was something else. The shoes made her legs look even longer than they were, which he didn't think was possible as he’d always thought Donna had magnificent legs. They also shifted her posture slightly, making her hips and her skirt shimmy seductively. "Stay out of trouble Jeannie," he called out with a grin. 

Turning, she grinned over her shoulder, "With you around that's impossible," she snarked, and went back to work.

In between important parts of the game he watched her work. For some reason he mentally compared her dealing job at the Nugget to this one. It was quickly evident to him that while she looked hotter in the outfit she wore for the cocktail waitress job and while she was very good at it, she didn’t like it much. The average person would say she was bright and peppy. But he’d known her long enough to see when her smile was a little forced and didn’t reach her eyes and her shoulders slumped a little more than could be attributed to her simply being tired from working two jobs. When she’d been dealing, there had been a genuine warmth in her expression and body language with the players. 

But that wasn’t the case with this job. No, this was definitely a job. A job she was not overly fond of. And the more he watched her, the more he had to admit he didn’t like it much either. There was more than one drunk or nearly drunk gambler put his hands, or tried to put his hands, where they had no business being. To her credit, Donna handled all of them professionally and discretely. 

Josh frowned, and it wasn’t because the Mets were losing to Houston 7-6. Donna was so much better than this job and he didn’t see how she could keep both this job and the one at the Nugget when she started back to school in the fall. Maybe she’d be open to some kind of discussion about quitting this job. Although he thought she had enough money saved from her winnings and all the jobs she’d been working, if she needed money he would just start paying her rent. With a plan of attack clearly in place, he turned back to the monitor and watched as the Mets pulled it out in the top of the ninth to beat Houston 8-7.


	3. Chapters 11-15

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 11 **

Josh woke to the sound of a hard rain falling outside and the distant ringing of the phone coming from Donna’s room. For a moment he wondered why she didn’t answer it, then he remembered she was at work. He glanced at the clock in the his room. 3:00 am. 'Still early,' he thought, 'or late as the case may be.' Donna wasn’t due to get off work for another 4 hours. He’d dropped her off a few hours earlier and she was due to finish about 7:30 am. They’d made plans for after she got off work. He was going to pick her up and they were going out for breakfast. He considered answering the phone but as she and Sam were really the only ones who knew he was here, he figured it might be better if he let the answering machine in her room pick it up. 

Since he was already up, he headed to the bathroom for a drink of water. The ringing of the phone died away into silence and the machine clicked on. The recorded greeting was not Donna’s voice but a mechanical computer voice and the short, simple greeting only verified the phone number and told the caller to leave a message at the beep. It didn’t say anything about the number belonging to Donna Moss or Jeannie Nelson. Josh supposed it was better that way. If someone was looking for her, all aspects of the message were carefully neutral. In case it was Sam, he stopped in the doorway of Donna’s room to hear who was calling.

The greeting finished and the machine beeped. There was a pause, “Josh? Josh are you there? It’s me, if you can hear me, please pick up.” It was Donna.

Josh was across the room like a shot and snatched up the phone, “Hey Donna, I’m here.”

There was another pause, “Did I wake you?”

Her voice sounded neutral but even half awake he knew something was...off. “I’m not sure if it was your call or the rain. But it’s no problem.”

“Josh can you come and pick me up?” she asked. 

“Sure, of course I will. You’re still at work right?” 

“Um, yeah. I got done earlier than I’d expected.” She paused but spoke before he could say anything. “I would take a cab home but I don’t have cab fare.”

“No, no. Stay right there. I’ll come get you right now. Let me just pull some jeans on and I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” Alarm bells had started going off in his head. Something was wrong, her voice was calm but he was suddenly reminded of the night she came to tell him about the diary and lying in her deposition. The way she told everyone else her testimony went fine, then telling him she needed to see him for a minute. Then they’d closed the door and she’d told him what really happened. “I won’t even stop for red lights,” he said, trying to reassure her that he was going to be there for her. There was another big pause and he thought he heard her take a breath, a long, deep breath. The kind of breath that said ‘I can’t lose it now’.

“You can stop for red lights,” she replied softly he tone telling him she understood what he meant. “In fact it might be a wise idea, the weather’s terrible. Josh, please drive carefully. I need you to get here in one piece. You don’t need to park, just come around to the employee entrance. You know, the one where you dropped me off last night.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” he replied. They’d used the same entrance when he’d gone to work with her a couple of days ago.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting,” with that she hung up. No goodbye. Just a dial tone.

Josh ran a hand through his hair. 'What the hell was wrong,' he wondered as he hung up the phone. Walking quickly back to his room he pulled on jeans, a shirt and, without bothering with socks, shoved his feet into some shoes, then went downstairs. Snatching the keys off the kitchen counter and locking the front door behind him, he all but ran out to car.

Because of the weather and the early hour, traffic was light. But the bad weather also slowed him up. Rain was still pouring down in heavy, driving sheets. The only good thing was the rain was warm. Even with the rain and the three red lights he had to run, he still managed to get to Caesars in about 12 minutes. 

Pulling around to the backside of the casino, he saw her. The employee entrance had no overhang or protection from the elements and his heart twisted to see her standing alone in the rain. Dressed in the same clothes she’d been wearing when he’d dropped her off, jeans and a navy blouse, her arms hung limply at her sides and her head was bowed, causing her hair to hang in soaked ribbons that obscured her face. A small plastic bag with the Caesars logo sat at her feet next to her purse.

She didn’t raise her head as he approached. The only indication he had that she knew he was there was when she picked up her things and took a small step toward the curb. Pulling the car to a stop in front of her he jumped out to open her door. Taking her bags he helped her into the front passenger seat and closed the car door. Putting her bags on the floor of the back seat he went around and climbed into the drivers seat.

“Why didn’t you wait inside? You’re soaked,” he asked, chiding her softly.

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting and I wanted some air,” she replied softly, her head still bowed and her dripping hair still obscuring her face. “Josh, I’d really like to go home now.”

Her tone told him she didn’t want to talk. “Okay,” he replied, pulling away from the curb and heading for home. Funny how in just a few days he’d already come to think of her house as his home. The simple reason for that was that’s where Donna was. 

As he so often did, well, as THEY so often did, when they couldn’t talk about what really needed to be talked about, he began to babble on about nothing. “It’s raining really hard. I thought this was a desert. Where’d all the water come from? It’s a desert in the summertime. Why is it raining so hard? On the way over I think I passed Noah with a truck load of lumber.” He hoped the last comment would cause some kind response in her, a laugh, a grunt, a snort, but there was nothing. The only indication she was even awake was when she reached up and ran her hand over the back of her head. Otherwise she remained quiet and still.

Pulling up to the house, Josh parked the car in the driveway. Her silence was deafening and he knew the time for talking about the rain had run out. “Donna?” he asked as she reached for the door handle.

Her hand gripped the handle but didn’t pull on it. “Hmmm?” was her only reply.

“What happened tonight? What aren’t you telling me?”

She paused, “Nothing Josh. Everything’s fine.”

“You forget who you’re talking to. Everything’s not fine, it’s.....Donna would you please look at me? I’m a little tired of talking to the side of your head.” Her only response was to turn her head fractionally toward him. Because of the curtain of wet hair he still couldn’t see her face. Reaching out to tuck the hair behind her ear, he was surprised to see her flinch away from him. “Donna?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, running her hand absently over the back of her head again. “You startled me.” Before he could say thing else, she opened the door and climbed out. She opened the back door to pull out her things.

Josh, wanting to help her with her things, opened the driver's side back door and started to reach across. “Let me help you with those, Donna.”

A little startled by his presence in the back seat, Donna automatically looked up.

“Oh my God, Donna. What happened to your face?” He bottom lip was split, slightly swollen and purple. A bruise about the size of a silver dollar had blossomed along her left cheek bone.

Donna blinked and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She’d hoped to make it into the house and escape to her bedroom without him seeing her face. But no such luck. Part of her was yelling at her think of some kind of cover story. The rest of her just wanted to take a bottle of aspirin to attack the headache she had and lie down somewhere quiet. “Nothing,” she replied. Grabbing her bags, she slammed the door and headed for the house.

Josh came around and met her in front of the car. “Donna?” he had to yell to be heard over the driving rain as it continued to pour down on them. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” she screamed back at him. “Can we please not do this in the middle of the driveway?!?” Weaving around him she stalked to the front door. She didn’t want to talk about it. Not yet, probably not ever. It had reminded her too much of that night six months ago. She felt Josh’s presence behind her. Knowing he had the house keys, she stopped and waited for him to unlock the front door. Silently, he slid the key in the lock and held the door open for her.

Moving inside, she dropped her bags in a wet pile on the living room floor and blindly charged up the stairs. ‘Hold it together’ she repeated to herself.

She heard Josh pounding up the stairs behind her. “Donna, wait,” he pleaded.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she walked quickly to her room and started to close the door. Josh pushed against it to stop her so she gave up and moved to the closet to find some dry clothes. Again she could sense Josh following behind her. “Donna,” was all he said.

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing Josh. It’s nothing,” she insisted as they walked into the closet. God, her body hurt, she thought, running her hand over the back of head to try and ease the ache there. And she was so tired. Once again, so tired she could almost sleep where she fell.

“It’s not nothing. Something caused those bruises.” 

“Yeah, me. I caused them. I ran into a door,” she lied.

“Donna,” he said softly. “You didn’t run into a door. What happened?” He knew there was something she wasn’t telling him and it was scaring the shit out of him. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.” He laid his hand on her left shoulder and squeezed it gently in reassurance but jerked back when she flinched and gasped softly. “What’s the matter?”

She took a breath to ease the ache in her shoulder his hand had reawakened. “Nothing. I’m just tired.”

“You flinched like I hurt you just then. Take your shirt off, Donna,” there was nothing sexual in his request, only concern. With her shirt so wet, he could tell she was wearing a bra so, even with her shirt off, she’d still have all the important things covered.

“Josh, this is hardly the time for one of your famous Lyman come ons,” she snarked. ‘Good,’ she thought. 'Misdirection. It always worked in the past.'

Only this time, Josh wasn’t having it. “Take your shirt off,” he said again, softly, gently, but with the tone that said it wasn’t a request. “Unless you have something to hide.”

Maybe hitting a little below the belt would work better. She regretted the words while they were coming out of her mouth. “I don’t have to answer to you. You’re not my boss anymore.” 

Once again he had new insight into what Stanley Keyworth did every day. Donna was doing all she could to push him away. Doing everything she could to push his buttons and make him leave. Well, it wasn’t going to work. “No, I’m not your boss,” he replied softly. “But I AM your friend and I’m someone who loves you.” He paused. “Now take off your shirt.”

On the one hand, his words had nearly split her composure wide open. On the other hand it made her mad that he was right and he wasn’t going to let it go. The anger seemed to make her head hurt worse and but it helped her composure stay in place. “Fine,” she said, unbuttoning her blouse. “God, you have make a federal case out of everything.” She was going to whip it off indignantly but her shoulder was already getting sore and stiff and the blouse was wet so she only succeeded in struggling to get it off at all.

“Here,” Josh said gently, after a moment of watching her struggle. Stepping forward and being careful of her left shoulder, he helped her peel it off. This time he was the one that gasped. “God, Donna, what happened? Who did this to you?” He asked, forcing his voice to stay even though anger at whoever had done this was rising quickly. Bruises ran over her left shoulder blade in vivid purple with matching ones, about the size of man’s hand, circling her upper right arm.

She ran a hand over the back of her head again, “I told you, it’s nothing.”

“Donna, why do you keep rubbing your head?” Josh asked.

Her hand dropped like a stone. “I’m not, I guess it’s a nervous habit.”

Not believing her, Josh brought his hand up and slowly ran it under her hair gently feeling along her scalp at the back of her head. It only took a second before he found the lump. “Okay, put on some dry clothes, we’re going to the hospital.”

“No,” she said. “I don’t need a hospital. Please, Josh,” she begged. “I’m okay.”

“Donna...”

“If I tell you what happened will that satisfy you?” she asked.

He considered that, “Okay. I guess so. But I reserve the right to change my mind.”

“Fair enough,” she replied. “But you have to promise to not get mad. I’m in no mood to deal with 'Angry Josh'.”

“Okay.”

“Now since I don’t think my arm will cooperate to undo the clasp, unfasten my bra and turn around so I change into some dry clothes. I’ll tell you while I change.” It would be easier to tell him if he wasn’t looking at her anyway. Without a word, she felt his warm, gentle hands move over the back clasp of her bra. When it was open he turned his back to her and faced the hall.

“It’s nothing, really. It looks much worse than it is,” she said pulling off her bra and tossing it in the hamper. “There was this whale, that’s a player that gambles with a lot of money,” she explained, silently lamenting the bruises she saw forming on her left breast. Spotting a slightly dirty bath towel in the hamper she pulled it out and, avoiding the lump on her head, did her best to get some of the water out of her hair. “I was working the high limit room and he was playing craps. All night he’d been hitting on me but I’d been able to put him off. The problem was he was drinking pretty heavily and the more he drank the worse his comments got,” her voice had taken on a detached quality, as if she was reciting the plot from some fairly boring movie. 

“About 1, I headed back to the employee area for a bathroom break and to freshen my hair and make-up,” pulling out a dry t-shirt she pulled it over her head and carefully slid her left arm into the arm hole and finished putting it on. “I was walking down one of the back hallways the ones all employees use, when he came out of nowhere. I could tell he was really drunk by then,” she commented unzipping her jeans and managing to work them off. Wet denim was not an especially easy thing to get off. “He said some things, nothing new, just a variation on what he’d been saying all night. I politely told him no. But he wasn’t really interested in what I had to say.” She tried not to remember the vile things he’d said to her.

Pulling off her underwear, she slid a dry pair on, “Next thing I know he shoves me up against one of the concrete pillars that line the hallway. Which is when I smacked my head and got the bruises on my back. He had me by the arm so that’s probably when I got the bruises on it too.” She slid on a pair of light cotton shorts, “Okay you can turn around now.”

He did and when she wasn’t forthcoming with any more details, he prompted her. “And?”

Preparing for the hardest part, she took a breath, “And...I put up a struggle and started yelling, which he also wasn’t interested in. He slapped me hard and told me to be quiet. He said I’d been asking for it all night and he was going to give it to me. That’s probably when he gave me this,” she said running her hand over her cheek.

“But you know me,” she said, her voice edging near hysteria. “I never listen, although, I suppose in this instance that was a good thing. So I kept yelling for someone to help me. That’s when he backhanded me and split my lip.” She paused. "Then he started groping me," she didn't mention the bruises on her breast. “At first I was too stunned to react."

Josh clenched his fists and tried to control the anger raging through him. That someone would hurt her like that enraged him. To think what had almost happened to her tore him up inside. It made him want to handcuff her to him so he’d always be there to keep her safe.

“And then, you know, the funniest thing happened.”

Josh frowned. What could possibly be funny about being assaulted?

  


** Chapter 12 **

“I got mad,” she paused. “I mean REALLY mad.” What she didn’t tell him was having the jerk slam her against the pillar and hit her, brought back that night six months ago. The anger she hadn’t expressed then had come spilling out tonight. “The next thing I know I’m driving my heel, you know the really pointy ones on my gold shoes, into his arch. While he’s howling in pain and calling me a bitch, I kneed him in the groin and hit him over the head with my drink tray,” she paused, her breathing a bit rapid. “When security showed up a few seconds later, he was out cold.”

Relieved, he smiled, “You’re kidding.” He was so proud if his shirt would have had buttons, he would have popped them.

Donna switched off the light and walked out of the closet and into her bedroom, Josh, as usual, was right behind her. “Nope. Security held him until the police showed up. I told them I wasn’t going to press charges but they said.....”

“Wait, wait. What do you mean you’re not going to press charges?” he demanded.

“Just what I said. I’m not going to press charges,” she answered.

“Why the hell not? Donna, this guy assaulted you, might have done more than that if you hadn’t stopped him. He deserves to go to jail. What’s to keep him from doing this to someone else? Someone who might not be able to defend herself like you did.”

“Because, Josh, I’m trying to keep a low profile, remember? While I’m not exactly a fugitive, I’m not really who I say I am. Jeannie Nelson only exists on paper. If people start digging there are going to be questions. Questions pointed at me.”

“But...”

“If you let me finish, the police said it didn’t matter if I pressed charges or not. The hallway where we were is covered by security cameras. They have everything they need on video. They’ll get him on assault and criminal trespassing. I don’t need to testify.” 

“Oh,” he said simply. Not knowing what else to say. She seemed to have things pretty well in hand. “When do you go back to work there next,” he asked, thinking this might be a perfect time to bring up the “maybe you should quit that job” speech.

“Never,” she said, pulling back the covers on her bed.

“What do you mean ‘never’?” Would they fire her for such a thing? Fire her for defending herself?

“Oh, Josh, I know you like the outfit and the sports book there but I hated that job,” she sat down on the edge of the bed. “I hated it almost from the day I started it. I gave my two weeks notice right before you got here. There was no way I could keep that job and the one at the Nugget and go back to school. I’ve got some money saved up, so that’s not an issue either. After tonight, I decided to pack it in. After tonight, I don’t think I could have faced going back there.”

He chuckled. She'd just given all the reasons he’d thought of for her to quit. Again she seemed to have things well in hand. He kind of wished she needed him more.

“So you see, while I might be a bit banged up and have a pretty good headache, everything’s fine,” she said. “So why don’t you stop dripping all over my floor and go and change into some dry clothes.”

“Okay,” she seemed calm enough, certainly calmer than he would have been in her position, so he walked to his bedroom and shucking off his wet clothes, put on fresh boxers and a t-shirt.

Thinking maybe Donna would like some tea or some hot cocoa and a large bottle of Advil, he headed back across the hall to her room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, just as he'd left her. "Hey, Donna would you like...." his voice trailed off as saw she was trembling. He moved to her side and sat down next to her on the bed. "Donna?"

At hearing him say her name, she looked up at him. Her eyes were dry, but full of hurt and pain. "Josh....." she said, with a quiver in her voice. "Josh I was so scared. I haven't been that scared in six months," she said, not realizing what she'd just said. "Oh, God," she said, a sob escaping her. 

Josh opened his arms and she moved into them. "It's okay," he said softly, pulling her into his lap. "Let it out." She curled into him like a child needing comfort. "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore," he said, rubbing her back in small circles as she sobbed against him. 

‘Way to get my wish,’ he thought. She needed him all right, he silently apologized to her for thinking she didn't. He also had not missed what she said about six months ago. What the hell happened to her that night six months ago? It made him more determined than ever to find out. But it would wait until this storm had passed.

The force of the rain had begun to subside outside but Donna's sobs wracked her, making her whole body shake. She was crying so hard she was having trouble catching her breath. "Shh, Donna. It's okay now. You're okay. You're safe now. I've got you," he crooned softly to her. Her sobs slowly began to subside until she laid, weak and exhausted, in his arms. He stood with her in arms and laid her on the bed. 

"Don't go," she whispered, too tired to even lift her head.

"I won't," he replied. "I'm just going to turn off the lights. Can I get you anything? Some tea maybe?"

"Just you," she said.

He smiled at her and after switching off the overhead light, came back and slid into bed next to her. Pulling the covers over them, he felt her arms go around him and her cheek come to rest on his chest. He encircled her in his arms and sliding a leg over her hip, pulled her as close to him as possible. 

"Thanks, Josh," she whispered. "Thanks for being here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he kissed her forehead. "Sleep now," he said, sending up a silent prayer of thanks she was safe in his arms.

  


The morning dawned sunny and warm, the rain having left everything just a little bit cleaner. Since the activities from the night before had left them both exhausted they slept, quiet and content in each other's arms until late the next morning. In fact, it was almost lunchtime.

Josh woke first and watched her sleep. Most of the swelling in her lip had gone down, but it still hurt to see the bruises there and on her cheek and to know there were more he couldn't see, including, he suspected, on her breast.

As if she sensed him watching her, Donna's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself. How you doing today?" he asked.

"Fine," she tried to say brightly. At his questioning look she amended her statement, "Okay, how about better than last night?"

"Good," he replied, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Donna smiled and shifted, or tried to. Her shoulder protested and she grimaced and moaned slightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"My shoulder's kind of stiff and sore this morning," she replied running her hand over it.

"I guess that's to be expected. How's your head?"

"Actually not too bad," she felt the bump on her head. "The bump is smaller but still a little sore and my headache has been reduced to only a dull throbbing."

"That's good. Hey, you know I might have something that will help your shoulder."

"What?" she asked.

He pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. "You'll see," he said disappearing out into the hall and presumably into his room. He came a few minutes later carrying a large white tube.

Donna raised her eyebrow. "You're not bringing out the equipment, are you Joshua?"

He grinned, glad to see her humor and banter had returned, "Well, in a matter of speaking." He held up the tube. "This is a liniment my doctor recommended. I use it when my right side gets stiff. Usually works pretty good. The label says it's also good for bruises. It's supposed to help increase blood flow to the area of application. I thought maybe we could try it on your shoulder."

"Sure, what have I got to lose?"

"Your shirt," he replied with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt," he said, with the smirk in place.

"You've been saying that a lot lately. Is it some come-on that works by tricking me into taking my clothes off?"

"No. Have no fear. When we're ready for clothes to start coming off, I won't have to trick you," his voice was laced with promise, then he smiled. "This is purely medical. I won't even look. I'll turn around and you can take off your shirt and lay face down on the bed. Think of me as Manny the Masseur."

She grinned, "Manny, huh? Okay, Manny, turn around."

Josh did as she instructed. "Just remember I get paid by the hour, lady," he said in his best Bronx accent.

"Fore git about it," she said, in her best goodfella imitation. She struggled with the t-shirt for a minute. "This is going to be a challenge since I don't think I can lift my arm over my head," Donna commented.

"You need any help?"

"No, Manny, patience. Just give me a second." She pulled her uninjured arm out of the arm hole then pulled the shirt sideways over her head and then slid it off her sore shoulder. "There," she said triumphantly, tossing it on the pillow next to her. She settled herself on her stomach, "Okay, Manny, you're safe."

Josh turned around and walked back over the to bed. He tried not to grimace at the bruises that stained her shoulder. Straddling her hips he squeezed some of the liniment into his hand. He rubbed it between his hands to warm it. "I have to warn you it smells a little bit."

"Okay," she replied. "Hey Manny, is that a tube of liniment in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she said with a soft snicker, unable to resist.

"Very funny," he replied, but she could tell from his tone, he was smiling too.

Feeling Josh's weight across her hips and the expectation of having his hands touch her, even as "Manny", sent a wave of longing through her. What would it be like if she turned over and told him to make love to her? ‘Not going to happen,’ she thought. She hadn't told him the truth, for some very good reasons. The most important was he would say it didn't matter and she knew it did. He didn't know the whole story about what happened six months ago and she didn't plan on telling him any time soon. No matter what she felt for him, until she told him and faced the consequences, it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of what he said he felt for her. For now she would just lie still and enjoy the feeling of his hands on her skin.

Now that the moment had arrived to touch her, Josh was having a little trouble actually doing it. The problem was he wanted to touch her TOO much. He wanted to touch her everywhere. Wanted to feel her body move and writhe under his hands. But he knew that was the last thing she needed or wanted right then. Half of her body was dusted by bruises left by the piece of scum that had hurt her and shaken her heart and her soul to the core. He also knew she was still trying to decide what to think of his sudden presence in her life and she half expected him to disappear as quickly as he'd arrived. He planned to prove to her that wasn't going to happen. Right now she needed a friend, and he intended to be there for her. If she wanted something else later, then fine. Taking a deep breath to keep his hormones in check he laid his hands on her back and slid them gently up to her shoulder.

Donna knew Josh would have magic hands. The little touches, on her back, her arm, her shoulder, he'd given her over the years had shown her that. And now, as his hands moved gently over her, she sighed and felt herself begin to float. She concentrated on the feeling of his hands, his touch, moving in soft circles and carefully kneading the soreness out of her body.

Josh listened to her breathing for any change that might signal he'd touched a particularly sore spot or he was pressing too hard but her breathing remained even and after a few minutes it slowed and deepened and he realized she'd drifted off to sleep. He took it as a high compliment that after everything that happened last night, she felt safe enough with him to fall asleep while he worked on her. His hands worshipped her, loving her, caring for her like he couldn't in the ways he wanted to when she was awake. Continuing to soothe her battered shoulder, he also applied worked some of the liniment into her upper arm in the hopes it would indeed help the bruises fade quicker. He finished his task by giving her back, neck and uninjured shoulder a gentle massage as well. The stress she'd been under probably had them feeling stiff too. Through it all, Donna slept on, dead to the world.

  


** Chapter 13 **

When she surfaced next she was alone. Covered by a sheet, she was still lying on her stomach, her t-shirt beside her on the pillow. Rolling slowly onto her back, she caught the slight smell of liniment still clinging to her skin. All in all, she felt pretty good. Except for some slight soreness where she'd hit her head, her headache was gone and even most of the pain in her shoulder was absent. Sitting up, she moved it experimentally. Much of her shoulder's range of motion had returned as well.

Picking up her t-shirt, but not putting it on, she wandered into the bathroom. She wanted to take an inventory. Her reflection made her wince. The swelling in her bottom lip was gone but it was still slightly reddish purple and had a split running down the middle. She touched it gently with her finger. It was still sore but she supposed all things considered it was on the mend. Her cheek looked worse with it's badge of grayish purple but of the two it actually felt better. 

Tears filled her eyes when she looked down at her left breast. She'd only glanced at it last night. But now, in the light of day it looked terrible. Small round bruises, she counted 9, each about the size of a man's fingertip fanned out across it where he'd groped her. Her right breast was unmarred only because she’d been holding her drink tray between them and in front of it during the assault. Unable to look at it any more she clutched her t-shirt to her chest and turning away from the mirror, closed her eyes.

“Donna?” Josh’s said softly from the doorway.

She hadn’t thought to close the door when she’d come into bathroom. Clutching the t-shirt tighter, she looked at him but didn’t trust her voice to answer.

“What is it?” he asked quietly. Her eyes were broken but he didn’t know why. She seemed all right when they woke up this morning. What had changed? He walked slowly toward her.

“My breast,” she said, her voice a ragged whisper. “I was looking in the mirror. There are...bruises.”

He came to a stop in front of her. “I wondered about that,” he said.

Tears filled her eyes but didn’t fall. “9 of them. I kind of saw them last night, but today they look...I look.....” her voice trailed off, unable to say the words.

He put his hand on her uninjured cheek. “Beautiful. That’s how you look to me. Beautiful and amazing.”

“But...” she sniffed.

He laid his hands over hers where they clutched the t-shirt to her breasts. “It’s all right,” he said softly. “The bruises will fade. Then you’ll see what I see. Someone who is beautiful and funny and brave and smart.” He put his arms around her and gathered her against his chest. “Someone I love very much.”

Everything in her wanted to tell him she loved him. Had always loved him. But the words wouldn’t come. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You're welcome,” he said, releasing her after a few moments. “Better?” She nodded. “Good,” he said, clapping his hands together. “Now, I don’t know about you but I’m starved. We had a date for breakfast but as you know that didn’t exactly work out. So how about if I make us something to eat?”

She realized she was kind of hungry. “Actually, can I make a counter offer?”

“I’m open to suggestions,” he said, glad to see the pain had faded from her eyes.

“Well, even though the world class massage you gave me had made me feel a lot better, I’m not really up for going out, but I find that I’m having a craving right now for.....Chinese,” she said with a smile.

Chinese sounded perfect. He grinned back at her. “Kay.” 

“There’s a take-out menu for a place I like in the drawer by the phone in the kitchen. They even deliver.”

“Any requests?”

“Well, surprise me. But be sure you get an order of the....”

“Kung-pao chicken?” he finished for her.

 

She smiled, pleased he remembered. “Exactly and I assume you’ll still want your favorite, Orange Chicken?”

“Yeah,” he grinned back.

Donna looked unsure for a minute. “While we’re waiting for the food, I’m going to take a shower,” she was feeling the need to wash any trace of last night off of her skin.

Josh understood what she meant and nodded. “You okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I just need to....get clean. You know?”

“Okay. Take your time and I’ll take care of the food. It’ll be ready when you are.” Josh turned and started to walk out of the bathroom.

“Josh?” Donna said, making him stop in the doorway and turn toward her.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about everything. I guess you got more than you bargained for on this trip.”

He paused and looked at her from the doorway, “Yeah, I got everything I ever wanted.” With a small smile, he turned and left.

  


The next three days passed uneventfully. Two out of the three days, under a coat of carefully applied make-up to hide the bruises, Donna had to work at the Nugget, but without the job at Caesars they got to spend a lot more time together. And outside of heckling people on CNN or MSNBC or people in the newspaper, they didn't talk about politics or DC much at all. They swam in Donna's pool, went and saw Hoover Dam, cooked together, did the grocery shopping together and even managed to make it to a movie. Something Josh hadn't done, at least outside of the White House movie theater, since President Bartlet had taken office.

Most importantly, Donna's body and spirit began to heal. Her lip had healed quickly and many of the smaller bruises on her body had already faded and the larger, more stubborn ones had taken on a yellowish cast, signaling they were well on their way. Donna's smile had returned and Josh was thrilled to hear the sound of her frequent laughter.

Josh, as a treat for Donna, had done some shopping on his own. He had an idea for what to do with the empty living room and, with the help of a contractor he hired, he was planning to surprise Donna with it. He’d be ready to show it to her when they got back from their first official “date”.

Actually there was a case to be made for the fact that it would be their “second” date. The “first” date hadn’t started out as a date at all. It all began when they’d gone to the mall to get Josh some clothes on Donna’s day off. Not realizing things would be so warm in Las Vegas in the summer, being in a hurry, and the fact that Josh was generally useless when it came to packing, he’d only packed one pair of shorts and one lightweight shirt. So even though they could be cleaned in Donna’s washer and dryer, she told him she wasn’t going to let him waste her water and electricity doing laundry every day. Surprisingly, Josh didn’t even kick and scream when she told him they’d be going to the mall to shop for some clothes. In true Josh fashion, he’d whined. Luckily for Donna, she had long ago become impervious to 'Whining Josh'.

So after they’d spent the morning shopping, they’d decided to see a movie at the mall’s multiplex. They’d agreed to see a slapstick comedy and gone to a matinee. While they’d waited for the movie to start, Josh had innocently mentioned what they were doing could be considered a “date”. And so began the “great date debate”. They’d gotten into a heated but rather entertaining discussion as to whether or not a movie matinee was a “real” date for anyone older than 14. Josh, who’d also paid for the matinee, insisted it was. Donna, who’d bought the popcorn, soda, and, after Josh had begged for them like he was 14, a box of Junior Mints, insisted it wasn’t.

When the movie previews had started, Josh had surprised the hell out of Donna by saying she was right and he’d like the chance to take her out on a “real” date. A date for someone older than 14, he’d clarified. It must have been the shock of hearing Josh say she was right but Donna had said yes. Ever since then, Josh had planned and plotted. He wanted everything to be perfect. He also wanted them to be gone long enough for the contractor to finish the rush job on the living room. 

Friday, the night of the big date, dawned clear and warm. Donna had a rare two days off in a row and even rarer they were a Friday and Saturday, as they were always the busiest. She woke early and taking a quick shower, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She started to head downstairs but for some reason, paused at the door to Josh’s bedroom. Walking softly into the room, she watched him for a moment. He was still sleeping soundly, his face soft and peaceful, his hair tousled, and one arm thrown carelessly above his head. 

She’d seen pictures of him when he was young and, as if she’d been transported back in time, she could see what he would have looked like as a boy when we was sleeping. It made her smile to think about it. Then the oddest thing happened, she was seeing Josh as boy but it wasn’t Josh. This little boy had Josh’s curls and dimples but there was something different about him. His curls were blonde not brown and his eyes were blue not brown. It was Josh’s son. It was her son. It was their son. 

As if she was watching home movies yet to be taken, a memory yet to be made, the little boy was joined by his two older siblings. A girl and a boy. The girl was the oldest. She had Josh’s dark curls and dimples but Donna’s blue eyes and the boy had Josh’s brown eyes and hair but it was stick straight like Donna’s and he had her nose. Blinking, Donna watched the scene as the new arrivals playfully woke the little boy and the three of them began playing together. They all had Josh’s laugh which she heard as plain as day as she stood watching.

Donna shivered a bit under the force of the image. She wasn’t ready to see this. Wasn’t ready to look at Josh and see their children. Taking a quiet breath, she turned and fled the room. By the time she reached the kitchen her heart was pounding. Standing at the kitchen sink, she took a few steadying breaths until she brought herself under control. Needing a distraction, she flipped on the den TV to hear the morning news while she made breakfast. Josh had been cooking for her so much while he’d been here, she decided it was her turn. She was in the mood for blueberry pancakes anyway. 

  


** Chapter 14  **

15 minutes later, the smell of the pancakes and the bacon she was making had Josh walking into the kitchen to investigate. “Something smells good,” he commented, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“I figured it was about time I helped out with the cooking. It’s just about ready. I made coffee, just help yourself. Could you also put the milk and the orange juice on the table please,” she said, flipping the last of the pancakes over. She’d already set the table so all she had left to do was bring the food and the syrup, which was warming in the microwave, to the table.

Josh automatically poured them both a cup of coffee, setting one at her place. He eyed the plate she set on the table. “Bacon?”

She smiled, “It’s turkey bacon, Josh. I know you don’t eat pork.”

“Oh,” he said, sliding into the booth. “Great.” They filled their plates and ate in a companionable silence. “Good job on breakfast, Donna. I love blueberry pancakes. Thanks,” he said, finishing off the last piece of turkey bacon.

Donna took a sip of her coffee, “You’re welcome, I’m glad you liked it.”

“You know I’ve been meaning to ask you, is there anything special you’d like to do on our date tonight?” he asked.

She looked at him a moment, “Josh, did you forget to make plans for tonight?”

“No,” he said firmly. “I have all kinds of plans.” ‘Which is the truth,’ he thought. “I just wanted to give you a chance to add yours to the mix.”

“Oh, well, no, I guess not. I mean getting to see your idea of a non-14 year old date, is worth it all by itself. I’m sure whatever you’ve got planned is fine.” She paused, and idea entering her brain. “Oh, wait,” she said thinking back to all the times she’d wished she could have shared it with him in the last four months. “Yes, there is something.”

“Name it.”

“At some point tonight, I’d like to go to the Freemont Street experience. They put on a free show at every top of the hour.” She paused, not sure how much she should or could say. “I’d like to go with you. It will only take about 10 minutes.” She could see if his reaction to the show was what she expected.

“Sure. No problem,” he replied.

“What time do I have to be ready to go,” she asked.

“The official date begins at 4:00 pm.” He couldn’t wait to see her face when she found out what he’d planned.

“4:00? Why so early?”

He just smiled knowingly, “I told you, I have all kinds of plans for our date.”

“Okay. But what should I wear? I mean you haven’t told me where we’re going. Should I dress casual or fancy or what?” she asked.

Josh only smirked as he took a sip of his coffee, “Oh, I think you’ll find the necessary attire laying on your bed.”

“On my....” she began. “What are you talking about?”

“I guess you’ll have to just go upstairs and find out while I do the dishes,” he said. Getting up he began to clear the table.

“Okay,” she said, frowning in confusion. She left him to wash the dishes and went upstairs. Walking into her room, she saw what he was talking about. A garment bag and a shoe box sat on the middle of her bed. A note was taped to each item.

The note on the garment bag read:

                        

_Donna,_

            _I hope you like the contents of this bag._  
Since I plan to keep the location of our date  
a secret I figured the least I could do was help  
you out on the wardrobe.

            

_You’ve been dressing me for a while now, I  
            figured it was my turn to do the same for you._

            _Looking forward to tonight,  
Joshua_

A smile broke across her face. Josh was buying her clothes. Would wonders never cease? She’d bought him articles of clothing for some time, ever since she’d taken care of him after Rosslyn when he’d been unable to go out and get them himself. Not suits but ties, shirts, socks, boxers. The details.

He had a small collection of clothes at work in case he spilled something on himself or there was a long West Wing crash or, and in Donna’s mind most importantly, so a repeat of the infamous bachelor party episode wouldn’t be repeated. Usually she placed the items she bought him in that collection or she slipped them into his gym bag or she sent things like the new shirts to the cleaners with his dirty clothes so they come back pressed and ready to wear. She never realized he’d noticed.

Unzipping the bag, the first thing she saw was the material. It was soft, silk she imagined, or at least something that felt like silk. The background was white but she saw glimpses of color. Carefully pulling it from the bag she laid it on the bed. To say it was amazing didn’t quite do it justice. Looking at the tag, she saw it was indeed silk and even the right size. How had he known her size, she wondered.

The white dress was covered in subtle splashes of flowers done in soft watercolors. Cinched in at the waist with a full, flared skirt, it was knee length and sleeveless and Donna was glad the bruises on her arm had faded. The v-neck in the front and in the back were just shallow enough to cover the fading bruises on her back and her breast. Donna was speechless. It was the perfect summer dress. 

She looked at it for a few minutes, just fingering the material and waiting to wake up from the dream she knew she must be having. When a few moments passed and the dress hadn’t evaporated she sighed and moved on to the shoe box. She was sure there was something besides shoes in the box. Since his mom kept him well stocked, Josh hardly bought his own shoes, much less be able to buy them for her. She picked up the note taped to the box. 

It read:

_Donna,_  
            I seem to remember once promising to buy  
            you a pair of shoes. It was the day before you  
            found me asleep (okay, so I was passed out) on  
            my office floor from the bachelor party from hell  
and the day I realized that I do, indeed, have a   
sensitive system (yeah, you were right).  
            I don’t seem to recall ever buying you said pair  
            of shoes. So I am now, officially, rectifying that   
            situation. I believe they will match the item in the  
            other package.  
              
            Hoping you like them,  
              
            Joshua

Talk about an intimate present. Even she hadn’t bought Josh shoes. Shoes were often sacred to women. Shoes, good shoes, great shoes, were some of the most prized pieces in a woman’s wardrobe. Donna held her breath and pulled the lid from the box. Again, he’d somehow gotten the size right. She took them out of the box. The shoes were white with slim 3 inch heels and had been made from a butter soft leather. They were elegant and simple with an slightly pointed enclosed toe and an ankle strap. They would go perfectly with the dress. 

“Well? Did I get it right?” he asked from the doorway.

“How long have you been there?” she asked. As enraptured as she’d been by his presents, he could have been standing there the whole time and she wouldn’t have known it.

“Only a minute,” he said, lying just a bit. He’d gotten there about the time she’d laid the dress on the bed. The dishes weren’t quite done but he’d wanted to see her reaction when she opened the gifts.

“Everything’s beautiful, Josh,” she replied. “How did you know my sizes? And since when did you become an expert on women's clothing?”

“You’re not the only one who can do research you know,” he said, then grinned when she gave him a dubious look. "Okay, truth is I did a little snooping in your closet and then asked one of the sales people for help.”

She smiled, “You went through my closet? Josh, you weren’t smelling my underwear or anything like that were you?”

“Very funny,” he replied, not answering the question. He hadn’t smelled her underwear but he had taken a deep breath from a pink sweater in the closet. He’d been unable to stop himself when he’d recognized the sweater as being the one the she’d worn on their “non-anniversary”. The same night she’d made the red light comment. “So I take it I did get the right sizes?”

“Yes, everything perfect Josh. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Well, I’ve got some dishes to finish. Remember, 4 o’clock,” he reminded her before turning to go downstairs.

  


** Chapter 15 **

Standing in the bathroom in her bra, panties and stockings, Donna paused while applying her make-up, to check the time. 3:30 pm. ‘Perfect,’ she thought. She had to put a few final touches on her make-up to be sure the fading bruise on her cheek was covered then she needed to put on the dress and the shoes. 

After she’d dug just the right accessories out of her jewelry box, a small pearl choker with a matching bracelet and earrings and her best lace bra, panties and sheer stockings out of her lingerie drawer, she’d spent most of the afternoon getting ready. A long, hot bath had started things off. Using her best bath salts and a little lavender oil in the water, she’d washed and conditioned her hair and then washed and shaved and exfoliated the rest of her. To finish it off she’d rubbed a scented moisturizer into her skin, leaving her skin feeling soft and silky. Then she’d hot rolled her hair, giving it a soft curl that fell in waves around her face. 

With the dress and shoes, she had to admit, she felt a little like Cinderella going to the ball. She also had to admit that she felt as nervous as Cinderella probably had. All afternoon, she’d continued to ask herself if she was doing the right thing by keeping this date with him. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Josh or lead him on. As much as it was going to kill her when he left, she knew it was better for both of them that he did. She didn’t dare tell him the truth about what happened with Paul and she couldn’t commit to him or ask him to commit to her until she did. Inevitably it would only be a matter of time before he got tired of her lack of commitment or he missed his life in DC and he’d go. And with him would go the last piece of her heart, her soul. 

The time she’d spent with him here had been so precious to her. Things between them had been so different than in the past. They’d always been close, but she’d always thought her role in Josh’s life would be as a caretaker, that he needed a keeper. And for most of their relationship, being there for him had been her mission, her life and sometimes, she thought, her destiny. 

But since he’d been here, all Josh had done was take care of her. He’d become her caretaker and for the first time she could see him and their relationship in a new, more equal light. She’d come to rely on him so much and she avoided thinking about what she would do when he was gone because she just didn’t know if she would survive without him. She’d seen the possibilities laid out before her, of what might be, of what could be, and to know it wasn’t meant to be, left her with a deep, hollow ache.

Well, it was a little late to back out now, she thought, slipping into the dress. They’d have this date and that would be the end of it. Besides, she really wanted to go on this date. It would be her one and only chance to have a real, honest to goodness, date with Josh. Sliding her new shoes on she stood in front of the mirror. Running her hand over the front of her dress, she smiled. It really was beautiful and fit perfectly. God, Josh had good taste. The dress clung lovingly to her shoulders and her bust, cinching in tightly at her small waist before falling in a soft wave to her knees. The shoes matched it perfectly as did the pearls and small white purse she’d dug out of her closet. She felt very feminine and wearing something Josh had picked out for her was oddly...intimate.

With five minutes to spare, Donna went to Josh’s room but found it empty. Assuming he was downstairs waiting, she went down to meet him. “Josh,” she called. She waited for a reply but none came. She started back upstairs to look up there again when there was a knock at the door. She walked to it and looking through the peephole, frowned.

“What’s the matter Josh?” she said, pulling the door open. “Did you lock yourself...” she trailed off, speechless at the sight before her.

“Good evening Miss Moss, I’m here to pick you up for our date,” Josh said. 

Donna couldn’t seem to make her mouth or vocal cords work. He looked amazing. She didn’t recognize the navy suit he was wearing but it was on par with his ‘Joey Lucas/Regular Tuesday Suit’ for fit and style. From now on she would think of it as his ‘First Date’ suit. With it, he wore a crisp white shirt and a lovely burgundy tie that she recognized as one she’d bought him once upon a time.

Josh was having vocalization problems of his own. She looked beautiful, he thought, her hair tumbling around her face in soft, curling waves. Her make-up made her look luminous while still hiding the fading bruise on her cheek. The dress fit her like a glove and it gave him an odd thrill to see her wearing the clothes he’d picked out for her. The pearls she added were a perfect compliment. “These are for you,” he said, holding out a large bouquet of multi-colored tulips. He’d chosen them especially for her, as he knew tulips were her favorite flower.

“Oh, they’re beautiful,” she said, finding her voice. “Please come in, Mr. Lyman,” she said, standing aside to let him in. “I’m all ready to go, let me just put these in some water.”

“Please call me Josh,” he said, as he followed her into the kitchen. 

She smiled at the little game they were playing, “All right, Josh, but only if you’ll call me Donna.”

“Well, Donna, you have a lovely home,” he commented as he watched her get out a large vase. “Although it's not as lovely as you are.”

Donna blushed as she filled the vase and slid the flowers into it. “I think you’re trying to turn my head with your flattery, Josh.”

“Oh, never on the first date, Donna,” he said as she carefully set the vase on the nook table. “But now on the second date, look out,” he said with a smirk.

“I’ll remember that,” she replied with a smile.

He held out his arm, “Shall we go?”

Sliding her arm into his, they walked to the front door. “Your suit is very nice,” she commented. “Blue’s a good color on you.”

“Oh, this old thing? It’s just my regular Friday suit,” he replied casually as they stepped outside and turned back around to lock the door. He’d actually bought the suit specifically for their date when he’d been shopping for Donna’s dress. He now thought of it as his ‘Donna Suit’.

“I love your tie,” she commented as they walked to the car.

He’d wondered if she would remember buying it for him. “Someone with very good taste bought it for me,” he said as they walked around the car. He smiled when he heard Donna’s gasp of surprise. “Do you like it?”

Donna stared at the white stretch limo parked in front of the driveway. The car had been blocking her view or she would have seen it sooner. “Oh, Josh. You’re too much.”

“Nothing’s too much for you, Donna,” he said earnestly. 

Their first stop was the MGM Grand for an early dinner. Donna had kind of a freakish affinity for the Food Network and one of her favorite chefs was Emeril Legasse. Emeril also owned a string of restaurants and two of them were in Las Vegas. The first, Delmonico’s Steakhouse, was located at the Venetian. The other was Emeril’s Fish House at the MGM Grand. Josh had picked the Fish House because while Delmonico’s was elegant and upscale, the Fish House was eclectic, fun, and decorated with an eye for the French Quarter of New Orleans. As expected, the menu ran toward Creole and Cajun fare.

"I can't believe you brought me here, Josh. It's wonderful," Donna said as they lingered over dessert. She was having triple layered coconut cake with Malibu rum mascarpone cheese and a cinnamon pineapple glaze. He was having espresso crème brulee with chocolate macadamia nut biscotti and chocolate covered espresso beans. Of course, true to form, Donna had generously sampled his crème brulee. Josh didn't care much for coconut so he wasn't feeling deprived at not getting to try her cake. It was a good thing they still had plenty of things left to do on their date because there was so much caffeine in the espresso crème brulee and the chocolate covered espresso beans they'd be wired for a while.

"Well, a little bird told me you enjoyed the Emeril's show on the Food Network so I took a chance you might like it," he replied. Actually it was no chance, he knew she'd love it. He hadn't been sure he'd like it as well as she would, as so many restaurants in Las Vegas were high on show and prices but low on actual good food. But, surprisingly, the food had been incredible. For dinner Donna had sweet barbecue Atlantic salmon on homemade andouille sausage and brabant potato hash with a spicy onion crust and Josh had Louisiana cedar plank campfire steak which was a Creole spiced dry aged ribeye served with country smashed potatoes. They'd even been happy to char his steak beyond recognition. After all, Cajun cooking was renowned for it's "blackened" food.

"Well, I guess your chance paid off. You did good." She reached her hand across the table and took his, squeezing it slightly, "I mean it Josh. This was amazing. Thank you."

The feeling of her hand in his made it all worth it. He linked their fingers together, pleased when she didn't pull her hand back. ‘Small victories,’ he thought. He knew there were things that were still troubling her, still making her hold back. Unless he was way off the mark, he assumed it was tied to what happened to her six months ago. But if there were more nights like this, he could wait forever for her to tell him. He smiled, "Well, it's not done yet. It's still early and we have three more stops to make tonight," he said, handing his credit card to the waiter to pay their bill.

"Three more?" she asked, surprised. He really had planned out the evening. She was suitably impressed.

"I like to think big," he commented with a smile as they got up from the table.

Their next stop was the Bellagio and the 7:30 performance of the Cirque du Soleil show “O”. "O" is the French word for water and the show was an amazing combination of theater, dance, and gymnastics, all performed almost exclusively, in, on, above or around water. The air conditioning and dampness from the water had conspired to make the room a bit chilly and seeing her shiver just a bit, Josh slid off his jacket and put it around her shoulders for a little added warmth. Although he enjoyed the show, for Josh, the best part was the look of enchantment and rapture on Donna’s face as she watched the 2 hour show unfold. That and the way she gripped his hand when there was an exciting or scary part.

Since they had a bit of time before they had to leave for their next stop they walked arm in arm through the Bellagio’s beautiful conservatory. Donna, in her flowered dress, looked perfectly matched to the beautiful blooms in the glass-topped room.

“Did you enjoy the show?” he asked.

“Oh, yes. Very much. I haven’t had much time to see shows since I’ve been in Las Vegas and that was one I’ve been wanting to see. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. “I hope you’ll enjoy the rest of the evening as much.”

She squeezed his arm and leaned into him a bit as they walked, "Somehow I don't think that will be a problem."

The next stop was in response to Donna’s breakfast time request, as they headed downtown to the Fremont Street Experience. On the way, Josh felt his new cell phone go off in his pocket. He had it set on vibrate so it was quiet. About a minute later he felt it go off again and then go silent. He had to suppress a smile, that was the signal to tell him everything was finished at the house. He’d left a key under the front door mat for the contractor to use. Josh had arranged for the contractor to signal Josh on his cell when the work was finished. He just hoped everything was as he’d planned.

They stopped at Baskin Robbins and got ice cream while they waited for the show to start. "So, where do we go to see the show?" he asked, as they walked along eating ice cream.

"We can pretty much see it anywhere along this stretch," she said, indicating the long area of what used to be Fremont Street that was covered by the metal canopy. "I come out here sometimes on my break and watch it," she said as they walked past The Golden Nugget.

"Where do all the people sit?"

"Actually most people generally stand," she explained. "The show's only about 10 minutes so usually they don't mind. But there are a couple of benches up here that are near the middle of the canopy. I thought they might be a good place to watch from."

"Okay, lead the way," he said. 

"Did you know the canopy we're walking under is made up of 2.1 million lights, including 180 strobes and 40 robotic mirrors. This makes it capable of producing millions of color combinations. The show can change from a field of blooming flowers to a line of scantily-clad dancers in moments."

"Scantily-clad dancers, huh? What kind of show are you taking me to, Donna?" he asked with a smirk.

Donna's only answer was to roll her eyes and lightly elbow him in the ribs. They walked a bit farther up, passing some small merchant booths and carts selling various wares. As they neared the benches, Donna stopped to watch a young artist drawing pastel portraits for $20 a piece. "He's really quite talented don't you think?" she said to Josh.

"Yes, he is," he replied, looking at the display of example portraits, mostly of famous people he’d presumably drawn from photographs.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to one of the empty benches. 

Before he would let her sit down on the cement bench he took his jacket off and laid it out. "I wouldn't want your dress to get dirty," he explained. 

"How very gallant of you, Josh," she replied.

"That is unless you'd rather sit on my lap. My pants are clean," he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Now see, talk like that will not get you a second date," she said with a grin, sitting carefully on his jacket so she would wrinkle it as little as possible. They sat side by side on the bench, their shoulders touching.

"So what will get me a second date?" he asked softly, as the outside lights on the surrounding casinos winked out, signaling the show was about to start.

Her brain flipped back to her thoughts while she'd been getting ready. There could be no more dates. 'Stall,' her brain suggested. "Well, let's just finish this date and let the second date take care of itself," she replied as the show began.

Josh's first thought was that was about the most vague and general answer he'd ever heard. His second thought was that she at least hadn't said no. He turned his face upward as the show began.


	4. Chapters 16-20

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 16 **

The show randomly changed every hour. The show that was playing while they were there was called “Dancing in the Street”, a high-energy musical medley of songs by the Supremes, Smokey Robinson and Aretha Franklin. Halfway through the show, Donna realized she hadn't heard a word out of Josh and so she turned to look at him. He was completely absorbed in the show, a look of childlike wonder on his face. She was thrilled to see he seemed to be enjoying it.

He must have sensed her looking at him because he turned and looked at her. They both smiled and he slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer to him. Both of them turned back to the watch the show.

As the show finished a few minutes later, everyone, including Josh, were on their feet and clapping. “That was incredible,” he said with the enthusiasm of a child watching a parade. 

Donna smiled. She loved this playful, enthusiastic side of Josh. That enthusiasm spilled over and he pulled her to her feet, enveloping her in a hug. Then he was kissing her. This kiss was nothing like the tender, innocent kiss he’d given her in the kitchen the day after he’d arrived. It was impetuous and full of passion and love and joy. It stole her breath, making the world spin until she couldn’t feel anything but his lips on hers and his arms tightly around her. Without conscious thought, she responded to him, her hands sliding up into his hair to pull him closer. 

He’d kissed Donna. Correction, he was kissing Donna. He’d only meant to hug her but then he was kissing her and the world shifted on its axis. Even more surprising was the fact she was kissing him back. She was in his arms and he never wanted to let her go. What stood between them didn’t matter. What she wouldn’t tell him didn’t matter. The two of them, like this, was all that mattered. 'Why in God’s name had he waited 6 years to do this,' he wondered.

The exterior lights of the casinos flickered back on, breaking Donna out of the kiss-induced haze like a bucket of cold water. Her arms dropped away from him and she pulled back. What the hell was she doing? ‘Great way to keep Josh from wanting a second date,’ she thought. 

Josh felt the absence of her touch and the change in her posture as she stiffened in his arms and knew the moment was over. He released her from his arms, running his hands gently down her arms to hold her hands. “No, I was wrong. THAT was incredible.”

She looked at him, saw he was breathing as hard as she was. “If that’s the reaction you’re going to have we’ll have to see this show more often,” she said softly, pulling one of her hands free and pressing it to her mouth. It seemed to be working independently of her brain. That was so not what she wanted to say. “I mean, I’m glad you liked the show.”

He’d heard everything she’d said, but sensed her discomfort at having said too much so he didn’t call her on it, instead deciding to file it away. “Yeah, I liked it a lot,” he said. “Well, if you’re ready, we can go, we have one more stop to make.”

Relieved he wasn’t pushing her, she gave him a small smile. “Okay.” He held out his arm. Sliding hers into his, they turned to walk back to where the limo was waiting. “So where are we going next?”

“Oh, there’s a little club I’ve heard good things about. I thought you might enjoy some music, maybe a little dancing,” he said. A moment later he came to a stop. 

“What?” Donna asked.

Josh looked at her and smiled. “Would you indulge me?” he asked, jerking his head toward the young portrait artist they’d seen earlier and who, at the moment, was without a subject. “I’d like something to remember our first date by.”

She looked at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. “Do you have a handkerchief?”

Puzzled, he frowned. “Yeah.”

“Could I have it please?”

“Sure,” he said, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Smiling she reached up and wiped his mouth. “I assume you don’t want your picture drawn with my lipstick all over you. Sam would never let you hear the end of it.”

The warmth of her hand coming through the cotton fabric as she rubbed it over his mouth, made him want to kiss her all over again. He gently grasped her wrist and pulled it away, “I’d take my chances with Sam if the picture reminded me of kissing you,” he said, softly.

Donna’s breath caught in her throat. She now understood why Amy had so much trouble letting go of Josh. Charming Josh was something fantasies were made of. “Josh.” His name slid softly, a little breathlessly, from her mouth before she could stop it.

To hear her say his name like that made his heart beat just a little faster. He turned to the artist who’d been watching their exchange. “Could you draw our portrait?”

“Of course. It you’d like to both be in the picture the cost is $30.” Josh nodded and paid him the money. “Please have a seat,” he told them.

“Wait, I need a mirror to fix my lipstick,” Donna said.

“Let me see,” Josh said, gently taking her by the shoulders and giving her a once over. “You look beautiful just the way you are,” he grinned. “And well kissed,” he added, sitting down on the folding chair the artist indicated. 

Donna didn’t know what to say to that so she remained silent as she watched the artist spread a blanket on the ground in front of Josh and then set a small stool on it in front of him. Taking her hand, the artist helped her sit down and settled her in front of Josh between his knees. Now she understood the need for the blanket. She was sitting low enough her dress dragged on the ground and the blanket helped keep it from getting dirty. It was hard to ignore the way the body heat from Josh’s legs seemed to surround her.

Josh’s hand came to rest on her shoulder. "So," he said quietly from behind her a few minutes later. "How am I doing with the whole what is and is not a real date for anyone over 14, thing?"

Donna tried to remain still for the artist but she couldn't stop a smile. "Oh, I guess you're doing all right," she replied unable to resist the urge to tease him. The artist hand flew across the large piece of sketch paper he was using and a small crowd gathered behind him to watch. For the most part, Josh and Donna were fairly oblivious to anyone but each other.

"Just all right?" he said. "I'm bringing the woo here. Don't I get any points for that?"

"Yes, Joshua. I believe tonight scores a high number of woo points," she replied.

"Woo points? Are they like woo dollars? You know good for purchases from the woo gift shop?" God he'd missed this banter. This conversing in what amounted to their own language.

"And just what exactly do they sell at the woo gift shop?" she asked.

"All things woo and wonderful, Donna. All thing woo and wonderful," he said with a smirk.

"Is that where you got the book?" she asked innocently.

"What book?"

"Oh, you know. ‘Wooing for Dummies’," this time is was her turn to smirk.

"Hey, I don't need to buy that book. I WROTE that book," he stopped, not sure if he'd just insulted himself somewhere in there.

Donna snorted at that. “Okay Josh. If you say so.”

“Okay, all done.” The artist announced, causing the collected crowd to send up a round of applause. He sprayed a clear sealer over the picture and then turned it around so they could see it. Josh stood and helped Donna up. They walked over to the artist and he handed them the portrait. Josh held it while they looked at it.

‘He really was very talented,’ Donna thought. It was pretty amazing for only having taken about 30 minutes. The background was a soft blue, their faces shining out from it. He’d captured their likenesses very well but there was something more. Something that went beyond just a picture of two people. There was emotion there. So much it almost choked her. While there was no lipstick on him, Josh’s lips looked like he’d been busy kissing someone. Her own looked full and slightly smudged, the implication being that she’d been the someone. Josh’s hand was on her shoulder, an image of comfort and support and unity. 

Then came the most powerful thing of all. Since he’d been sitting behind her, she hadn’t seen Josh while they were sitting for the portrait. The artist had captured Josh looking slightly down at her, the look of love naked in his eyes. Had he really been looking at her like that, she wondered. Was that how he’d looked at her since the day he’d arrived? 

Seeing it like this, in an objective format, laid it all bare to her. The look Josh was giving her in the picture was not the look of someone that was going to leave her anytime soon. It was a look of love tempered by the famous Lyman determination, of someone who would hold on till his last breath for what he believed in. A look of quiet, but unwavering devotion. She realized then he wouldn’t be going back to DC. At least not without her.

As much as it thrilled her, that realization threw everything out of balance. She’d always assumed she could avoid telling him the truth by waiting him out, waiting for him to get tired and give up and go back to DC. Now, to realize that was probably not going to happen, left her wondering what to do next. Her next thought was, 'Well, now what do I do?' Could she run again? Maybe, but she didn’t think Josh would let her get away from him this time. If he even suspected she was ready to bolt, he’d probably handcuff them together. The only real option she had was to tell him and face the consequences.

The problem with that was she couldn’t tell him. If she did, he’d smile and tell her it didn’t matter and he’d probably mean it, but he’d want her to go back to DC with him and her past would be waiting for them and the administration like a thief in the night. Or if they stayed in Las Vegas, under everyone’s radar, she was afraid one day, he’d wake up and realize how much he resented her and their relationship and how much it had cost him. She wouldn’t be able to take the look in his eyes when that happened. Like some carnival ride he had loved but would soon to be too much and he'd want off.

‘Wow,’ Josh thought, 'he'd done a great job. It was a good likeness of them. Donna looked luminous and beautiful. She had this little smile on her face, as if she knew something that nobody else did, which she normally did. The artist even managed to capture the fact that Donna had been recently and thoroughly kissed. Something for which Josh would be eternally grateful as he wanted something to remember their first date and their first real kiss by. He didn't look so bad either, except maybe for the slightly sappy look on his face. Boy did he have it bad for Donna,' he thought, 'as if he didn't know that already.'

"This guy's pretty good. Don't you think so Donna?" he asked. When he didn't get a response he turned and looked at her. He could tell she was a million miles away and wondered what she was thinking at that exact moment. "Donna? Donna, you with me?"

Looking at him she seemed to shake herself, focusing in on him for the first time. "Sure, of course," she said.

"Anything wrong?"

She just smiled, "No, nothing."

But he knew she was lying.  Knew it because he knew that smile.  It was the smile that meant it wasn't nothing, it was something. "You sure?"

"Yeah and you're right, he's very talented."

Deciding to let it go, Josh pulled out a $20 and tipped the artist, who put the picture in a tube for safe keeping. "Thanks," he said, then turning to Donna he held out his arm. "Ready for our last stop," he asked.

She slid her arm into his, "Ready."

It only took them a few minutes to walk back to the where the limo was waiting. "Okay," he said, after they'd slipped inside and it pulled away from the curb. "Do you trust me?"

Looking at him for a moment, she tried to figure out why he was asking, but she couldn't tell from his face, "There's no one I trust more than you," she said softly.

The simple honesty in her answer touched him. "Good. I want the next place we're going to be a surprise, so I'd like you to put this on." He held up a white satin sleep mask that would also serve as a handy blindfold.

She looked at him skeptically for a moment but took it from his hand and slid it on. “How do I look,” she asked.

“Like Eva Gabor in Green Acres getting ready for bed,” he teased.

“Very funny,” she said. “So tell me about this place you’re taking me. Can you give me any hints?” It was a little disconcerting to not be able to see. As if he’d read her mind, she felt Josh take her hand reassuringly.

“Well, I can’t tell you too much since it’s a surprise. Let’s see. I already told you they have music and dancing. It’s a new place, just opened in fact and it’s fairly small and intimate.”

“Does it have a name?”

“Yes. But I’m done giving you hints so you’ll just have to wait and see what it’s called when we get there,” he answered.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. The disconcerting feeling Donna had at first began to ebb away, leaving behind a subtly heightened awareness. She wondered if this is what they meant when they said that when one sense is taken away the others become stronger. Beside her, she could hear Josh’s even, steady breathing. Beneath her she could feel the hum of the engine and the vibration of the road. Over her skin she could feel the slight movement of the air circulating through the cars interior from the air conditioner which was in stark contrast to the warmth of Josh’s hand holding hers.

Before she could stop it, her brain wondered how it would feel if Josh leaned in and kissed her while she had the blindfold on. She wouldn’t see it coming so it would be a surprise of course. His lips would be cool at first from the air conditioning but they would warm as they moved over hers. They would be firm and would nibble at her bottom lip coaxing her mouth open. His tongue would slip in her mouth, touching and tasting her. She’d be unable to do anything but respond back, tangling her tongue with his and reveling in the taste of him and the espresso crème brulee he had for dessert. Her hand would slide around to the back of his neck to stroke the curls there and hold him close, while his would slide up to her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

  


** Chapter 17 **

The car suddenly felt a little warm and she was glad the interior was dark so he wouldn’t see the all-over blush that was most likely spreading quickly across her skin. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the car roll to a stop.

“We’re here,” Josh announced, oblivious to the direction of Donna’s thoughts.

“Good, I’m ready to take off this thing,” she said, reaching up to remove the blind fold.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Josh said, gently pulling her wrist away from her face. “Not yet.”

“Josh,” she whined. “How am I supposed to walk with this thing on?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

“Josh,” she whined again. “People are going to see me. They’ll think I look ridiculous.”

“Stop whining Donna, you sound like me. I promise no one will see you and no one will think you look ridiculous,” he replied.

“And just how are you going to manage that?”

“Leave that to me. You said you trusted me. Were you lying?” he said with a teasing note in his voice.

“No, of course I meant it.” She sighed. “Just don’t let me trip or anything.”

There was a pause and Donna wished she could see his face, “I won’t let you fall, Donnatella.”

Donna found it hard to swallow around the sudden lump in her throat. “Okay.” She heard the door open and felt Josh tug on her hand. 

“Slide across to my side,” he said. Doing as he asked, she felt his hands help guide her out of the limo, until she was standing on what felt like a side walk. Things were quiet. She’d expected to hear people, traffic, maybe muffled music, but there was nothing. “Wait here, I just need to check and make sure things are ready,” he said, letting go of her hand. “I’ll only be a minute. Dan’s going to watch and make sure you don’t peek,” he said, indicating, Dan, their limo driver who, she could tell from his breathing, was standing next to her. 

“I guarantee there will be no peaking, sir,” Dan replied. “Here’s your portrait.”

Donna heard what sounded like cardboard thumping against something and assumed Dan was handing Josh the tube containing their portrait. Then she heard Josh’s footsteps move away.

Josh jogged up the sidewalk. Unlocking the door, he looked inside. Everything seemed to be in place. Laying their portrait on the counter, he took a brief inventory of where everything was, then, leaving the door open, went back outside to get Donna.

“Okay, all set,” Josh’s voice said. “Thanks for everything, Dan. We won’t be needing you anymore tonight.”

“Very good, Sir. Have a nice evening,” Dan replied. Then she heard a car door close and the limo’s engine start up and then fade as it drove away. 

“How are we going to get home?” she asked as they stood there alone.

“Again, leave that to me. Now come on,” he said, putting his arm around her waist and taking her hand. Together they maneuvered up what Donna thought was a continuation of the sidewalk they’d been standing on. Josh talked her over a couple of steps and she felt the air around her change as they walked inside what she guessed was a building. Again, she’d expected some kind of noise but, again, it was quiet. The only sounds she heard was Josh closing a door behind them and then their footsteps crossing what she believed was a hardwood floor.

“Josh, where in the world are we?” she asked, as they came to a stop. 

“Just one second and you’ll see,” Josh said as she felt his arm drop from her waist and his footsteps move off to her left. It sounded like Josh was fiddling with something. Then a very soft mechanical hum began somewhere over her head. 

“Okay.” She could hear his footstep coming back toward her. “Take off your blindfold,” he said as she heard him stop next to her.

She was almost afraid to now, but she did it anyway. And gasped. They were standing in her own empty living room. Only now it wasn’t quite as empty as it had been when they’d left for their date. The room was dark except for the swirling balls of light trailing slowly around the room, giving it a slightly ethereal glow. She looked up for the source and saw a small mirror ball turning over her head. “Oh, Josh.”

“Wait, there’s more.” He pointed to a remote control at a large stereo system that now sat along one wall. Classical music began to play from surround sound speakers nestled in the four corners of the room. “If you don’t like classical...” He pressed another button and disco music took the place of the classical. “If disco isn’t your style...” he pressed the remote again and 50’s music flooded the room. He smiled like a kid with a new toy and turned the sound down a bit. “The CD changer holds 300 CDs and will even read mp3 files.”

She raised an eyebrow, “How do you know about mp3 files?” He looked a little sheepish and mumbled something. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I said I asked Sam for help in picking out the stereo and he told me to be sure to get one that also played mp3 files so we could play mp3 CDs. I asked him what they were and he told me,” he replied.

“Okay,” she replied with a grin.

“So what do you think of my surprise?” He looked at her, unsure if it was a hit or not. Before she could answer he started to explain in a rush. “You know, probably better than anyone else, I’m dangerous when I have too much time on my hands. I kind of got the idea from watching an old Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers movie on TV a couple of days ago. Plus I wanted to dance with you and I figured you wouldn’t want to go out to a crowded place and you had this empty room with hardwood floors so I thought it would be perfect. If you don’t like it I can....” 

She put her hand over his mouth to stop him. Looking around the room while she kept him silent, her eyes stopped when they got back to him. “I love it,” she said, taking her hand away.

He smiled in the shy little boy way he had. The smile that made her want to hug him and jump him at the same time. “You really like it?”

“Yes, I really like it,” she answered with a smile. “So are we gonna dance or what?”

He took her hand and they started dancing to the 50’s music. It was fun and light and they danced and laughed. The next song that came on sounded vaguely familiar to Donna. “Hey, I think I’ve heard this song before,” she said as he spun her in a turn.

“Sam told me about it. I was asking him for some music ideas and he mumbled something about the Bossa Nova. When I asked him about it he gave me the most cryptic answer. He said, “Trust me on this Josh, women go crazy for the Bossa Nova. You can’t go wrong’.” He paused and smiled at her. “Actually the song is called ‘Blame it on the Bossa Nova’.”

“That’s where I’ve heard it,” she said, remembering. “I was in Ainsley’s office one night and she had it playing on her stereo.” Teasing him she began to shimmy in front of him. “Is this crazy enough for you,” she asked with a laugh. 

“Any crazier I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

She just laughed and kept dancing. 50’s music was followed by disco and disco was followed by techno 80’s music. Both of them had gotten a bit sweaty but they were having a lot of fun. 

“You’re wearing me out,” Donna requested after a few more minutes. “How about something a little slower?”

Josh smiled and aimed the remote at the stereo. The smooth sounds of Norah Jones began to slide from the speakers. He pocketed the remote and turned to her. “May I have this dance,” he asked, holding out his hand to her.

She put her hand in his and let him pull her in close, her other hand rested on his shoulder while his rested on her waist. They’d slow danced before at various official functions and Donna had always thought he was a wonderful dancer. But in many ways this was like dancing with him for the first time. Before, at those official occasions, they had to maintain a certain distance, a certain measured air of professionalism, just in case someone was watching. Tonight that was absent. Tonight no one was there but them. He’d pulled her close to him, their bodies touching from breast to hip. Donna tried not to notice how well their bodies fit together or how the heat from his body seemed to seep into her. “Thank you again Josh, this was a wonderful surprise.”

“And you said I couldn’t woo,” Josh said, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. She looked beautiful, he thought. Her alabaster skin looked even more luminous under the lights from the mirror ball. It felt perfectly natural having her in his arms, her body moving with his. 

“I guess I was wrong,” she said. “And don’t let the fact I said that go to your head, Joshua.”

“I promise,” he said with a smirk that told her he would probably not let her forget it any time soon. They danced together for a few moments until Josh worked up the nerve to say what was on his mind, “Donna?”

“Yes?”

As they continued to dance, he took a moment to try and collect his thoughts. “I know you’re still having some doubts about my motivation for being here and you can’t quite believe I’m not going to wake up tomorrow and decide to go back to DC, but I need you to know I’ve meant everything I’ve said. I don’t plan on going anywhere. In addition to what I’ve already told you, I think you should know, I figured out something else after you left the White House.”

She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Didn’t know if it would make things easier or harder. “What did you figure out?”

“As you know, working in the White House means life moves at 300 miles an hour all the time. I had moments where I wanted to say something to you, wanted to do something but then the next crisis came in the door, the next emergency, the next meeting. It was easy to use them to hide, even from myself, how I felt about you. And because of that I missed so many chances. Then you were gone and I thought there wouldn’t be any more chances.” 

He paused, “What I figured out was I need to seize every chance and every opportunity. That’s why I came here. Finding out you were here was my last chance and now that the world has stopped moving at 300 miles an hour, I don’t intend to waste another minute. I plan on telling you, as often as you’ll let me, how much I love you and I’m going to do everything I can to show you I mean it.” They stopped dancing.

Touched by his words, Donna didn’t realize he was going to kiss her until his lips met hers. As before, her body responded almost automatically, as if kissing him and responding to him were as natural and automatic to it as breathing. ‘You’re a fraud,’ her mind accused. ‘You’re leading him on, letting him think things about you that aren’t true. Letting him think you’re going to let him in.’

Jerking her head back, she pulled away and took two steps backward. “I can’t.” she said, pressing her hand to her mouth to hold back the sob that wanted to spring out. What she couldn’t stop were the tears that swam in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Donna...” Josh said, taking a step toward her.

She held up her hand, “No, Josh. I can’t. I just can’t.”

Shoving down the hurt he felt at having her pull away from him he fought the urge to go and pull her back into his arms and hold her until the tears went away, “Whatever it is you can tell me. You can trust me.” It only seemed to make her tears thicker.

Turning away from him, she walked quickly to the stairs planning to run straight up to her room. Something made her stop at the foot of stairs and turn back to him, “I meant what I said Josh, I do trust you. It’s me I don’t trust.” With that she fled upstairs, leaving Josh standing alone, wondering what he should do next.

  


** Chapter 18 **

Wearing his usual pajamas of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, Josh made a bathroom pit stop and walked back to his room. He paused in his doorway and turned to glance at the Donna’s closed bedroom door. 

It had been three days since their 'date' and he still wasn't sure what he was going to do next. She was still holding back and he didn't know how to get her to open up to him. The kisses they’d shared that night had left little doubt in his mind she loved him, but he needed her to say the words. The morning after her tearful exit from the newly remodeled ‘ballroom,’ they’d gotten back their friendly rhythm but nothing beyond that. He didn’t know what else to do but be patient. Of course, patience had never been one of his virtues but for her he’d been learning. He sensed that, once again, it all came back to the full truth of what had happened to her six months ago.

On the other hand, all things considered, the last week and a half had been amazing. He’d seen aspects of Donna, and himself, they’d never had time for when they’d been in DC and despite the fact he was unemployed, he’d never enjoyed himself more. While there had always been a certain amount of closeness they’d shared working together, there was a whole new level of intimacy in living under the same roof that had nothing to do with sex. Oh, they’d lived together briefly, after a fashion, when he’d been recovering from the shooting but it hadn’t been like this. Then he hadn’t been much of a participant. The simple tasks they’d been enjoying since he’d been here, like cooking dinner or swimming in the pool or reading the paper over breakfast were quickly becoming the small things he treasured.

“NO!”

Josh’s head snapped up. That was Donna’s voice. In two steps he’d crossed to the closed door and opened it without knocking. “Donna?” he asked softly. Moonlight drifted into the room and fell across the middle of her bed, leaving her face in shadow. He could see she was moving restlessly. She must be having a nightmare, he realized. Moving quickly, he sat down on the side of the bed. “Donna? Donna, wake up. You’re having a nightmare,” he said shaking her shoulder gently to try and wake her.

“No,” her voice pleaded, tears running down her sleeping face. “Please, you’re hurting me.”

His heart twisted for her. “Donna, wake up.”

“No, I can’t,” her voice broke. “I won’t do it. I won’t let you hurt him.” Her body tensed and with a scream she sat up. Her breath hitched as it took her a second to realize where she was. “Josh? Oh, Josh,” she said, throwing her arms around him, sobs racking her.

Josh’s arms went around her, holding her securely. “Shhh, it’s all right Donna. You’re okay. It was a bad dream. Shhh, it’s all right.” Stroking her back softly, he held her until she quieted, releasing her when he felt her start to pull away. Silently, wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of underwear, she slipped out of bed and walked to the French doors. Looking out, she saw that night six months ago and not the backyard. She began to shiver slightly and it had nothing to do with the air conditioning. “That’s just it Josh, it wasn’t a nightmare. More like a memory. They usually come at night when I can’t stop them.”

He could identify with that. The events at Rosslyn had been a frequent visitor to his nightmares. She was beautiful, he thought, standing there in the moonlight. But so sad and troubled it nearly broke his heart. Josh stood and pulled the quilt off the bed.  Moving behind her, he wrapped it around her shoulders and slid his arms around her waist. Not wanting to pressure her to explain further, he simply rested his chin on her shoulder. 

Maybe it was because the memory was so fresh in her mind. Maybe it was because he was so close and being so patient. Maybe it was because she was too tired to keep carrying it all by herself. Maybe it was because she needed to know if he would stay after he knew the truth. Maybe it was all those things. In any case, she knew the moment had come. She needed to tell him the truth, the whole truth, if either of them was going to find any peace. “Josh?”

“Hmm?”

“There are things I need to say to you. But I’ve held off saying them because I didn’t think it would be fair to you.”

“How so?”

Clutching the edge of the quilt together, she was quiet for a moment, “You’ve already told me you love me, and as long as I’ve waited to hear those words and as much as I loved to hear them, I guess I felt like as long as I didn’t say my own words you could still take them back.”

“I told you before I don't want to take them back,” he replied.

“You might change your mind after I tell you the whole truth about what happened. See Josh, it’s my fault someone was trying to use me to hurt you.”

“I don’t believe that. I don’t believe you would ever do anything to intentionally hurt me.”

“That’s just it, it wasn’t intentional, but it’s my fault anyway,” she took a breath. “Which is why I haven’t been able to tell you what happened the night I left.”

Josh wanted to see her face so he moved to stand next to her. His hand reached up to caress her cheek, “Donna, you’re always so ready for betrayal in matters of the heart. Although I guess after some of the gomers you’ve dated, I can’t blame you. But I need you to listen to me right now. It doesn’t matter if you tell me about that night or not. I’d like to hear about it, to know why it made you leave, but it won’t change my feelings for you. You’re my best friend and I love you. I didn’t know what it meant to love someone or how to let myself be loved by someone before you came into my life.”

“And that’s why I have to tell you what happened.” she said, fresh unshed tears gathering in her eyes.

“Then tell me,” he said, quietly.

“I think we’ll both need to sit down for this. Come on.” She took him by the hand and led him to the sitting area off her bedroom and the small love seat. Josh bent down to turn on a lamp. “No, please. Leave it off. I need you to leave it off.”

“Okay, but can I at least hold your hand?” he asked.

“I’d like that.” They settled on opposite ends of the love seat, their joined hands resting on the back. Pulling the quilt more tightly around her, Donna tucked her feet underneath her and slowly told him the story of what happened that night six months ago.

  


Six Months Earlier

Donna pulled her shoes off and wiggled her toes. It felt good to be home. It had been a good day. Josh was well on his way to getting a new health care bill passed and she’d done a lot to help him with it. They were working really well as a team these days. In fact, she was working well on a lot of fronts. She’d been getting more and more responsibility and it stunned her sometimes to think how far she’d come from the college dropout that had appeared in the Bartlet for America campaign headquarters and taken over Josh’s office.

On a personal level, since he’d broken up with Amy, things between her and Josh had never been better. They'd had their moments, but overall he’d been kind and thoughtful and seemed really proud of all the effort she was putting in with her new responsibilities. Then there were the looks. The looks she was sure she was imagining. The ones that made her feel like she wasn’t wearing any underwear and he knew it. She was still chewing on where those looks were coming from and had yet to figure out what was going on in that complicated head of his.

But for now, all she wanted was a long, hot bath and a glass of wine. Heading to the kitchen she pulled a glass out of the cabinet and a bottle of white wine out of the refrigerator. Before she even had a chance to pull the cork out, there was a knock at her door.

Frowning she looked at the clock, it read 10:00 pm. Who would come by so late? Maybe it was Josh. It also occurred to her whoever it was had gotten in her building without her buzzing them in. Vaguely cautious, she moved to the door and looked through the peephole.

If she’d been given 100 chances to guess who it was she still would have never picked the person that now stood outside her door. He was also probably the last person she wanted to see standing there. Why on earth would he be here, she wondered. 

Against the better judgment of the little voice in the back of her mind, she opened the door. “Paul.”

“Hey, D,” he said, breezing into the room, without being invited. Closing the door, she watched Paul Stephens, aka “Dr. Freeride”, move around the living room of her small apartment. His body, tall and lean moved with a careful, measured grace and his straight, dark hair, trimmed neatly as always, was brushed, almost ruthlessly, back from his face. Overall, he looked pretty much the same as she remembered.

And yet, as she looked closely there was something different about him. Something older, but not in a good way, more like the way hard times or hard living will make a person age. There also seemed to be a slight edge to the look in his dark blue eyes that was foreign to her.

In any case, she felt nothing for him. Not love, not friendship, not anger, not hate. Just nothing. Well, in an odd way, maybe a touch of gratitude. If he hadn’t been such a two-timing jerk, if he hadn’t stopped for a beer, she might have stayed with him. As it was, his actions had, indirectly, set her on a course leading smack into the Bartlet for America campaign and Josh. For that, a piece of her would always be grateful. 

“This is a nice place you’ve got here, D. A crummy neighborhood, but you’ve done well with what you have. You’d think you’d be able to afford more, you know, since you work at the White House and all.”

It suddenly occurred to her why she used to hate it when Amy would call Josh ‘J’. Paul had done the same thing to her. Amy and Paul both tossed around the initials like they were endearments when all they really were was annoying. When they’d been together, she’d had no more luck in breaking Paul of the habit than Josh had with breaking Amy of it. 

However, her annoyance with him calling her ‘D’ was largely drowned out by the quiet alarm bells that had begun to ring when she heard he knew she worked at the White House. Although it wasn’t a secret or anything, one of the first things she was told when they’d started working in the West Wing was to not publicize you worked in the White House as it could leave you open to lunatics and fanatics who thought maybe you could be their "in" with the President. “What brings you here, Paul?” she asked.

He shrugged as he continued to wander around her small living room. “Well, you know it’s a funny thing. I was watching our lying, loser of a President give his State of the Union a few weeks ago and who should be sitting off to the side of his special guests but you, our very own Donna Moss. So I figured since I was going to be starting a job up this way, I’d look you up, you know, for old times sake.”

No one talked about President Bartlet like that, at least not in front of her. “Paul. The President isn’t like that. He’s a great man. He’s also my boss so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about him like that in my presence.”

He stopped in mid-stride and looked at her. The look of hate in his eyes shook her and she tried her best to hide it. This was definitely not the Paul Stephens she’d known. This was a stranger. She suddenly wished Josh was there.

Trying to make small talk until she could think of a way to get rid of him, she smiled. “How have you been,” she asked.

At which time, the world promptly exploded as he backhanded her hard and sent her sprawling backward onto the floor. The pain in her face was enormous as she tried to grasp what had just happened. Of all the things he’d done to her in the past, this was a new one. He’d never hit her before. 

He knelt down beside her, apparently completely unapologetic about what he’d just done. “We’ll call that our first object lesson. Don’t ever tell me what to do. Do you understand?” When she said nothing, his hand flashed out and grabbed her by the hair. “I said, do you understand me?”

“Yes,” she managed. Terror had now taken over and she racked her brain for what to do.

“Good. You’d do well to remember that I’ll say anything about anyone, including the fucking President, that I want to.” He let go of her hair and stood. “Now. You want to know how I’ve been?” he said, his voice rising. “I’ve been in prison for the last five years. I just got out 2 months ago. That’s how I’ve been. While you’ve been living it up here in DC, going to parties and rubbing elbows the rich and famous, I’ve been rotting in a Wisconsin prison.”

Donna crawled to the end table and used it to pull herself up off the floor, “Why were you in prison,” she asked, still holding the side of her face.

“Felony hit and run while under the influence and negligent vehicular manslaughter. See, one night I had a bit too much to drink and I hit some stupid woman and her kid. The woman made it, the kid didn’t.”

Donna gasped, “Oh, Paul. What were you thinking?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He seemed to be across the room in two steps, his hand raised to strike her. She cringed as she saw him work to reign in his temper. “”I’ll give you that one,” he said, lowering his hand and patting her shoulder instead. “We haven’t gotten to my theory on what happened.”

“What do you want,” she asked.

“Oh, D. There are so many things. See I have a confession to make. I lied to you earlier. I didn’t just come up here to look you up and say hi for old times sake, well I did come here because of old times but not the way you probably think. I had a lot of time to think while I was in prison. A very long time.” He paused. “I tried to go back to the point where everything had gone wrong and what I came up with is this: it all went bad when you left me. So I started making plans. Plans I put into effect the day I got out. I knew you were here before I saw you on TV during the State of the Union. I came here to get you. I’ve been here for about two weeks. I called in a few favors from some old friends and had my parole moved here to start my new job.”

Donna bit back a comment, not wanting to incur his anger again. ‘Let him ramble until I can call Josh and the police,’ she thought.

“I came here because...” he said, continuing with his little speech. “...the way I see it, you owe me.”

  


** Chapter 19 **

“I owe you?” she said. “What do you mean I owe you?”

“It’s your fault. If you hadn’t left, I wouldn’t have been drinking that night.”

She started to laugh. It wasn’t funny, but it was ridiculous, “You’ve got to be kidding, Paul. You slept around with other women and when I needed you, your first thought was to stop and have a beer with your friends.” She shook her head, her fear diminishing. “I don’t owe you anything,” she finished, her tone dismissive.

This time he didn’t bother to backhand her, he just went right for her hair which he used as a handle to slam her up against the wall, making her see stars. “My, my D, you’ve grown a backbone while I've been gone. You were so meek and pliant when I knew you before.” His voice was low and dangerously soft. “Don’t ever laugh at me,” the knife seemed to appear in his hand as if by magic. “And don’t, ever, ever, dismiss me.” 

Donna cried out as the blade sliced up and ran along the side of her neck, leaving a long thin cut, just deep enough to bleed sufficiently but not enough to nick an artery or anything else important. 

“That’s object lesson number two,” Paul said. “As you can see each lesson gets just a little bit worse.” He rested the knife blade along the front of her neck where she knew one wrong move and she’d bleed to death before she could scream. “Now that I have your attention, I’d like to continue.”

Donna couldn’t even nod. Between the hold on her hair and the blade she was basically immobilized.

“You owe me. That’s not negotiable. And I intend to see you pay me back.”

“How,” she whispered, trying to remain as still as possible. She could feel blood running down her neck and the cut itself burned as if it was on fire, but she didn’t dare move to touch it.

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked. Well, since my DUI and my felony conviction pretty much means Paul Stephens can’t get any kind of a medical license I had to get a little creative. And you’re going to help me. I made a lot of friends in prison. They taught me some interesting things. Like how to change your name, forge documents. So I’ll just create myself a new identity and I’ll go back to a different school and get the degree I was cheated out of the first time. Of course I’m going to have to make Paul Stephens die in a tragic accident. My new friends taught me about that too. Otherwise my parole officer could make things difficult. Are you with me so far, D?” he asked, increasing the pressure on the blade ever so slightly.

“Yeah,” she said softly.

“Good. Good. You always were smart. Spouting trivia about everything. Used to drive me fucking crazy. Now we come to your part in the little drama. See D, while you were lousy in bed, you were good for the other stuff. Which is why I had Pamela and the others. They were my whores and you were my maid and my keeper. You kept me in line. I need that again if I’m going to make school work this time. And since you owe me, that’s how you’re going to pay. While I’m going to school and doing my residency, you’re going to come along and support me. How do you feel about Kentucky?”

“Why?” she asked carefully.

“Why Kentucky? I guess because no one knows me there and...” he explained.

“No. Why do you think I would do it?”

“Oh, you mean other than the fact that I’ll kill you if you don’t?”

Even death sounded better than what he was proposing. “Yeah.”

“You mean what’s stopping you from calling the police and telling them all about my plans and the fact that I’ve threatened to kill you if you don’t become basically my slave girl?”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, he took the knife away and released her hair. Surprised to be unexpectedly free she stumbled forward and onto the couch. Grabbing some tissues off the coffee table she pressed them to her neck which was still bleeding fairly steadily.

“Your neck is fine D. You worry too much. I was almost a doctor the first time, remember? I know my way around scalpels and knives and the circulatory system. Now,” he said, casually sitting down on the other end of the couch. “I figured the threat of physical harm was not going to be enough to motivate you to go along with my scheme so I did some homework.”

Her heart began to pound as she suspected the direction his words were going. 

“Now while I was in prison I managed to get regular copies of a number of publications on what was happening in DC, including the Washington Post. I’ve kept tabs on you and that cesspool you work in. Oh, say, how long have you been screwing Lyman?”

The question was so out of left field, she hadn’t seen that coming. “What? Josh? I....it’s not like that. He’s my boss. My friend.” Okay, she wanted it to be more but she wasn’t going to tell Paul that.

“Still the Ice Princess when it comes to the bedroom, huh, D? Or are you just lying? I mean you are attractive. He’s a politician. I’ve read the gossip and the speculation. I can’t believe you two haven’t done the mattress mambo. I thought politicians screwed everything.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Or did you and he found out, like I did, you’re about as exciting in bed as a rock? Now tell me the truth.”

The vile things he was saying made her want to have a shower. “I am telling you the truth. He’s just my friend and my boss. He’s good and kind and isn’t like that. Besides, it would reflect badly on the President.”

He snorted, “It seems to me like the President does enough bad things on his own. Hiring a Chief of Staff that’s a drunk and an addict, the MS, the assassination attempt, letting his daughter get kidnapped.

Donna tried to hold her tongue but the last one she couldn’t let pass, “He didn’t 'let' her get kidnapped. Madmen kidnapped her, killing one of her protection detail in the process. It nearly destroyed him. He and all the people I work with are decent and generous and try to make a difference every day.”

He smirked at her, “Get real, D. They’re politicians, they can’t see past their own ambition.”

“I could say the same for you,” Donna said before she could stop herself.

“You’re treading on very thin ice,” he said softly, his voice almost a growl. Then he took a breath. “But we’re getting off track. You asked me why you’re going to do just what I tell you. Basically, other than the threat of bodily harm we already discussed, if you don’t I’ll make things as difficult as possible for you and your little White House buddies, including Lyman.

“How could you possibly do that? What could you do? I mean, I hate to tell you this, but we’ve been attacked by people worse than you.” Although at this point she didn’t see how that was possible. “And we’re still here.”

Paul smiled, but it was full of malice. “Yes, but I have two things they didn’t.”

“What’s that?” she asked, even though she was almost positive she didn’t want to know.

“A vivid imagination and a history with you,” he replied, simply.

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, if there’s one thing I learned from reading all the DC papers and scandals sheets, it doesn’t take much to make a headline, especially when it comes to the White House. So I figure all I have to do is plant an anonymous story in the right place and the press will do the rest.”

“What could you possibly say?”

His smile only got wider, “Oh, I could tell them our revised history. That you saw Lyman at a Bartlet for America rally and you left me for him. That the two of you have been having an affair ever since. How I was distraught because you left me for Lyman and that’s why I was drinking that night and killed that kid. Just to sweeten the pot, I could also tell them how we used to drink and get high on a variety of drugs.” He grinned, “Maybe that you were pregnant with my child, no wait, with Lyman’s. Yes. Lyman got you knocked up and you told me, in a weak moment when you needed someone to talk to, that you’d gotten an abortion.”

Donna sat frozen in horrified shock, “But none of that’s true. Everything you just said is a complete and total lie.” Her chest hurt as her ability to breathe had apparently decided to take a vacation.

“Sure it is. But the press won’t care. They’ll smell blood in the water. That’s all it takes.”

“But they’ll check into it. Find out none of it’s true.” 

“Sure. But see the way I figure it, they’ll be able to verify at least parts of the story, the fact you and I did live together and you did meet Lyman during the campaign and have worked with him ever sense, except we got back together the last time, but it will take them a while to find out what is and isn't true. Plus I’m sure I can falsify some documents, especially in the abortion department, you know I still have some friends in the medical field, that will keep them interested. In the meantime, they’ll dig and pry into you, Lyman and anyone else they think might know something. Talk to everyone you ever knew. Ever met. You and Lyman, and probably the White House in general will be splashed across the front page of any number of newspapers and scandal rags.” He finished, completely pleased with himself.

'What if they found out about Josh’s PTSD?' That couldn’t happen, she wouldn’t let it happen. 'Think Donna. Think. There has to be a way out. Stall until you can think of one.' “It would be bad, you’re right. But I know my friends would stand behind me. Since the truth would come out eventually and the fact we’re in our second term so there’d be no re-election chances to harm, we could take it.”

“Funny thing about friends, I imagine especially DC friends, they tend to be absent when things get tough.”

“Not mine,” she said, defensively.

“Okay, let’s say you’re right.” He just smiled again and she shivered. “What about Lyman?”

“What about him? I told you, as long as it didn’t harm the President, he’d take the heat.”

“Yes, you did say that and I’m guessing you’d be right. Being a politician would mean he’d have to have a thick skin. But what about his future?”

“What do you mean, what about his future?” she asked.

Paul relaxed back into the cushions and put his feet on the coffee table. “Has it never occurred to you Lyman might have plans to have his own political career?”

“I....” Donna began. Yes, it had occurred to her, but only in the abstract. They’d never discussed what he’d planned to do after the President’s term was up. She’d hoped, but didn’t know for sure, if he even wanted to have her be part of whatever it was.

“It occurs to me that someone with his record in politics probably does," Paul said with a smile. "Who knows, maybe he’d start with state assembly, then maybe governor. Or maybe it would be the House or the Senate. But, his reputation has taken quite a beating lately, hasn’t it? That Senator that defected to the Republicans, the mess with the budget. The Democratic Party isn’t too happy with him right now. Then we add a sex scandal with his pretty blonde assistant. People have a long memory. They always remember the juicy story on Page One and not the real story or outright retraction that appears a week later on Page 24. Who’s going to nominate him, much less want to vote for him?”

Donna grasped at something to argue with, “You know, he may not want to run at all. Josh likes being the guy behind the guy.”

“Okay, let’s look at that. Who’s going to hire someone with a sex scandal or even the hint of a sex scandal, heck any kind of scandal, hanging over his head? My guess most people would see him as a political liability.” 

It was like he knew everything she was going to say, every argument she was going to present. “I’ll just resign. Move back in with my parents,” she argued weakly. Hell would freeze over before she moved back in with them but he didn’t have to know that. He only smiled again and she wished for some nice heavy object to use to wipe it off his face. 

“Oh, that’s a perfect idea. Did I tell you I spoke to your parents last week? I told them I was going to pop in and surprise you and asked them not to tell you I was coming. Of course I didn't tell them where I've been for the last 6 years. They seemed really excited. You know they’ve always been very fond of me.”

Yeah, they liked him better than they liked her. She shoved the thought away before it could eat at her too much.

“I’m sure they’d help us get some great pictures together. Then if you’re still reluctant to do what I’m proposing, I could just add the fact we’re back together to the mountain of information and misinformation I plan to feed the press. It will look bad for the White House when the story breaks because it will seem like they made you resign.” He gave her a moment. Waited for the next argument. It didn’t come. Her silence only made him smile wider.

“See, no matter what you do, you’ll just be hanging around their necks like a lovely blonde albatross.” He paused. “So why don’t you save everyone a lot of time and trouble and just agree? You know you’ll have to eventually anyway.”

She knew he was feeding on every insecurity she had, but he had her. ‘Josh will hate me if he knows I went back to Dr. Freeride again,’ Donna thought. 'And he'd have every right. Oh God, what am I going to do?' Then, oddly, something in her began to cool, harden, take control. 'Get rid of him. Do whatever it takes to get rid of him and then you can think.' “Okay. Fine. I’ll give two weeks notice tomorrow,” she said, even though she had no intention of doing so.

“No. Tomorrow’s your last day. Go in and turn in your letter of resignation and get your things. I have to go take care of some...arrangements but I’ll meet you here at noon tomorrow so we can pack up your things and get going.”

He’s not going to give her much time, so she’d have to be quick. “Okay.”

“Good,” he said, sliding up next to her on the couch. She was unable to stop herself from trying to move away from him. He didn’t seem to notice. Maybe he just didn’t care. “Then maybe tomorrow night we can see whether or not Lyman taught you any new....tricks. We can spend the night, getting....reacquainted.” 

His mouth was a breath away from her cheek and she felt his hot breath rush over her face. She suppressed the urge to vomit. “I don’t suppose I have any say in that either?”

“Nope,” he said, rubbing his cheek against hers. Getting up he went to the door. “Noon, D. Be ready or there’ll be trouble.” He paused at the door, "Oh, and Donna, if your boyfriend, oh, sorry, 'boss,' Lyman, gets in the way, I will take him out of the picture. Permanently." With that he left her apartment.

Unable to stop herself any longer, Donna immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of the late dinner she’d had at the office with Josh.

  


** Chapter 20 **

Present

“And that’s what happened,” Donna said, softly, tears coursing down her face. Although he hadn’t said a word during her story, Josh had pulled her into his arms. Now she sat on his lap, bundled in the quilt, her head nestled against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know I should have called you. He played on every fear, every insecurity I ever had. I guess I wasn't thinking straight," she paused. "I wanted to call you, but I was so scared of what he might do. To both of us. It was like he was some kind of stranger. I swear he'd never, ever, been violent before."

"Prison can change people," he said softly. 

"I guess so," she said. "I think that's also why what happened at Caesars scared me so badly. It all came flooding back and it was like I was right back there."

Josh worked hard at controlling his anger. Not at Donna but at Dr. Freeride. If Dr. Freeride had been there at that moment, Josh wasn't sure he would have been able to keep his rage in check. Taking a breath, he looked down at her, then used his finger to raise her chin so she was looking at him. "Yes, you should have called me that night. I’m just glad I could be there for you after what happened at Caesars. But I understand why you didn't call me six months ago. You were just trying to protect me, just like you always have.  Ever since I've known you, you've been the strong one, always helping everyone else. But Donna, you have to remember sometimes even strong people need help. Part of being a friend is not only helping friends but letting them help you. It's also part of loving someone."

"I know," she said. "It's just hard for me."

"I know it is and that's my fault. But that changes right here, right now. If what we have is going to last, then we have to be in it together. Not you for me, or me for you, but us for each other." He paused. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I had plans beyond our second term in the White House and that you were most definitely in them. About the time this happened I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you. And the fact my plans had more to do with personal choices than career ones. Maybe if I had told you, it would have helped you know that, trouble or no trouble, I wasn't about to let you go anywhere without me."

"I love you, Joshua," she said into the dark. "I've loved you for so long, I can't remember what it feels like not to love you."

It was as if his heart started beating again. "I know Donnatella. I've been waiting to hear the words, but I know."

"I think I loved you from the first time we met but never realized it," she said, softly. "Do you want to know when I figured it out?"

"When?"

"When you were having surgery the night of the shooting," she felt his hand grip hers. "Dr. Bartlet got permission for me to see you during the operation. I watched from a small observation room next to the operating room."

"You watched them operate on me? I never knew that," his arm tightened around her. "That must have been hard."

"No, actually, it was better than just sitting in the waiting room. If I could see you, see they were still working on you, I knew you weren't dead." She was quiet for a moment. "So I was standing there, making deals with any and all deities I could think of, and I thought, 'He can't die. He just can't. I love him and if he dies he'll never know'."

She continued, "I didn't really have a chance to even process the thought until a day or two later. It was late and everyone had gone but me. You were quite drugged out on one of the many medications they had you on. I was watching you sleep and I was so happy you were alive and I knew, just knew, that I loved you and always would. It was so overpowering, I started to cry and didn't stop until a half hour later when the nurse came in to check on you. I always wanted to tell you but it just never seemed to be the right time. First was your recovery, then there was Cliff and Amy and Jack, then too much time had passed, and now, well now there’s the present mess we find ourselves in."

"Well," he began, "looking back I think I've loved you for a long time too, only it took me a whole lot longer to figure it out."

"When did you," Donna asked.

She felt him smile against her hair, "Oddly enough, it was when you brought me the "What a Shame" file."

Donna laughed slightly. "You're kidding! The "What a Shame" file did it?"

"Yeah," he ran his hand over her hair, "you gave me hope. The world seemed to be lying in shambles around me but you gave me hope and it was like a flash of light illuminating a dark room. And in that moment, I knew I loved you, had loved for a long time. It was a "well, duh", kind of moment. Like you, it took me a while to process it. In all honesty, I was kind of waiting too."

"Waiting for what?"

"You've come so far, Donna. I'd watch you and every day it seemed like you grew more, took on more responsibility, learned new things, basically became one of the senior staff. I've been so proud. But I admit, I've been a bit afraid."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I would never want to do anything to jeopardize that growth, that limitless potential I see in you. I guess I was waiting to see if we grew in different directions. I was pleasantly surprised to find we seemed to be growing together."

His words of praise thrilled her. "Yes, we were," she replied softly.

"Yes, we were," he echoed quietly. Bending his head he captured her mouth in a tender kiss.

There was so much more she wanted to say but didn't have the words. "Josh? I...."

"What? Come on, you can tell me," he coaxed.

"I want to be honest with you."

"I want that too, so tell me what's on your mind," he replied.

"I....I know you probably think that telling you everything means I'm ready to go back to DC, but it doesn't. I'm not ready. Not unless you have a plan that will make "he-who-must-not-be-named" disappear from our lives forever."

"Bringing the Harry Potter references, Donna?" he asked, laughing softly and then hugged her. "No," he said, sobering. "I don't have a plan yet. But I'm working on one."

He made a mental note to be sure he was keeping a low profile while he was working on it.  By no stretch of the imagination could he imagine Schaffer was still after Donna. And even if he still was there was no way he could find her. ‘But,’ he thought, ‘better to be safe than sorry.’ It would also help keep the press off their trail. At that point, he decided that he’d better minimize his credit card, ATM and check usage just to be on the safe side.

"In the first place," he said, going into Avenging Angel mode. "He violated his parole by threatening and, you know, assaulting you. For that alone he could go back to prison. And since he had the knife, I don't think it would be a stretch to get him for assault with a deadly weapon. PLUS the fact that you were a government employee when it happened and he'd be tried in Federal court, not municipal or superior.  Federal court is big time, Donna. If he was convicted and that sentence was added onto the sentence in Wisconsin, and he had to serve them consecutively, he could well go away for the rest of his life."

She was quiet for a moment, simply letting herself enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. "A great deal of that had occurred to me," she finally said. "But, Josh, so much time is passed, the scar on my neck is the only physical proof of what I said and even that could be explained away by a good attorney. I’m sure it would come down to his word against mine. I know he's got a record, but I'm not willing to bet the house on things going my way based solely on that." She paused, "In any case, I think he'd be just spiteful enough to still plant a story that could make things unimaginably bad for us and the President."

"Well, you may have a point there. Tomorrow, I'll call CJ and tell her the basics of what you told me. Maybe she'll have some ideas about that."

"And even if he did go back to prison," Donna said. "What happens if he does get out again?  I'm guessing the Paul Schaffer that showed up in my apartment six months ago could hold a grudge for a long time. What if he still tried to get some kind of revenge for me putting him away again?"

"Theoretically, we could start by getting you on the list of people that are notified when he's paroled. And by the time he managed to see the outside world again, we'd most likely be out of the White House anyway, which would help negate the whole 'I'm going to cause a scandal thing'. We could also take some measures to have some greater personal security." He paused and looked down at her, seeing that she was deeply frightened of what might happen if they returned to DC. He'd be lying if he said, he wasn't concerned himself.

Time to switch from Avenging Josh to Comforting Josh. "I promise I'll work on a plan. As for us, now, we’re not going anywhere until you're ready," he paused. "Until we're ready."

There was a peaceful silence between them for a moment. "You're not the only one he used, Donna," he said quietly. "He used me too. Used me to hurt you. I don't like knowing that." 

She brought her face level with his. "Don't blame yourself, I've done enough of that for both of us. Let's stop talking about him altogether." The ache for him that lived in her escaped its banks and flooded through her. Free of shame and secrets and barriers between them she reached up and gently traced his lips with her fingers. "Make love to me, Joshua," she said.

His hand came up to cup her cheek, "You sure?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the dark. "I'm sure. But..." she stopped and bit her lip.

"But what?"

All the things Paul had said came rushing back and she sighed, "You know I haven't been given high marks for my abilities in this area. I don't want you to be.... disappointed." Even Cliff and Jack hadn't exactly stood up and cheered after they'd finished.

He smiled at her. "Donna, during the entire time I've known you, I have never once been disappointed. I can't imagine this would be anything different. Sometimes all it takes is being with the right person. Just do what you feel. Just touch me and let me touch you, that's all I ask, all I need. The rest is gravy, the rest will take care of itself."

His words made her worries slip away, and she smiled. "Okay, I think I can handle that," she didn't catch the little pun she'd just made.

But Josh did and he started getting hard just thinking about it. God, how could she think she would be disappointing?

Hopping up out of his lap Donna stood before him and let the quilt slide off her shoulders slightly. Even in the dark, she felt his eyes on her and the heat in his gaze. It made the most interesting parts of her anatomy tingle with expectation and her confidence flourish. "Oh, there is one more thing," she said, playfully.

"What's that?" he said, getting up off the couch, his voice low and soft.

"Recently, I have done some reading on the subject. Research if you will," she said.

Now he was intrigued. "Really? What kind of books have you been reading?"

"Oh, all kinds. After all I have a thirst for knowledge, Joshua. I even read the government sex education report," she turned and walked toward the bed. On the way, she let the quilt slip off and fall to the floor. 

He swallowed, "The sex ed report? The one we stuck in a drawer?"

"That's right. I paid special attention to pages 27-33." She stopped by the bed and waited for him.

Now his mouth went dry. "Pages 27-33? The...the pages I mentioned to CJ?"

"Yes, Josh. CJ made it a point to tell me you said pages 27-33 contained a couple of things every girl should know and you were right." 

"Remind me to send CJ some flowers," he said as he walked over to stand next to her. 

"I'll make a note of it." She pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. Her hands slid over his chest, tracing his scar. "How does it feel?" she asked, softly.

"I don't feel much from the surgical scar, it's pretty much dead tissue. The scar from the bullet wound changes from time to time. Sometimes there's nothing and then sometimes it's so sensitive just my shirt rubbing against it is a little maddening."

"A little later, maybe we can find out what kind of mood it's in tonight."

He smiled. "Did I ever tell you how much I like your thirst for knowledge?" He hadn't even touched her yet and he was already hard. 

She looked down and saw the evidence of just how much he liked it. His boxers rivaled any tent at a boy scout jamboree. "Well, in the past, I don't believe 'like' was quite the word you used. But I can see right now..." she said with a smile, running her hand over him, caressing him through the material of his boxers. "...you seem to be rather fond of it."

He moaned softly and pressed his hips into her hand. "Yes, very fond of it. Her hands moved to the waist band of his boxers slid inside, her hands and nails running lightly over his butt. With a slight shove she pushed the boxers to the floor. He stepped out them and kicked them over by her robe.

She ran her hands over the exposed length of him, “Wow, Joshua. That’s some equipment you have there.” He was wonderfully large and it thrilled her to know it was going to be inside her, filling her. As one hand stroked him, her other hand came up to his shoulders and she leaned in and kissed him, their tongues mingling, searching.

"Wait," she said suddenly.


	5. Chapters 21-25

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 21  **

"What?" he said, trying to control his breathing. Her kisses and that thing she did with her hand were lethal.

"Houston, we have a problem," she said, biting her lip. "I don't have any....supplies."

"Supplies? Oh....." he said, as a trickle of blood found it's way back to his brain.

"Yeah, when I was living in DC, I was on the pill to help control my periods, but I haven't found a doctor here yet and I didn't exactly expect to be....entertaining. Did you bring anything? Please tell me you brought something."

Josh ran his hands through his hair, "I kind of packed in a hurry and when I was with...," he stopped knowing that saying Amy's name right now wouldn't help. "...SHE-who-shall-not-be-named", she took care of it.”

“I guess I could run to the store and get something. After all, this is Las Vegas, ‘Open 24 Hours’ is kind of the city’s motto,” she looked away, trying to hide her disappointment they had to put the momentary brakes on their plans. “Or is that ‘What Happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? I can never remember,” She was babbling but couldn’t help it. “I mean I know they both work but....”

“Donna.” Josh said, softly.

His gentle tone stopped her rambling. “What?” Her eyes met his and even in the low light she was swamped by the love she saw shining there for her.

“I had a total check-up about 3 months ago, Mrs. Bartlet insisted. I was a bit...agitated after you left.” His tone told her he was putting it mildly. “Except for my blood pressure being a bit high and the usual lecture about eating more vegetables and getting more exercise, I’m good.”

She understood where he was going. “I had a full physical about a month before I left DC and there hasn’t been anyone since Jack. I’m good too. But Josh what about.....”

He reached out and took her hand, “Would it be so bad if you became pregnant with my child?”

A shiver ran though her. Pregnant with his child. The idea thrilled her on an almost primal level. “No,” she said. “Not bad at all. In fact it would be about the most amazing thing I could imagine.” Sliding her hand behind his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss.

She broke the kiss a moment later, “But what if it happened and someone found out? We could be adding fuel to the fire Dr. Freeride might try to start with the press.”

“I don’t care,” he said, placing his finger against her lips. “And before you say anything, I really don’t care. Let anyone say what they want. I’m tired of worrying about what other people might say. Besides, we don’t work at the White House anymore, remember?” 

She smiled, “I guess we don’t.” 

"But you have to promise me something," he said.

"What?"

"That you'll never disappear like that again. Cause, whatever happens with all of this, and anything else that comes along, we'll handle it....together."

She laid her hand on his cheek to emphasize her statement, "I promise I won't go anywhere without you ever again," she smiled. "Tomorrow I’ll find a doctor and go back on the pill, but for now, no supplies?”

He smiled back. “No supplies tonight. I want to make love to you with nothing between us.” This time he pulled her in for a kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, reveling in the blonde silk. The scent of her flooded through his senses, sweeping away all thought, all reason.

As they kissed, her hands were busy as well. They trailed over him, running over his arms, his chest and lingering on his scar. Now that she had the chance, she wanted to touch all of him, to map him with her hands. Then her hands dipped lower, circling and stroking his already hard cock. His mouth gasped against hers and she loved that she could bring out such a response in him.

Josh was trying to remember how to breathe. Her touch was pushing him right to edge. "Donna," he moaned. "as much as I like what you're doing, you've got to stop or this going to be over really fast." He pulled her hands away.

"Fast is all right," she said, softly. "It's usually pretty fast."

His heart tripped slightly, "Well, fast has its place and I'm sure we'll visit it, but..." he leaned in and kissed her, "we've waited six years and I'd kind of like to start slow and go from there." After everything that had happened she deserved slow, he thought. Slow and thorough.

"All right," she said, with a soft smile. She didn't think she'd ever had it slow, Paul had always been in a hurry. With Cliff it had just been...weird. And Jack, well, with Jack it had felt like he was trying to set a land speed record. Being underwater in a submarine for six months had made him a bit frantic in that area.

‘Time for a little seduction,’ he thought. "Now first, we need some light," he said, looking around. There were no lamps on the nightstands by her bed.

"Why do we need light?" Donna asked, confused.

The heated look Josh gave her could have melted glass, "Because I want to watch you."

God, she loved it when he said things like that, she thought, feeling warm and damp all of a sudden. "There's the overhead light," she managed.

"Nope, too bright. It would blind both of us."

Pressing her legs together, she moved slightly to create some friction. It did little to help the throbbing there. Her body was beginning to take on a mind of it's own and if they didn't get to the touching portion of the program soon, she was going to vaporize from the heat. Okay, okay. He wanted light. Come on brain, work. "How about candles? I've got candles."

He smiled and kissed her hard, "Donna, you are a treasure. Candles are perfect. Where are they?"

"In the bathroom. I like to use them when I take a bath."

Josh's whole body twitched at the thought of Donna, naked Donna, in a bubble bath, surrounded by candles. "Okay, we're going to explore that sometime in the near future," he said, following her into the master bath. 

She laughed and started collecting the candles. Bending over the tub she snatched up two large pillar candles to add to the others she already carried. Josh smirked at the sight of her as she bent over. The t-shirt rode high on her hips, revealing her smooth behind and small, silky panties. He reached over and cupped her behind, then lingered over the slim stretch of silk were it disappeared between her legs, teasing it with his thumb, pleased to feel it was already damp with her arousal.

Donna gasped at the heat his touch sent through her and she would have taken a header into the bathtub if he hadn't grabbed her around the waist to steadier her. "Easy there, Donna."

"I can't take it easy when you touch me like that."

Her pulled her back against his chest, "See, touching's good," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't recall arguing the point."

"Grab the matches," he said, chuckling as he took the candles from her. Carrying them back into the bedroom he cleared off both night stands and started to set the candles down.

This time it was Donna's turn to watch Josh, naked Josh, as he moved around her bedroom. ‘He did have the best butt in politics’, she thought. ‘Okay, he had the best everything in politics.’ For someone that sat behind a desk so much he was in surprisingly good shape and she noticed earlier in the day that being in the sun during the past week had started to give him just the hint of a tan. As he leaned over to put down the last of the candles, Donna decided turnabout was fair play. Coming up behind him, she leaned in and ran her hand over his butt.

"Whatcha doing there Donna?" Josh asked, trying not to take a header of his own into the nightstand.

"Touching you," she said, calmly, doing some seducing of her own. "You said touching was good, right?" Her hand slid down over his butt and between his legs, which were slightly spread, her nails brushing teasingly over his balls and the base of his cock.

Breath whooshed out of him as her hand ran over him. Her touch was driving him crazy. "Yes, touching's very good," he said, trying to draw a breath. "God, Donna, that feels amazing." He was about to tell her to stop but she slowly withdrew her hand all on her own. He tried not to groan.

"I guess I better light the candles," she said, softly, with just the hint of a teasing lilt in her voice. 

"You just like tormenting me."

"Maybe I just like to test the limits of your 'let's go slow' resolution," she said with a grin. Moving around the room she lit the candles one by one. Josh stood where she'd left him, watching her, and she reached around him to light the last candle. "There, all done. And he said let there be light..." she said, looking around the room which was now bathed in shifting shades of gold.

"And there was light," he said, taking the matches from her hands and tossing them in the direction of their growing pile of clothes. Tugging her t-shirt off, he drank in the sight of her breasts touched with candlelight. "And it was good...."

Reaching out, he stroked the curve of her breasts with his fingertips slowly tracing the round softness, lingering for a moment on the two small bruises that still stained her alabaster skin.

"See I told you the bruises would fade," he said softly. Then he covered each with his palms. "Perfect," he whispered, shifting his hands and brushing his thumbs over her already tight nipples. Under his attention they turned pebble hard. With a broken sigh, she smiled and arched into his touch.

Bending, he kissed her, his tongue and hers matching the rhythm of his thumbs on her breasts. Dark arrows of pleasure flashed though Donna, settling in a throbbing mass deep in her belly and between her legs.

Moving lower, he kissed his way down her neck where he nibbled gently at the scar there as if trying to remove it, then bathed it in long strokes with his tongue to soothe. Replacing one of his hands with his mouth, he used his tongue to trace around the rosy areola of her nipple. Then he drew the tip deep into his mouth, sucking as he swirled his tongue around it. 

Donna slid her hand into his hair, running her nails lightly over his scalp, holding him to her breast. Her body was swamped by what he was doing to it and she would have lost the ability to stand if his hand hadn’t been pressed securely against her lower back, all but supporting her. In a voice she knew was hers but didn’t recognize, his name slid from her lips. It was low and sexy, like something from a really good porn movie, and she felt him smile against her.

His hands slid to her hips and under her panties. While one ran across her ass, the other came to the front and slid into her folds. He found her wet and drenched in her arousal. Her whimper of pleasure reverberated through him as his fingers slid slowly over her clit. Shifting his hands, he pushed her panties down into a pool at her feet. 

She stepped out of them and Josh swung her into her arms and laid her in the center of the bed. His eyes, like a physical caress, ran over her body, taking in every alabaster curve. Instead of making her self-conscious as she would have expected, his gaze made her feel incredibly sexy. She stretched her arms above her head, resting them against the headboard. Her body, tight with need, ached for him.

“So beautiful,” he whispered. Climbing into bed with her, he captured her lips with his again. His hands slid into her hair, his fingers trailing along her scalp, while hers traveled over his back, teasing him with her nails. Moving lower he nuzzled the scar on her neck again, planting tender kisses he tried to heal more than just the physical scar. Hearing her sigh in pleasure, he moved lower to her breast.

As his hand kept her left breast entertained, he captured the nipple of her right breast in his mouth and rolled the tip with his tongue and gently tugged at it with his teeth.

As if some invisible string went between her breast and her center, each tug of this teeth and flick and swirl of his tongue made the ache between her legs grow. “Joshua,” she moaned it this time, arching into him. “Joshua, I need you.”

He loved hearing her say his name like that. “Good Donnatella. I intend to see to it you keep on needing me for long time,” he raised his head and met her eyes. “Show me where you need me,” he said softly.

His words sent a shiver through her. Raising her palm off of his shoulder, she laid it between her breasts, right over her heart. “Here”. Then she slid it slowly down to her center. “And here,” she said with a whimper as her fingers brushed over her sensitive clit.

Unbelievably humbled by the first and indescribably aroused by the second, he smiled. “Good. My two favorite places.” She started to pull her hand away from her center. “No, no,” he said. Laying his hand over hers he used her fingers to stroke her clit. As he did, he bent his head and lavished attention on the spot between her breasts over her heart. 

Donna trembled under his touch. This was not sex as she knew it. Apparently, and in Donna’s mind, thankfully, someone had neglected to properly instruct her previous partners in the correct way to do it. Josh had no such problem. In fact, Josh could have taught a masters level class in the subject. Then again, she realized, this wasn’t just sex. No one had ever made love to her before. It was mind-blowing assault to the senses and the heart.

Moving from the spot between her breasts, he kissed his way down to her stomach and lavished attention on her belly button. It was a cute little innie and he dipped is tongue into it. He watched in fascination as her body twitched. “Does that tickle?” he said, smiling as he did it again.

“Uh huh,” answered breathlessly. With his fingers slowly moving hers over her clit and his tongue doing what it was doing to her belly button, it was the only answer she was able to give. 

The sight and scent of her arousal filled his senses and it gave him the irresistible need to taste her. Storing away the fact Donna had a ticklish belly button, he moved lower to where their hands were joined. Pulling her hand away, his eyes locked with hers as he slid her damp fingers, one at time, into his mouth and licked and sucked the taste of her off of them. Instead of satisfying his craving for the taste of her, it only left him wanting more. He knew the unique, salty flavor of her was going to quickly become one of his favorites. 

Just watching him do that to her fingers was bringing her right to edge. “Joshua...Joshua, please.”

“What? Tell me what you want, Donnatella.” Finished with her fingers, he placed a soft kiss in the center of her palm and laid her hand on her stomach.

“I want you inside me.”

  


** Chapter 22  **

Josh brought out a smile in full dimple mode. “Oh, I plan to be inside you. Buried all the way, deep inside you. Have no fear about that.” He shifted her and slid his head and shoulders between her legs. “But not just yet. I haven’t finished tasting you. You taste really good, Donna.”

“What...?” she began to ask. Then she figured out what he planned to do. No one had ever done that to her. For her. They’d touched her but never tasted her. “Joshua, no one...you don’t have to....”

“No one?" he asked, surprised, then grinned. "That's what you get for dating Republicans."

"Josh..." she giggled.

His face sobered, his eyes watching her, "I want to. The first time I make you come I want to see it. Please?” he asked. He sensed her hesitation and didn’t want to do anything to make her uncomfortable.

His words stirred her, and she had to admit, the idea was definitely intriguing. “Um, okay,” she said, with a grin to let him know she was really all right with the idea. “What do I need to do?”

He grinned back at her. “Ahh, that’s the beauty of it. I do all the work and you get to reap the benefits.”

“You’re pretty sure of yourself there Mr. Lyman,” she said, any hint of doubt gone.

“Why, yes. Yes, I am,” he said. Bending he slowly brushed his mouth and nose over her curls, enjoying the heady scent of her arousal. He guided her legs up and over his shoulders, opening her to him further. Using only the tip of his tongue he began to trace her clit, drawing ever tightening circles that spiraled down to single, point which he would flick with his tongue.

Donna had no idea. No idea at all there existed in the known universe a sensation like the one Joshua Lyman was making with her body. His tongue was amazing. 760 verbal skills had nothing on the skill his mouth was currently demonstrating. ‘Note to self,' she thought, ‘properly show her appreciation later.’ Her body, as if it had a mind of its own, writhed against him and her hands, looking for an anchor, gripped at the sheets.

Encouraged by the movement of her body, he continued, sliding a hand to her hip to steady her. Needing to taste more of her, he replaced his tongue with his thumb and moved his mouth lower. While he stroked her clit with his thumb, his tongue slid down to taste source of her arousal. Thrusting his tongue inside her, he matched the rhythm of his thrusts to his thumb. 

“God Josh, yes, yes.” she whimpered. Her whole body was on fire for him.

He felt her heels dig into his back and her body tighten as if to take one last stand against the orgasm building in her. Changing tactics again, he swapped his mouth and his fingers. While his tongue began to lick at her clit in long broad strokes, he slid first one and then two fingers inside her. “Come for me Donnatella,” he said softly, thrusting his fingers deeply, rhythmically inside her and flicking her clit from side to side with his tongue.

Every synapse and nerve in her body, seemed to implode and explode at the same time. It was like a balloon suddenly popping, well, that is, if the balloon was filled with a nuclear bomb. “JOSH!” she cried out for him as she came, the orgasm ripping through her without mercy. 

Feeling her ripple hard around his fingers, he smiled against her clit. The strokes of his tongue became longer and slower as she came down from her orgasmic high. When she’d stopped trembling he gave her clit a soft lingering kiss and, putting her legs back on the bed, crawled back up next to her. 

His eyes drank her in. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. One arm was thrown above her head and the other rested on her stomach. Her hair, well-mussed and glinting gold in the candlelight was spread out around her. She watched him through half closed eyes of crystal blue and her expression was soft and relaxed, a slight smile playing around her lips. She looked well and truly satisfied.

"How you doin' there Donna?" he said, brushing a finger over the delicate skin of the underside of her arm.

She smiled, "I'm good, Joshua. Thank you for asking," her voice was still low, still husky. "Actually...." she said. Suddenly feeling a burst of energy, she flipped him and he found himself beneath her. "...I'm feeling really, really good."

A surprised smirk, complete with dimples surfaced on his face. "You recover quickly, I like that."

"Hopefully you'll have a list of things you like before we're finished. If you're good maybe I'll even make you a set of index cards," she finished with a husky laugh. Her teeth nipped playfully at his bottom lip, then her tongue slid in to invade his mouth. She could still taste herself on his tongue and it made the ache between her legs return in full force. Trailing kisses across his jaw, she made her way, slowly down his neck to his collarbone. 

When a random kiss to a small hallow above his collarbone elicited a moan from him, she smiled. "Hmmm, item 1 on the list," she said, this time dipping her tongue into it, tracing the contours, which brought out another moan. 

Straddling his thighs she moved her mouth lower to his nipples. She brushed the tips of her fingers over his nipples, using her nails to tease them into hard points.

"Item 2," he managed in a slightly strangled voice. He wanted to see her, to watch what she was doing as he felt it. Running a hand gently through her hair, he pushed it to one side. 

She chuckled softly, "And here I thought this would be item 2." Bending, she bathed his right nipple with her tongue then blew a long stream of air over the wetness. Giving the other one the same attention, she was rewarded by him squirming under her. "Or maybe this," she said, putting the tip between her teeth and pulling at it gently while the point of her tongue teased the end of it inside her mouth.

"God, Donna," was all he managed to say.

Releasing his nipple from her teeth, she used long, smooth strokes to lap at it like a cat with cream. "We'll just consider those 2a and 2b."

Next she explored his belly button, he squirmed a bit as she dipped her tongue into it. "I guess I’m not the only one with the ticklish belly button."

"Well," Josh said, his voice tight with the control he trying to hold on to as she explored his body. "I guess you're right, but before this moment I didn't know it was. Add it to the list."

"Check," she said. Planting kisses along his belly, she remembered their earlier conversation and she slid her hand sideways. She stroked her nails lightly over the scar from the bullet wound, but snatched her hand away when Josh inhaled sharply as if in pain. "I'm....sorry. Did...did I hurt you?" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

He released a breath and took her hand. "No. I'm sorry. It didn't hurt...it's just hypersensitive. At least at the moment. I guess I wasn't expecting the feeling to be quite so...intense."

"How about this?" she said softly. Leaning forward, she brought her lips and tongue to the skin around the scar and planted gentle wet kisses from the outer edge inward to the center.

A slow, breathy moan was all he could manage. There were no words for how that felt. Where the light touch of her nails had been shockingly....electric, this was something altogether different. The heat from her mouth seemed to spill into the scar and radiate out through him, settling in his already aching erection. "Item 4."

Smiling at the encouragement, she slid her hand between them. As she continued her attention to his scar with her mouth, she traced the head of his cock with her fingertips, enjoying the drop of wetness she found there, then began to stroke his length with her hand.

"Donna, I..." he struggled to speak.

"Item 5, Joshua?"

"Oh, God, yeah." He managed to take a breath. "Please....." He couldn't think with her mouth and her hands moving over him.

"Please what, Joshua?" she softly asked between kisses. "Tell me.”

“I want you...I need you. Now.”

She smiled a little wicked. “But I’m not done yet.” Sliding backward a bit she started to position herself to take him into her mouth. “I want to taste you too.”

“No...please.”

She looked up at him and frowned. “You don’t want me to?”

“I do want you to, just not yet. Not this time. The first time I come I want to be deep inside you. Besides, I don’t recover nearly as fast as you do so I want it to count.”

She wasn’t sure quite how to proceed. No one had ever stopped her before, this had been about the only thing she’d had any success with in her previous partners. She pouted playfully. “But I did research and everything. I was looking forward to refining my technique.” 

“Please, Donna. I swear in the future I will let you practice and refine your technique enough to get a merit badge but not this time.”

“Okay,” she said. “But can I just do one thing first?”

“Kay,” he said, with a smile, curious to see what she was going to do.  Donna always had the most intriguing ideas.

She smiled and bent down. Bending down she slid the tip of his cock between her lips, and sucking ever so slightly, gave it a mind-shattering kiss. Josh could feel his eyes roll back in his head. 

"And there's item 6," Josh said, in a strangled voice.

“I’ll be back later, Phil,” she said, patting the tip with her hand and crawling back up next to him.

Taking a deep breath to focus after that kiss he looked at her. “Did you just call my penis ‘Phil’?”

“Yep,” she answered.

“Why Phil?”

“Actually Phil is short for something else.”

“What?”

“Philately,” she let that drop between them, curious to see if he remembered.

He started laughing. “Item 7. It’s no wonder I love you.” Shifting slightly he rolled them until she was under him. They were both laughing by then. “I think I’ll get you on a stamp looking just like you are right this minute.”

“Oh, and how’s that?” she chuckled, spreading her legs wider to cradle him against her. The feeling of the hard, hot length of his cock nestled against her center sent a dark spear of pleasure through her.

His hands framed her face. He sobered and ran his thumbs over her cheeks, lingering for a moment on the fading bruise on her cheekbone. “Touched by candlelight. You lips swollen from my kisses. Your eyes the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen and soft with passion. Your body, warm and wet and ready for me to slide into.”

There were times when he simply took her breath away. Her hands slid into his hair. “Sometimes, Joshua, you say the most amazing things,” she paused. “I look that way because of you. Because you love me,” she finished simply, pulling him down for a kiss.

Their lips met, tender at first, then deeper as their tongues moved and danced together pouring all feeling and emotion into one moment. Needing to be closer to him, Donna slid her legs slid up around his waist. 

Josh loved the feeling of her under him and her legs around him pressing him closer to her. "Item 8." He was so close already, he knew being inside her would send him over pretty quickly and he wanted her as close as he was. Shifting slightly he began to move in short slow strokes, the tip of his cock moving rhythmically over her clit. 

“Oh, Josh,” she said, her eyes closed and her voice catching on his name as the sensations he was sending through her threatened to engulf her. "I think we found item 9."

“You like that? Tell me, Donnatella. Do you like it when I do that?”

It took a moment to find the breath to answer, “Yes. God, yes. No one ever made me feel like you do.” Moving her hips she matched his rhythm.

The motion of her hips was sending jolts of pleasure though him. He’d never been so hard in his life. “Donna, look at me.” He watched her eyes flutter open and look up at him, the naked desire and pleasure shining there. “I want to be inside you Donna. Are you ready?”

“Oh, yeah. Please Joshua. It feels like I’ve waited my whole life for you to be inside me. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

His body stilled over hers and he shifted again, the tip of his cock pressing at her hot, wet opening. “Keep your eyes open. I want to see what you’re feeling in your eyes.”

“Okay,” she answered, softly, all but holding her breath, waiting for him.

Sliding his hands under her, he tilted her hips slightly and slid slowly into her until he was buried to the hilt inside her. “Oh, Donna, you’re so tight. I’m not hurting you am I?” She was tighter than he’d expected but the feeling was like coming home, like finding his place in the universe.

“Oh, no, Joshua,” she said, reaching up to his cheek, her eyes wide with the feeling of him insider her. “You feel amazing. Please move, I need you to move. I’ll die if you don’t.”

Not needing to be told twice, he slid out of her then back in. Building to a rhythm, she matched it as their bodies thrust against each other. It was heaven being inside her, her eyes locked with his and he watched the pleasure storm through her. Her body bowed under him in a long fluid line, thrusting her breasts upward so the tips brushed against his chest as he thrust into her. His body was on fire for her, straining to be closer to her, part of her, while giving her the most pleasure possible.

“Yes there, right there,” she whispered. Her hands ran over him, reveling in the sweat that covered his skin and his muscles bunched tight from the strain of what he was doing to her. As she watched him, she thought his eyes were like whiskey, drugging and hot. “Harder, Josh, please harder and faster,” she begged, her eyes never leaving his. Her breath was coming in pants now and she felt her body tighten as she moved her hands to grip the headboard for leverage.

Putting his hands over hers on the headboard, he increased their tempo until he was slamming hard into her. It took all he had to hold onto his control. “God Donna, I’m so close.”

“Me too,” she managed. Her body was on full overload.

Shifting again, he drew one of her legs higher, changing the angle of his thrusts. And got an instant reaction.

“JOSHUA!” she cried. “GOD! YES!” Her body felt like a sun going super nova as the orgasm swallowed her.

He watched the orgasm come into her eyes before he felt it grip his cock. She came hard around him, stealing all breath, all thought. Letting go of his tenuous control he thrust hard into her twice more and let his orgasm rush hard over him. “DONNATELLA!” he cried out, his hot seed pulsing deep into her. He collapsed against her and they both lay there, trying to remember how to breathe.

Donna slid her leg off his shoulder and put her arms around him, holding their trembling bodies together.

Staying inside her, Josh put his arms around her too and rolled them onto their sides. He smiled at her, his dimples making a full appearance. “Just for the record Donna, that covered items 10-15 and it was the exact opposite of disappointing.”

“You got that right,” she said, with a satisfied grin, her voice a throaty purr. “And that was only the first time. Just think how much more we can add to the list with a little practice.”

He loved her voice like that and he loved the fact she was already talking about next time. “Hmmm. Something to look forward to.” Donna yawned, and he realized that between the nightmare and everything that had come since then, she must be tired. Of course there was also the fact it was 2 am. "But for now we sleep."

She pouted sleepily, "But I promised to visit Phil. I don't want him feeling neglected or anything."

Tucking her head under his chin he hugged her and chuckled, "Don't worry about Phil he's all tucked away cozy and warm. He's tired right now anyway. He'll still be there after you get some sleep."

Donna, safe in Josh's arms and flush with the post-coital endorphins running through her tired system, had already begun to drift. "Stay with me," she said, softly, already half asleep. It was half question, half sleepy request.

Josh kissed the top of her head and felt his own body succumbing to sleep and mind-blowing sex, " Forever, Donna."

  


Night was slipping into day when Donna’s eyes opened again. Soft pale blue had just begun to replace the darkness. It took her half a heart beat to remember the events of the night before. Josh’s sleeping presence under her was proof it hadn’t been a dream. 

He was lying on his back, his arm securely around her as she snuggled against one side of his chest, their legs tangled together. The sheet had slid down to bunch loosely at their waists and she enjoyed watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She had watched him sleep before, after the shooting when he’d been recovering in the hospital and then at home. Then she’d watched him to convince herself he was still alive. Now she did it simply for the joy of having him so near. Then the only thing he’d been able to do was sleep. Now that he was healthy, naked and asleep in her bed, she intended to try out a couple of things she’d only previously dreamt of doing to him.

Looking past his waist, she noticed the sheet was slightly tented over his groin. She smiled. Phil must be awake. Apparently he needed less sleep than Josh. Moving carefully so as to not wake him, she pulled the sheet slowly down his hips. Phil slid from out from under the sheet and Donna’s smile took on a wicked edge. Phil was indeed half awake and well on his way to being at full alert. The sight of him made her clit tingle with anticipation and the memory of the night before. 

She had a few ideas to help wake Phil up all the way and it had nothing to do with coffee. Sliding out from under Josh’s arm, she shifted until her upper body was stretched across his waist, her back to Josh, and her mouth was positioned to give Phil a proper wake up call. Josh, who, she’d long ago discovered, had the uncanny ability to sleep through just about anything, hadn’t moved a muscle.

Slowly, she blew a warm stream of air over his cock. Phil twitched and rose a little higher. Sliding two fingers into her mouth she bathed them with her tongue, then ran the wet fingers over the tip of his cock, and blew again. She was rewarded by Phil coming completely awake and a long, sleepy sigh from Josh. Enjoying her chance to explore at her leisure, she ran her fingertips over his cock from tip to base and back again. Then she licked her palm and grasped him in her hand. Pumping him with slow languid stokes in one hand, she used the other hand to explore his balls, cupping them in her palm and tracing them gently between her fingers.

She became aware Josh was awake when she felt his hand come to rest on her butt and then slide up rubbing small circles along her spine. 

At first, Josh had simply thought it had been one of those erotic dreams he’d often had about Donna. Even though he wasn’t seeing her, even in his fantasies he knew her by touch. The feeling of her body pressed against him, her hands on his cock. Although this time he admitted the dream was exceptionally real. He felt himself swim up through the layers of sleep. Usually this meant the feeling of her would fade but this time the feeling only got stronger and the events of the night before came flowing back into his mind. He realized, with great joy, this was no dream.

Opening his eyes he was greeted with a sight even his fantasies hadn’t thought up. She was stretched out beside him, the long alabaster column of her back stretched across his waist. Her alabaster arms moving with the motions of what she was doing to him, her blonde hair shifting across the back of her head as she moved. Needing to touch her, he ran his hand over her butt and up her back, tracing her spine in encouragement.

Donna smiled at his touch and ran her tongue in slow firm sweeps over the head of his cock. Her name fell from his lips in a strangled whisper, making her whole body burn to pleasure him. Alternating between long, slow sweeps with her entire tongue and quicker, harder strokes with the tip she bathed his cock, making it rock hard under her hands and her mouth. While her hand grasped him again and began pumping him in hard firm strokes, her mouth moved to draw in first one and then the other of his balls, rolling and teasing them with her tongue.

“God Donna, that’s incredible,” Josh managed. She was sending his whole body into overload. No one had gone down on him with quite so much...enthusiasm. Then he felt her trade her hand for her mouth and take his cock completely into her mouth and all conscious thought and nearly the ability to breathe, fled.

Josh filled her mouth and she sucked on him greedily. His moans and words of pleasure, filled her ears and she felt a corresponding wetness gathering between her legs. Adding pressure from her tongue she fucked him mercilessly with her mouth.

One of his hands buried itself in her hair, rubbing over her scalp. “Donna...Donna....I’m gonna....please,” Josh said, barely holding onto his control. His breathing was ragged and hitching. 

She could feel him struggling to hold on. Pulling her mouth away for a moment, she continued stroking him with her hand. “I want to taste you like you tasted me, Josh. It’s okay. Let go. Come for me, Joshua,” she said, softly, sliding him back into her mouth.

Her words shot through him and his control shredded apart. “DONNA! YES! OH, GOD, YES!” he cried, coming hard, pulsing into her mouth. 

She held him deep in her mouth as he came, catching every drop of him, reveling in the taste and heat of his come as it slid from her mouth and down her throat. Bathing his cock with a few slow gentle stokes, she removed all traces of the taste of him. As the trembling ebbed from his body and his breathing slowed and evened out she placed small kisses from his groin and up his torso until she was laying next to him.

“That was....that was....I don’t know what that was, but it was amazing. You’re amazing.”

She grinned, “Well, Phil and I were having a little quality time. He was already up when I woke up, so I thought we’d get acquainted.”

Josh grinned back, “Yeah, you’ll find that Phil has a habit of getting up before me in the morning.”

“Hmmm,” she said, licking her lips where the taste of him remained. “Good to know.”

“I think that covers....what’s the next number on the list?”

She smiled, “16.”

“Well, then I think that covers items 16-20.”

“Wow, I get 5 items for that?”

“What can I say, you’re an overachiever,” he replied with a smirk. “And if you can wait a few minutes, Phil and I will do our best to show our appreciation.” Josh leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues melding and mating as their bodies tangled together.

“Actually, I have another idea,” she said finally breaking the kiss.

Josh grinned, and it occurred to him that he’d done more grinning in the last week than he had in the last year. Lord, this woman made him happy. “I always love your ideas. What is it?”

“Let’s take a bath,” she said. 

His eyebrows shot up, “Hmmm, that has potential. Soap and wet, naked Donna. What could be better than that?”

“Soap and wet, naked Josh,” she answered, grinning.

************

** Chapter 23 **

“Okay, I have a question,” Josh said as the morning sun streamed into the bathroom and he stroked his wet hands over her shoulders and down her arms as they had a leisurely soak in their second tub of water. The first tub had quickly disappeared, when it had been sloshed out during another bout of rather enthusiastic sex during which Josh had been pleasantly surprised to find Donna was remarkably flexible. Now, after they’d cleaned up the majority of the water from the first tub, they were comfortably settled in the second. Donna was sitting between his legs with her back up against his chest.

“Yes?” Donna replied, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. The sex from the first tub and the heated water from the second had left her feeling limp and relaxed. 

“Tell me what happened after Dr. Freeride left your apartment and how you wound up in Las Vegas,” he said gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

She took a breath and linked her fingers with his. “I guess I did leave out a few things.”

When she didn’t continue, he backpedaled a bit. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, you deserve to know. Although I have to say it’s kind of a boring story, mostly how I covered my tracks.”

“Yeah, you did a good job. If Sam hadn’t spotted you, Mike Casper and I never would have found you.”

“You called Mike? You got the FBI involved?” She didn’t know whether to be annoyed or touched he’d gone to so much trouble to find her, but she was leaning toward touched.

“Well, Mike saw how worried I was and offered to help. Plus I think he’s got a crush on you.”

She smiled, “Yeah, during one crisis or another he told me that under other circumstances he’d be hitting on me.”

“Okay, just so you know there will be no other gomers, FBI or otherwise, in your future. Well, except me.”

She turned her head until her mouth was close to his. “You’re the only gomer I want. You’ve ruined me for all other gomers.” Leaning in, she kissed him. Her tongue plunging into his mouth, sealing her promise.

“That’s right. I am so da man,” he said with a dimpled smirk, as she broke the kiss.

“As long as you remember that I am so da woman,” Donna replied with a smirk of her own.

He chuckled and nuzzled the side of her neck, “As if the last 12 hours hadn't permanently burned that into my brain.”

Donna sighed at the wonderful combination of his lips, warm breath, and morning stubble brushing against the side of her neck. Against the scar. The realization brought her back to his earlier request and she realized she was procrastinating and needed to stop. After everything that had happened, she wanted no secrets between them. “Josh.”

Her tone got his attention. “Yeah?”

“Not that I don’t like what you were just doing, but if you want me to tell you, what you wanted me to tell you, then you can’t keep doing it.”

“Okay,” he said, taking a breath. “But can you tell me one thing?”

“Yes, what you were just doing to my neck made the list at number 21.” Even without seeing his face, she could tell he was smiling. 

He loved the fact that she knew exactly what he’d been thinking. “Kay.”

“Oh, and what you did for me last night, before we started the list?”

“Yeah?”

“Covers items 22-30,” she said with a smile.

“Wow, 9 items? You sure it rates 9 items?”

“I’m not the only one that is an overachiever, Joshua.”

“We are SO da man and woman!”

She laughed at that and it felt good to laugh at something so silly and yet so deeply intimate. “Yes, we are,” she paused. “Now, sit right back and you’ll hear a tale.....” Donna said, using their silly mode to open her description of something not silly at all.

“....a tale of a fateful trip?” he supplied.

She sobered and tightened her grip on his fingers. “Yeah. A fateful trip.” In comforting response, his fingers tightened right back on hers.

“After Paul left and I finished throwing up, I took a shower. I bandaged my neck, put on some make-up to hide the bruises and a turtleneck to hide the bandage and I started packing. I wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as possible in case he came back before he said he would.”

Josh’s heart twisted that she’d been hurt, alone, scared, and trying to handle everything herself. But he didn’t interrupt her.

“Then I loaded all my things in the car and went to see my friend Curtis. Luckily he’s kind of a night owl so he still up when I showed up there at 3 am.”

“Curtis, the guy you had fix the wobbly wheel on my chair?” He bit his tongue to keep from asking her why on earth she’d gone to Curtis and not him.

“Yes. See Curtis is kind of collector of weird knowledge, even more than me. Plus he’s had a little bit of experience with the shadier side of the law.” She took a breath. “He showed me a book that told me how to get a new identity.”

“There’s a book that will tell you that?” Josh asked. 

“Yeah, he said he got it off the Internet. The one he showed me was how to do it within the law. He also had one that told you how to steal someone else's identity. As you can imagine I told him to keep that one.”

“Good idea. What did he say when you told him why you needed it?

“Nothing. I didn’t tell him. Another one of Curtis’ quirks is he doesn’t ask questions. He’s the least nosy person I know. He's strictly a 'don't ask, don't tell' kind of guy."

"Kay."

"Anyway, in a nutshell, the book said to take your birth certificate to a city where no one knew you and have your name legally changed. Luckily, because of the whole, I-might-not-be-citizen-because-the-INS-Can't-Make-Up-It's-Mind-Where-Canada-Stops-And-The-US-Begins debacle, I had my birth certificate with me. By doing it legally you can then get other legal documentation like a drivers license but the court records are sealed so no one can find out about it. So I thanked Curtis for the book, which he said I could keep, dropped the papers for you in the mail, closed out my bank account, cancelled my credit cards, both of which, luckily, had very low balances, and drove my car out of DC like the devil himself was after me. In retrospect I'm surprised I didn't get stopped for speeding."

“So why Nebraska?”

She shrugged. "It sounded like a nice boring place to get lost in. I picked Lincoln because....."

"....because of the memorial," Josh finished for her. The Lincoln Memorial had been a special place of theirs. On the rare day they got to leave the building for lunch they’d go sit on the steps and watch the tourists and the politicians moving through the mall. On more than one occasion they'd gone there for some air when the day or the events in the West Wing had been bad or especially stressful.

"Yes, Joshua," she replied simply, pleased he'd followed her line of reasoning. "Anyway, once I got there I sold the car and went through the legal motions of having my name changed. Unfortunately it's not a quick process. It took a week for the paperwork to get filed. Then using the paperwork from the court papers and my old drivers license I got a new drivers license and a new Social Security card under the name of Jeannie Nelson."

"By the way, Donna...'Jeannie Nelson'? Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"Know what?" she asked, innocently.

“Jeannie and Major Nelson getting married? Making me watch the ‘I Dream of Jeannie’ marathon while I was trapped and helpless in my apartment? The fact that I called you Jeannie for a week? Any of this ring any bells?”

“I didn’t think you’d remember,” she said quietly.

Josh sighed softly and nuzzled his mouth and cheek into her neck, “Of course I remembered. Donna, I know you don’t always think I listen to you, but you’re wrong. I’ve always listened. I know I didn’t show it and most of the time it seemed like I was ignoring you. Looking back I think it was the only way I could deal with my feelings for you, by ignoring them, but even during those dark days after the shooting, when I was in pain and on one medication or another, I listened. I think you’d be surprised at the number of things you’ve said that I remember.”

There were tears in her voice when she spoke. “I didn’t pick that name to test you. I didn’t think I’d see you again. I thought you’d hate me for leaving. I picked that name because it reminded me of you. Because even though you were hurt that was a good day for us and it made me smile. It was like having a piece of you always with me.”

“Oh, Donna. Turn around,” He helped her turn around and he opened his arms to her. “Come here.” She straddled him and crawled into his waiting arms like a tired child. He held her tightly, rocking her gently, and although her body was still, he could feel her warm tears on his neck. “Please don’t cry. It’s all right. There’s no need to cry anymore. I love you, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Donna’s tears gradually stopped and she felt the last remnants of her guilt and regret fall away. Being with Josh and talking it out with him had cleansed her heart and her soul. She tightened her arms around him, “I love you, Joshua and I’m not going anywhere either. I’m sorry I wasted the last six months.”

“Don’t be sorry. In some ways it made me really face what I feel for you. It showed me how important you are to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt earlier. Maybe if I had you wouldn't have felt like you had to run away.” He paused. “Now look at me.” She pulled back, “No more sorrys, okay? We start fresh from here. We have health and strength....”

“....and we’ll steal the rest,” she answered with a watery smile.

“You bet your ass,” he whispered in reply. Leaning in he kissed her face, kissing away the remnants of her tears and ending with a tender kiss on her lips. Then he pulled her back into his arms and held her tight against him like a precious treasure.

“Josh?” she said after a few moments.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t sit like this any longer, my knees are killing me. This position is much better suited for the bed.”

Josh laughed, a rich, happy laugh. “Well, we’ll just have to try that out after we get done in here.” He helped her turn around so she once again sat between his legs with her back to him and he massaged her knees gently. “So do you have a harem girl outfit stashed around here somewhere?”

“Very funny,” she said, tossing a soaking wet washcloth over her shoulder at him. It caught him square in the face and fell with a splash back into the tub.

He picked the cloth up out of the water and ran it over her shoulders, “So tell me the rest of the story.”

“Well, while I waited for all the paperwork and my driver’s license I waitressed at a little diner in Lincoln. It wasn’t bad. The people were nice, one of the waitresses rented me a room to live in. Kind of reminded me of Wisconsin.”

“So why didn’t you stay there?”

“For the same reason I didn’t stay in Wisconsin. I needed something bigger. I couldn’t see that being the rest of my life. It was all right, temporarily, but I never planned on staying. It was always meant to be a halfway house of sorts. The book said you should move on from the place where you had your name changed to further misdirect people. I was also a bit worried Paul might be able to trace me there because of my car.”

“Well, Las Vegas is definitely something bigger.”

She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder again. “I wanted somewhere crowded. Somewhere to get lost. One day I happened across a newspaper someone had left in the diner. In the travel section it talked about how Las Vegas is one of the fastest growing cities in the country because they have no state income tax, low property taxes and a low cost of living.”

“How did you think of think of blackjack dealing?”

“Actually that was sort of an accident again. I took an Amtrak train from Lincoln to Salt Lake City. In Salt Lake City I boarded a bus to Las Vegas. While I was in the Salt Lake City bus station waiting for the bus, I had some time to kill so I wandered over to the wall of travel brochures, ads and you know, useless information. There was a flyer for the Nick Kallow Casino Gaming School. It sounded intriguing, and I really liked the fact I could get through the course pretty quickly. I knew I would need money pretty quickly to live on so I decided I could waitress until I got myself set up as a blackjack dealer or least find out if I liked it or was any good at it.”

Josh tried to keep his breathing even. He pictured Donna, alone on a train, alone in a bus station, on a bus, running from something, trying to find something. His heart ached that he hadn’t been able to be there for her. She had to have been scared, injured from her run-in with Paul, and yet she had been brave and resourceful enough to move nearly 3000 miles across country on her own and start a new life. He rested his chin on her shoulder, “My ever-resourceful Donna. I could have told you you’d be good at it. You’d be good at anything you put your mind to.”

She put her hand up and stroked his cheek, “Thank you,” she said, her voice heavy with emotion. “That was one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”

“I meant it,” he replied.

“I used the time on the bus to come up with a draft of an job application and resume so I’d be ready when I got into town. The book recommended you plan what you’re going to say about your new identity in an interview before you go in. So since Jeannie Nelson was sort of, you know, born in Lincoln, I made that her hometown. Before I left Lincoln, I created a bio for her. I wrote down schools in town, businesses and so on. I used the diner for employment but I’d only worked there about a month and I knew an employer would want more than that so I created a job for Jeannie at a bankrupt, but legitimate insurance company one of the waitresses in Lincoln had told me about.”

Josh filled in the blanks. “So you got the waitressing job at Caesars to support yourself while you went to dealer’s school. Then when you got done with dealers school you got the job at The Golden Nugget.”

“Right. I also went back to the gaming school - by the way, the people there were really nice too - and took the course in dealing poker. Then I started dealing poker at the Plaza on a very limited basis. I actually like blackjack better. At least from the dealer’s point of view. Poker dealing isn’t all that exciting. It’s not like playing in the neighborhood game or the games you guys play, when you’re a professional poker dealer there’s no money involved. You basically just deal the cards and play referee to the players. At least with blackjack you’ve got a hand of your own to play, even if you are playing with the house’s money.”

“How did you plan on working three jobs and going to UNLV?”

“By dropping the waitressing job at Caesars. In case you hadn’t guessed, I hate waitressing, cocktail waitressing especially, with a passion. But when I got into town I thought it would be the easiest way to make some money. The Nugget has already agreed to work around my class schedule and dealing poker at the Plaza was so sporadic anyway it didn’t really matter. I’d already given my noticed at Caesars when the thing happened.”

“You know, with your winnings, you probably don’t need to work at all,” he pointed out.

“I considered that but I wanted to keep working and save up some money for a nest egg,” she replied.

"What are you going to study at UNLV?"

"Well, I haven't decided for sure yet. Of course, political science or government would be logical choices but since I thought I wouldn't be going near politics again, I was thinking about teaching."

  


** Chapter 24 **

"I didn't know you wanted to be teacher."

Donna shrugged, "I never thought much about it before. To be honest, before I left DC, my plans for the future didn't go past the end of our second term. I guess in the back of my mind I figured when our time in the White House was done, if nothing else, you'd still need an assistant. But when I got here I realized I needed to start making plans for my future. I know teaching isn't the best paying job in the world but it has good benefits, great vacation days, and a pension. I also kept thinking back to Molly Morello. Do you remember her?"

"You pestered me about her for days and I wrote a memo on her to the President, Donna. Yes, I remember her," he teased.

"Oh, right. Anyway, I kept thinking how much of an impact she had on me. I guess I wanted to help do that for someone else. Kind of a way to do something positive with my life. A way to give back." She paused, "Compared to working in the White House I guess that sounds kind of silly."

His hands gripped her shoulders and shook her gently, "Donna, don't ever belittle yourself or your dreams. It doesn't sound silly. It's just like you to want to do something to help others. I'd be beyond proud if you became a teacher, hell, I'd be beyond proud if you became a dog catcher." He paused. "Truth is I'm proud of you already."

"Why?" she asked, perplexed.

He chuckled a little, "What's not to be proud of? Before you left DC, you were well on your way to out shining me. I never told you this but you were a very hot commodity," he leaned in the whispered in her ear. "And I don't just mean your fabulous body." Donna giggled at that and it warmed his heart. "Angela was constantly after me to transfer you to her. But I was selfish and told her I needed you too much, which was and is the truth. Then there's the fact that I'm almost sure before he found Debbie, the President was thinking of stealing you from me. Thank God he didn't." He paused to let that sink in. 

"And now," he said, taking a breath, "you started your whole life over without help from anyone, well, except maybe for the book Curtis gave you and you did it to protect me. You learned a new trade and you're going to go back to college. Again I say what's not to be proud of?"

His praise meant a lot and it warmed her to her toes. "Thanks, Josh," she replied softly.

He tightened his arms around her and they sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and each other. "Donna?" Josh asked, running his wet hands over her shoulders in a gentle back rub.

"Yes, Joshua?"

His hands stilled. "Will you marry me?"

Some part of her brain said she should be surprised by the question, but she wasn't. With everything that had happened and all the time that had passed it just seemed like that was the next step. It was all so clear to her now. She knew her answer, had known it since that summer night in the hospital as she'd kept watch over him. But she wanted to be sure he knew what he was really asking.

"I know it may seem sudden but I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Don't answer now. Just think about it," Josh said, quickly, before she could say anything else.

"I don't need to think about it. I know my answer but I need to make sure we're on the same page about some things."

"Kay."

"First of all, this isn't because of the lack of supplies last night or anything, is it?" she asked.

"No, of course not."

"Cause even if I got pregnant you still wouldn't have to marry me." 

"Well, you're wrong there, but it's not that. It doesn't matter if you’re pregnant or not. Well, I mean it would matter cause I want to have kids with you," he ran his hands over her flat stomach. "But that's not why I want to marry you."

"I want to have kids with you too," she replied, laying her hands over his. "Now, pressing on. If we get married, it's more than likely someone is eventually going to find out. People may not recognize me, but even if we stay outside DC, someone will probably recognize you or least come looking for you to find out what happened to the former Deputy Chief of Staff. Someone might even dig up our marriage license or some other proof we got married. There might be a scandal or something. What if that affects the President and what if you want to run for office yourself one day? What if I’m never ready to go back to DC?”

“The President is securely into his second term and I don’t work at the White House anymore, and for that matter neither do you. I can’t imagine there would be any kind of serious scandal. As for me running for office or doing something else politically oriented, I guess I might do that, but I have to tell you that right now I’m enjoying some time off. Everything's been so crazy for me the last year, what with me being the designated, you know, leper-slash-outcast, that being away from it is giving me a lot of perspective on what's really important." 

He paused. "Who knows, maybe I’ll look into teaching too. I could teach political science or government at UNLV. There’s also the book I want to write. I could even do some kind of political consulting, kind of like what Bruno does. Maybe I'll try picking Sam's brain to see if he's got any ideas.”

He paused, “You know one of the things Sam told me when he decided not to come back to Washington after losing the election was that he was burned out on politics. He felt like he needed to take some time to remember who Sam Seaborn was, not the politician running for Congress, not the Deputy Communications Director, not even the high-powered attorney working for someone else's firm, but just Sam. He felt like his life had been running him instead of the other way around. At the time I thought he was a little nuts, but now I know exactly what he meant."

This time there was a big a pause. "It might be interesting to just be a husband and a father for a while. What do you think?  I could be like Michael Keaton in Mr. Mom and let you support me in the manner to which I’m becoming accustomed.”

Donna sat there, trying to figure out how to swallow or speak with the large lump in her throat. There was a time when she thought that Josh would never, even in jest, suggest such a thing. Josh as her husband. Josh as a father to her children. The mental home movies she’d seen while in Josh’s room the week before surfaced in her mind. She had to suppress the urge to pinch herself in case she was dreaming.  “I think,” she began.  “That would be great.” She paused and smiled.  “Although if you start wearing the same flannel shirt for days on end and grow a beard like Micheal Keaton did in that movie, we’re going to have a problem.”

"What? You don’t think I’d look good in a beard?” he teased.

“No.  I like to see that gorgeous, clean shaven, well, almost clean shaven face of yours,” she said, running her hand over his cheek which was a little stubbly since he hadn’t had a chance to shave yet. 

“Hey, maybe I could just let you make me your sex slave,” he said with a chuckle, tickling her lightly. “There are worse ways I could spend my time.” He paused and sobered a bit. “I don’t want to hide what I feel for you anymore. I want the whole world, from the paper boy to the President, to know I love you. I want you to be my wife.”

Donna’s laugh faded, “I don’t want you to resent me Josh. I don’t want you to wake up one day and realize that being with me cost you something you wanted.”

His arms tightened around her. “I could never resent you. Especially when you’ve given me so many chances to walk away. The only thing I want is you. Well, and maybe a couple of kids. Just promise me I won’t have to drive a minivan.”

“Deal. Josh, if we become public it will most likely bring Paul out of the woodwork.”

“We'll, handle that too. Together. Like I said last night, just the fact we don’t work at the White House anymore is a point in our favor. Being married won't hurt either. It will make things harder for him.”

Donna tried not to shiver. “And that’s what worries me. What if he gets desperate and does something terrible? Remember, he threatened both of us with bodily harm. If he ever found me, found us, well, I just don’t like to think about it.”

“Then don’t think about it. For right now there’s just us. The rest will take care of itself.” He paused. “I meant it when I said you could think about marrying me. I know I’m not the easiest person to be around sometimes. I want you to be sure.”

Donna turned her head and smiled. “And I told you I already know my answer. Come on,” she said, standing up. 

Josh looked up at her and tried, but failed, to keep his mouth from hanging open. Water ran in rivers down her body, leaving behind glistening drops of water all over her skin, which was slightly pink from the warm bath. She was standing in the sunlight coming through the window and the drops caught the light and left her looking...magical. Like some mermaid who'd risen from the sea.

She was so beautiful it took his breath away. He felt himself get hard as he reached out to touch her, to trace the places the water had run. Especially where it still dripped from the tips of her breasts and the golden curls at the apex of her thighs.

Her hand stopped him. “Ahhh, ahhh. No. As much as I like it when you look at me that way, put your hormones away, I’ve got something to show you. If you behave I’ll let you pick up where we left off after I show you.” She held her hand out to him.

Josh swallowed, "Promise?"

She smiled, "Cross my heart."

Taking his hand she helped him stand up. Climbing out, Donna pulled the plug on the tub and he reluctantly helped her into her bathrobe. It was such a shame, he thought, to cover all the wonderful alabaster skin. He didn't have a bathrobe so he tied a towel around his waist.

"Come with me," she said, taking his hand and leading him back into the bedroom.

"The bedroom? You wanted to show me the bedroom? I think I already know what the bedroom looks like," he teased.

"You want an answer to your question?" she asked, stopping at the foot of the bed in front of the large cedar chest.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then be quiet." She lifted the lid and turned back to Josh.

"Yes, ma'am." He peered inside the chest. The only thing in it seemed to be a folded up blanket.

"Josh, you haven't asked me about the Pick 6 ticket. Aren't you curious about how I came to win so much money?"

The question came at him from left field, "No, I guess I thought you were just lucky. Why?" he asked with a frown.

"It wasn’t luck. Not really. I knew it was sure thing. Even the long shots. I knew," she replied.

He had no idea where she was going with this topic, "How? Have you developed psychic powers I don't know about?" he snarked but then turned serious. "Wait, you didn't have some kind of insider information did you?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "No, Josh, I didn't cheat," she replied, exasperated. She took a breath, "I can see I'm going to have to stop being subtle." Reaching into the chest, she pulled out the blanket and tossed it on the bed. 

Josh looked again and now saw the blanket had been covering the contents of the chest. It contained all the things she'd taken from DC that related to the White House and him. All the pictures, all the mementos, all the gifts he'd given her. And the diary. "So this is where you put everything. I knew you'd taken all your things related to me and the White House but I hadn't seen any of them in the house."

"Well, I didn't want to leave them behind in DC. They mean a lot to me and I didn't want Paul to be able to use them in any way. But I wasn't ready to put them up in this house either. I guess I wasn't ready to merge my two lives." She saw him glance at the diary. Pulling it out she ran her hand gently over the cover. "It's all about you, you know," she said, softly. "I started it after Rosslyn. I needed a place to say what couldn't be said. The good days and the bad. The Christmas after the shooting and your PTSD. Days that we won. Days that we lost. Days when I wanted to tackle you onto your desk and make love to you. Days I wanted to channel CJ and smack you in the head. Those days usually involved Amy."

She looked up at him. "Funny thing is, even after Toby told me I never thought about putting anything in it about the President's MS. Not because I was trying to hide anything and not because I didn't care about the President. The diary just wasn't about him. If you’d had MS it would have been in there because it was about you. That's why I didn't want anyone to know about it. It would have exposed you and it would have exposed what I felt about you. Even the pages about Cliff were more footnotes than anything else." She paused, lowering her head again to stare at the diary.

"I had no idea," he replied. Once again, she'd been protecting him.

"You know, after the hearings were called off, Cliff called me at home once. I told him we shouldn't be talking. He said he just wanted to call and apologize for everything. Then he told me I should tell you. 'Tell him what?' I asked him. He just chuckled and said 'I read the diary Donna, you should tell him' and he hung up.” Her eyes came up to meet his. "I know you told me to burn it. There's plenty in here the press could have used or that Paul could use now, hell, that anyone could use, against both of us, but I just couldn't do it."

When Josh spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. "It's okay, you can keep it." He laid his hands over hers on the diary. "You don't need to burn it. When I saw it wasn't in your apartment, somehow I figured you hadn't." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. A few moments later he released her. “Is this what you wanted to show me?”

She pulled back, "No." Setting the diary aside she picked through the items until she pulled out a large frame. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she looked down at it for a moment, lost in thought.

Josh didn't recognize the frame and he didn't remember her having any pictures big enough to fit into it. "What is that?"

"My Pick 6 ticket. I had the officials at Santa Anita send me the racing program for that day and I framed the winning ticket and the page out of the program for each race. Take a look," she replied, holding it out to him.

‘There was something in her eyes,’ he thought. ‘There's something here she's not telling me.’ He looked over the frame and its matted contents. In the middle was the ticket voucher, listing the number of each horse she'd chosen from each race. Set around the voucher were program pages for each of the races. Each page listed the horses running in a given race, gave the estimated starting odds, who the jockey was, and some basic information about the horse and the breeder. 

He didn't see....wait. His eyes caught the name of one of the horses in the fifth race. He compared it to the horse Donna had picked for that race and sure enough they matched. He did the same for each of the races as he read the names of the horses, it became clear what Donna was trying to tell him. "I don't believe it," he said sitting down on the bed. "How is this possible?"

Donna sat down next to him as he looked at the frame in disbelief. "I was at Bally's for a job interview and I was waiting near the sports book. On one of the big screens they were previewing the afternoon races at Santa Anita and listing the name and stats of each horse. The Pick 6 ran from races 3 - 8," she paused. "Can you see why I picked them Josh? Why I placed a bet on six races when I've never even been to a horse race and I’ve never bet on even one race before, much less six?"

"Yeah," he replied, still reeling from what he was seeing.

"It was the same reason I talked you into letting me be your assistant, even though I'd never been anyone's assistant. The same reason I wanted to be part of the Bartlet for America campaign, even though I came from a family of Republicans and had never done anything remotely political in my life. The same reason I knew we'd win, even though in the beginning we were a hopeless long shot." Her voice got soft, "The same reason I knew you were going to live, even when the doctors weren’t so sure."

He looked up from the frame, "Donna..."

She continued on. "Because I wanted to be part of something. Something that made me better than I was by myself.” She paused.

"You want me to be sure about marrying you? I'm sure. As sure as I was when I placed the bets for this Pick 6. As sure as I was when I joined the campaign. As sure as I was when I answered your phone for the first time. As sure as I was when I saw you in surgery." She took a breath, tears, happy tears, in her eyes, "I'm sure, Joshua. More sure than I was with all those things put together, I'm sure I want to marry you."

Josh's heart swelled in his chest and setting the frame behind them on the bed, he pulled her into a fierce embrace. Thankful he'd found her, thankful she loved him, thankful for so many things. "I love you so much, Donna."

"I love you too, Joshua."

Behind them on the bed the frame lay face up, a ray of morning light splashed across it. It read:

Race 3: Horse #4:  "Toby’s Fire"

Race 4: Horse #2:  "Jed’s Triumph"

Race 5: Horse #8: "Sam I Am"

Race 6: Horse #10: "Sister CJ"

Race 7: Horse #5:  "I’ve Got a Thing"

They were all long shots....

....and then came the only one that had been a sure thing:

Race 8: Horse #1:  "Joshua’s Love"

  


** Chapter 25 **

“Come on Jamal, it’s been almost a week, you got any information for me?” Paul said impatiently into the phone. Lyman had been missing for nearly a week and his patience was at an end. “If you can’t do the job then I need to find someone who can.”

“Hey man, it’s not my fault. Sometimes it takes a while for the credit card charges to show up on the account.”

“Okay, okay. Just tell me what you found out.”

“Well, it seems this Lyman guy’s hanging in Vegas these days.”

“What? Vegas? As in Las Vegas, Nevada? Are you sure?” Paul demanded.

“Yeah, man. It’s weird though...”

“What? What’s weird?”

“Well, he got a room at The Golden Nugget last week and used it for one night.”

“What’s so weird about that?” God, this kid never got to the point.

“You didn’t let me finish, man. Dude, you gotta chill, why don’tcha get laid or something?”

“If you don’t give me the information right now I’m going to come over there and make you eat that computer,” he snarled into the phone.

“Geez, okay. As I was saying the hotel room thing is weird because even though he only used it for one night, other charges are continuing to pop up on his card. But none of them are for hotels. He must be staying somewhere else.”

Yeah, Paul thought, his heart beating a little faster. This has to be it. They probably waited until they thought he’d given up and Lyman went to where she was. He was probably staying with the little bitch. “Can you give me a print out of everything he’s charged since he got to Vegas?”

“Sure thing, man. I’ve also got those other items we talked about,” Jamal said.

“Good. Let’s meet in an hour? You can give me everything then,” Paul replied.

“Sure...as long as you’ve got my money.”

“Don’t worry, Jamal. I got your money. I’ll bring it to the meet.”

“That’s what I like to hear. I’ll see you in an hour at the Jefferson Memorial,” Jamal replied and hung up.

Paul switched off his cell and tossed it on the couch. He’d had enough of waiting. This new information was a sign it was time to act. He’d planned everything out and had just been waiting for the info to point him in the right direction. Paul took a drink of whiskey. It violated on of the conditions of his probation but he didn’t care, he was beyond caring. Times were changing and he was ready to make some changes of his own.

So that night, after meeting with Jamal, Paul Stephens was going to die in a terrible car accident, his body burned beyond recognition and only identifiable through dental records. Of course the police wouldn’t know that who was really going to die was a transient he found at the mission in downtown Baltimore where he’d been volunteering as part of his parole. The transient he’d talked into going to the dentist for a check-up. A check-up where x-ray’s had been taken. 

It had been so simple for Paul to steal the records and then have Jamal substitute the transient’s records into Paul’s own file in the prison system database. Then, just to be extra safe, Paul had substituted hard copies of the negatives into the records at his new dentists office in Baltimore. That way, when the dental records were checked the body would be identified as Paul Stephens. Once that was done, his new identity as Daniel Baines would begin. He drained the last of the whiskey from his glass. The warmth of it burned through him, matching the hate he felt for anyone or anything that stood in his way. All he needed to do was kill the transient tonight and put him in the car. Then he’d rig the accelerator and his new life would begin.

The first thing Daniel Baines planned to do was visit Las Vegas.

***********

“Are you sure, Donna?” Josh asked. 

Donna sat in the kitchen nook, eating the late dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup Josh had made for her when she came home from work. “Yes, Josh. I don’t want a big ceremony. Even if I wasn’t trying to keep a low profile I’d want something small and simple.”

She paused and took a drink of milk. “But, just so you know, I’m not getting married by an Elvis impersonator.”

When Josh had asked her to marry him the day before, he’d volunteered to make the majority of the arrangements. After all, he had a lot more free time than she did. “Oh, yeah, cause, that was exactly what I had envisioned.”

The idea of letting Josh try to plan their wedding made Donna wonder if she should have her head examined but then again, what the hell. He was going to marry her; that was enough. The rest was negotiable, well, except the Elvis impersonator. “Good to know.”

“Thank you, thank you very much,” he said in his best Elvis voice, which wasn’t bad.

Donna tried to suppress a laugh and nearly choked on the spoonful of tomato soup she just taken. “I mean it, Josh,” she said when she stopped laughing and coughing.

He patted her on the back to clear away the last of the tomato soup. “How about if he just walks you down the isle?” he teased.

“No.”

“Okay, no Elvis,” he leaned up against the counter. “I’d kind of like Sam to be my best man.”

“I think that’d be nice,” she said, taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. Like his eggs, this was good too. He used a little onion in with the cheese and it had a nice flavor.

He didn’t know if he was stepping into some kind of relationship minefield but he pressed on anyway. “That would mean you would need someone to stand up with you. A maid of honor or a best woman or whatever,” he paused. “Is there anyone you’d like to ask?”

Donna fiddled with her spoon, slowly stirring it a few times in her soup. It hurt her a little that under the current circumstances, she had no one on the sisterhood side of her life to turn to. “Well, that might be a challenge as everyone I know here in Las Vegas I don’t know well enough to invite to my wedding, much less be in it.”

He’d caught the flash of hurt sadness in her eyes and wanted more than anything to erase it. “If you could ask anyone you wanted, anyone in the world, who would you ask?” he asked softly.

“CJ,” she said without hesitation.

“Then ask her,” he said simply.

“But she’s in DC. What if someone finds out?”

“Oh, I think CJ can slip out of DC without attracting too much attention,” Josh replied.

“Well, that’s true....” she stopped, as she had a horrible thought. “Josh, what if she doesn’t want to do it? I mean, what if she’s mad about the way I left? My past with Paul and my present and future with you might cause her and the White House a lot of headaches.”  

“Donna, CJ may be the Press Secretary but she’s also your friend, and mine for that matter. If I know her at all, my guess is she’ll be happy for both of us. Especially since you’re planning on asking her to be in the wedding. Besides I’ve talked to her a couple of times this week about what's been happening and she didn’t sound mad at all. She seemed mostly relieved you were okay.”

Donna mulled over that for a moment. Josh made some excellent points. Why couldn’t she ask CJ? What, CJ couldn’t keep a secret? 'You don’t want to ask her because you’re scared,' her mind answered. Although she felt safe with Josh, knew he would do anything to protect her, she was still scared of the world outside of the cocoon she’d created. 

Much to her horror, tears began to swim in her eyes. She hated feeling this way, scared of her own shadow, questioning every decision she made. Except for Josh. In every way, he’d been the best decision she’d ever made. She stared hard at her half empty bowl of soup, trying to will the tears away and hoping Josh wouldn’t see them.

Of course Josh hadn’t missed the way her shoulders slumped and the fact she wasn’t saying anything and wasn’t looking at him. “Donna?”

“Yes,” she replied softly, still not looking at him.

He hadn’t missed the hint of a tremble in her voice. “What is it, honey?” he asked, sliding into the booth next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

She took a shaky breath and without a word she slid her arms around him and buried her face against his chest.

He held her against him, feeling the warmth of her quiet tears on his t-shirt. “Donna. Tell me what’s wrong.” He paused. “It’s okay if you don’t want to marry me.”

Her head snapped up, barely missing clipping Josh on the chin, “Oh, no Josh. It’s not that, I do want to marry you. More than anything. I’m just.....”

“Go on,” he urged.

“I’m just tired of being scared. Everything seems to frighten me. Everything but you,” she said with a watery smile. 

He smiled down at her. “It’ll just take some time. Time is a great healer. Trust me, on this I am an expert. I think once you see there’s nothing to be afraid of that feeling will go away.”

She held his hand. “Has it gone away for you?” she asked softly.

“No, not entirely,” he replied squeezing her hand back. “But you know me, I’ve got to do things differently than everyone else.”

“One of my favorite things about you,” she reached up and kissed him. The kiss was tender and full of promise.

Donna laid her head back against his chest. She could hear the soft beat of his heart under her. The sound of it warmed her in a way as nothing else could. It was the sound of home. “I guess that’s why I hesitated to ask CJ. I’ve sort of insulated myself in the last six months and it’s scary to step outside of that.” She sniffed and sat back. “Okay, I would like to ask CJ. Maybe she could bring Toby.” ‘In for a penny, in for a pound,’ she thought. “I also want to invite your mom.”

“I’d already planned to. She would kill me if she didn’t get an invitation to the wedding.” He paused. “What about inviting your parents?”

“No,” she said firmly.

“Donna....”

“No,” she said again, sitting up and pulling away from him to fiddle with her soup again.

“But maybe....” he tried.

“I called them this morning,” she blurted. She hadn’t meant to tell him.

“Oh,” he hadn’t expected that answer. “What happened?” From the way the conversation was going, he suspected he wasn’t going to like the answer.

She looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if the answer was written there, “What I expected.”

When she didn’t say anything further he urged her on, “Tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He nudged her shoulder, “You’ll feel better if you tell me.”

Her spoon dropped with a clank against the side of the soup bowl and she rested her head in her hands. “I was so excited this morning. I wanted to tell someone and who better than my parents? I thought it would be a way to extend some kind of olive branch to them. I mean, you’re supposed to tell your parents you’re getting married and they’re supposed to be happy.” 

She raised her head and looked at him. “Right?” Angry tears swam in her eyes but didn’t fall and her words came out in a rush. “I got to work a little early this morning and so I called them on my cell,” she laughed slightly but it held no humor. “My father wouldn’t even come to the phone. When I told my mother, her only response was to say she was sure I’d manage to make a big a mess out of this that I had out of the rest of my life and she had no plans to be there to see it. Then she hung up.”

Josh tried not to be pulled under by the tide of anger her felt at her parents. How could anyone, especially her parents, treat her that way? “Donna...”

“She didn’t even ask how I was or where I’d been for six months. I know it’s stupid to care so much.”

He put his hands on her shoulders and turning her toward him, gave her a little shake. “It’s not stupid. Don’t ever say that. They’re your parents. It wasn’t wrong of you to want to tell them and it wasn’t wrong for you to want them to be happy for you. They’re the ones who are wrong. Them, not you. Don’t ever forget that.” He paused and moved his hand to her cheek, which he stroked softly, brushing away the tear that had finally fallen. “It’s okay. We’ll make our own family.”

Pain flashed into her eyes. “Josh, what if I turn out to be like my mother? What if...”

He pressed his finger to her lips. “Shhh. You won’t. No one I know has more love in their heart than you do and no one else has a greater capacity to give. You’ll be an amazing mother.”

“Thanks,” she smiled again and slid her arms around him. “Did I ever tell you that you’re going to make someone a great husband?”

“You really think so?” he asked with smile, feeling like they were back on track again.

“Yes.” She reached her hand up and stroked his cheek. “And you’ll be an amazing father, too. I’ve always known it.”

“Thanks,” he said softly, warmed by her words. “Now are you going to call CJ?”

“It’s awfully late in DC,” Donna said, looking at the clock. It read 9:00 pm. “It’s midnight back there,” she paused. “But I really would like to call her,” she said, getting excited at the prospect of telling her.

Happy to see the sadness slide from her eyes, Josh chuckled. “You never know, she might still be at the office. But even if she’s at home and asleep she’s used to being woken in the middle of the night. Usually it’s for bad news. I think she might like a call with some good news for a change. But I want you to do two things first.”

“What?” she asked, using her napkin to wipe her face and blow her nose.

“Finish your sandwich and decide on date for the wedding. You’ll need the date when you talk to CJ. And if you’ll allow me to make a suggestion,” he said as she took a bite of her grilled cheese. “There was an opening next week at the place I looked at.”

“You’re still not going to tell me where it is?”

“You said I could make the arrangements and I want it to be a surprise. All you have to do is get a dress. Rent it or buy it, it’s up to you. Oh, and I downloaded the 1 page application form for the marriage license from their internet website," he said. "We each have to fill one out and then we have to go down together and get the license."

She frowned for a moment, "I wish I could marry you as Donnatella Moss."

"Why can't you?" he asked with a frown of his own.

"Josh, legally I'm Jeannie Nelson. This house is in the name of Jeannie Nelson. All of my employment records in Nevada are under Jeannie Nelson. I don't want to put down false or invalid information. It might invalidate the license," she sighed.  "I guess it's better if I fill it out as Jeannie Nelson anyway.  Marriage records can be searched and someone might found out that Jeannie Nelson and Donnatella Moss are one in the same."

"Donna.  Donna, look at me," Josh said, gently. "I know who I'm marrying.  I know what your name is." He put his hand on her cheek. "And whether the license says, Jeannie Nelson or, you know, god forbid, Mary Marsh, you're still my Donnatella and I'd still marry you."

His words touch her to the core and she laid her hand over his on her cheek.  "Okay," she said with a soft smile.  How did he always seem to know what she needed to hear? She grinned suddenly, letting him know it was really okay. "So next week for the wedding, huh?" All things considered, it was going to be interesting to see what he had up his sleeve. “You can pull things together that fast?”

Happy to see her smile again, he grinned. “Hey, I’ve negotiated key pieces of legislations in much less time. I think I can handle putting our wedding together in a week. Piece of cake.” 

She smiled as she finished the last of her sandwich. “Well, this I gotta see, so yes, if you can pull it together, I’ll marry you next week.” 

He took her hand. “Besides, we’ve waited long enough to be together. There’s nothing to stand in our way this time. No press, no politics, no White House, no President.”

She smiled, “It’s about damn time.”

“Can you get a few days off next week for the wedding?” 

“I don’t think it will be a problem,” she replied. “I have tomorrow off so while I’m out getting a dress, I’ll stop by work and ask. Oh, I’ll need the car.”

“I thought I’d go with you.” He had been trying to stay as close to her as possible, first of all because he wanted to make up for the six months they’d been apart and second of all to do what he could to make her feel safe.

“Nope.”

“Donna....” he whined.

“No, Josh. You can’t go with me. I’m going to get a dress and it would be bad luck for you to see it.” She spoke before he could respond, “And before you say that you don’t believe in bad luck, let me just say that after everything that’s happened we need all the help we can get.”

She knew him too well. “Well.....maybe I could, you know, close my eyes or something.” 

“No, Josh. I’m a big girl and I have to run some errands tomorrow.” She paused, touched by his desire to stay close to her. “If you let me go by myself I’ll buy you a present while I’m out.....from Victoria’s Secret.”

He smiled, his dimples appearing in full force, “Kay.” Then he gave her a mock frown, “I didn’t even know they carried things in my size,” he said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, “Very funny.” 

"Say, did you know that the license bureau is open every night until Midnight? After you're done shopping, why don't we go out to dinner and then stop by the Marriage Bureau and get the license.  What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect." After a moment she leaned in and kissed him. “Thanks Josh.”

“For what?”

She gripped his hand. “For helping me start to feel safe again.”


	6. Chapters 26-30

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 26 **

CJ had just finished putting together her notes for tomorrow morning’s briefing when the phone rang. "So much for going home," she mumbled, picking up the receiver. "CJ Cregg.”

“CJ?” Donna replied tentatively. 

There was a long pause, "Donna?"

"Hi CJ, yeah, it's me."

CJ didn't know what to say. Sam and Josh had filled her in on what had happened but this was the first time she'd heard from Donna directly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Um, CJ, I didn't get you at a bad time did I?" Donna asked, trying to control the flock of butterflies in her stomach. 

"No. Not at all. I was just finishing up my notes for tomorrow's briefing."

"Oh," Donna replied. "I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes."

CJ allowed herself a little smile. "I'd like that."

Now that the moment had presented itself, Donna didn't know where to start. Tears gathered in her eyes as she realized how much she'd missed her friend. A woman that had been more like a sister to her than her own biological sister had been.

CJ frowned at the silence, "Donna? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," she said, her voice trembling slightly with the unshed tears. Josh who was sitting next to her on the couch watching CNN, heard the tears in her voice and slid his arm around her for moral support.

CJ hadn't missed the emotion in Donna's voice and thought maybe it would help if she started the conversation. "How's Josh?"

Donna took a steadying breath, "He's good too. He's sitting right here next to me."

"HEY, CJ," he called out.

CJ smiled, "Tell him I said hi."

"I will," Donna replied. "CJ?”

“Yes?”

Donna swallowed the lump in her throat, “I....I'm sorry."

"For what?" CJ asked softly. 

"For leaving the way I did. For this whole mess with Paul. For everything. I'm sure you've got enough going on without worrying about my problems."

CJ shook her head with a chuckle, "You know Donna, if you were here right now I'd give you a good smack in the head." She paused. "Sam and Josh have been keeping me and Toby informed and you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't ask to have a lunatic for an ex-boyfriend. I'm just glad they found you. Josh was unbearable while you were gone." She paused. "And I was worried about you, not to mention the fact that I missed you. Things just weren't the same in the sisterhood without my favorite partner in crime."

"I missed you too," Donna said softly, relieved CJ didn't seem mad at her. "You have no idea how much."

"Promise me that if you ever need anything again, you'll come to me," CJ said. "You know I'd move heaven and earth to help you. That's what friends do." 

"I know," Donna replied, trying not to let the tears start again. "Thanks CJ." 

CJ continued.  "Toby and I were talking about this yesterday.  We could put some things in motion right now to get this guy Donna.  In fact, Toby said just give him the word and he'll have this maniac killed and they'll bury the body where nobody can find it."

Donna smiled. CJ and Toby were the best.  How could she have forgotten what good friends they were? "No, CJ. That's not what I want. I don't want you and Toby getting dragged into this. I'd just like to forget I ever met Paul Schaffer. Besides," she said, with more confidence than she really felt.  "I'm sure Paul's forgotten all about me by now." She paused.  "But tell Toby I'll take a rain check on his idea."

"Okay. But I mean it Donna.  If you need anything just let me know," CJ replied.

"Actually there is something I'd like to ask you," Donna said.

"What is it?"

Donna took a breath. "Josh and I are getting married."

"You're kidding," she snorted with a laugh.

"Nope," Donna replied.

"You mean Josh finally got his head out of his ass and asked you to marry him?" she said with a grin.

Donna glanced at Josh and smiled, "I wouldn't put it quite that way, but yeah, he asked and I accepted."

"Boy, he works fast, he's only been gone a week and a half."

"Well, you know Josh, always the overachiever," Donna replied with a smirk. Josh only snorted in reply.

"But seriously, that's great. I'm so happy for you guys. It's about time," CJ said.

"Thanks. Now as to what I wanted to ask you," she paused. "CJ, would you be my Maid of Honor?"

CJ was absolutely speechless. She figured Donna was just going to invite her to the wedding, she had no idea Donna was going to ask her to stand up with her. "Oh, Donna. I'd be honored. When is the big day?"

"Well....how does next week sound?"

"Next WEEK!" CJ yelled. "What's your hurry?"

Donna smiled, "We didn't see the need to wait and Josh found this great place that’s available next week."

"Wait, what do you mean 'Josh found'?"

“Since I’m working, Josh is staying out of trouble by taking care of all the wedding plans.”

“You’re letting Josh plan the wedding?” CJ said in her best, ‘boy are you stupid’ voice.

“Yes, CJ I’m letting him plan the wedding.” Donna glanced over at Josh, “I have complete confidence in him. 

CJ snorted, “I guess you’ve got to be brave to marry him in the first place, so letting him plan the wedding isn’t any more of a leap of faith.”

Donna grinned, she’d missed CJ so much. “The only condition I gave him was that I didn’t want to be married by an Elvis impersonator. Well, that and I get to pick my own dress. If I left that up to him, he’d probably have me wear something from Victoria’s Secret.”

Josh leaned over and whispered softly in her other ear so CJ couldn’t hear, “You got that right.” 

His warm breath and low smooth voice combined to make her shiver and she had to concentrate to hear what CJ was saying.

“Will you be able to get a dress in time? Don’t you usually have to order them ahead of time?” CJ asked.

“I’m not going to buy one,” Donna replied. “I’m just going to rent one. There are a lot of places here that will rent them. I figured it was kind of silly for me to buy a dress I’m only going to wear once.”

“Where’s here?” CJ asked. “Josh hasn’t told me where you guys are.”

“Oh, I figured he’d told you by now.” She glanced at Josh who either wasn’t listening, which she doubted, or he was pretending to not be listening, which she thought was much more likely.

“Nope. For a change he and Sam were able to keep a secret,” CJ replied with a chuckle.

"Before I tell you, CJ, I need you to promise you won't let it get out. If the press got a hold of it....we'd be..." she trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"You'd be screwed. And not in a good way," CJ replied.  "Donna, Sam and Josh are not the only ones who can keep a secret."

"Right, sorry. We're just worried about what the press will do if they find out that Josh is here...with me."

"Don't worry about the press, we've been downplaying Josh's absence. Leo told me to tell them that Josh is taking some time off to be visit his mother in Florida. We'll, work on a new story when the time comes." CJ replied.

"But what about Josh's resignation?" Donna asked.

"Leo said he wasn't ready to announce it so I should keep it under wraps for now," she replied.

Donna took a breath. Time to step outside of the cocoon. "We're in Las Vegas."

“Is that just because you’re getting married or is that where you went after you left DC?”

“It’s where I went after DC.” 

“So what kind of work are you doing there?”

Donna hesitated, not sure how CJ would react to her current and slightly unconventional line of work, “I’m dealing blackjack at The Golden Nugget.”

There was a long pause then a low chuckle, “You know, if I’d tried to guess you answer I never would have guessed that in a million years. But it sounds like fun. Do you like it?”

“Like any job it has its good and bad points, but overall, I would say, yeah, I like it. Well, except for having to be on my feet all day.” Donna glanced over at Josh, who was engrossed in an MSNBC segment. “But then again, I’m used to chasing Josh all over the White House so it’s not so different.”

“I heard that,” Josh mumbled.

Donna grinned. So he was listening. “Well, CJ what do you think? Can you get away for a couple of days next week?”

“For you and just for you, Donna My Darling, I will.” She paused, “But I will have to clear it with Toby and Leo.”

“Actually we’d also like to invite Toby. I was going to call him next, do you know if he’s still in his office?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he is. I was down in his office a little bit ago to go over tomorrow’s briefing.” It hadn’t escaped CJ's attention that Donna hadn’t mentioned inviting Leo. 

Donna chewed thoughtfully on her lip. Should they invite Leo? Although they’d had a lot of differences recently, Donna knew Josh still was very fond of Leo. He and the President had both been almost surrogate father figures to Josh. “CJ? Can you hang on for a second?”

“Sure.”

Donna put her hand over the mouthpiece on the phone and put the phone in her lap. “Josh?”

“Hmmmm?” He replied as he continued to watch the news.

“Josh.”

He tone told him she required his full attention so he muted the TV and turned to her. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“I was just thinking. Now feel free to say no, you’d have every right, but I wanted to ask anyway....” she began.

“It can’t be that bad, just spit it out.”

She took a breath, “Should we invite Leo?” 

Josh looked at her. Looked into the depths of her blue eyes, wide now with tenderness and acceptance. He knew whatever answer he gave she would understand and honor. Did he want to invite Leo? He turned that over in his head for a moment. Yeah, he did. Even though they’d had their problems and even if Leo wouldn’t come, he wanted to make the effort. “I’d like that,” he said, his voice betraying the myriad of emotions going through him.

With a smile, Donna took his hand in hers and picked up the receiver. “CJ?” Josh went back to watching TV.

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just talking to Josh about something. We’re also going to invite Leo.”

“Hey Donna, since it’s so late and I have to talk to them anyway why don’t you let me invite Toby and Leo. It will sort of be an early wedding present.”

“Are you sure CJ? I mean I can take care of it,” Donna replied.

“No, I insist. Besides, I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when I tell them you two are getting married.”

“Thanks CJ. You know it’s too bad we can’t invite the President and the First Lady,” Donna said, half joking.

“Why can’t you?” CJ and Josh responded at the same time.

“Yeah, I’m sure the President and First Lady can just hop on Air Force One and fly to Vegas for the weekend. You don’t think the Secret Service would have a fit? And what about Congress? They’d want some kind of justification for the expense of flying a 747 from DC to Nevada on the public dime.”

“Donna, even if they don’t come, I’m sure they’d appreciate the invitation,” Josh pointed out, wishing he’d thought of the idea sooner. The President and First Lady had been a big part of their lives. “You know if it wasn’t for them and the campaign, we might never have met.”

“You don’t think they’d be angry about me leaving the way I did and eventually taking you with me?” she asked him.

“Donna?” CJ said over the phone before Josh could reply. She’d heard every word Donna and Josh had been saying.

“Yeah?” Donna replied.

“Don’t worry about them being mad. As I’m sure Josh can confirm, while you were gone they both asked about you often and I think Mrs. Bartlet made it her mission to look after Josh in your absence.”

For that alone, Donna would always be in Mrs. Bartlet’s debt.

“And after Sam and Josh told me what’s been going on,” CJ continued. “I briefed Leo and the President and I’ve got to tell you Donna, the President was nothing but worried about your safety and well being. He must have told Mrs. Bartlet because she stopped by to see me and asked about you as well. You know they both think of you like an adopted daughter,” she added softly.

Tears swam in Donna’s eyes and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. President and Mrs. Bartlet had been kinder to her in the 6 years she’d known them than her own parents. She pressed a hand over her mouth to catch the sob that threatened to escape.

Josh heard her breath hitch and looked over to see her struggling not to cry. “Donna? What is it?” he asked pulling his arm tighter around her. The motion seemed to send her over the edge and she buried her face in his chest. “What? What’s wrong?” Josh pulled the receiver out of her hand and gathered her against him. “CJ?”

“Josh? What’s wrong? Where’s Donna?” CJ replied.

“Well, at the moment she’s crying. What were you two talking about?” he asked, trying not to be mad at CJ for saying something to upset Donna.

“I just told her that the President and Mrs. Bartlet weren’t mad at her, in fact they had been very concerned about her safety and welfare and asked about her often. I also told her they thought of her like an adopted daughter.”

The pieces snapped together in Josh’s mind, “I’m just guessing but I think she’s crying because President and Mrs. Bartlet were more concerned for her than her own parents.” Donna nodded wetly against his chest. “Yeah, she just confirmed that was it.”

“I’m sorry, Josh I wasn’t trying to upset her. I just thought she should know they’d be honored to be invited. What’s going on with her parents?” CJ asked.

“She called them today and after not even asking where she’d been for six months, her mother all but hung up on her after she told them she getting married.”

“Oh, Josh,” CJ said, feeling terrible. “I knew thing were strained with them but I had no idea it was so bad.”

“It’s okay, CJ,” he said, rubbing Donna’s back in small circles. “There’s no way you could have known.”

“I know, but I feel rotten anyway. Tell her I’m sorry.” She paused. “I told Donna I would take care of inviting Toby and Leo, would she like me to invite the President and Mrs. Bartlet too?” 

“Donna? Would you like to invite the President and Mrs. Bartlet to our wedding?” he asked softly. Donna nodded against his chest. “Yeah, CJ. We’d both like it if you would invite them too.”

“No problem. I’ll take care of it.” She paused. “So she’s letting you plan the wedding? You better not screw it up or I’ll kill you myself.”

“I won’t screw it up.” He paused. “CJ, I know you and Donna just talked about this and I know this goes without saying but we need you guys to fly under the radar with this, the wedding’s going to be extremely small and we don’t want any news about it getting out.”

“What? Now you think I’m stupid?” she said. “I’ll take care of it. So what’s my dress going to look like? Did Donna already pick it out yet?”

“No, we’ll just let you pick it out. Pick something formal, actually a suit might be nice, one with a long skirt. Since the wedding is so small you and Sam will be the only attendants. Sam and I are each wearing tux and of course Donna will be wearing something in white so you’ve got some freedom to pick what you’d like.” Donna had stopped crying and was resting her head on Josh’s shoulder.

“Where’s the wedding going to be?” CJ asked.

“I can’t tell you.”

“What do you mean you can’t tell me?” she replied.

“Well, I can but not when Donna’s here. It’s a surprise and I don’t want her finding out until the wedding. So I’ll call you tomorrow while she’s at work with the details. All I can tell you now is the wedding should be next Friday at 11:00 am.”

“Okay. I’ll have Carol put you on my schedule for noon tomorrow. We can talk while I have lunch.”

“Sounds good.” Donna motioned for the phone. “Hang on CJ, Donna wants to talk to you.” He handed Donna the phone.

“CJ?” 

“How you doing Donna? I’m sorry about your parents," CJ said.

She sniffed. “You didn’t know. I’m just sorry to be blubbering like a baby. I realized just how kind the President and Mrs. Bartlet have been to me. It made me a little emotional. CJ? I just wanted to say thanks for agreeing to be my maid of honor, it means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for asking me. Now don’t you worry. I threatened to kill Josh if he screws up your wedding. That should keep him in line and I’ll take care of things on this end." 

“Okay. Thanks, CJ, for everything. Now get some sleep and Josh will call you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to talking to him. Tell him I said goodbye,” CJ replied.

“I will. Bye,” Donna said.

“Bye,” CJ finished and hung up. 

Donna pressed the end button on the cordless phone and set it on the coffee table. 

“How you doing Donna? Really?” he asked, switching off the TV.

She smiled and snuggled up against his chest. “I’m okay. Sorry I keep crying all over your shirt.”

“Just think of me as the human hanky,” he replied, hugging her against him.

Laughing she raised her head and stared at him. “Thanks Josh.”

“For what?” he asked, perplexed.

“For understanding me and loving me anyway,” she replied.

He shrugged, “Ahh, you do the same for me so it’s the least I could do,” he said, tugging her into his lap. Bending he captured her lips with his. The kiss began to comfort and to reassure. But it quickly took a detour when heat and urgency spilled into it. Mouths and tongues began to compete to see who could devour whom first.

  


** Chapter 27  **

Donna needed to feel his skin against hers. Needed to feel his heart beating fast and hard in time with hers. Straddling him, she slid her hands under his shirt. It was still damp with her tears and she tugged it off. She attacked the sensitive spot on his collar bone with her mouth while her hands slid behind him and under his boxers to grip his ass. She felt the vibration with her mouth as he moaned under her assault.

While Donna was all but attacking him, Josh’s hands were by no means still. Trying to focus through the sensation of her tongue working on that spot on his collar bone, he pulled frantically at the plain white dress shirt she’d worn to work. Getting a good grip and making a mental note to get her a new one, he yanked it apart, sending buttons popping and flying in all directions and making her whimper softly. He saw she was wearing a bra with a front closure and he silently blessed the inventor of such a wonderful thing. With a flick of his fingers he had her bra open, her breasts spilling into his waiting hands. This time she was the one who moaned as his nimble fingers stroked and teased her breasts until they were almost painfully aroused. Pushing her back a little so he could have better access, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, ravishing it with his tongue and his teeth.

“Oh, Josh. Yes, I love when you do that,” she moaned out. Her hand moved between them and ran over the fly on his shorts. She smiled. Even through the fabric she could tell he was already hard. The feeling of her hands running over the front of his shorts made him moan which sent a vibration through the breast he was currently suckling and straight to her center. She could feel the wetness begin to pool between her legs in earnest.

“Josh,” she said in a gasping breath as he continued to suckle her breasts, “Remember when you said that fast had its place and we’d visit it?”

“Yes,” he moaned it against her breast.

Her hands stroked him through his shorts, “I’d like to visit it. Now. I need you inside me.”

She felt him smile against her, “Kay,” he said. “Get up,” he said.

Her whole body was one big ache for him. Standing up she stood before him. “Now what?”

Josh’s mouth watered at the site of her. Her shirt hung open and almost off of one shoulder, the front sides of her bra had slithered under her arms, leaving her breasts bare, the stiff peaks straining toward him. He also saw red marks, his marks, on her alabaster skin where his fingers and his mouth had marked her as his. “Take off your pants,” he commanded.

His commands made her shiver and she quickly did as he said. Popping the button and then zipper on her plain black dress pants they slid to the floor. Luckily she’d toed off her shoes when she’d got home so she easily stepped out of the pants leaving them where they fell. Her shirt and her bra slid off and joined her pants on the floor.

“God, Donna. You know you're going to kill me, right?” Josh asked as he took in the sight of her. Since she’d been wearing a white shirt, she’d been wearing a white bra but the delights under her plain black pants made him even harder than he’d already been. She was wearing small black lace panties which he could see were already soaked with her arousal and a black garter belt which was holding up sheer black stockings.

She was feeling brazen and sexy, “I wore them for you,” she whispered. Turning her back to him she walked slowly over to the small desk standing in the corner and bent over it slightly, making her ass and the black lace caressing it stand out prominently. “How does it look from....the back,” she asked looking at him over her shoulder with seductive smile, shifting her weight from side to side, making her hips and her ass wiggle seductively.

Climbing off the couch, Josh came up behind her, first gripping her ass in his hands then pulling her against his groin. Donna continued to wiggle her hips, rubbing against him. Even though the fabric of her panties and his shorts stood between them, the feeling of her smooth round ass rubbing against him was driving him crazy. 

He leaned in, nipping her shoulder with his teeth and whispered into her ear, “You wanted fast, then that’s how you’re going to get it. Seeing you in this outfit leaves me very little choice. I’m going to fuck you fast and hard you’re going to come screaming for me.”

“Bring it on,” she said, widening her stance and leaning forward a little farther to brace her hands on the desk. She’d never let anyone fuck her from behind before and the fact that Josh was going to be the first sent a little thrill through her.

“Donna, you’re so hot,” he whispered into her ear. His hands, which had been resting on her hips to pull her ass against him, took a hold of her panties and pulled. The thin lace came easily apart in his hands and he pulled them off of her, dragging them slowly between her legs and across her center as he did. Making sure she was wet and ready for him, his fingers slid over her clit and deep into her center, making her moan in the process. He couldn't help but smirk.

Donna felt like she was starring in some private porn movie. Standing there naked except for her garter belt and stockings, waiting for him to fuck her from behind. Every part of her body felt alive and achingly aware. “Now, Josh. Don’t keep me waiting. Do it, now.”

“Ohh, Donna, so bossy,” Josh said, unzipping his shorts and shoving them and his boxers down allowing his erect cock to spring free. Grabbing the back of her thighs he spread her a bit more and slid inside her in one deep thrust. “What do you have to say about that?”

“Ohhh, yes Master,” she said in best sexy Jeannie voice, wiggling her hips again to tease him. The feeling of him buried deep inside her was powerful and....miraculous.

Not needing to be told twice, Josh began to thrust into her with deep hard strokes, picking up speed as he went. It wasn’t long before he was slamming into her and his control was balanced on a razor's edge. She matched him thrust for thrust, her breath coming in short pants, punctuated by whimpering moans and he knew she was close too. “Touch yourself, Donna,” he whispered, his voice hot and low in her ear as his hands gripped her hips to steady both of them as he continued to thrust hard into her. “Touch yourself, like I would touch you.” 

His words went right through her and she whimpered. Shifting her weight so she could pick up one of her hands up off the desk without falling forward, she slid her hand across her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples the way Josh did. Each time she did, hot sensation shot through her to where she and Josh were joined. Sliding her hand lower into her folds, she slid her fingers across her clit. She was wet and the thought of that and the feeling of her fingers and Josh thrusting into her made her whimper. She pictured Josh’s hands on her as she stroked her clit in tightening circles. “Josh,” she moaned.

“Come for me, Donnatella,” he said, nipping his way across her shoulder.

Everything seemed to conspire at once in her. His words, his body, her fingers, the scent of sex and his aftershave filling her senses. “Oh, yes Joshua. I.......oh, God, please, I’m gonna come.” The ability for her to speak evaporated as the tidal wave orgasm swept over her and pulled her under. The only thing she was coherent enough to say was Josh’s name as she screamed it.

Hearing her come screaming his name and getting confirmation from the way her inner walls gripped his cock hard, Josh started to fall over with her. In two hard, deep thrusts, with a little screaming of his own, he emptied himself into her.  

  


** Chapter 28 **

Donna slumped forward onto the desk, resting her weight on her elbows. Wanting to stay pressed against her, but not wanting to completely crush her into the desk with his weight, Josh planted his hands next to her elbows and rested his forehead between her shoulder blades. The only sound in the room was their labored breathing as they tried to recover. "That was..." he began.

"Unbelievable," she finished.

"Well," he said, pressing his lips gently to the spot between her shoulder blades, "I was going to say 'incredible', but your word is good too."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. “God, Josh, fast was never so good.” She felt Josh chuckle behind her.

They stayed like that for a moment, their bodies warm and tight against each other. It was Josh that broke the silence. "Donna?"

"Hmmm?" she said.

"As much as I like this position, my back's starting to hurt. I need to stand up," he said apologetically.

She giggled, "Good because my elbows can't take much more."

With a groan he straightened up. The cool air in the room slid between them and they both groaned as they stood up. Josh stepped back to watch Donna as she picked up her nearly buttonless shirt and slid it on. Since there really wasn't a way to fasten it, she pulled the front shirt tails together and tied them in a knot just under and between her breasts. The result was something the farmer's daughter might wear. Of course the farmer's daughter image detoured right into porn territory when you took into consideration the only other thing she was wearing was a black garter belt and black stockings and no panties. He felt himself getting hard again just looking at her. The speed with which he could be ready for her amazed him. He hadn't been this...responsive since college. It was like Donna was his own personal Viagra.

Donna bent over and picked her ruined underwear. "Well, there goes another pair. Either I'm going to have to start buying cheaper underwear or buy stock in Victoria's Secret and Fredrick's of Hollywood." She looked up and caught the expression of unbridled lust on Josh's face and the halfway there hail to the chief erection he had. "God, Josh, what are you part rabbit or something?" she said with a smirk.

"If I am, it's your fault. I think you're putting something in the water," Josh replied with his own smirk.

"Just for that and because you've destroyed yet another pair of my underwear, I'm stealing your boxers," she said, snatching his boxers off the floor before he could stop her. Unhooking the garters, she stripped off her stockings and the garter belt and slid on his boxers. She cocked her head at him. God, he was gorgeous. She could look at him for hours, especially when he was naked and aroused. Her body did a little heated responding of it's own and she felt her wetness starting to dampen Josh's boxers. The realization of that did nothing to cool her off. 

Josh had not failed to noticed the look Donna had turned on him, "Who's part rabbit now, Donnatella?" he teased. Josh thought her wearing his boxers was nearly as sexy her wearing the garter belt.

"You must have put something in my dinner," she snarked right back.

"You know if we keep this up, we're going to kill each other before the wedding," Josh said with a dimpled smile.

Donna sighed wistfully, picking up his shorts and tossing them to him, "I suppose you're right. Tell you what. I'm dying for some ice cream. If you let me finish my ice cream without molesting me, we can go upstairs and pick up where we left off. I'll even let you pick the position." She paused. "Or positions...."

He groaned at the images and possibilities she’d suddenly thrust into his head. Hmmm, letting her have the opportunity to eat some ice cream would give him time to think up some really good...positions. It would also give him a chance to take care of the other matter he wanted to talk to her about. Mentally he gave himself a shake to get the blood flowing above his waist again. Toward that end, he slid on his shorts and took a steadying breath. "Okay, ice cream it is."

He slid his hands into his pockets as they walked into the kitchen. The item he would need was still deep in his pocket where he'd left it. Thankfully it hadn't fallen out when she'd tossed him his shorts. As she pulled the carton of chocolate ice cream out of the fridge and scooped up a bowl, he leaned against the counter and watched her. Seemed he did that a lot these days. Actually he'd always done it. Watched her in the office when he thought no one was looking. Watched her on the occasions the two of them had gone out with CJ and Toby and Sam. Watched her sleep on Air Force One when they'd been on a long trip. Now, being able to watch her with open admiration, love, and often outright lust had become his new favorite hobby. Okay, it was his second favorite. His favorite was the peel the paint off the wall sex they were having. 

He saw his wallet sitting on the counter and picked it up. A new idea poked its way into his head. He'd get to the other thing in a minute. First, a peace offering for destroying her clothes, fun as it had been. “Donna?”

“Hmm?” she said, closing the ice cream and putting the container away. 

"There are a couple of things I want to talk to you about," he replied.

She leaned against the counter and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "What's on your mind," she mumbled around the mouthful.

"Well, first is you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," he snarked.

She swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him, "Do you want to talk about my table manners or do you want to tell me what's on your mind," she asked, before sliding another spoonful in her mouth.

He couldn’t help but stare at her as she licked the spoon. Her tongue swept over it in long, smooth strokes and all he could think of was how her cool tongue would feel running over the more aroused portions of his body. “What I want is for us to lick ice cream off each other,” he said suddenly.

Donna managed not to choke on her ice cream. Lord the images he put in her head. She decided to play it cool, “Maybe that could be one of your position choices. Of course, I could say you’re molesting me by making comments like that and revoke your position privileges altogether.”

In one statement, she’d managed to encourage the directions of his thoughts and still slam the door on them. She had an interesting way of doing that. ‘Focus Josh,’ he thought. Filing away the ice cream idea for later, he pulled out his credit card and handed it to her. “When you go shopping tomorrow get some underwear and a couple of new work shirts on me,” he smiled.

She smiled at the sweet gesture but didn’t take the card, “You don’t have to do that, I’m not a girl on a budget anymore.”

“I know. I want to. I’m sure there will be many more articles of your clothing I’m going to destroy so I’d like to start doing my part in replacing them.”

'He was so adorable', she thought. As a reward, she was going to see to it they definitely tried out the licking ice cream off each other idea later. “Am I still on your account?” she asked softly, taking the card. When she’d worked at the White House he’d put her on his credit card account so she could sign for purchases. 

His expression turned earnest, “Of course. I never took you off.” He paused. “I guess I never believed we wouldn’t see each other again.”

She managed to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. He’d believed. Even when she hadn’t. She didn’t know what to say. How did you thank someone for that? “Right.” she smiled, then frowned. "But I can't use it," she said, handing the card back to him.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Because according to my ID, I'm not Donna Moss.  I'm Jeannie Nelson.  Remember?" she replied.

"Oh," he said, slipping the card back into his wallet.  "I didn't think about that." He leaned back against the counter and thought for a minute.  "Well, I'll call the card company tomorrow and add Jeannie Nelson on my account," he said. "In the mean time, when you go shopping tomorrow, buy whatever you want, give me the receipts and I'll pay you for them."

He was really being very sweet.  "Honestly, Josh, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do," he said softly but in a tone that said he had his mind made up.

She smiled, knowing it was going to be impossible to change his mind, but deciding that was okay. "Thanks," she said.

“You’re welcome,” he said, smiling back.

To repay his sweetness, she made a mental note to give him a little sweetness of her own by adding strawberry topping and whipped cream to their ice cream adventure later. “Any requests on the underwear?”

“If you like it and they sell it at Victoria’s Secret or Fredrick’s of Hollywood, I’m sure it will be fine,” he smirked. “Surprise me.”

Finishing the last bite of her ice cream, she grinned at him, “Oh, I intend to.” She let that thought linger in the air while she rinsed out her bowl.

As much as he wanted to toss her over his shoulder and take her upstairs there was the other thing he wanted to take care of first. “Donna?”

“Yeah?”

“There is something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

His tone seemed serious but not necessarily concerned. “What is it?” she asked.

He held out his hand, “Come dance with me and I’ll tell you.”

Her heart seemed to swell in her chest at the look of love he gave her. Placing her hand in his, they walked into the front room. The room was dark except for the light coming through the kitchen doorway. “Wait here,” he said, releasing her hand and leaving her to stand in the middle of the room. Moving to the stereo he turned it and the disco ball on. The ball began to turn throwing lazy spots of light around the room. Music, soft and low drifted from the speakers. 

Ever since Josh had come to Las Vegas, Donna had felt privileged to see his romantic side. She’d seen glimpses of it when he’d arranged the whole Tahitian nights idea for him and Amy. Of course at the time she’d been too tied up with jealousy to acknowledge it but now, as he’d focused his romantic side on her, she had to admit it was something to behold. Often, it left her feeling like she was wrapped in a thick, fluffy cloud, one that seeped into her, melting her heart and making her the happiest she’d ever been in her life. The only thing was she had to constantly fight off the tiny part of her that said it wouldn’t last, that the other shoe would be dropping soon. It had gotten easier to fight when she’d decided that no matter what, if it lasted an hour longer or a lifetime longer, she was going to enjoy every moment and do everything she could to see Josh did the same.

He walked back to where she was standing. She looked beautiful. Pleasantly rumpled, well loved and touched with starlight. And he loved her so much it hurt. “Can I have this dance,” he asked holding out his hand again.

She smiled and took it. Moving into his arms, they slowly began to move, not dancing so much as moving in time together, their bodies melding together as if they’d been forged from two halves of the same mold. Donna rested her head on his shoulder and she felt him rest his cheek against the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while. Not speaking but simply enjoying the music and the feeling of their bodies moving together.

“So Donna, you remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?” Josh finally said.

“Yes,” she said relaxed and happy, without raising her head.

“I was thinking,” he said.

“What have I told you about that,” she snarked, unable to help herself.

He grinned, “Do you want me to tell you or not?”

“I’m sorry, just kidding. Please continue,” she said, enjoying the smell and feel of Josh’s bare shoulder beneath her cheek. If she had to pick one smell she loved above all others it would be the smell of him.

“Thank you.” He paused, his heart beginning to beat faster, he didn’t want to screw this up. “Now where was I?”

“You were thinking,” she supplied.

“Right, I was thinking that something between us is missing.”

She didn’t know how to take that and needed to see his face. Looking up at him she couldn’t read his expression, which seemed carefully neutral. “What do you mean something’s missing?” she said evenly, trying to not let worry take root in her heart.

Josh slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the item he’d been keeping there. Concealing it in his palm, he continued. “Well, I racked my brain to figure out what it was and then it hit me.” He paused and looked down at her, love shining in his eyes.

The look caused all her doubts and fears to disappear. Whatever it was, it wasn’t bad. “What is it?” she asked softly.

“I asked you to marry me yesterday,” he said, as if that explained it all.

“I know Josh. I was there. Remember? I was the one that said yes.”

“Yes, you did. You most definitely did.” he said, pausing to look down into her eyes. “But what I realized is what was missing from the picture was a ring.”

“A ring?”

“Yeah, 'cause what’s a proposal without a ring?” He flipped the lid on the box open. “So today, while you were at work I remedied the situation.”

He bought her a ring all on his own? Her heart beat faster. “Really?”

“Really.” He held up the box and the ring nestled in it. “So why don’t I try it again. Do it right this time.” He paused. “Donnatella, will you marry me?”

She looked from the ring to his face, tears soft and glistening in her eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you Joshua.”

Pulling the ring from it’s box, he took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. Bringing her hand to his mouth, he kissed the ring tenderly. “That’s better. Now, all is right with the world.” 

Donna laid her hand on his cheek and, leaning in, kissed him. Then she leaned back and stared at the ring he’d given her, still not quite believing it was really on her hand. As if she’d look away and turn back to find it was gone. “Thank you. It’s gorgeous. You have great taste.” The two carat ring, made up of 3 flawless princess cut diamonds anchored in a platinum setting, caught the light from the mirrorball, making the stones glow with an inner fire.

“Well, I thought you deserved something bold and distinctive.” He smirked, “You know, to match your penmanship.”

“Very funny,” she replied. “How did you have time to get it sized? It fits perfectly.”

“I took one of the rings I’ve seen you wear when I went shopping this morning. Luckily they had one in your size in stock,” he replied. “I got wedding bands too. But you don’t get to see those until we get married. I don’t get to see your dress so you don’t get to see the wedding bands,” he said with a smile.

She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him. “You know the proposal would have been enough. It was all I ever needed,” she said softly.

“I know,” he replied, nuzzling her neck and breathing in the scent of her hair. “But I wanted to give you an engagement ring. I want to give you everything.” He paused. “You know, the store does have a 30 day return policy. If you’d rather I can take it back and get you one from a box of Cracker Jack,” he teased.

She grinned, “Oh, no you don’t. Now that you’ve given it to me it’s not coming off my finger, so I guess you’ll have to marry me now.” She paused. “Josh, you can afford it, can’t you? I mean since you’re not working and everything.”

“Yes, honey. I can. I already had a solid inheritance from my father and grandfather when we started the first term and I’ve made some good investments over the years. Of course it helped that during our time in the White House I didn’t have much time to spend my governmental salary, so yes I can afford it. Don’t worry.”

She rested her forehead against his, “It’s my job to worry about you.” She paused. “I love you, Joshua.”

“I love you too, Donnatella.”

She smiled at him seductively and taking his hand slowly pulled him toward the kitchen. “You know there’s quite a bit of chocolate ice cream left. If you’d be willing to help me carry it and maybe some strawberry topping and whipped cream upstairs, we could have....dessert.”

Strawberry topping and whipped cream to go with the ice cream? That had definite possibilities. He’d always loved Donna’s ability to come up with interesting ideas. He felt himself getting hard for her again. Grinning, his dimples came out in full force, “What about bowls and utensils?”

She smiled innocently, “Oh, I don’t think we’ll need them. The only bowls we’ll need are our bodies. As for utensils, I don’t know about you, but I plan on using my hands.”

That image put his body on high alert. “Oh, God, Donna. You ARE going to kill me.”

Donna’s only response was a low, throaty chuckle as she reached into the freezer.

  


** Chapter 29 **

“CJ! Toby!” Donna called as she spotted them walking off the jet way.

It was late Wednesday afternoon. Two days before the wedding scheduled for Friday. She and Josh had decided, and CJ, Toby and Sam had agreed, to have everyone come in a little before the wedding. However, they weren’t going to be staying at the house. Josh, being his continually cryptic self where the wedding was concerned, had told her he’d made alternate arrangements for the accommodations for all of them, including the two of them, but hadn’t said where. Just to stay under everyone's radar, CJ and Toby had flown under assumed names. Sam and Josh's mom had flown under their own names because they were not in the media spotlight that CJ and Toby were.

The plan for Wednesday night was Donna, CJ and Josh's mom would have a bachelorette party and Josh, Toby and Sam would have a bachelor party. That way when Josh had too much to drink and his sensitive system turned on him, she wouldn’t have to deal with a hung-over groom at the wedding. Josh had also told her he had made arrangement for how she, CJ and his mother would be spending the next day so to not make plans.

“Donna!” CJ replied, hurrying over to her, Toby in tow. “You look wonderful.”

“So do you,” Donna said as she gathered both of them in a tight hug. Even Toby, who was usually allergic to such things, seemed happy to be included. “Oh, I’ve missed you guys.” She released them. “Do we need to go to baggage claim?” she asked.

“No, we just have our carry-on luggage,” CJ replied, indicating the small suitcases and garment bags they each carried. "So....let me see the rock." Donna grinned and held out her hand for CJ's inspection. "God, it's huge. Be careful or Toby will be trying to toss it in a high ball glass with some whiskey."

Donna laughed as they turned and started walking through the terminal. "How was your flight?” she asked.

“As good as traveling commercial can be,” CJ replied. She looked over at Toby and smirked, “Of course my friend here got a jump on the bachelor party by making use of the beverage service on the flight.”

Toby just gave them the even, intense stare he’d perfected so well, “You know the old saying, ‘God is my co-pilot’? Well, I modified it to be ‘Jack Daniels is my co-pilot’.”

“Did he start singing?” Donna asked with a smirk.

“No.” CJ asked with a raised eyebrow, looking between Toby and Donna for an explanation. “Why do you ask?”

“So where’s Josh?” Toby asked, trying to change the subject.

But Donna, having dealt with Josh and his attempts at misdirection, easily ignored Toby. “Once on Air Force One on the way to President Lassiter’s funeral, he spent a little to much time with his ‘co-pilot’ and he started singing.” She looked from a grinning CJ to a distressed Toby, who seemed to be wishing for a hole to open up and swallow him. “What was it Toby? The theme from M*A*S*H? ‘Suicide is Painless,’ I think.”

Beside her CJ snorted and laughed, “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Just ask Charlie, he was there.”

Toby just looked squarely at Donna, “You know it’s not too late for me to return your wedding present.”

Knowing Toby as she did, she knew when he was being all bark and no bite, so she simply linked her arm through his as they walked. “Having the two of you here is all the present I need Toby.”

Donna missed the odd look that flashed between CJ and Toby. “So where IS Josh?” CJ asked, as they walked through the terminal.

Donna smiled, “He’s picking up Sam and his mom. Their flights are coming in at the other terminal. We’re supposed to meet them at the car.”

“Do you have one big enough to fit all six of us?” CJ inquired.

Donna smiled mysteriously, “Yeah, Josh took care of that.” They walked outside into the heat of the July afternoon.

“God, Donna, you couldn’t get married some place, you know, a little hotter?” Toby groused, wiping the top of his already sweating bald head.

“It’s Nevada in July, Toby, what did you expect?” CJ responded.

“Don’t worry Toby, the car has AC,” Donna put in.

“So where is this car?” Toby groused.

“Right here,” Donna replied with sweep of her hand.

“That?” CJ said, incredulous. The ‘car’ that sat before them was not a car but a long, white stretch limo.

Donna laughed, “Yeah, I came out this morning to find my car missing and the limo in the driveway. Josh said he’d taken my car to where we’ll be staying tonight but he thought the limo would be the best way for us all to get there at the same time. Plus the guys could drive my car around tonight and us girls could have the limo.” A uniformed driver climbed out of the limo and came around to open the door. “Come on. We can wait for Josh and his charges inside and catch up. It’s cool inside,” Donna said, slipping into the back of the limo.

CJ handed the driver her bags and then exchanged another serious glance with Toby.

“You’re going to have to tell her sometime,” Toby said softly as he handed the driver his bags. “And sooner is probably, you know, going to be better than later.”

CJ watched the driver load their things into the trunk. “I know. I will. I’m just not sure how she’s going to take it,” she said softly. “I’m going to wait until Josh gets here and I’ll tell them both together.” Then, turning, she climbed into the limo, Toby following a moment later.

  


“Sam!”

Emerging from the jet way, Sam turned at the sound of his name and walked over to Josh. They hugged briefly. “How’re you doing, man?”

“Great,” Josh grinned. “I’m really great. Donna’s great. We’re great. Things are great.”

Sam suppressed a smirk, “So I’m guessing that things are, you know, great.” He was thrilled to see Josh so happy. The difference in Josh just in the 2 and half weeks he’d been with Donna was night and day. He looked tanned, healthy and relaxed.

“Yeah,” Josh replied, with another grin. “Come on, we have to meet my mom’s plane.” The two the them walked down about 10 gates to where his mother’s flight from Florida would be arriving. “We’ve got about 10 minutes before her plane arrives. How about some coffee?” he said, indicating the Starbucks counter nearby.

“Josh, it’s like 104 degrees outside and it’s 4:00 in the afternoon. I'm not sure it's the best time for coffee.”

“It’s never too hot for Starbucks, my friend. And since we’ll be up late tonight caffeine this late in the day is not a problem.”

Sam just smiled, “So what you’re really saying is Donna said you could.”

“Hey, I can do whatever....” he paused. “Okay, yeah she did.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I am so whipped,” he grinned, “but as long as she’s the one cracking the whip I don’t care.” He got an iced latte and Sam an iced tea and they sat down by the arrival gate to wait. 

“So you have finalized all the arrangements for the wedding?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. I just hope Donna likes everything. She left it all up to me, I’d hate to disappoint her.”

“Josh, she’s marrying you, I’d be willing to bet that’s enough for her. Somehow I don’t think she’s going to be disappointed,” Sam replied.

“I see your point,” Josh replied. A disembodied voice announced the arrival of Josh’s mom’s flight.

“Speaking of your bride to be, where is she?” Sam asked as they stood up and moved toward the gate to await the unloading passengers.

“She’s meeting CJ and Toby’s plane,” he looked at his watch. “Which should have gotten in about 15 minutes ago. They’re going to meet us at the car.”

“I can’t wait to see them,” Sam replied. “Although I’ve talked to CJ about you and Donna and the whole Dr. Freeride thing, I haven’t seen her and Toby for a while.”

“I’m just glad they could make it. I know it was hell for them to get 3 days off and sneak out of DC without attracting too much attention,” Josh said, as he watched people begin to stream off the plane.

“So what are we all doing tonight for the bachelor and bachelorette parties?”

“I left the bachelorette party up to CJ and she’s not saying what her plans are. As for us I was going to ask you and Toby what you wanted to do,” Josh replied.

“Strippers and alcohol would be a requirement wouldn’t they?”

“Technically, I suppose. But....” Josh trailed off.

“But?”

“Well, alcohol goes without saying, but I gotta tell you Sam, my friend, Donna in a black garter belt, which she wears a lot or, hell, Donna in my boxers, which she also wears a lot, has ruined me for looking at any other women. They just don’t compare. In case you haven’t noticed, my fiancée is young, blonde and hot.” 

Again Sam tried not to smirk, "I may have noticed, you know, once or twice....in a completely objective way mind you."

Josh gave Sam his, 'damn right it was a completely objective way' stare and drained the last of his iced latte. “And the fact that I’m crazy in love with her and we can’t keep our hands off each other doesn’t hurt either.”

"That famous Lyman determination gets them every time," Sam said with a smile and he clapped Josh on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you both."

"JOSHUA!"

Josh turned at the sound of his mother voice, "Mom!" he said with a grin, moving to meet her. She was one of the last people off the plane. Josh took the small suitcase and garment bag out of her hands and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you," he said.

"Well, I'm just glad you both finally came to your senses," Sarah Lyman remarked, releasing her son. "Hello, Sam," she said warmly. They hugged briefly, "You're looking well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lyman," Sam replied. He'd always been very fond of Josh's mother.

"Now, what have I told you about that 'Mrs. Lyman' stuff? Call me Sarah."

Sam smiled, "Sarah."

"So where is my daughter-in-law to be?" Sarah asked. 

Josh smiled, "She'll be waiting at the car, Ma. I sent her out to meet CJ and Toby's plane."

"Well, then let's get going, I can't wait to see her."

"I know she's been dying to see you." It often amazed and fascinated Josh how close his mother and Donna were. More accurately how close they'd always been. Even during the campaign, before his father died, he knew the two of them had often talked on the phone or communicated by e-mail. In light of what had happened with Donna's own parents, he suspected the two of them had unofficially adopted each other. The idea made him happy beyond words.

"So what's this I hear about her parents not coming to the wedding?" Sarah asked as they walked through the terminal.

Josh took a breath, "Just what I told you, Ma. They're not coming to the wedding."

"I know it was short notice, what, did they have a prior engagement or something? This is their youngest daughter that's getting married," Sarah chided. When Josh didn't reply, choosing instead to studiously watch the floor as they walked through the terminal, Sarah stopped walking. "Okay, Joshua, what's going on?"

"Ma...."

"Don't 'Ma' me, what's going on? Out with it."

"I see Josh isn't the only one with the Lyman determination," Sam remarked.

"Please, Sam, where do you think he got it?" Sarah tossed back.

Josh squirmed a bit. This was really Donna's story to tell. "There's nothing going on. They're just not coming." He paused, knowing his mother wasn't going to let it go he decided to tell her the truth. "Her mother said she was sure Donna would manage to make a big as mess out of getting married as she had with the rest of her life and they had no plans to be there to see it."

"What?! I can't believe that! How could they be so unfeeling? Donna’s a wonderful girl and she's done so much with her life. How could they think she'd made a mess of it? What did Donna say to them?"

"It was hard for her to say much Ma, at that point they hung up on her.”

"You're kidding," Sam said. He hadn't heard anything about this.

"I wish I was."

The three of them stood there for a moment. "The poor thing," Sarah said. Then she looked up at Josh. "Well, she doesn't need them. We're her family now."

Josh smiled at his mother, loving her at that moment, probably more than he ever had before, "That's what I told her." Just please don't tell her I told you. As you can imagine it's kind of a sore subject with her. She won't be mad at me for telling you, it just makes her sad to be reminded she won't have her father to walk her down the aisle."

"Well, then, I'm feeling the need to give my daughter a hug, so lead the way."

Taking note of her smooth switch from 'daughter-in-law' to 'daughter', Josh smiled. "Yes, Ma," He said and started walking again.

It only took them a few minutes to get outside. "My Lord, Joshua, I thought Florida was hot," Sarah said, fanning herself with her plane ticket folder. "Well, at least is not humid."

"I'm told it's even hotter in August. It'll be cool inside the car. They walked up to the limo. "Here we are," he said.

"Wow, Josh. You're really doing things in style," Sam said. The driver came around and opened the back door. Immediately, Donna and CJ came piling out. 

"Sarah!" Donna said, pulling her into a hug.

"Sparky!" CJ said, doing the same thing to Sam.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sarah," Donna said, her voice thick with emotion.

"No place else I'd rather be. And you know," Sarah added softly. "Since you and Josh are getting married you can call me 'mom' you know," Sarah added softly. Donna tightened her hug for a moment and Sarah suspected she was trying not to cry.

"I'm glad you're here, mom," she said softly. Sarah's answer was to pat Donna on the back comfortingly.

"So where's Toby," Sam asked after CJ had released him.

"Oh, he's making use of the mini bar. You know how he hates to fly commercial," CJ replied.

Toby's head appeared in the limo's doorway. "While it's true, I am making use of the mini bar, I'm staying in here because it's hotter than, you know, the surface of the, whatever, out there, so while you're all sweltering, I'm cool and comfortable." He raised his glass in salute to them and disappeared back inside.

"I see nothing's changed," Sam said with a grin.

"Would you really want it to?" CJ replied with a grin of her own.

  


** Chapter 30 **

"Hey, Sam," Donna said pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"Donna, you look amazing as always," Sam commented hugging her back. She did look great. It looked like she'd put on just a touch of weight since he'd been there last. Now she just looked thin and not anorexic. Her luminous smile had returned and, like Josh, she looked happy, tanned and relaxed. "I can see getting to keep Josh in line again agrees with you."

Donna smiled at Josh who was standing next to Sam and she took his hand, "We keep each other in line these days, it works better that way." Josh squeezed her hand.

The driver had finished loading all their things and Josh was eager to move onto Phase Two of his plan. A plan he'd secretly named 'Operation: Jeannie and Tony get hitched'. Josh cleared his throat. "Okay, people we've got places to go, things to celebrate and alcohol to drink. Let's get in the car so we can get the show on the road."

The five of them piled into the limo with Toby and Josh told the driver they were ready. Pulling away from the curb they settled into the back of the limo. Josh sat between his mother and Donna in the seats at the back and Toby, Sam and CJ sat together in the seats under the drivers connecting window. Seeing as how Toby had probably already had enough, Sam, who'd managed to plant himself between Toby and the mini bar, appointed himself bartender. "Since I have to practice my toasting skills for the wedding, I'd like to take this opportunity to propose a toast," he said, passing everyone a drink.

"Oh, Lord help us," Toby grumbled.

"Quiet Toby," CJ growled, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

Sam was serious for a moment, looking at Josh and Donna squarely, "To Josh and Donna, may they always know happiness." Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses.

"Where'd you get that Sam? The big book of clichés?"

Sam just smiled, "God, Toby, I've missed you." His smile got wider when Toby actually smiled back.

"Are we there yet?" Donna teased Josh, linking her arm through his.

"No," Josh replied calmly, patting her hand. "Just a few more minutes."

CJ glanced at Toby and then cleared her throat, now was as good a time as any. "Um, guys. Not to bring the party down, but I have something to tell you," she said, looking at Donna and Josh. "I thought about telling Donna earlier, but I wanted to wait until you were both together."

For some reason, CJ's tone was setting off alarm bells, "What is it, CJ?" Josh asked, instinctively tighten his hold on Donna's hand.

"Um, as you both know I've had feelers out for any information on Paul Schaffer."

Josh looked at Donna and squeezed her hand tightly. "Go on," he urged.

"Danny stopped by to see me yesterday. He said he'd had some information on Schaffer."

"Well?" Josh said, now impatient. He suddenly felt as if the future of his relationship with Donna hinged on what CJ was going to say next.

"He's dead," she paused to let that sink in. "He was killed in a car accident in Maryland a couple of nights ago."

Donna had a death grip on Josh's hand and was motionless. "You're sure?" he asked, remembering what Donna had said about Paul planning to fake his own death to start over again. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Apparently he lost control of his car and it ran off the road, hitting a tree. The car caught fire and exploded. He was burned beyond recognition but they found his wallet which they assume was thrown from car when it exploded. Just to be sure they verified his identity through his dental records," she paused. "It was him."

Donna didn't say a word, she only buried her face in Josh's shoulder. He gathered her against his side and brought his hand up to gently stroke her hair. Leaning in, he spoke to her softly so only she could hear. "It's okay. It's over. He'll never hurt you again." While he'd told CJ, and by association, Toby, it had been Dr. Freeride who had threatened Donna and made her run, he'd only told her the bare essentials she needed to know. Sam knew because he'd already seen the scar and, in all honesty, Josh had needed someone to talk to about it. Someone he could vent his rage on. As always, Sam had listened and let him rant.

"Joshua, who is Paul Schaffer?" Sarah asked, concerned to see Donna so stricken at the news.

"He was someone Donna used to know." He couldn't bring himself to even say ex-boyfriend. Schaffer didn't deserve to have his name, 'boyfriend', even if it was 'ex', and Donna's name linked in the same sentence.

"Oh, Donna. I'm so sorry about your friend," Sarah replied, misreading the somber expressions in the car for grief as opposed to anger.

"Don't be sorry, Ma. He wasn't worth it," Josh replied a little more sharply than he'd intended. Useless anger threatened to bubble over in him. Blindly, Donna reached up and laid her free hand on his cheek to calm him. "Sorry, Ma" he said softening his tone. "He was no friend. It's a long story. Let's just say, he's the reason Donna left DC. He was threatening her and through her, me." 

"Oh, I didn't realize," Sarah replied.

"There's no way you could have known, Ma," Josh said.

The car turned onto another road and headed up the long driveway toward their destination which now loomed in sight. Although Josh had told CJ, Sam and Toby most of the wedding details, including a general description of the place he'd picked out, he hadn't told them the exact location. "Looks like we're here."

CJ looked out her window and gasped. "Josh? Is this where we're staying?" Josh nodded. "It's amazing."

Happy to have something else to think about, he grinned slightly. "I hope you all like it."

Only 17 miles from the Las Vegas Strip and situated on the shores of it’s own 320-acre private lake, the Moroccan-inspired Hyatt Regency Lake Las Vegas Resort, Spa and Casino was one of the most exquisite desert locations in the world. The resort’s architecture was marked by two-story arched windows, deep loggias, ornamental ironwork, and concrete grills in decorative Moroccan patterns which all combined to create an open-air Mediterranean atmosphere. Down to the landscaping and furnishings, no detail was left to chance when creating the utmost level of luxury in the hotels 493 appointed guest rooms, which included 47 spacious suites and three private Casbahs bungalows, each with sweeping views of the lake and/or the surrounding mountains. To further serve its guests, the resort also had two championship golf courses, a full-service spa and fitness center, a casino, water and other recreational features, shopping, and dining.

The limo drove past the entrance and off toward the three private Casbah bungalows. Donna hadn’t moved from her place against Josh. He didn’t think she was crying but he needed a few minutes alone with her to find out. Continuing to hold her tightly against him, he addressed everyone, “By the way, we’re all registered under assumed names. We’re the Nelson family here for the wedding of Anthony Nelson and Jeannie Smith.” No one said anything, apparently not making the ‘I Dream of Jeannie’ connection, but Donna’s hand slid from his cheek to the nape of his neck where her fingers played with the curls there to let him know she made it. 

The limo pulled to a stop and Josh saw three employees from the hotel, two bell boys and what he assumed was a concierge, were waiting for them. “I rented out the three private bungalows, or Casbahs as they call them. Donna and I will take the largest one, the other two bungalows each have two bedrooms, so I figured Sam and Toby could share one and CJ and my Mom could share the other. I arranged to have dinner for everyone delivered to our bungalow at 6:00. That should give you all enough time to get unpacked and settled in.” All of them nodded as the driver opened the back door. “Could you guys give us a minute?” he said.

Silently, they filed out of the limo until it only he and Donna were left. The driver closed the door and they were alone. “Donna? Donna honey, how you doing?” After a moment she pulled back and looked up at him. He was right, she wasn't crying, she just looked a bit bewildered.

“I don’t know, Josh. It’s all so much to take in.”

Josh pulled her into his lap. "I know."

"I mean I want to be sorry he's dead but I can't. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, of course not."

"And then there's the part of me that remembers the good times we had, granted there weren't that many, but still. It makes me sad to see a life with so much potential go to waste and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a tiny bit responsible. Like maybe if I'd done something differently he wouldn't have drank so much or ended up in prison."

"Donna, look at me," Josh said. She turned her face up to look at him. "In no way is any of this your fault. When he stopped for a beer on his way to the hospital, it's pretty clear he wasn't thinking of anyone but himself. From there on out I doubt there was anything you could have done to help him. He would have only dragged you down with him." He stroked her cheek, "But you saved yourself. You saw the writing on the wall and left to make a new life for yourself. A life without him. A life that led you to me. That's something to be proud of, not ashamed of. It's something I'll always be thankful for. You are the most amazing person I've ever met."

Her eyes filled with tears at hearing his words. They soothed her heart and were a healing balm to her soul. She put her arms around him and pulled him close, "I love you, Joshua Lyman," she whispered breathing in the scent of him. It was the smell of life, of home.

He hugged her back, "I love you too, Donnatella Moss, soon to be Lyman."

"Josh?" Donna said, releasing him.

"Yeah?" When she didn't answer and only frowned he put his finger under chin and lifted her face to his and waited for her to speak, knowing she would when she was ready. 

"What does this mean for us?" she asked. "I mean it kind of removes the reason why we're here and not in DC."

Josh sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's something we'll have to talk about. And we will. Any decisions we make, we'll make together, because we both want it. But for right now, let's just concentrate on this weekend and getting married. This weekend is as far into the future as I want to look. We'll figure out the rest later. How's that sound?"

Donna smiled, "Perfect."

"Good."

"Josh, can I ask you a favor?"

He smiled, "Anything for my bride-to-be."

"Instead of having separate parties tonight can we just have one? You know, everyone together."

"I'd like that. What do you want to do?"

Donna grinned, her heart a bit lighter, "Well, since I have a feeling CJ was going to drag me to a male strip club and Sam and Toby were going to drag you to a female strip club and since no one but you, well and I guess Sam, have seen my card dealing skills, how about we drink copious amounts of alcohol and play strip poker instead?"

Josh grinned, "But I don't want anybody else seeing your goodies." He paused, "Although..."

Donna caught the gleam that appeared in his eye, it made her want to jump him right there in the limo. "What do you have on your devious mind?"

"What kind of underwear do you have on?"

Donna smirked, "Is this one of those, heavy breathing, 'what are you wearing' moments?"

"Well, where you're concerned I'm always thinking that, but seriously."

It's funny how automatic something like putting on underwear can be, it took Donna a moment to remember, "Um, white bikini's from Victoria's Secret and a white lace bra."

Josh's mouth watered, he loved her in white as much as he loved her in black, hell, she looked hot in anything. But for tonight they needed something a bit more, special. "Did you pack your black garter belt and stockings and matching bra and panties?"

She loved when he looked at her like that, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, when Sam suggested we go to a strip club tonight, I told him that seeing you in a black garter belt had ruined me for looking at other women."

"Aww, Josh, that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said," she said. Leaning in she gave him a hard kiss. "But black underwear, especially a garter belt and stockings, isn't really going to work with what I'm wearing," she said, indicating the denim shorts, light blue t-shirt and white sneakers she was wearing. 

"Did you pack something they would go with? Something fairly casual?"

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I could wear regular jeans and a darker t-shirt."

"Perfect. The rule will be we only go to our underwear, that way, Sam will see what a hot woman I'm marrying without giving away the whole enchilada. What do think about that?"

Donna smirked, "Well, normally I wouldn't be very big on taking my clothes off, even down to my underwear, for anyone but you, but, I have to admit the idea is intriguing and it is our collective bachelor parties so, what the hell. By the way, does the garter belt and stockings count as my "underwear" or can I take them off in the game too?"

"God, Donna the images you put in my head. I'd say they don't count, because I love watching you take them off, but I leave it totally up to you and what you're comfortable with." He leaned in. "Besides if you don't take them off during the game you can still take them off for me later," he whispered.

Donna grinned, "Well, we'll see how brave I get, or how much alcohol I've had, when the time comes. Besides it's really not a big deal, it's only CJ, Sam, Toby and your......" her voice trailed off.

"Mom," Josh finished. "Okay I cannot play strip poker with my mother. It's just too weird."

"Well, as much as I adore your mother, I have to agree with you there," Donna said. "If we explain, I bet she'll understand and just not participate in that part of the evening’s activities."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "If she agrees to sit out that portion of the festivities I'm in."

"But I have a request," she said. "Two actually."

"What?"

"I want you to wear the black silk boxers I packed for you. If everyone gets to see me in my sexy underwear, everyone's going to see you in yours."

"Okay, fair enough. What's the second request?"

"Help me convince CJ to do 'The Jackal' as an early wedding present."

Josh chuckled, "That's perfect. Of course she'll do it. But we don't have the music."

Donna smiled, "That's what you think. I packed my computer. Remember the mp3 files we talked about?" Josh nodded, "I've got an mp3 file of The Jackal on my computer."

"You, my dear, are a genius," he kissed her soundly. "Now, how about if we go check out our bungalow and we can help each other get...out of our current underwear," he smirked. 

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," she replied. Climbing out of the limo, they saw the others had already headed off for their respective rooms. So after checking in with the hotel concierge and receiving their room keys and information, they headed off to their bungalow for a little 'underwear' time.


	7. Chapters 31-35

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 31 **

Paul Schaffer, now Daniel Baines, strode through the front doors of the Golden Nugget Casino feeling on top of the world. He had a new name, a new identity, no criminal record and he was so close to finding Donna he could all but smell it.

Posing as a private detective, he showed Josh and Donna's pictures around at the Golden Nugget. About the time he was ready to give up, he struck pay dirt with a cocktail waitress named Brenda. All it had taken was a charming smile, a story about him searching for a client’s long lost brother and sister, and $50 bucks.

"Well, I don't recognize him," she said, pointing to the picture of Josh. "But that's Jeannie Nelson, one of our blackjack dealers."

"Jeannie Nelson?" So that's why he hadn't been able to find her. ‘My, my D,’ he thought, ‘aren't you the clever one, I didn't know you had it in you.’ "Do you know if she's working today?"

"No, I don't think so," Brenda thought for a minute, "You know I think she's going to be out for a few days, I heard something about her going on a trip or whatever."

"Do you know where?"

Brenda shrugged, "Nope sorry. She was kind of a quiet one. Didn't like to do things with the rest of the staff and didn't like to talk about herself. I could never figure out if it was because she was hiding something or just thought she was better than the rest of us." She sniffed, "Look, I gotta get back to work."

"Sure. Thanks for your help, Brenda," he said with a smile. He'd hit the jackpot and it was all he could do not to start dancing through the casino. Finding the nearest payphone he called Jamal.

"Jamal?"

"Yeah, man. God, you ever gonna leave me alone?" he griped.

"You do one more thing for me and I'll forget I ever knew you."

"Okay, you've got my attention," Jamal replied, munching on an apple.

‘Does this guy ever stop eating?’ Paul wondered as he listened to Jamal chomp away. "I've got a new name for you, Jeannie Nelson. She should be living in Las Vegas, Nevada and there should be record of her working at The Golden Nugget."

"Got it. Call me back in about 30 minutes and I should have something for you."

"Right," Paul said, hanging up. In the meantime, since he was already in Vegas maybe he'd keep himself occupied over at the craps table.

  


"So what do you say, CJ?" Donna asked, from her perch on the end of CJ's bed. She was now dressed in regular jeans and a red t-shirt. The requested under garments were also now in place.

"It's your party Donna, of course we can do whatever you want. Besides, it sounds like what you've got planned should be pretty entertaining," CJ said as she continued to unpack her things. "But are you sure you don't want to see 'The Thunder from Down Under'?" CJ asked wistfully, quoting the name of a male dance and strip show playing at The Excalibur. It was ‘Chippendales’ with an Australian flair and was one of the hottest shows in Vegas.

"I get the idea you want to see the show more than I do," Donna said. "Cause, I gotta tell you CJ, Josh gives me plenty of Thunder Down Under." A wicked grin split her face.

CJ snorted at her play on words. "Really?"

Donna laid back on the bed and sighed happily, "Oh, yeah."

"So, I know I'm going to regret asking this but how is he?"

Donna raised herself up on her elbows and looked at her, "CJ, Joshua Lyman could be the poster boy for amazing sex. It's been like all the others I was with were toads with no clue as to what they were doing but Josh is the prince who know exactly what he's doing. He's the poster boy prince of sex." She laid back down again, her mind flashing back to their 'underwear time'. "And he does this thing with his tongue..."

"Okay, I get it! Stop! We've reached the 'way too much information' part of the program." But she grinned and sat down next to Donna on the bed. Putting her hand on Donna's knee she sobered, "I really am happy for you guys. Seeing you two today, together and openly affectionate, just seemed....right."

Donna sat up, "Thanks CJ. It means a lot that you're here." She hugged CJ tightly, then released her and sat back. "So you'll do ‘The Jackal’ and you're okay with the whole strip poker idea?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll do ‘The Jackal’ and I can't wait to see Sam's face when he sees your sexy underwear," she said. Donna had already filled CJ in on the plans she and Josh had worked out.

"What did Sarah say when you talked to her about sitting out the strip poker?"

Donna smiled fondly, "Did I ever tell you Josh's mom is most amazing person? When I talked to her about it she smiled and said she totally understood. She was tired anyway and would just turn in after dinner and told us to have fun. Oh, she does want to see you do ‘The Jackal’ though. I told her it was not to be missed."

"You know," CJ said, with a devious look in her eye. "I think I may just have to change my underwear before the game tonight too. I brought a special little ensemble to wear under my suit for the wedding. But there's no reason why I can't wear it tonight too. You know I don't get to see Sam enough, I miss getting to torture him. Here's my chance."

"What about Toby?"

"What about Toby?" CJ replied. "Hardly anything tortures him. Especially not me in my underwear. He still wants to patch things up with Andi. I'm like his sister."

Donna thought for a moment, "I think you're wrong CJ. I think Andi's the mother of his children and that makes him want for them to be a family, but I don't think he loves her anymore. I definitely don't think he thinks of you like his sister. He really cares about you, in a non-sisterly way. He just hides it well. In fact, unless I miss my guess, seeing you in your underwear will be a bigger torture to him than you will ever know."

CJ sat and considered that, then smirked. "Well then, let the torture begin.

  


"So you okay with that, guys?" Josh asked as he sat on the couch in Sam and Toby's living area.

"Let me get this straight, Donna wants to have a joint bachelor party and SHE suggested we play strip poker?" Sam said. "You're not, you know, pulling our leg or anything, right? Cause, I gotta tell you, if you are, well, then you're just mean."

Josh grinned. "I swear that's the truth. But we only strip down to our underwear, I’m the only one that gets to see Donna’s goodies."

“Goodies?” Toby said. “760 verbal and all you can come up with is ‘goodies’?”

“What?  You like ‘maracas’ better?” Josh replied. 

“I love ‘maracas’,” Sam said, with a smirk.

Josh threw Sam a grin. “How about ‘private parts’?” Josh suggested to Toby.

“Not unless you’re Howard Stern,” Toby replied.

Josh was getting a little exasperated, which of course had probably been Toby’s goal all along. “Fine.  No one gets to see Donna NAKED, but me.  Okay?”

“Now was that so hard?” Toby replied. "Besides this whole discussion may be a moot point. Do you really think CJ's gonna go for playing strip poker? Won't we be, you know, incurring the wrath of the sisterhood or something?"

"Donna seemed to think she could talk her into it," Josh replied.

"Josh, I like your mom and everything but..." Sam began.

"Donna's talking to her right now. We're going to have her sit out the poker portion of the evening. Look, the news about Schaffer was a little rough on Donna and she'd like us all to stay close tonight. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want the same thing." He paused, "It'll be fun. I got the hotel to furnish us with a bunch of alcohol and real casino playing cards and chips. We can drink like fishes, we can play poker, you guys can smoke cigars, and we can still look at beautiful women taking their clothes off. And we can do it without getting into trouble."

"Well, when you put it that way," Sam said with a smile. "I'm in."

"You had me at ‘cigars’," Toby said with a little smirk. "I'm in."

"Say Josh, there's something I was meaning to ask you, I mean I started to ask you at the airport but then your mom showed up. It's probably inappropriate but, you know, I thought, since we're in bachelor party mode and everything, but it's probably not a good idea..."

"God, Sam, take a breath," Toby said. 

"What did you want to ask me?" Josh asked.

Sam blinked a couple of times working up the nerve and trying to find the right way to ask. "Oh, never mind."

"Come on, Sam. Now you've made me curious. Out with it," Josh said.

"Well, I...that is....how is it?"

"How's what?" Josh asked, baffled.

"You know......the sex. With Donna."

"Sam, are you blushing?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"I suppose I am, as that's what I do when I'm embarrassed. But I'm kind of asking, cause I wondered if was worth all you've had to go through to get to this point. Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"What are we, 12-year-old girls, Sam? Next you'll be asking, ‘Do you think the girl in third period English class likes me and do you think I should ask her to the dance?" Toby said.

"No, Toby. I think it's a valid question. Sam knows better than anyone how hard I fought to work things out with Donna. He even played a part in it. If it wasn't for him, I never would have found her," Josh said. Sam looked relieved Josh wasn't mad he'd asked and wasn’t going to make fun of him. "To answer your question Sam, no. It wasn't everything I thought it would be." He paused. 

"It's a thousand times better. Sex with her amazes me every time. Generally it's downright...explosive. There's things she does I've never even heard of, never even thought of. She does research Sam. Sex research and I get to be her lab rat. And it works both ways, I can just touch her and she reacts. She's warm and funny and sexy as hell and I've never see anything or anyone more beautiful than Donna when we make love." He smirked, "And if I could bottle what she does with her mouth and her fingers I could blow Viagra off the market."

Sam sighed and then smiled, "Well, okay then."

"Josh," Toby said quietly. 

Josh was a little surprised Toby had let him get through his little speech without interrupting. "Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you guys. Just don't screw it up. I don't think you're going to get another chance," Toby replied.

"I won't need one. I plan on getting it right this time," he said with absolute conviction. He picked up a magazine off the coffee table and started flipping through it, "Oh, did I mention CJ's going to do a special performance of ‘The Jackal’ for us after dinner?"

"CJ’s going to do ‘The Jackal’?" Toby and Sam said together, almost salivating. 

"How'd you manage that?" Toby said.

"Ah, ve haf ways," he said, doing his best German soldier impression. "Actually we have the sisterhood to thank. Donna asked her to do it as a wedding present."

"I always did like Donna," Toby said. 

  


_“....that man was so fine, he could get any good girl into trouble. You ask what his name was.... well, the Jackal....”_

CJ’s laugh matched the one in the song perfectly. Sam, Toby and Sarah sat on the couch, mesmerized by CJ as she performed her own lip-sync version of ‘The Jackal.’ Donna and Josh, who were snuggled together in a large oversized chair, were largely mesmerized by each other.

Dinner had been a magnificent feast delivered to their suite from one of hotels many restaurants. The theme had been Pacific-rim cuisine and had included a wide variety of dishes, all served family style so they could share. Sitting around the huge table in the large dining room of Josh and Donna’s bungalow, they shared the wonderful food and wine, remembered good times past and caught up on more recent events. 

Then they’d adjourned to the living room for CJ’s presentation. Before dinner, CJ had changed her under and outerwear. Her outerwear now consisted of khaki trousers, a white dress shirt and her trademark t-shirt underneath, this time in navy. Her special underwear was carefully concealed under her outfit.

_“...he was fat back cat cool like a Friday afternoon mortini chillin’ at a quarter after five, twist of lime, Coke on the side, the brother loved the high life. Had a Ph.D. in street strife, they called him.... the Jackal....”_

CJ watched Toby as she performed, Donna’s words about him came floating back to her. There was a certain gleam in his eye and an interesting little smirk on his face as he watched her and took a draw on his cigar. Almost like they were the only two people in the room. It was definitely something to think about.

_“...cruise control, built for speed, chrome on everything. And the stereophonic speakers, though he didn’t really need them, and they called him....the Jackal....”_

Donna stood and pulled Josh out of the chair. The two of them started dancing slowly to the rhythm of the song. It wasn’t really so much dancing as slithering together, rubbing together, almost a slower version of dirty dancing.

_“....hard, living fast, livin’ large, six foot four and not an ounce of fat, when women ask ‘Is you a frone  cat’, he say, ‘my dear, I’m more than that, I’m the fronest of the frone and in case you hadn’t known, they call me....the Jackal....”_

Again CJ’s laugh matched the one on the music track. Then the music faded and she laughed for real. Everyone, including Sarah, gave her a standing ovation.

"CJ, that was the best ever," Sam said.

"Well, I haven't done it in a while, I've been saving up," she replied with a grin, still a little giddy and euphoric.

"Thanks CJ," Donna said with a grin.

"That was fun CJ," Sarah said. "I had no idea you had such hidden talents." 

CJ only grinned wider and glanced at Donna, who was also grinning, "I'm full of surprises."

  


** Chapter 32 **

"Sam? Are you sure you want to do that?" Donna asked, as she watched Sam pick up the chips to call her last bet. Having only officially lost four hands, Donna was minus each of her tennis shoes and each of her socks. No one bothered to look at her feet so, no one but Josh and CJ knew her black nylon stockings were still carefully hidden under her jeans. She and Sam were the only ones left in the current hand. If she lost this hand things were going to start to get interesting for the males in the room.

Sam, hadn't fared quite as well, and was missing his shoes, his socks and his t-shirt. He studied Donna trying to figure out if she was bluffing. If HE lost this hand, things were going to get interesting for the FEMALES in the room. Sam bounced the chips in his hand for a moment, as if trying to figure out their weight. Then with a snap he put them on the table, “Yes, Donna I’m quite sure,” he said with a smirk “I call.”

They were playing basic, dealer’s choice poker, using the chips the casino sent over but the chips were mostly for show and they weren’t actually playing for any money. In their version of strip poker, the person or persons who lost a given hand or the last person to fold had to lose an article of clothing. CJ had dealt the hand she and Sam were currently finishing and had chosen 5-card draw for the game. 

“Three of a kind. Pretty little queens all in a row.” Donna said, laying her cards down on the table.

Sam gave her a long look, “Well, tell them to hop out of the shower cause I gotta flush.” He broke into a wide smile, laying down a 5, 6, 7, Jack and Ace of diamonds. “And I think that means you’ll be losing another piece of clothing.”

“No one likes a sore winner, Sam,” Donna said. Glancing at Josh she smirked and rose from her seat between him and Sam. Grasping the tail of her shirt, she slowly drew it up, exposing the miles of her alabaster skin beneath. With a little tug she pulled it free and turned slightly to face Sam. “Happy?”

The spit instantly evaporated from Sam’s mouth. She stood before him, her breasts at eye level and barely contained in a black lace demi bra. When Sam remembered how to start breathing again and regained the ability to speak, he leaned sideways and looked around Donna to a smirking Josh. “Okay so when I noticed, you know, objectively, she never looked like that.”

“Like what? Turn around, Donna, so I can see.” Josh said innocently. She silently complied and his eyes ran over her lace covered breasts. She looked amazing as always. ‘God, why had he waited six years to be able to see her this way,’ he asked himself for the hundredth time in the last two and a half weeks. “Oh, yeah,” he said, brushing his finger gently over the lace where it met the swell of her breast. His eyes met hers. Aroused desire, hot and naked simmered in their blue depths. “She always looked exactly like that in my thoughts.” They smiled at each other and Josh leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

“If you’re done tormenting Sam, and, you know, making us all nauseous, it’s my turn to deal,” Toby said, collecting the cards. He had yet to lose one hand or one article of clothing.

“Josh? Did you make sure all the curtains and blinds were drawn?” CJ asked, as Toby began to shuffle. She’d faired slightly better than Donna and Sam and was missing only her shoes and one sock. As with Donna, she had nylon stockings hidden under her pants.

“Yeah. All closed up tight,” Josh replied, sitting back down in his chair. Next to Toby he’d done the best and was only missing his shoes.

“Good, because I don’t want some enterprising tourist with a handy digital camera wandering by and getting pictures of a large part of the White House or former White House staff playing strip poker,” CJ commented.

“No, somehow I don’t think Leo or the President would find the humor in that,” Josh replied.

"Understatement of the century," CJ snorted.

  


An hour and many alcoholic beverages later, they were still going at it. 

Toby was still doing the best and had only lost his shoes. 

Sam, being Sam, had been the first to be out of the game but they'd honored his request to sit and watch the rest of the game as long as he continued to sit in his boxer shorts. Boxer shorts CJ and Donna had both complimented him on with wolf whistles and catcalls as he'd taken off his pants. They were silk, colored a deep burgundy and had a non-obnoxious paisley print. In turn, Sam had whined the women had an unfair advantage as they wore more articles of clothing than the men. CJ and Donna had snarkily replied it wasn't their fault if women were smarter than men and knew how to plan ahead.

As for CJ, Donna and Josh, they were in various stages of undress. 

Of the three of them, Josh was doing the worst and only had his pants left. There had been a moment a few hands ago when Josh had lost the hand and forfeited his t-shirt. As he pulled it off it hadn't even occurred to him no one at the table, except for Donna, had ever seen his scar. With her, he'd gotten over the feeling of self-consciousness that he'd had for so long about taking his shirt off if someone else was in the room. The table had gotten very quiet all of a sudden and it suddenly occurred to Josh why. 

Before he'd even had a chance to feel any kind of embarrassment or self-consciousness, Donna, God bless the day she'd walked into his life, stepped up and saved him. "Everyone, these are Josh's scars, I call them Kermit and Fozzy. Kermit,” she said, pointing to the round bullet scar. “Because it looks like a little frog and I love to kiss it.” She smiled. “Fozzy,” she said, running her finger over the longer surgical scar. “Because it’s kind of hairy like a little bear," she said, indicating the smattering of chest hair it ran through.

"You better hang onto her, Josh. If you don't marry her, I think I will," Sam replied, his words accompanied by a goofy grin from the latest in the long line of beers he'd had during the course of the evening.

That moment of levity had broken the silence and everyone smiled. They'd asked a few questions, mostly about his recovery and how the scars felt and they made a few comments, mostly about how they hadn't realized how big the scars were. Josh answered them honestly and realized that, except for Donna, his recovery was not something they'd talked about. There just hadn't been the right time or the place. The brief discussion had been unexpectedly cathartic...for all of them. Then the moment had passed and they'd gone back to playing.

"Straight flush to the eight," CJ said, triumphantly as she laid down her cards. She grinned happily over her 8 high straight flush in clubs.

"Well, CJ, that's a great hand," Donna said with a sigh, hesitantly moving to lay down her own cards. She was the only other person still in the hand with CJ and looked unsure. Then she grinned, "Straight flush to the jack," she said laying down her jack high flush in hearts.

"You're kidding," CJ and the guys said in disbelief, peering down at Donna's cards.

"Nope, sorry CJ," Donna said. She was down to her underwear, that being her bra, panties, garter belt and only one stocking, so she’d be happy to have someone else lose their clothing. The look on Sam's face when she'd lost a few hands ago and had taken off her jeans had been worth the extra time she'd needed to take to get dressed earlier in the evening. His eyes had glazed over and his mouth had fallen open at seeing her in the full black lace outfit Josh had requested. Enjoying his friend's stunned appreciation of his fiancée, Josh had only smirked and said, "See what I mean, Sam. She ruined me." In reply, Sam had only managed a muted nod.

CJ sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess I must do my duty," she said as she stood up from her place between Sam and Toby. She'd lost her blouse a while ago and her undershirt two hands ago. Underneath her undershirt had been a sight even Donna had marveled at. A emerald green satin and lace corset style bustier. CJ thought Toby was going to swallow his cigar. Now, since she'd lost the hand, she was going to get to show them the rest of the outfit. She flipped the top button and slowly unzipped her pants. 

Watching Toby, she ran her hands around to the sides of her waist and with a slight push, wiggled out of her pants. The room was silent as they looked at her newly revealed undergarments. In addition to the bustier, CJ wore matching panties and a garter belt. Emerald green nylon stockings, settled low on her thighs rounded out the package. Toby blinked at her. She recognized that blink, he only blinked like that when he was struggling to process something he found unbelievable.

Sam who’d been taking a long drag on his cigar, was the first to break the silence, "Wow CJ. You look....wow."

"You've got quite the way with words, Samuel. Have you ever considered becoming a speech writer?" Josh remarked, then he turned to CJ. "But I second the 'wow' CJ."

“What do you think Tobias?” CJ asked softly turning to face him.

Toby looked at her, his eyes doing the blinking thing again. “You look, um, very, um.” All of a sudden the blinking stopped and his eyes locked with hers. As if he’d made a decision, he took a lazy drag on his cigar and let it out slowly. “Sexy,” he said.

CJ felt warm all over and didn’t think it had anything to do with the beer she’d been drinking. The look he’d given her and the sound of him saying ‘sexy’ was all she needed. She smiled, “Thank you, Toby,” she said. Taking a breath she sat down, “Now, whose deal is it?”

  


Josh set two glasses of water on the table. He tugged Donna out of her chair and sat down in his, pulling her down into his lap. He decided he would never get tired of the feeling of her delectable behind nestled against his groin. Especially now that it was covered only in the fairly small scrap of black lace. He picked up one of the glasses of water and handed it to her. She took a long drink. He’d discovered that his ‘sensitive system’ wasn’t quite as sensitive when he alternated each beer or drink he had with a glass of water. His hangovers the next morning tended to not be so bad either. Donna had picked up the habit from him.

It also meant that while they’d be a bit buzzed at the end of the evening they would be sober enough to enjoy their last night together before they got married. CJ had already informed Josh she would be staying with Donna tomorrow night, the night before the wedding, and Josh would be assigned quarters with his mom. 

They were down to the last hand. It was between Toby and CJ. While Toby had done well early on and had looked like he was going to come out of the game with his clothes largely in place, CJ had made a strong showing toward the end. Now each of them were down to their last article of removable clothing. For Toby that was his pants and for CJ it was her garter belt. It all came down to the one hand.

“I see your bet and raise you $20,” CJ said, tossing the chips on the table.

Toby took a drag of his cigar and looked at CJ, trying to assess if she was bluffing. She only grinned back as him. “See your $20 and raise $20.” His chips fell onto the table with a thud.

“Boy, Tobias, you must have some hand there cause as I recall you don’t bluff,” CJ remarked. “But for all things there is a first time and you don’t scare me.” She threw more chips on the table. “Call. Now show me what you got.”

Toby looked at her for a long moment, Josh, Donna and Sam were all holding their breath. “Full House, Queens over 10s,” he said, laying his cards down.

The grin slowly faded from CJ’s face but something remained in her eyes, telling them she wasn’t done. “Full House,” she said. Pulling two cards out she laid them on the table. A pair of 4s stared up at them. Locking her gaze on Toby she laid the other three cards down. “Aces over 4s,” she said, the grin returning in full force as she looked at them over the three aces she tossed onto the 4s. Donna and Josh let out the collective breath they’d been holding. Sam just gave a long, low whistle.

Toby, his eyes never leaving CJ, laid his cigar down in the ashtray and silently stood up. Undoing his belt and his pants he slid them off, revealing navy blue boxer briefs. Although Toby had the beginnings of a very slight paunch he didn’t look all that bad without the majority of his clothes on. And even with the briefs on, CJ could tell he was...well endowed. Tossing the pants over the back of his chair he sat back down and casually put the cigar back in his mouth.

“Very nice, Toby,” CJ said with a genuine smile. Toby only nodded, but a very slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, guys. This was a lot of fun, even if I was the first one out,” Sam said grinding out his cigar and standing up. “I’m going to turn in. I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned and headed for the door. 

“Um, Sam,” Donna said.

He stopped and turned around, a bit wobbly on his feet. “Yeah.”

“I know your bungalow is close by but...” she began.

“Yeah, I can find my way, Donna, I won’t get lost. I’m not that drunk,” he said, with a smile, turning back toward the door.

“Sam?” CJ tried this time.

Sam turned again, a tiny bit annoyed this time. “What?”

She was trying to keep a straight face, of course it was hard when Josh was beginning to snicker. “You got your wallet?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course. Right here in my pocket,” he said patting his hip. A hip that was currently covered only in his boxer shorts. He looked a little sheepish. “Oh. I guess I should get dressed.” He blushed as everyone started laughing.

“That might be wise, unless Josh booked us into a nudist colony,” Toby remarked.

“Nope, I think I would have remembered reading that in the brochure. Any chance I have to get Donna naked I take advantage of.” He said looking up at a grinning Donna who was still sitting in his lap. 

“Tell you what Sam, I’m not sure you’re up to making it back to the bungalow, without, you know, falling in the pool or something so give me a second to get dressed and I’ll come with you,” Toby said. He turned to CJ. “Can we escort you back to your castle, Princess Shows a Lot of Skin?”

“Well, aren’t we chivalrous this evening Tobias?” CJ replied as the three of them started to get dressed. Josh and Donna stayed in their chair, waiting for everyone to leave.

“Thanks for everything tonight, guys. I had fun,” Donna said as they finished dressing and were getting ready to leave.

“Everyone’s on their own for breakfast tomorrow. There are a number of restaurants in the hotel or there’s room service. Toby and Sam, I’ll come by tomorrow morning at 10:00. I thought we’d play some golf.”

“Great,” Sam said, enthusiastically.

“Great,” Toby muttered, unenthusiastically.

“CJ, I’ve made plans for you and Donna and my Mom tomorrow.” He looked at Donna. “But I want it to be a surprise so I’m going to wait until tomorrow to tell you. I’ll bring Donna over to your bungalow on my way over to meet Toby and Sam. I’ll give you instructions then.”

“Okay,” CJ said. “Oh, by the way Donna I hung your dress up to get the wrinkles out of it. Actually, they packed it pretty well so it’s not too wrinkled.”

“Thanks CJ,” Donna replied. 

“The hotel also said they’d be able to take care of any pressing we needed done either on our tuxedos or your dresses,” Josh told them. “Just let them know tomorrow morning.”

“Great, I think my suit might need to be steamed a bit,” CJ replied as she finished dressing. They said good night and the three of them left, leaving Josh and Donna alone. 

“So tell me, Joshua,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “What’s all this about surprises tomorrow?”

“My lips are sealed,” he replied.

“We’ll have to see about that,” she said, leaning in to kiss him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. “Nope they don’t seem sealed at all.”

“Funny girl,” he said, standing both of them up. Bending over he tossed her over his shoulder.

A noise, something between a surprised squeak and a giggle escaped her. “Josh, you lunatic, put me down.”

He smacked her lightly on the behind as he carried her into the bedroom, “No,” he said simply. “Since I we won’t see each other tomorrow night, we’re going to enjoy our last night together before the wedding. I’m going to ravish you now.”

“Hmmm. Ravishing’s good,” Donna said, her body already tingling in anticipation.

Stopping by the bed, Josh lightly tossed her onto it and jumped in next to her. “You weren’t the only one that had fun tonight. Did I mention how hot you look,” he asked, tracing his finger along her collarbone, over her breastbone and down into the V her bra made between her breasts.

“You didn’t have to, the look in your eyes said it all,” she replied, running her hand over his shoulder. “Now what was that you said about ravishing me?” Josh only reply was a wide grin as his hands moved to get her naked as quickly as possible.

  


** Chapter 33 **

‘So this is D’s house,’ Paul thought as he stood in the living room/ballroom. Not bad. A little middle class for his taste...and who had a disco ball in their living room? How stupid was that?

Once he’d had D’s new name, courtesy of his new best friend, Brenda, it had taken Jamal about 20 minutes to track her down. He’d watched the house for signs of life. Seeing none, he’d gone to work on the lock on the sliding glass door at the back of the house. Picking it, another trick he’d picked up from his newfound prison friends, had been simple.

It looked like D had done all right for herself while they’d been apart. He imagined Lyman had something to do with that, had probably given her ‘running’ money and then funds to rent the house. Paul didn’t know anything about Donna winning the Pick Six. Jamal hadn’t been quite as thorough as Mike Casper and the FBI.

Paul wondered if anything in the house belonged to D alone. He definitely liked the plasma TVs. It occurred to him that it didn’t matter if the things in the house belonged to Lyman or D. After he’d taken care of both of them-D’s disobedience had pretty much sealed her fate, and the aid Lyman had given her had sealed his-he’d take whatever he wanted. 

Maybe that had been the greatest lesson he’d learned in prison. Only suckers waited for what they wanted. You had to take what you wanted and crush anything or anyone that got in your way.

  


Not knowing trouble was closer than they could have ever imagined, the women were enjoying Josh’s ‘surprise’.

“So tell me Donna, when exactly did the pod people come and replace Josh?” CJ asked, the next morning as she lay on the massage table next to Donna as the two of them and Sarah each had a long, relaxing massage. Josh’s surprise had been to arrange for the three of them to have a day at the hotels world-class spa. They were scheduled for everything from massages and facials to pedicures and manicures to whatever they might want to have done with their hair in the spa’s salon.

“What are you talking about CJ?” Donna murmured with her eyes closed, feeling very relaxed from what the masseuse was currently during to her. Her relaxed, but nimble, brain was already working on ways to properly thank Josh on their wedding night for the wonderful day of pampering he’d arranged.

“The Joshua I know couldn’t order take out on his own much less make all these arrangements.” Turning to Sarah, she smiled, “I’m sorry, Sarah, I know he’s your son and all but...”

“No, CJ. No need to apologize,” she said as her own masseuse worked on her. “I know exactly what you mean. Normally I know Donna’s there to take care of him and whatever needs to be done. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little surprised how well he’s done on his own. I can’t imagine how he’ll top this spa day he set up. But knowing my Joshua, the wedding tomorrow will be even more spectacular.”

“Well,” Donna said, with her eyes still closed. “In some ways I’m surprised at all that he’s done since he showed up at my house but in some ways I’m not surprised at all. When Josh puts his mind to something, he doesn’t let anything get in his way.” She opened one eye and looked at CJ, “Don’t tell him I told you but I do know he has a tiny secret when it comes to the wedding arrangements.”

“Oh?” CJ replied. “What?”

“He hired a wedding coordinator to help him. She works for the hotel. He doesn’t know I know but she called one day while Josh was outside. I told her not to give me any details because I wanted to be surprised and not to tell him I knew. I didn’t want to ruin his image.” Donna replied, closing her eye again.

The rest of their day passed in a pampered blur with a light, elegant lunch in the spa while they lounged in their robes and a sumptuous dinner and desert in Donna’s bungalow that night. All compliments of Josh. 

  


The guys, on the other hand, spent the day goofing off. After all getting hair cuts and, in Toby’s case, his beard trimmed, they had lunch in one of the hotel’s many restaurants and were now playing a round of golf in the hot, early afternoon sun.

“It’s a game where you hit a little ball with a little stick, how much thought does it take?” Toby groused.

Josh stood from where he’d been squatting down to study the ball and the hole for his putt. “Hey, Toby we let you drive the cart, could you give it a rest?”

“So I’m supposed to grateful you made me your chauffer?”

“Oh, just ignore him Josh, you know how he likes to complain,” Sam put in. 

Collectively the three of them looked like they’d stepped out of GQ. Sam was wearing navy pants, a white polo shirt and a navy cap sporting the hotel logo. Toby was wearing khaki pants and a maroon shirt and a straw hat. And Josh, who looked good enough to eat, was wearing khaki pants, a navy blue polo shirt and a cap identical to Sam’s. They all wore dark sunglasses to protect their eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

“I only complain when it’s warranted. I’m hot and you won’t let me drink anything stronger than water. That to me is grounds for complaining,” Toby said.

“We won’t let you drink because we don’t want you driving us into, you know, a water hazard or something. Besides alcohol will only dehydrate you, which is not good in this heat. You also don’t have to do any walking and the roof in the cart constantly keeps you in the shade,” Josh reminded him, wiping off his forehead. “Look Toby we’ve only got four holes to go. If it will make you happy I promise to buy you a large glass of whatever alcoholic beverage you want when we finish.”

“What about me,” Sam complained.

“I’d already planned to get you something since you don’t complain every five minutes,” Josh replied.

“Oh,” Sam said with a smug smile in Toby’s direction.

“Now will both of you shut up so I can putt,” Josh demanded stepping up to the ball. Right now, he and Sam were tied but if he made this putt he’d pull ahead by one stroke. Toby was silent so Josh gripped his putter and pulled it back, letting it swing toward the ball.

“All I’m saying is being your chauffer is not all it’s cracked up to be,” he said.

Toby’s words startled Josh and his putt went wide and long, sending the ball over into the scruff at the edge of the green. “TOBY!” he roared, flinging his putter in the direction of his ball. And Sam. Luckily Sam anticipated this and managed to duck to keep from being decapitated by the flying putter. Standing back up, Sam grinned and tried not to snicker.

“I’m just saying...” Toby said again.

“Okay, and now I’m just saying I’m getting married tomorrow and I’d rather see you at the ceremony than at the hospital having my putter surgically removed from your ass! So I’d appreciate it if you could shut up when I’m taking a shot.”

“Well, all you had to do was say so,” Toby replied calmly.

“Relax Josh,” Sam said with a barely contained smirk, moving to make his putt. “I’m sure you’ll make up the stroke on the next hole.”

“Easy for you to say, this is going to put you ahead,” Josh replied as he walked over to retrieve his putter and wait by his ball for the next shot.

Sam grinned, “Yes, yes it will.” He settled his putter between him and the ball and took a couple of practice swings. He was ready and all was quiet so he stepped up to the ball and smiled. This putt was in the bag. Pulling his putter back slightly he swung it back toward the ball.

“Hey Sam when did you learn to play golf?” Toby said.

As they had with Josh, Toby’s sudden words startled Sam. His shot made the ball take a wild turn and roll across the green and down into a wide sand trap. “TOBY!” he roared as he stalked toward him. “I swear to God, if you don’t keep your mouth shut while I make a shot when they remove Josh’s putter from your ass, they’ll going to have to surgically remove my putter from your skull!” 

Toby looked unconcerned. “I just wanted to know when you learned to play golf. It’s a fair question,” he said adjusting his hat just a little lower on his forehead. “Besides, I didn’t get Josh a wedding present so that was it.”

Josh was laughing so hard he’d fallen over and was now rolling in the grass. “Oh, shut up and putt the damn ball!” Sam told him.

Josh slowly stopped laughing, “Hey man, don’t get mad at me. I was as quiet as a mouse.” He got up and managed to get in the ball in the hole in two more strokes. Sam did the same and they still came out of the hole tied.

“So Josh,” Sam began, as Toby stopped the cart at the next tee and the two of them climbed out to start the new hole. His voice and blood pressure were back to normal now that he’d had a chance to calm down. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Josh pulled a driver out of his bag and pulled a tee out of his pocket. “Nope,” he said walking over and pressing the tee into the ground. “Oh, maybe I am a little about the arrangements. I want everything to go right. But not about marrying Donna. I’ve never felt better about doing anything in my life.” He paused and looked at Sam. “You know what it’s like Sam? It’s the same feeling I had when I saw the governor of New Hampshire speak at a VFW hall in Nashua 6 years ago. Only stronger.”

Sam gave him a small smile, “That’s what I thought. You know you still have a pretty bad poker face.”

Josh pulled back and took a hearty swing at the ball. The ball made a clean, straight drive down the fairway. “Hey, I wasn’t the first one out last night.”

“I still think CJ and Donna had an unfair advantage,” he replied. Stepping up he put a tee into the ground and set his ball on it. Taking a full swing, he hit the ball cleanly but hooked it slightly to the left. “Aww, come on, move,” he begged. It dropped on the left side of the fairway not quite as far down as Josh’s. “Oh, well. Could have been worse, at least I’m on the fairway.”

“So Sam when did you learn to play golf,” Josh asked as they walked down the fairway and Toby paced them in the cart.

“Are you kidding? I grew up in California, I think it’s a state law that everyone knows how to play golf or tennis or both. My parents liked overachievers so I learned both. Besides, it came in handy when I started practicing law. I couldn’t believe how many deals are made on the back nine or over drinks at the clubhouse afterwards.”

“That’s true,” Josh replied. “When I started in DC, I was surprised to find out the same thing. Luckily my Dad already knew that and had taught me how to play golf a long time ago.”

They both took their shots and wound up not too far from the green. “You been seeing anyone lately?” Josh asked Sam as they continued walking down the fairway.

Sam just sighed. “No. Most of the women I meet these days are attorney’s and they always seem more interested in their careers than in me. Besides, most of the time I’m too busy to do much dating.”

“Well, Sam,” Josh said laying his hand on his shoulder. “You never know what’s around the bend. There were times I felt like I’d never find someone. But you know, even though I didn’t do anything about it for 6 years, when I met Donna part of me know I would never be alone again. Even if it was just that I would have her as my friend, I knew I would never be alone. And the first time I kissed her, the whole world shifted and I knew nothing would ever be the same.” 

He gave Sam a long look. “I’ll bet you’ll meet someone when you least expect it. And it’ll be the last person you would have thought you’d end up with.”

Sam realized Toby hadn’t said anything when a usual Toby comment would have been called for, “What? No comments from the peanut gallery, Toby?”

Toby was silent for a moment. “No, Sam,” Toby replied quietly. “I’m the last person who should be saying anything about relationships, especially the lack of one. I’ve pretty much given up hope Andi and I are going to get back together. I think it’s safe to say that ship has pretty much sailed.”

Compared to the amount of what he normally said about himself, Toby’s words were a veritable long-winded speech on the state of his personal life. It was also a testament as to how serious he was. “Sorry, Toby,” Sam said.

Josh considered holding his tongue, but after all he’d gone through with Donna, he couldn’t quite manage it. “You know Toby, I know from experience that sometimes the best things are right under your nose. So close you can’t even see them unless you look really, really hard.”

Toby sat there quietly, his hands running over the steering wheel. “I have looked. Everyone, including her, thinks I don’t see her, but you’re all wrong. The time just isn’t right. Not yet.”

“Don’t wait too long Toby,” Josh said. “I almost did and it nearly cost me Donna forever.”

Toby just sighed slightly. “I know,” he said looking toward the hotel. “Believe me, I know.”

  


** Chapter 34 **

“Donna I can’t believe how different you look. Your hair looks great,” CJ said.

Donna looked at CJ’s reflection in the wide mirror. “Well, Josh always liked my hair long so I thought this could be a wedding present of sorts for him. Temporarily at least.”

The two of them were alone in Donna’s suite getting ready. Yesterday afternoon, while CJ and Sarah had gotten haircuts, Donna had decided to go a different route. She saw a listing for something in the salon’s brochure and thought Josh might like it. So rather than getting her hair cut, she’d gotten hair extensions. It had taken forever but it had been worth it. They’d dyed the extensions to match her natural hair and now her hair was about as long as it had been when she’d first started working in the White House.

One of the salon’s hairdressers had just left. He’d artfully gathered all the hair up into a smooth coiled bun on the top of her head and surrounded it with small white rosebuds and baby’s breath. She was looking forward to Josh getting to take it down. Now, another of the salon’s employees was lightly applying CJ and Donna’s make-up. Donna had on all of her undergarments and stockings, when her make-up was done she’d take off her bathrobe and put on the last three pieces. Her necklace, her shoes and her dress. 

“Oh, speaking of wedding presents,” CJ said. She was also ready except for putting on her suit and her shoes and was currently wearing a bathrobe. Her hair fell smoothly to her shoulders, looking shiny and healthy as always. “Are you and Josh going to exchange them?”

“Well, I got him something but I don’t know if he got me anything. He was probably so busy he didn’t think of it. Besides, I think this wedding and the weekend here at this hotel was enough of a present for anyone.”

“What did you get him?”

Donna hesitated. “Can I wait to tell you CJ? I want him to be the first one to know. I promise I will make sure he shows it to you tomorrow,” Donna pleaded.

CJ smiled, “Sure. I was just curious.” The make-up artist finished and left. The two of them stood in front of the mirror in their bathrobes. “What do you say we walk down the aisle just like this. No shoes and bathrobes? We’d be the most comfortable people at the wedding.”

Donna grinned, “Somehow I don’t think Josh would appreciate it after going to all the trouble he did to arrange this wedding.”

“Ah well, some people are hard to please,” CJ replied with a dramatic sigh. Then she smiled. “So you’re getting married today. To Joshua Lyman. Nervous?”

“Excited, yes. Nervous, no. Not a bit. I guess I should be. I mean marrying someone is a big step. But I guess it just feels like the next thing for us, it seems really natural.”

Careful not smudge their make-up or their hair, CJ gathered her in a hug. “I’m really happy for you guys. No two people ever deserved happiness more than you two.”

“Thanks CJ. And speaking of presents. I have one for you.” Donna said, moving to the dresser where she’d unpacked her things. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Donna opened a drawer and pulled out a square box. “It’s tradition that the bride get her attendants, or in our case, attendant, some kind of gift.” He held the box out to CJ. “Here.”

CJ grinned and took the box. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she untied the bow and pulled the lid on the box open. Unfolding the layers of tissue paper, she gasped. “Oh, Donna, it’s beautiful.” She held up the crystal goldfish. Instead of being the kind of crystal that is faceted, the fish was one fluid line, even down to the trailing tips of its long, delicate fins. It was mounted on a small acrylic stand to keep the fins from touching anything and possibly getting broken. CJ laid it carefully back in the box and stood up, pulling Donna into another hug. “Thank you.”

Donna hugged her back, “I saw it and thought it looked like Gail.” She paused, “Thanks, CJ. For being here, for everything.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” They released each other and wiped away the slight moisture that had gathered in their eyes. Luckily the make-up artist had used waterproof mascara on both of them. CJ took a breath. “Well, I’m gonna go get dressed. Will you be all right here for a few minutes? I’ll come back and help you get dressed as soon as I’m done.”

“Sure, I’ll just put on my underskirt and my necklace while you’re gone.”

CJ smiled and went to her room to change. Since she’d stayed in Donna’s bungalow the night before she’d brought all the things she was going to need for the wedding with her.

Donna wandered over to her dress. Hanging from the top of the armoire, it was beautiful and wrinkle free after being lightly steamed earlier in the morning. Letting her hand run over it, she enjoyed the feeling of the satin fabric sliding across her fingers. She smiled, pleased at the choice she’d made. It was a A-line, princess style, strapless dress, cinched in at the waist, with a square neckline and flared bell skirt that fell to the floor. She opted for a dress without a train, as it seemed like it would be a little too much to handle to keep her or Josh from stepping on it and too hot for a summer wedding. She'd also decided to forgo a veil.

Spilling across the bodice and down the front of the skirt was delicate embroidery done in subtle curling patterns that incorporated seed pearls and tiny rhinestones. Josh would love it. 

He would also love the smooth, satin, waist-cinching, corset-style bustier she was wearing. It had built in garters, with matching g-string panties and stockings edged with small bows. With the small waist on the dress and the absence of straps at the top, the bustier had been a necessity with the added benefit of looking as sexy as hell. It had also taken her 15 minutes, with CJ’s help, to get it laced in the back. They managed to get it tight but she was still able to breathe and sit down. Just barely. She had a feeling it wouldn’t take Josh that long to get it off.

She hadn’t been lying when she’d told CJ she wasn’t nervous about marrying Josh. She was happy, excited, and thrilled. However, what she hadn’t told CJ was she was a little apprehensive about what she and Josh were going to do now that Paul was permanently out of the picture. But she also felt confident that whatever they did, they’d do it together and that was enough. 

A shadow of sadness flitted across her heart. She would be walking down the aisle alone. She wished things could be different with her parents. Why couldn’t they understand? Or at least just be supportive? They seemed like strangers to her now, the same way, she was sure, they felt about her. When did that happen? She didn’t know. Somehow she didn’t think it had started the day she’d joined the Bartlet campaign. That had only been a turning point, not a starting point. On some level their relationship had always been difficult. She’d always been a bit of a mystery to them and they to her.

Taking a breath, she blinked back the tears that had gathered but not fallen. She was marrying Josh, that’s what mattered. Although she was going to be walking down the aisle alone, she’d only be doing it once. The next time she walked down it she’d be doing it on Josh’s arm. With a sigh, she moved to the bed, where she picked up the underskirt that would help give shape to the dress’ heavy skirt and started to put it on.

  


“I have never been able to tie these damn things,” Josh said, yanking on the bow tie he managed to make a mess of. “Donna does it so much better.”

“Well, she’s not here so let me try,” Sam said, stepping up and trying to tie it. He didn’t have much luck either. “Okay, I give up, I guess I can only tie my own.”

Josh pulled the tie again, “It’s okay. I’ll have my mom do it.” The three of them looked stylish in their black tuxedos.

Like a good mother, Sarah picked that moment to knock on the door. “You boys decent?” she said as Sam opened the door for her. 

“Well, we’re decent but your son’s having a minor tie emergency,” Sam said.

Sarah laughed, “I suspected as much. Donna told me last night he never learned to tie a bowtie.” Sarah was wearing a soft linen suit of robin’s egg blue. She looked fresh and cool.

“Have you seen her this morning,” Josh asked.

“Come here and I’ll tie that for you,” she said. Josh walked over and handed her his tie. “No, I haven’t seen her this morning. CJ’s with her. I’m sure they’re getting ready. I was going to check on her after I checked on you. I’m sure she’ll want to know how you’re doing.” She pulled on the ends of the tie to tighten the knot. “By the way, Joshua thank you for the day at the spa yesterday. We all enjoyed it. Judging from the look in Donna’s eye when we got done, I assume you’ll be having a happy wedding night.”

“Please Mom, I can’t talk about my sex life with you.” He smiled, “But I’m glad you all enjoyed it.” 

Sarah just laughed, as she stood back and surveyed his tie. “Okay. Fair enough,” she said, happy with her handiwork. “Do you have boutonnieres?”

“Yeah,” he said going to a side table where a small box rested. He opened the lid and held the box out to her.

Inside there were two boutonnieres one having two yellow roses and the other having one yellow and one red rose. "Joshua, the florist made a mistake. These don’t match. One is all yellow and one is red and yellow.”

“No, they’re supposed to be like that,” he replied.

“Couldn’t you decide on a color?” she teased.

Josh sniffed smugly, “It’s all part of my master plan. The all yellow one is for Sam and the red and yellow one is mine.”

“But why are....”

“It’s a surprise,” Josh replied. “All will be revealed during the wedding,” he said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Okay,” she said chuckling as she pinned Josh’s boutonniere on. “Come here, Samuel and I’ll put yours on.” Sam came over and she pinned his on. 

“Oh, I’ve got something for you too.” He walked over to the dresser and opened another box. He pulled out a lovely corsage made up of yellow rosebuds. Leaning over he pinned it on.

“ It’s lovely. Thank you.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then stood back and took a long look at Josh, Sam and Toby. “The two of you look terrific.” Walking forward, she laid her hand on Josh’s cheek, “I’m very proud of you Joshua. And I know if your father were here he’d tell you the same thing.”

“Thanks Ma,” he said softly, trying not to tear up.

Just then, Toby walked in. He was already dressed in his tux and the corresponding bow tie was neatly tied.  "Everything's ready outside," he told Josh.

"Great. Thanks for checking Toby," Josh replied.

“Now I’m going to see how the bride is doing,” Sarah said, turning to leave.

“Oh wait. Could you take these over to her and CJ?” he said handing her two boxes. One was very large and one was medium sized. “It’s their flowers.”

“I’m sure they’ll be glad to get these,” she said, taking the boxes from him. “See you in a bit,” with that she left the room.

“Sam here are the rings,” he said, handing Sam the box. “We won’t be having a ring bearer so I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t lose them.”

Taking the box from Josh, he smiled. “I would never lose them.” He saw the skeptical looks Josh and Toby gave him. “Okay, okay. I’ll be careful.”

“Thanks. Now,” Josh said, rubbing his hands together. “I’ve got something for each of you.” He walked to the armoire and pulled out two boxes. 

“Why presents for us? You’re not marrying us,” Toby remarked. “In fact, I’m not even in the wedding.”

“But you’ve done a lot to help with the wedding and the surprise I've got planned for Donna and if I had room for one more groomsman you'd be it,” Josh said. “It’s tradition to get a gift for the people involved in the wedding. So Toby, this is for you,” he said, holding out the larger of the two boxes to Toby.

Toby opened the box and pulled out a baseball in a small glass display case. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yeah, it’s a baseball from the 2000 World Series signed by all the New York Yankee team members who played that year.”

Unbelievably touched it took Toby a moment to answer, “It’s amazing Josh, thank you. I don’t know what else to say.”

Josh took a step forward and hugged Toby, “I do. Thanks for being here.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, releasing Josh. “Oh, and Josh, if you ever hurt her they have to surgically remove this ball from your skull. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah. But I don’t plan on hurting her so don’t worry. Now,” he said to Sam, who was all but dancing around waiting for his turn. “And this is for you Sam,” he said handing Sam the smaller of the two boxes.

Sam pulled the top of the box and peered inside. The box was filled with pieces of paper. “What,” Sam began. When he picked up the top one and looked at it more closely he saw they were tickets. Then he looked up a Josh, his expression amazed. “You got me Laker season tickets?” Sam asked, completely blown away.

“Actually, I got you two sets of ‘courtside’ Lakers season tickets. Two sets so, you know, you can take a friend to the games. That's a hint by the way.” He grinned. 

“This is out of this world Josh, thanks,” he pulled Josh into a hug. 

“Well, I couldn’t have found her without you. Thanks for finding her and calling me and for being here.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” he said, letting Josh go. "Oh, and if you ever hurt her, you'll never live to see another Lakers game," he finished with a grin, echoing Toby's words.

Josh only gave Sam a glare. “Toby, I thought about getting you season tickets for the Yankees instead of the ball but I thought even if you wanted to commute from DC to New York you probably still wouldn’t have time to see the games.”

“No Josh, the ball is perfect.”

Just then, another knock sounded at the door. Sam opened it and a man in stepped inside. He was all dressed in black but it wasn’t a tuxedo. He spoke directly to Josh "They just arrived and are about 2 minutes out.”

  


** Chapter 35 **

CJ pulled the zipper to the top, then ran her hand over it to make sure everything was smoothed down. "Perfect," she said, stepping away from Donna.

"CJ could you please take my shoes of out the box and set them on the floor," Donna asked.

"Why didn't you put them on before you put your dress on?" She asked moving to get the shoes.

"Well, knowing me I'd put my heel through the underskirt or, God forbid, the dress if I put them on first. Besides, they're slip on and so I should be able to just step into them."

"Oh, my God, Donna. These are gorgeous." CJ said, pulling them out of the box. They were a white satin closed toe slide mule, with a slim 2 3/4" heel and small rhinestone accented bows on the side. "You didn't rent these did you?"

"No, are you kidding? I'm not wearing someone else’s shoes, cause, you know, eww." She laughed. "No, I bought those. I saw them and fell in love with them and don't plan on giving them back," Donna replied.

CJ laughed as she laid them on the floor in front of Donna, "Give me your hand."

Donna let CJ take her hand to steady her as she slid each of them on. The heel was just high enough to keep the dress from touching the ground. CJ released her hand and they walked to the mirror. "Well, what do you think?" Donna asked, smoothing the front of the skirt down.

"I think you look so beautiful Josh is going to swallow his tongue," CJ replied. Just then, someone knocked at the door and CJ went to answer it in case it was Josh. She returned a few moments later with Sarah in tow.

"Oh, Donna, you look breathtaking," Sarah said as she saw Donna standing in front of the mirror.    

Donna rested her hands at her waist, "You really like it?"

"Yes, I really like it." Setting the two boxes she was carrying down on the bed, Sarah came forward and took Donna's face gently in her hands. "You look radiant."

"Thanks....Mom," she said.

She dropped her hands, "You're welcome, Honey. Do you have everything? You know, your 'something old, new, borrowed, and blue'."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that," Donna said.

"I hadn't either," CJ put in.

"Well, let's see," Donna said, considering. "The dress is rented so I think that qualifies as 'borrowed'. My shoes and underwear are the something new. But I don't know about old and blue."

"Oh, I have the blue," CJ said. "I just hadn't given it to you." She disappeared into the next room and came back a moment later with a small box which she handed to Donna. "Actually Josh gave it to me to give you."

Donna opened the lid on the box. Inside she found a garter done in lace and a blue ribbon. "It's perfect. I'd forgotten all about a garter. I think I'm going to need help putting it on though."

Donna pulled up her skirt and Sarah held Donna's other hand to steady her as she lifted her foot so CJ could slide the garter over her shoe and up to her knee. "How high do you want it?"

"Just above the knee," Donna answered. 

CJ adjusted the garter and then stood up. "Okay, all done."

"Well, that's my blue but I still need something old," Donna said, smoothing her dress into back into place.

"Ah, that's where I come in. I have something I'd like to give you that will qualify for the 'old' part." Sarah said. Pulling a small pouch out of her pocket she reached inside. "This was my grandmothers," she said, as she pulled something out of the pouch. "It's a cameo. I'd planned on giving it to Josh's sister when she was old enough but with her gone, it seems only right I pass it on to you."

"Oh, Sarah. I can't take this. It's too special," Donna replied.

"Not as special as you, dear. You've made my Joshua complete. I've never seen him so settled and happy. Please, I want you to have it. If it makes you feel any better, you can think of it as keeping it safe until you can pass it onto my future granddaughter when she gets married," Sarah said, putting the cameo in Donna's hand. 

The delicate cameo was white with a soft pink back ground and was almost as long as Donna's thumb. It was mounted on a wide, white ribbon with a snap at the ends to attach it at the back of the neck.

Tears filled Donna's eyes and she hugged Sarah. "I love you, Mom. Thank you for having such a wonderful son and for being so kind to me."

Sarah sniffed. "Thank you, Donna." They pulled apart. "Okay, now no crying today! Today is a happy day. If you walk down the aisle looking all smudged because I made you cry, Joshua will kill me." She gently dabbed at Donna's eyes. "The cameo is meant to be worn as a choker, would you like to wear it today?"

Donna nodded, still a little overcome. Silently, Sarah removed Donna's pearl choker and replaced it with the cameo. "There how's that?" Sarah asked, indicating the mirror.

Donna took a look at the cameo nestled against her throat. "It's perfect," she said. It matched the pearl earrings she had on and accented the dress and upswept hairstyle perfectly. "Well, I guess I'm ready."

"Oh wait, one more thing. Joshua sent over flowers for you and CJ," Sarah said, moving over to the boxes she'd carried in. Opening the small one she pulled out a small hand tied bouquet of yellow roses which she handed to CJ. 

Just then another knock sounded at the door. "Maybe I should hire myself out as a doorman, sorry, door 'person'," CJ said with a grin as went, flowers in hand, to answer it.

"And I believe this is for you," Sarah said opening the box and looking inside. "Oh, Joshua. You did good," she said, lifting the bouquet out of the box.

The hand tied bouquet was made up of roses and only roses. From the looks of it, about 4 dozen roses. The only other thing in the bouquet was some slight greenery strategically placed on the edges. Each bud had apparently been carefully chosen and each were just beginning to open. The striking thing about the bouquet was the fact it contained roses of almost every color all nestled together to form a collage of color. Crimson red. White. Yellow. Pale pink. Deep Blue. Although it would seem like such a combination of colors would clash, whoever picked out the individual buds had chosen shades that while they contrasted, did so in an elegant and beautiful way. 

A small note was tied on the end of the ribbon holding the bouquet together. Donna picked lifted it up and read it. "Oh, Josh," she whispered, a tearful smile emerging on her face.

_Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, Donnatella...._  
Love  
Joshua

"Donna?" CJ said, coming back into the room. "There are some people here to see you."

"Who...." her voice trailed off as CJ moved aside and in walked her guests. "Mr. President, Dr. Bartlet, Leo," Donna said, stunned. "What are you all doing here?" They were followed by three secret service agents who stood quietly at the back of the room.

The President smirked, "Well, we heard you were marrying my former Deputy Chief of Staff and Abbey and Leo thought we'd better come by to see if the rumors were true." He looked his usual handsome self in a navy suit and burgundy tie.

"Oh, Jed, don't be so dramatic," Abbey said. "We came to see two people we care very much about get married. After all, we were invited. Right?" Abbey looked summer perfect in a tan linen dress.

Donna, still trying to get over her shock, stumbled through a reply. "Yes, of course. I just...I didn't think you'd be able to come. I'm so touched you did. I thought maybe it would look bad for you to fly out here on personal business."

Leo, wearing a well-cut grey suit and yellow tie, explained, "Well, Josh, Toby and CJ put their heads together and worked everything out so we wouldn't attract attention." Donna sent a grateful look at a grinning CJ.

"You see Donna," Jed began. "Even though I'm President, I still get to have a little vacation time. So, right now, officially, I'm in New Hampshire on vacation. We have to head back tonight though. No one knows about this little side trip. For appearances and to throw the press corps off the scent, we stopped off in Manchester, then snuck out again in the dead of night, and took off without the press, which is fine with me since the press is a pain and I like flying at night. This morning we flew into an air force base near Las Vegas and drove up here. It was all rather exciting, a little like playing James Bond."

Abbey smirked at her husband, "Jed, did you know you said that whole speech without taking a breath?" 

"She's just mad because I wouldn't show her the secret handshake," Jed replied.

Abbey only rolled her eyes and turned an appraising look on Donna. "Lord, Donna, you look stunning. And is that you're engagement ring." She said taking Donna's hand to look at her ring. "It's huge. Who knew Josh Lyman had such good taste in jewelry." Leaning in she gave Donna a hug, "I'm glad he finally came to his senses."

'Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet," Donna said, earnestly.

Abbey released her, "Actually Donna, just for the day I’m switching again.” Abbey said, referring to the night of her birthday years before when Abbey, CJ, Amy and Donna had all had some Sisterhood time over glasses of wine in the Residence. “Today I’m not the First Lady, I’m just Abbey. Okay?"

Donna nodded and smiled, "Alright, ma’am....Abbey."

Abbey smiled, "And tell Josh if he screws this up, I'll kill him myself."

Donna smiled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "I will."

"Hello, Sarah," Leo said.

"You're looking well, Leo," Sarah said. She'd heard, mostly from Donna as Josh would never say anything against Leo, that he and Josh had their difficulties in the last few months and she was just the slightest bit angry with the way he'd treated Josh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners," Donna said. "Mr. President, Mrs.....Abbey," she smiled at Abbey. "I don't believe you've met Josh's mom..." she gave Sarah a long look. "....our mom," she added meaningfully. "Sarah Lyman." Sarah, touched by Donna's words, blinked at the tears that sparkled in her eyes. "Mom, this is President Josiah Bartlet and his wife, Dr. Abbey Bartlet."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you. Actually I've been wanting to meet you for some time." Abbey said with a teasing gleam in her eye. "We'll have to sit down and chat after we get these crazy kids married. I'd love to hear all your stories about Josh when he was a child," Abbey said, shaking Sarah's hand. "Especially the really embarrassing ones."

"I look forward to that," Sarah said with a smile.

"Are you also looking forward to grandchildren, Mrs. Lyman?" Jed said, also shaking her hand.

"Mr. President!" Donna said, blushing furiously. "We're not even married yet."

Sarah smiled ignoring Donna's protest, "Please call me Sarah and yes, absolutely." Donna only blushed harder.

Leo looked uncomfortable for a minute, "Um, Donna?"

Sensing his discomfort she tried to break the ice, "I'm glad you were able to come Leo. Have you seen Josh yet?"

"Yeah. We stopped by to see him before we came here," he answered.

"Actually, Josh was surprised to see Leo. While Josh arranged for me and Abbey to be here, he figured Leo would stay behind to mind the store," Jed replied. It was rare Leo left the White House when the President wasn't there. Usually when the President was traveling Leo would stay behind to look after things and keep the President apprised of any situations that might require his attention.

"How's Josh doing? CJ's got me in kind of a media blackout and I haven't heard from him since yesterday morning," Donna asked.

Abbey smiled, "Oh, about like you'd expect. He's jumping around like a frog on a hot plate."

"Speaking of which," Jed said, putting on his best commander in chief voice. "We need to get this show on the road, so everyone out. I'd like a few moments with the bride."

"Mom could you go check on Josh? He'll probably be tearing his hair out by now because he can't tie his tie and I'm not there to do it for him," Donna requested.

Sarah smiled, "I already tied it but knowing Joshua it's probably already come untied so I'll check on him anyway." She leaned in and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek, careful to not get any lipstick on her. "Welcome to the family," she whispered. Then turning, she left to check on Josh and take her seat.

Leo stepped forward then, "Well, kid. It's your moment and you look wonderful." He seemed to get a bit misty. "Donna, you're the best thing that ever happened to him. You know that right?"

"No, Leo. We're the best thing that ever happened to each other," she said, her eyes now a bit misty too.

"I'm sorry I made him choose between you and the White House. He was right and I was wrong. I told him so a few minutes ago but I wanted you to know that too. After the ceremony when you both have a free minute, the President and I would like to talk to the two of you about a couple of things." Donna nodded and gave him a soft smile. "But for now, just concentrate on getting hitched." He smiled. "Okay?"

Donna smiled and surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "Thanks for coming Leo. It means a lot. To both of us."

They released each other and Leo took a step back, his smile getting even wider, "What are you crazy, miss seeing Josh Lyman get married? Not for all the Republicans in DC." There were chuckles from everyone in the room. Leo turned and walked over to Abbey. "Abigail, may I escort you to your seat?" he said, holding out his arm. 

"Why thank you, Leo. That would be very nice," she took his arm and they headed for the door. "Behave yourself, Jethro!" Abbey called as they walked out of the room, one of the secret service agents in tow.

"I'll be waiting in the other room, whenever you're ready," CJ said, heading for the door.

"Thanks for everything CJ," Donna replied as she left the room.


	8. Chapters 36-40

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 36 **

Jed turned to the secret service agents, "Guys could you wait in the next room please?" The two agents nodded and closed the door behind them as they left the room.

Donna now stood alone with the President of the United States and, ultimately, her former boss. Besides, Josh, he was the person she respected most in the world.

Jed smiled and walked over to her, "Now Donna. You look like I'm about to order your execution or something. Relax. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes."

She smiled, and tried to quell her nervousness. "Yes, sir."

"I'd tell you to sit down but I'm guessing you'd wrinkle and then I'd be in trouble," he said with a smile. "Donna," he began. "Josh and I spoke on the phone a few days ago and he told me what happened to make you leave DC," he held up his hand before she could speak. "Not everything, just the Reader's Digest condensed version." He took her hand in his, "Donna, I'm very proud of you," he paused. "And very disappointed," he said, sounding very much like a father. 

"I'm proud because you were willing to sacrifice yourself to keep the rest of us safe." He paused. "Loyalty is not something I forget or take lightly." He grinned. "You also managed to make a new life for yourself, all on your own, all the while eluding your ex-boyfriend, the FBI, the IRS and a very determined Josh Lyman to do it. If it wasn't for Sam, being Sam and stumbling over you, Josh probably never would have found you. I always knew you were smart and very resourceful."

His expression went from proud to stern. "But I'm disappointed because you didn't tell us what was going on. Didn't let us help you."

"Yes sir," she said. "I know that. Josh and I have had similar discussions. Just as I promised him, I promise you, I won’t make the same mistake again."

“Good,” he replied with a small smile. After a moment, he continued. "Don't you know by now that I think of you, Josh, CJ, Toby, and even Sam, despite the fact I never get to see him, like part of my family, like my own children? When one of you hurts or is being hurt or threatened, I want to know about it."

The shadow of sadness about her parents she'd tried to ignore rose into her heart. She thought again of her own father. In her whole life, he’d never been as good to her as the President was being right now. Much to her mortification, tears gathered in her eyes and began to trail down her face. “Oh, Mr. President,” she said, her voice trembling.

Like any good father, Jed hated to see her cry, “Please don’t cry Donna, I didn’t mean to make you cry. You have to stop or Josh will rush in here and pummel me and then the secret service will have to take him down and the whole wedding will be ruined. Whatever I did to make you cry, I’m sorry.”

She took a breath and started to get control. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry. It’s not you. You’ve been so wonderful. I....my parents....they’re not coming.”

“Josh mentioned things weren’t going well with them,” he said, handing her his handkerchief.

“That’s an understatement,” she replied, trying to blot at the tears without smearing her make-up. “They won’t even speak to me.”

“Sometimes a parent’s relationships with their children can be difficult,” Jed replied. “Is there anything I can do? Would it help if I called to talk to them?”

“No, sir. In fact in some way it might make things worse. I guess I just wish they were, you know, here today,” she said with a sniff. 

“Perfectly understandable.” He was quiet for a moment, “Say, what is this I hear about you walking down the aisle alone?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yes, well, you see Mr. President without them here...."

"I know that, like my wife, you're a modern woman," he said, gently cutting her off. "But I think there are some things that are just wrong. One of them is walking yourself down the aisle at your own wedding. If that makes me old-fashioned, then so be it." He smiled slightly, a happy gleam in his eye, “Coincidently, it just so happens that I have a few minutes free right now. I could, you know, fill in if you’d allow me the pleasure of escorting you,” he held his arm out to her. “After all, it was my campaign that brought you and Josh together.”

She sniffed, “You want to walk me down the aisle?”

He lowered his arm and regarded her for a moment, “Would you prefer someone else? Leo maybe - or Toby?”

“Oh, no sir. I’d be honored to have you walk me down the aisle,” Donna replied. Before she could stop herself she pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, sir. For everything, but most of all for Josh.”

He patted her on the back, “I’m just glad Josh didn’t listen to Leo when he said not to come after you.”

Donna released him and stepped back. “Me too,” she said with a smile. “Oh, I must be a mess,” she said, pressing a hand to her cheek. “Do you think I have time to fix my make-up?”

“Donna, the good thing about today is that nothing is going to start without you.” Having a wife and three daughters he knew when to get comfortable so he sat down in a large overstuffed chair. “Take your time.” He leaned forward conspiratorially, “But between you and me I think you look beautiful.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, taking a breath, feeling somehow the world had righted itself again now that she wouldn’t be walking down the aisle alone. Regardless of his words, Donna looked in the mirror. Actually it wasn’t too bad. She powdered her nose and reapplied her lipstick and she was good to go. She turned back to the President and took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m ready.”

The President stood and walked over to her. He held out his arm and she looped hers through it. “By the way Donna, remember if you and Josh ever need anything, and I mean anything, you can depend on me and Abbey. Oh and if anyone, even Josh, hurts you, or tries to hurt you, or even so much as looks at you sideways, also remember the 82nd Airborne works for me and they can snap anyone like a twig. Even after we’re out of office, I can still have one of the secret service agents break their knee caps.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.” she said, laughing, then turned serious. “I just want you to know you won’t have to worry about Josh hurting me. He’s probably the only man I’ve ever been with that hasn’t. I know that we’ll have disagreements and even outright arguments in the future but even in the past when we’ve had words or arguments or when he’s said something unbelievably thoughtless, he’s never said or done anything to purposely hurt me.” She smiled, “Of course most of our past arguments were about whatever gomer of the week I was dating. But I think that stemmed more from the fact he wasn’t the gomer than anything else and getting married should pretty much take care of that problem.” She finished with a grin.

He smiled back at her, warmed at the fact that she had so much faith in the man she was marrying. Faith that Jed himself had in Josh and in the two of them to make their marriage work. Just as he’d told Leo, he knew she was Josh’s Abbey and that he and Donna would be together for a long time. He patted her arm. “Then let’s go get you married.” The two of them walked to the door, but Jed paused before opening it, “Oh, and Donna?” 

“Yes, sir?” she replied.

“I know you’ve already heard this speech from my wife, but for today I’m not ‘Mr. President’ or ‘sir’. If I’m going to walk you down the aisle I think it’s safe for you to call me ‘Jed’.”

“That’s going to be tough,” she said. He gave her a stern, but teasing look that made her smile. “Okay... Jed.” She squeezed his arm, “Thank you for being here today.” He smiled back and opening the door, led her into the next room where CJ and the agents were waiting.

“Ready?” CJ said, moving to the front door.

“Yes,” Donna replied, taking a deep breath and getting a secure grip on her bouquet.

Opening the front door, CJ led the procession outside. A secret service agent, Donna and the President came next, with two other agents bringing up the rear. “I hope you know where we’re going, sir..I mean, Jed,” Donna said, correcting herself. “Josh wanted the location of the ceremony to be a surprise, so we didn’t even have a rehearsal and I have no idea where to go.” 

He patted her arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry Donna. Josh already filled me in and we walked the route before I came to see you.”

“I know too,” CJ said. Josh showed me the way he first day we got here while you were unpacking. “I think you’ll be pleased.”

They walked for a few minutes until they came to a sharp turn in the path and CJ stopped. “Okay. Wait here, let me see if they’re ready,” CJ said, then disappeared around the bend. She was back a moment later. “They’re ready. When they cue the wedding march you two can come around the bend.” Classical music began to play and CJ turned. “That’s my cue. I’ll see you in a minute.” Taking a deep breath, she turned and with her flowers held carefully in front of her, walked slowly, gracefully around the corner.

“Last chance to turn back, Donna,” Jed teased. “I’ve got Air Force One all fueled and ready to go. Just say the word and we can take you anywhere you want to go.”

Donna heard the first strains of the wedding march and she looked for a moment at the corner they were about to turn. Then she looked back at Jed, “The only place I want to go is around that corner. It’s where Josh is. That’s good enough for me.”

“Good answer,” he said with a smile.

They started forward and walked around the bend. Donna smiled and tried to keep her tears at bay as her heart swelled at the sight that greeted her. A few yards in front of her, a large sandstone gazebo rose from the edge of the lake. How she’d missed seeing it she’d never know, although it was probably due to Josh and CJ making sure she never walked this way when she was out of the bungalow.

Sturdy pillars, each wrapped in floral garlands, rose to support the high stone ceiling. The small gathering of their friends, no, she amended, their family, stood as she and the President made their way toward them. Josh, Sam by his side, was standing straight and proud, his eyes never leaving her, at the front and to the right of what she assumed was the judge. They’d decided on having as non-denominational a service as they could, so a judge, rather than a minister or rabbi, seemed appropriate.

CJ, with her flowers clutched in front of her, stood smiling to the judge’s left. Charlie stood off to the side, holding a small video camera to capture the ceremony. Even the small crowd of secret service agents that were fanned out around the perimeter of the gazebo didn’t look out of place to Donna. More like solemn statues, silently watching the proceedings.

Their steps carried them forward and across the threshold of the gazebo. Donna’s eyes locked with Josh’s and didn’t let go. Jed walked down the rose petal strewn aisle with her until they reached the empty spot between Josh and CJ. Looking every inch the proud father, he leaned in and kissed Donna’s cheek. “Be happy,” he said, softly. Then he reached his hand out to Josh.

“Take care of her, son,” he said as Josh shook his hand.

“I will, sir,” Josh replied.

Jed slid Donna’s arm from his and took her hand. Laying it in Josh’s, he stepped back and took his place next to Abbey.

Josh leaned in, “You look beautiful,” he whispered. “I love you.”

She smiled, “I love you, too.” Then, standing hand in hand, they faced the judge.

  


** Chapter 37 **

“Please be seated,” the judge began. “We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of Donnatella Ann Moss and Joshua David Lyman. Josh and Donna have chosen to write their own vows and will recite them now.” They'd shown the judge both sets of Donna's ID.  After discussing some of the issues they had with her name, without going into too many details, he'd agreed to use her former name for the ceremony, even though her new name appeared on the license.

Donna, who'd lost the coin toss a couple of days ago to see which of them was going first, turned to face Josh. She didn’t have anything written down but had thought a lot about what she wanted to say and had decided to speak from the heart rather than from a script. She’d struggled for days to come up with the right words and still wasn’t sure she had it, but she took a breath and began.

“Josh, Josh, Joshua, Josh.” That made Josh smile so she knew she was on the right track. “I said those same words to you on the anniversary, or should I say the “un-anniversary” of my coming to work for you. When I did, you looked at me with your usual befuddled grin and said, ‘Okay, what the hell is happening now?’. I then proceeded to tell you I was going to give you a gift you didn’t deserve, And NO,” she said, turning toward the assembled group. “That did not mean hanky panky in his office so get your minds out of the gutter.” Everyone chuckled at that and she continued.

Her expression turned serious, “When you found me here in the hole I’d dug myself and told me you quit your job, I asked myself, ‘okay, what the hell is happening now?’ Then when you told me you loved me, I told you I didn’t deserve it and to take it back. Instead of taking it back, you kissed me for the first time. Never in my whole life, was I more glad that you didn’t listen to me. That day, and every day since you’ve given me the greatest gift I’ve ever had. Your love. Even when I was scared of it and ran from it and hid from it and turned away from it, you offered it freely and without restraint,” she blinked at the tears that had collected in her eyes.

“You made me see love wasn’t about being deserving. It’s about throwing snowballs at someone’s window and not stopping for red lights when they’re hurt. It’s about trusting someone enough to open your heart and let yourself be vulnerable. It’s not about being worthy, it’s about having faith.” She squeezed his hand. “I have faith in you and I trust you with everything I am, everything I will be.”

She took a breath, “So as I stand here today, in front of everyone, I pledge to you, Joshua David Lyman, my heart, my honor, my future, my friendship, my respect, and my love. Forever."

Josh smiled and squeezed her hand, just the hint of tears shimmering in his eyes. He'd also decided not to write anything down and he'd also been agonizing over what to say. What he had planned with the flowers helped but the rest of it he was just going to wing.

"Donna," he began. "When I stumbled across you in my office in Nashua I kept saying, 'Who are you”'. You kept saying, 'I'm Donna Moss'. The funny thing is, part of me already knew you. Oh, I didn't know your name, but you were familiar just the same. While my mouth said, 'Who are you?’, what I really meant was, 'There you are, what took you so long? I've been here waiting for you.' Of course, me being, you know, me, it took me 6 years and you going all the way across the country to make me finally listen to that voice. But when I did, the world changed and I knew I would never be the same." He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He took a breath and hoped the next part didn't sound too sappy. "You know earlier, my mom asked me why the flowers on my lapel were different than Sam's. I don't know if she noticed that CJ's flowers are also different from yours," he said. "I told her it was all part of my master plan. You know me, I've got to have a plan for everything. Of course, the wheels usually come off the wagon pretty quickly but I'm hoping that won't be the case with this." Donna, tears brimming in her eyes, chuckled softly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"When I was at the florist picking out the flowers for the wedding, I saw a small card sitting next to this mammoth book filled with pictures of flower arrangements I was supposed to be looking through. Suppressing my natural male urge to run screaming from the building rather than continue looking at pictures of flowers, I picked the card up and read it. It gave the meaning for various kinds of flowers, especially the meanings behind different colors of roses. Did you know, in the past, when someone gave a woman flowers they had to be carefully chosen by color and type so they conveyed the proper message? It occurred to me then I could tell you what you mean to me just by the flowers I chose. And so the great flower plan was created."

Donna kept smiling at him so he continued. "Each color in your bouquet, in my and Sam's boutonnieres and in CJ's flower has a meaning."

"We all have yellow roses, because a yellow rose is for friendship. CJ and Sam, along with the rest of those assembled here are our friends and, in every way that counts, our family. Donna, since that day I saw you in my office in Nashua, we've been best friends and there is no greater treasure to me than your friendship. It warms me when nights are cold, makes me laugh when times are hard, comforts me when I am weary, and is my safe harbor when I stray off course."

"You and I both have dark red roses, because red roses are for love and respect. I never really knew what love was until you came into my life. You were right when you said love isn't about being deserving or worthy. If it were, it would be me who didn't deserve your love. But it ‘is’ about snowballs and red lights. It's also about what you did for me after Rosslyn and the following Christmas. It's about leaving your whole life behind to protect me. It's about faith and trust and respect. There is no one I have more faith, trust or respect in than you."

He paused and took a breath, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as a tear trailed down her cheek. "The remaining three colors are unique to your bouquet because, to me, they're unique to you."

"The Pale Pink Rose in your bouquet is for Grace and Joy. You, Donna, have more grace than I could ever hope to have in a dozen lifetimes and there's no one I know who has a greater joy for living."

"The White Rose is for Innocence. You came to me with an innocent and loving heart all those years ago and now I do the same to you."

"And finally, the Blue Rose. It stands for Fantasy and Impossibility. Once you were my fantasy and I thought we would remain forever an impossibility, but now, miraculously, you are my reality and in you, in us, I only see endless possibility."

He took a breath, trying to swallow around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, “So as I stand here today, in front of everyone, I pledge to you, Donnatella Ann Moss, my heart, my honor, my future," he pointed to the yellow rose on his lapel, "my unwavering friendship," then he pointed to the red rose on his lapel, "and my eternal love and respect. Forever." His free hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away the wetness there.

By the time he finished speaking, there wasn't a dry eye to be had among the female members of the group and even the male contingent looked a bit misty.

"Donnatella Ann Moss," the judge said. "Do you take Joshua David Lyman as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, with a tumultuous smile.

"And Joshua David Lyman, do you take Donnatella Ann Moss as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Do you have the rings?" the judge asked. Josh turned to Sam, who pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Flipping the top open, Sam removed the platinum and gold rings and handed them to Josh who handed them to the judge. Donna handed her bouquet to CJ so she'd have both hands free.

"Donna, place this ring on Joshua's finger and repeat after me," the judge said, laying Josh's wedding band in her hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Gripping his ring between her thumb and forefinger she took a breath, "With this ring, I thee wed," she said, slipping it on his finger.

"Joshua, place this ring on Donna's finger and repeat after me," he said, laying Donna's wedding band in his hand. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Josh said, slipping it on her finger next to her engagement ring.

"By the power vested in my by the State of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife," He smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

As Josh pulled her into his arms they were both grinning like idiots. Their lips met and the rest of the people in the gazebo faded away. Josh's mouth was warm and firm on hers, his lips teasing her mouth open as he bent her back slightly and kissed her within an inch of her life. Her hand slid up along the back of his neck and into his hair.

Had it really only been a day since she'd been able to kiss him? It felt like years. Like she'd been lost in the desert and he was a water-filled oasis. She wanted nothing more than to drink her fill, and from the way Josh was devouring her mouth, he apparently felt the same way. Coming up for air, the fact that they were standing in front of a small assembly of people, came rushing back to them.

Donna, still breathing hard, leaned her face against Josh's neck for a moment. "Wow, guys, we thought we were going to have to get the hose." Sam joked. She and Josh grinned sheepishly.

When Donna could stand upright again under her own power, CJ handed her bouquet back to her. 

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Lyman." There was a loud round of applause. 

"We'll be having a reception and brunch in our bungalow," Josh announced, still holding onto Donna's waist. "We'd love it if you all would join us." Taking her arm in his, they walked back up the path together, this time as husband and wife.

  


Paul jingled the new key ring in his hand. During his little tour of the house, he'd found an extra set of house keys. Knowing they would come in handy, he'd taken them and had a new set made just for him. After replacing the originals, he'd come back out to his rental car to wait. He'd parked about a half a block down from her house under some shade so he wasn't too conspicuous.

Where the hell were she and Lyman? He was so tired of waiting. Waiting to get out of prison, waiting for the right time to approach her six months ago, waiting for a lead as to where she'd gone, and now waiting for her to come home so he could finish it. Maybe he would pay his new best friend, Brenda the cocktail waitress, a visit at The Nugget tomorrow. Maybe she'd heard something that would tell him when they'd be coming back.

He frowned and turned the AC on for a while to cool the car down. ‘Shit, it was hot here, even in the shade,’ he thought, wiping his forehead. The heat did nothing to improve his mood. Donna had always led him around by the nose, he saw that now. He also realized he hadn't thought things through quite well enough where she was concerned and there had been a serious flaw in his logic.

In prison he'd concluded that his troubles had begun when she'd left him. The truth, as he saw it now, was things had started to go wrong for him, the day he'd met her. Rather than being his good luck charm she had been his curse. If only he'd figured that out 6 months ago and killed her when he'd the chance, he thought, his life would be so much easier now. ‘But better late than never,’ he thought.

He'd wear gloves so there wouldn't be any fingerprints, maybe if he worked it just right, he could make it look like Lyman killed her and then killed himself. Yes, that would be poetic. What more perfect way to start his new life as Daniel Baines than to tidily clean up the last remaining mess from his old one? The police would never suspect him. Paul's eyes gleamed from behind his sunglasses.

After all, Paul Schaffer was dead, how could he possibly kill anyone?

  


Since it hadn’t occurred to either of them they would need a wedding photographer, it was lucky that the first lady had shanghaied one of the official White House photographers to take some still wedding photos of Josh and Donna.  They’d just finished getting their pictures taken and were now standing just inside the open bungalow door, greeting people as they streamed for the reception.

“Margaret!” Donna said as the redhead came walking in behind Leo. They were the last of the guests to arrive. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Margaret smiled and started to say something, but Leo cut her off. “Well, I couldn't very well leave her behind. She’d just pout and glare at me. She gets nothing done when she pouts,” he said with a teasing grin.

“Well, maybe if you took me somewhere once in a while,” she replied. “Like the time we didn’t get to go to Los Angeles during the first term.”

“Oh, Margaret, that was like 5 years ago, let it go already,” he replied. “I swear she holds a grudge longer than anyone I know.” The two of them walked into the dining room, still arguing. 

Josh and Donna found themselves suddenly alone. Josh pulled her into his arms, “Hello, wife.”

Donna grinned back, “Hello, husband.”

“Whose bright idea was it to have the reception in our bungalow?” he asked. “If it was in someone else’s we could sneak off to our room and get started on the honeymoon.”

Donna smirked at him, “I believe it was YOUR bright idea. But it makes sense since ours is the biggest. Besides,” She said, giving him her best bedroom eyes look. “We’ll get rid of them soon enough and then, well, let’s just say I hope you got enough sleep last night because I don’t plan on letting you get much tonight.” 

He moaned, his whole body tightening at her words and the sudden images that flashed through his mind.

She leaned in, “Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I REALLY enjoyed the wedding,” she whispered. “You did an amazing job. I believe you scored enough woo dollars to pay off the national debt. I can say, without fear of contradiction, that you are the KING of Woo.”

“The King of Woo?“ he smiled. “I like that.”

She slid out of his embrace but kept his hand in hers. “Good. Now let’s go play good bride and groom and entertain our guests.”

  


** Chapter 38 **

They’d just finished enjoying a sumptuous meal, including a small, but beautiful, white chocolate wedding cake containing a raspberry filling and covered with shaved white chocolate and edible flowers. Josh and Donna had even managed to feed each other a piece without making too big of a mess.

As with the meal they had when they'd arrived, the rest of the food had been served family style in large bowls that required passing and sharing. The atmosphere had been very much like a family dinner. Since the President and First Lady were among the guests and because they didn’t have time to vet the wait staff at the hotel, the Secret Service had shanghaied the kitchen staff from Air Force One to serve the food.

All 11 of them were seated around the huge dining room table in Josh and Donna’s bungalow. Leaves had been added to expand the table so they would all fit. Josh and Donna sat together in the middle of one side, flanked by CJ, Sam and Toby. Jed and Abbey sat across from them and were flanked by Sarah, Leo and Margaret. Charlie sat at the head of the table as he was still trying to get some video footage of the brunch and reception.

Once everyone had finished eating the stewards brought out champagne and glasses. As they filled up a glass for everyone but Leo, who had Perrier with lime, Sam stood up and clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention. “While we’re all letting the wonderful food settle, I’d like to take this opportunity to make my toast.”

He looked down at Josh and Donna and then around the table. “The first time I met Josh, we were working as Senate aides. We bonded over briefing memos and too many late nights. Little did we know how that would prepare us for life in the White House.” Everyone chuckled at that. “The first time I met Donna she was sitting in Josh’s office in Nashua, reading him his schedule and refusing to bring him coffee. Little did she know how that would prepare her for life in the White House.” Laughter again. 

“As you all know, Josh has no trouble talking. He might sometimes wish he had a personal rewind button....Just ask him about his secret plan to fight inflation...” A loud round of laughter went up from the table. “....but he does know how to talk.” He paused. “The first time I ever saw him speechless, at least momentarily, was the day he met Donna. He wandered over to where I was working and just stood there with a puzzled look on his face, not saying a word. Finally I couldn’t take it anymore and I asked him what was going on.”

“He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but couldn’t seem to make the words come out. Finally he said, ‘There’s this girl....woman, whatever, in my office’. Then he stopped as if that would explain it all. I started to ask him who she was when he said, ‘I um...I uh, well, I think I just hired her as my new assistant...or maybe she hired me as her boss, I’m not really sure. It all, um, happened kind of fast’.” Everyone seated around the table laughed.

“And for the last six years we’ve watched them do their own dance. Argue and banter and snark and smile and tease until we couldn’t believe they didn’t see what we did. That they are soul mates and that they love each other beyond all understanding.” He raised his glass, signaling everyone else to do the same, “To Josh and Donna.”

“To Josh and Donna,” everyone repeated, holding their glasses high in salute then taking a sip. Sam sat down.

“Okay,” CJ said, standing. “There’s no way I’m going to top Sam so I’m not going to try.”

She turned and looked down at them. “Josh, Donna, thank God you finally got a clue.” The room erupted in laughter.

“Oh, and in case anybody is wondering, Charlie won the pool.”

“Yes!” Charlie punched the air triumphantly.

“Aw, hell,” Jed muttered. “He’s going to be impossible to live with for the next month.”

“Pool? What pool?” Josh asked, baffled.

“The pool we’ve been contributing too ever since we got into office as to when you and Donna would figure things out. Now be quiet so I can finish my toast. Now where was I? Oh, yes. A clue. Thank God.” She held up her glass. “Friends, lovers, partners in crime, kindred spirits and lunatics please raise your glass and toast the happy couple. May they have health, wealth, happiness and, long life. Mazel tov.”

“Mazel tov,” everyone repeated, taking a long drink.

They sat for a while reminiscing and remembering. "That was a fabulous meal. I’m stuffed," Sam finally said, patting his stomach.

Josh slapped his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Good, then you won't mind working off some food by helping move some of the furniture out of the way," he said with grin.

"Why do you want Sam to help you play moving man?" Toby asked. "Is this some new skill you're polishing?"

"No," Josh said, leaning in to kiss Donna. He was never going to get tired of kissing her. "I'd like to dance with my wife and that's going to be kind of hard with all the furniture in the way."

 

"Oh," Toby said as Josh stood up tugged Sam out of his chair. The two of them started for the living room. "Well then I guess I'll, you know, go help too," Toby said, following after them. 

"Come on Leo, we can't let the young guys show us up," Jed said, heading for the other room, with Leo in tow.

Charlie, the last man at the table, grinned and held up the video camera. "I'll be sure to get everything on tape Donna, I'm sure it will be entertaining,” he said, before heading out after the rest of the men.

"So tell me the truth Donna," Abbey said when the women were alone and had closed ranks at the center of the table. "You helped Josh with all these arrangements, right? I mean Jed told me that Josh did them all by himself but that just doesn't seem possible. I mean everything has gone so well." 

“I swear Abbey, the only things I did were to get my dress and the marriage license.” She didn’t mention the wedding coordinator and hoped CJ and Sarah wouldn’t let it slip.

Abbey looked at Sarah, "No offense Sarah, I'm just surprised that Josh could pull off a wedding so brilliantly all by himself."

Sarah glanced at Donna with a twinkle in her eye and chuckled, "No offense taken, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised myself."

“Well, you know how Josh when he puts his mind to something,” Donna replied, casually. “Abbey, speaking of the marriage license we need to have two witnesses sign it,” she turned to CJ. “Traditionally the Maid of Honor and the Best Man sign it, but if CJ and Sam don’t mind...”

CJ smiled and shook her head, “I don’t mind.”

Donna turned back to Abbey. “We’d be honored if you and Jed signed it.”

Abbey smiled, “Well, if Sam doesn’t mind, of course we will.” 

“Thank you. It would mean a lot to us,” Donna said. A crash sounded from the other room.

Sam’s head appeared in the doorway, “That was my fault, but it’s fine. Don’t worry. I’ll pay for it.”

“Pay for it? Sam, what did you do?” CJ said.

“I....I’m not going to tell you, cause...well, you’ll all gang up on me and start yelling. Um, yeah.” With that, he disappeared back into the living room.

Abbey smirked, “Well, ladies, I think that’s our cue.” Laughing they all got up and went to see what trouble the men had gotten themselves into.

  


Donna laughed as Josh twirled her, her skirt billowing out beautifully. “Show off,” she said, as he pulled her back in. ‘Blame it on the Bossa Nova’ was playing on the stereo. Knowing there was a stereo system in the bungalow, Josh had brought along a small collection of CDs for them to listen and dance to. CJ and Toby were currently on the makeshift dance floor with them. Jed and Abbey had joined them earlier but now Abbey was huddled up with Sarah on the sofa, no doubt swapping embarrassing stories about Josh. Jed and Leo were standing next to them talking and laughing.

 

“It’s all your fault.” he said. “You’re so beautiful it makes me want to show you off.” He pulled her close. “You look amazing you know.”

Her hand slid up to tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck, “You don’t look so bad either, Mr. Lyman.” Over Josh’s shoulder, Donna caught sight of Sam standing off by himself and frowned.

“What is it?” Josh asked.

“Sam,” she said. 

Josh turned them slightly so they could both see Sam. “What about him?”

“I’m not sure. Just for a moment, he had the most cryptic look on his face. Cryptic and oddly, sad.” 

Josh looked at Sam more closely, Margaret had come over to him and they were talking. He was smiling and seemed to be his usual, affable self. “He seems okay.”

Donna looked at him again and agreed that he did look like the Sam they were used to. “I guess.” She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

A slow song, ‘Come Away with Me,’ by Norah Jones, came on then and Josh pulled her in closer. Donna laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the solid feeling of him under her cheek. CJ and Toby danced quietly next to them and Jed pulled Abbey to her feet and they joined in as well.

As the song finished Leo cleared his throat. “Josh, Donna, we’ll need to leave soon, could the President and I speak with you and Donna for a few minutes?”

Josh looked at Donna, whom he was still holding loosely in his arms. She nodded. “Sure,” he said. “Why don’t we go back into the dining room.” Jed and Leo nodded and the four of them walked into the dining room. Closing the door behind them, they sat down at the now cleared table. Josh and Donna on one side, their hands linked together and resting on the table, and Jed and Leo on the other. Without being asked, one of the stewards brought them all fresh coffee.

Leo, not one to beat around the bush, took a sip and began, “Josh, Donna, the President and I would like you to come back to work at the White House.” He looked at Josh, “Truth is Josh, you still do, I still have your resignation in my desk drawer. Officially, I never accepted it. As far as personnel is concerned, you’ve been on extended vacation.”

Josh looked at Donna and squeezed her hand. “What about Donna?” he said.

Leo looked at the President then back at Josh, “Now that you’re married she can’t work for you.”

Donna opened her mouth to tell Josh it would be all right. It occurred to her that she could go to college, Georgetown maybe, while he went back to work at the White House. It wouldn’t be ideal as she’d rather work with him but at least he could go back to the job he loved and, now that Paul was gone, she and Josh could still live together as husband and wife and she could be seen in public with him and it wouldn’t cause a scandal. Going to college would be an added bonus. But Josh spoke before she did. 

“Okay,” Josh replied, perfectly calm. “Then I guess my vacation’s over and you’ll have to accept my resignation.”

“Josh, Leo wasn’t finished,” The President replied.

“Donna,” Leo said, looking at her directly. “Although he didn’t want to, I made Josh officially accept your resignation, so you, unfortunately no longer work at the White House.”

“Leo,” Josh said.

Leo continued, “But we’d like to remedy that. Donna, we’d like to hire you back.” He paused. “As the Special Assistant to Senior Staff. It would be a promotion from your last job. You’d report directly to me.”

“What would the job entail,” Donna asked calmly, although inside she was just this side of stunned. 

“You’d be assisting me and the other members of Senior Staff, including Angela, Toby, CJ and of course Josh, with various projects and research. Pretty much what you’ve been doing in the last year, like the help you gave with the presidential pardons, the budget meetings, and so on, but on a wider scale. You’d be required to attend all Senior Staff meetings, but you’ll get your own office, a substantial pay raise over what you were making as Josh’s assistant and you and Josh will share an assistant. Oh, you’ll be responsible for hiring one as Josh managed to chase off everyone we tried to put him with after you left.”

“Leo, I’m not qualified for a job like that,” Donna argued.

“Donna...” Josh started.

“No Josh, let me finish,” she turned back to Leo and the President. “Even though working with Josh gave me a wealth of experience, I have no degree. If you’re offering me this job just to get Josh back, you don’t need too. I don’t want what I haven’t earned. Now that the obstacles that existed before are gone, I can go back to DC with Josh regardless of whether or not I work in the White House.” She looked at Josh, “In personal matters we’re a package deal. But in professional matters, things are....negotiable.” 

“No,” Josh said, again, his voice calm. “No, they’re not.” He knew what she was doing and wasn’t going to let her. He wouldn’t let her give up a career, in his opinion one she damn well deserved, just to make things easier for him. 

“Josh,” Donna started this time.

The President cut them both off. “Donna,” he said in a voice that brooked no argument, “While it does solve the problem of you and Josh working together, we’re offering you the position because we think you’re very qualified for it. Josh wasn’t the only one that recognized your efforts and contributions.”

“Before you left, Leo and I had some discussions on this very subject and how a promotion was long overdue. The save you made with Stackhouse and Social Security, you’re handling of the pardons and President Lassiter’s widow, the help you gave Angela with the budget meetings, and everything else I’m sure I’m forgetting to mention, all make you qualified for this position.” He paused. “You are, however, correct about your lack of a degree being a problem. But we think we’ve found a way around that.” He looked at Leo.

Leo let out a breath and answered, “Yeah, if you take the job, in addition to your duties, you’re gonna have to take some college classes, ones you’ll have to pay for yourself. That way, if anyone asks we can honestly say you’re working toward your degree.”

Josh and Donna looked at each other. They didn’t know what to say. “Well, need some time to make a decision,” Josh said. He looked at Donna then back at Leo and the President. “For the next couple of days, we’d just like to enjoy being newlyweds.”

“Would a week be enough time?” Leo asked. “That’s when your vacation time officially runs out.”

Josh looked at Donna who nodded. “Yes,” he answered.

“Good,” Leo said. He and the President stood. “Then we should be going.”

Josh helped Donna up from her chair and they walked around the table to where the two men stood. Josh held out his hand to the President, “Thank you for coming, sir, it meant a lot to us that you and Abbey were here.”

The President shook Josh’s hand, “I’m glad we could be here, Josh. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir,” he turned to Leo and held out his hand. “Leo, I....I’m glad you were here.”

Leo took it and shook his hand, “Your father would have been proud of you, Josh, and so am I.” He paused for a moment, glanced at Donna and then back at Josh, “I’m glad you didn’t listen to me. You did the right thing.”

“Thanks, Leo,” Josh said around the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Well,” Donna said. “It might be the last time I get to do it for a while so I’m going to pass on the handshakes and go right for the hugs. She pulled The President into a hug. “Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Jed.”

He patted her on the back, “Always a pleasure, Donna.” They released each other, “Remember what I said. If this guy gets out of line, just let me know.”

Donna smiled, “I will.” She turned to Leo and pulled him into a hug as well. “Thanks for everything, Leo. It was good to have you here.”

“You’re welcome, kid,” he said, hugging her back. “Take care of him.”

Donna released him, “You know I will.” She looked at Josh and smiled, “Maybe almost as good as he takes care of me.”

Josh put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, “We’re gonna be fine.”

Jed and Leo smiled at the couple. “You know, I believe you will,” Jed replied.

  


** Chapter 39 **

“Goodnight, guys. Thanks for everything,” Josh said as he and Donna waved to CJ, Sarah, Sam and Toby they left for their own bungalows. Leo, Margaret, Charlie, who’d promised to send them a copy of the wedding tape, Abbey, the President, the Secret Service and the Air Force One staff had left about a half hour before.

Josh closed the door and listened closely. “Do you hear that?”

Frowning, she listened but didn’t hear anything, “What?”

“Nothing” he said and smiling, walked over to her. “I think we’re finally alone.”

Putting her arms around him, she smiled, “I think you’re right.” Leaning in, she kissed him, their mouths fusing together, sharing a kiss of passion and promise. She pulled back, “You did good today Josh. Everything, the hotel, the spa, wedding, the flowers, everything, was amazing.” They'd decided to table their discussion of what Leo and the President had said until at least the next day.

He smiled, “I’m glad you like it. I have to admit, I was a little nervous that I would screw something up.”

“Well, you did great. Everyone, including me had a wonderful time. I hope Charlie recorded the look on CJ's face when she caught the bouquet.”

“What about Toby?” Josh said. “The look on his face when he ‘accidentally’ caught the garter was priceless.” Toby, who had been forced by the President to stand with Sam and Leo - Charlie had been excused since he was video taping - had caught the garter only because he hadn’t had any choice. It had landed in the middle of his balding head. Everyone had a hearty laugh at seeing the scrap of lace and ribbon resting squarely on the top of his head like a little hat.

“Thanks for getting a spare bouquet for me to throw so I could keep mine. I love it,” she said, picking up her bouquet and inhaling deeply. “It’s beautiful. In fact, I think you did so good with the wedding and everything, you deserve a big thank you.”

“The only thanks I need is you and me getting out of these clothes,” he said, taking her hand and tugging her toward the bedroom. “By the way, speaking of amazing, you look absolutely amazing. I love your dress and how did they get your hair like that? I didn’t think it was long enough. Is it some kind of hair piece like you used to wear at Caesars?”

“I guess you’ll have to take it down and see,” she said, a sultry tone in her voice. “And if you like my dress, I can almost guarantee you’ll like what I’m wearing under it.” Josh moaned and continued to pull her toward the bedroom.

When they got inside, Josh stopped. The sun was just setting, casting the room in long, warm shadows. Candles, sitting on most of the flat open surfaces, added a touch of seduction to the room. A tray of strawberries, champagne and what looked like coffee sat on the room’s large dresser. “I didn’t order all this,” he said.

“Surprise,” Donna said softly, closing the door behind them.

“When did you have a chance to do it?”

“I had one of the stewards arrange it with the hotel. Do you like it?” she asked, walking over the table. She poured a cup of coffee, fixing it just the way Josh liked. Turning, she held it out to him.

“I love it but...” A frown creased his forehead, “Coffee? Why are you giving me coffee? I thought you said I didn’t screw up.”

Donna laughed. “You didn’t screw up. Far from it,” she said putting the china cup in his hand. “I told you I didn’t want you falling asleep so drink up.” She looked at him as he took the cup from her and sipped. Besides, as your assistant I wouldn’t bring you coffee, but as your wife, I just might do it once in a while if you’re very good.” She smiled seductively, “And Joshua...today you were very...very...good.”

Setting the cup down he walked toward her, “Okay, enough coffee I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me falling asleep.”

She removed her earrings and the cameo and laid them on the desk. “You sound pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Lyman,” she said, pulling open his bow tie, tugging it off and tossing it over her shoulder.

“Only because I’m sure of you, Mrs. Lyman, and your ability to capture my complete attention.” 

“Is that so,” she said, slipping off his jacket and laying it over a chair.

“You know you seem to be undressing me while neglecting to remove any of your own clothes. Why is that?”

She unfastened his cuff links and laid them on the desk next to her jewelry. “Oh, you’ll have your chance, I just like touching you. I know it was only a day, but I’ve missed getting to touch you.” She said, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “And because I wanted to tell you there are rules for you undressing me.”

“Bringing out the Rules, Donna?” He grinned as her hands folded back his shirt and ran over his bare chest.

She smiled. “Given your record of tearing apart pieces of my clothing, oh yeah.”

He enjoyed the feeling of her hands running over this skin. “I missed you too. A day felt like a month.” He paused and took a steadying breath as her fingers teased his nipples. “Tell me what the Rules are so I can get you out of that dress.” 

“This dress, like your tux is rented. There will, under no circumstances, be tearing or damage to it or the underskirt that goes with it.”

“Okay.”

“And the undergarments and stockings I’m wearing, while not rented, are new and very nice and I’m rather fond of them, so the same rule goes for them.”

“Fair enough.” Her hands were setting him on fire and she had yet to touch him anywhere below the waist. “Although if you don’t stop touching me like that, I may not be responsible for my actions.”

Her hands slid away from him and he mourned the loss of contact. But he didn’t have much time to be sad as she turned and offered her back to him. His hand reached out and unfastened a small hook at the top and then pulled slowly down on the long zipper until it reached its end, low on her behind. The edges fell away. His breathing quickened at what was revealed. “Wow, a corset. I didn’t even know they made such things anymore.”

His fingers traced the laces gently but it was enough to make her shiver. “Well, they’re not all that common, but I saw this one and thought it would be perfect under the dress.”

“It is,” was all he said.

“Now, there’s a tie at my waist holding on the underskirt, untie it,” she told him.

He did as she asked and Donna turned around to face him. The only reason the dress was still in place was because she was holding it up. She smiled and let the fabric, including the underskirt, fall down her body into a billowing heap on the floor.

“Oh, Donna,” Josh whispered reverently. “I’m so glad I didn’t know that’s what you had on under the dress. I never would have made it through the whole not ripping thing.” She looked...indescribable. The satin corset hugged her upper body and pressed up against her breasts so she was all but spilling out over the lace trim at the top. Below, the corset ran past her waist and partially over her hips, ending in garters that crossed matching g-string panties and held up white stockings trimmed in small ribboned bows. 

Donna held out her hand, “Now help me.” 

He took her hand and helped her step out of the dress. “When you dress like that I think I’m the one who needs help,” he said, feeling his body tighten at the sight of her.

Donna turned so he could see her from the back and smiled when he moaned and mumbled something. She knew the g-string left little to the imagination in the back. Picking up the dress, she carefully draped it and the underskirt over Josh’s tux jacket. “What was that, Joshua? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I said, it’s even better from the back.” She felt his hand run over her ass but stepped away from him.

“No, no,” she said. “I’ve lost some clothes now you lose some.” She paused. “Sit down on the bed.”

Mutely, still stunned by the site of her, he complied. Stepping out of her shoes she set them aside and kneeled in front of him, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage as she removed his shoes and socks. Standing, she put her foot on the bed next to him and reached to undo her garters and the stockings.

“No, let me,” he said. Still seated, his hands, his skillful, magnificent hands and fingers slid over her thigh as he undid the clasp at the front and the back of her stocking. Then he slowly rolled the nylon down her leg, teasing the revealed skin, until he slid it off her foot. He tossed it over by her shoes and waited as she brought the other leg up so he could repeat it.

“Stand up,” she said. After he did she unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pushed them to the floor. He stepped out of them and tossed them on top of her dress.

He was now only dressed in the black silk boxers she’d bought him, his raging hard-on clearly evident. “I see you’re good to go but I want you to know I have plans. Lots of plans.”

He swallowed. She had plans. “Plans?” he squeaked.

“Plans Joshua. You’re not the only one who can make plans. The plans are well thought out and might take just a little bit of time. I want to put my plan into action.” She knelt down in front of him, the bulge in his boxers at eye level. She smiled up at him seductively. “Would you like me to take care of that for you? You know, as a temporary measure before we get to the main event.” She kissed the tip of his cock as it peeked out through the slit in his boxers.

“Oh, God yes.” He paused. “But no," he said disappointedly. "Any other time I would say yes, but the first time after, you know, getting married...I don’t want it like that.” He took a deep breath. “I can handle it,” he said, helping her stand up.

She smiled, “I’m not trying to torture you. In fact, just the opposite. I want this first time to be special too.” Turning her back to him she smiled over her shoulder, “Would you like to give untying this a try? With CJ’s help it took me 15 minutes to get into. I’ll bet it won’t take you nearly as long to get me out of it.”

“I think you’re right.” His hands, trembling a bit as he tried to control the lust and hormones raging through him, reached for the laces. Pulling the bow at the top open he slowly worked the laces until the last loop slid free. Tugging it free he tossed it in the direction of the rest of their clothes. Now she was only wearing a g-string. But even that was momentary as, with her back still to him, she leaned forward slightly and worked the panties down and off. The spit dried in his mouth as he watched her hips move with the motion.

“Now,” she said, tossing the panties aside and turning to face him. “Would you like to help me take my hair down?” Naked before him now, she felt his eyes trace each curve and line of her body.

He was speechless, so he only nodded and managed to step forward. Reaching up, his hands slid over the flowers circling her bun and found the pins holding them in place. One by one he pulled them out, the rosebuds falling like snow to the ground. Then his fingers found the other pins holding the bun into place and removed them. Shaking her head, the bun uncoiled and her hair fell in a blonde cascade across her shoulders and down her back. He trailed his hand gently through her, now long, hair. "How?" he finally managed.

"Hair extensions. A little present for you, I know you like my hair long. But enjoy them while you can, I‘ll be having them removed tomorrow morning. They’re a little hard to keep looking nice if you don’t have them maintained. And they’d be murder in the heat."

The fact she’d done something simply to please him, made him smile. “Thank you,” he said, sliding his fingers gently under her hair and along her scalp. She leaned into his touch and sighed happily.

“You know my plans involve you being naked,” she said, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

“Plans are good,” he replied with a smirk. Dropping his hand he shucked off his boxers.

“Very good,” she whispered, letting her eyes roam over him. Sliding her arms around him she pulled him in for a kiss. She reveled in the feeling of his chest rubbing against her breasts and his erection pressing against her abdomen. Her mouth trailed kisses along his jaw and up the column of his throat. When she pulled his earlobe into her mouth, he moaned. “Lay down on the bed,” she whispered in his ear.

“Kay,” he said, laying down on the bed. “Be gentle,” he said, giving her a full dimple smile.

“Not on your back. On your stomach.” She paused. “And with the state of your equipment, I’d do it carefully.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Ohh, kinky,” he teased.

She just smirked, “Over.” He did as she asked and carefully rolled over. “Comfortable?” she inquired as she picked up a small bottle from the night stand.

“Not really.”

“Just relax,” she said, climbing into the bed and crawling over to him, “You will be.” Crouching over him on all fours she leaned in so her mouth was near his face. “I really liked the day at the spa, Josh. It was amazing,” she whispered, her voice warm and breathy in his ear causing him to shiver. “The massage was the greatest,” she said, running her tongue along the shell of his ear. “I figured you’ve been pretty stressed with all the arrangements so my way of saying thank you for everything is to give you a massage. A full body massage. I promise you’ll enjoy it. Just think of me as ‘Mary the Masseur’.”

“Okay,” he replied. Although a massage sounded great, especially if she was the one giving it, he could think of about 300 other things he wanted Donna to be doing to him at that moment. But if that was what she wanted, then he’d go along with it. Especially if she kept doing things like licking and kissing him like she was. “Hey Mary, have you met my friend Manny? He’s a masseur too.”

“I have sampled his work, yes. He has great hands and magic fingers,” she replied, with a smile. Moving slowly into position, she kissed her way over his shoulders and down his back, letting the tips of her breasts graze him as she went. Gently, so not to jostle him, or his ‘equipment’, too much, she straddled his hips and picked up the bottle she taken off the night stand. “You’re probably going to think this smells girly,” she said, pouring some into her palm and rubbing it between her hands to warm it slightly. “But it’s lavender oil and it’s supposed to help calm and relieve stress.” She paused, “Oh, I do have an assignment for you.”

“What is it?” he tried not to squirm. Her weight was pressing his hips into the mattress and it was not at all unpleasant. The feeling of her bare skin wasn’t helping either, neither was her hot, wet center as it pressed against his behind. They were all conspiring to make him feel anything but relaxed. Aroused, horny, randy, hot, and, sexy. Yes. Relaxed. No.

“To stay awake. I brought you a present but if you fall asleep, I think I’ll just take it back to Fredrick’s of Hollywood. If you can stay awake, I’ll model it for you right after......your massage.”

“I won’t fall asleep,” he said with absolute conviction.

“Good,” her hands touched his shoulder and began to move over his skin.

  


** Chapter 40  **

Starting with his shoulders and his neck, Donna made her way, slowly, thoroughly down the backside of his body. She'd started the massage as a thank you and a method of seduction for Josh but, as it turned out, it was working on her too. Touching him with a leisurely hand, exploring places and ways of touching of him, some that made him sigh, some that made him moan, some that made him whimper with the pleasure it gave him, was extraordinarily erotic to her. 

Of course, the feeling of his ass pressed against her center didn't hurt either. Every move and motion she made with her hands caused just enough corresponding friction between their bodies to send slow waves of pleasure through her.

Okay, Josh thought, getting a massage from Donna had definitely risen on the list of things he wanted her to do to him. She had great hands, firm and yet gentle and amazing fingers that seemed to turn his muscles to water and his bones to jelly. He would have thought a good massage would have made him sleepy but, at least in this case, it was making him anything but sleepy. His eyes were closed and he was acutely aware of every time she touched him. Including when her center rhythmically rubbed ever so slightly against his ass. Even the lavender oil she was using was arousing because it reminded him of her. It was part of the basic essence he associated with Donna. It wasn't arousing in the sense of having an erection, but in the sense of having every part of his body aware and responding to her touch.

"You still with me, Josh?" she asked, reluctantly sliding further down so she could massage the muscles in running across his ass. 

Josh had stifled a groan of disappointment when she'd slid farther down. His disappointment was short lived though when her hands began to knead the muscles, still warm from her body resting against them, running over his ass. His only reply to her earlier question was a grunt. 

She smiled, "You know Joey Lucas was right, you do have the best butt in politics," Donna said, with a sigh. "I've always thought so and just never told you."

"Gee, Mary, I didn't know you liked looking at my ass," Josh said with a smirk as she moved lower on his body to massage to the back of his thighs.

"There have been times when I made looking at your ass my hobby," she replied. 

"Shhh, my wife might hear you," he said.

"I'll risk it. Word is she likes me."

"Mmmm," was his only reply as her hands brushed across the back of his knees. A quiet, comfortable lull opened up in the conversation as Josh let himself slide into her touch. Donna eventually made her way down his legs to his feet. Rubbing them with a deep but tender pressure, she tried to remember some of the reflexology techniques she'd read about.

As she worked on his feet, her thoughts the morning he'd given her a massage came back to her. It had been after the incident at Caesars, her body and spirit battered, but soothed by his gentle attention. "Josh," she said, laying his foot down on the bed and sitting back on her folded up legs. "Turn over."

He rolled over. "Wow, Donna, oh, sorry, Mary, that was an amazing massage," he said, reaching out to stretch his arms over his head before dropping them back to his sides and looking at her. Outside it had gotten dark and the light from the candles shimmered through the room. The look of lust in her eyes made his breath catch. 

"I don't believe I said I was finished," she said, caging him between her hands as knees as she slowly crawled, catlike, back up his body. Her now long honey blonde hair brushed over his skin as she moved. His cock, which has softened somewhat during her massage sprang right back to life.

When she reached his groin she looked up at him. "Besides, certain areas of your anatomy still seem to be....tense," she said with a smirk. "And I did say a 'full' body massage." Dipping her head she ran her tongue over the head of his cock in a swirling motion that left him breathless.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for false advertising," he managed as, through the part in her hair, he watched her tongue slide over him. Then she drew him into her mouth, slowly stroking him with her lips, teeth and tongue that sent him right to the edge. An edge he didn't want to cross that way. Not this time. "Donna," he pleaded.

Hearing that edge in his voice she took one last pull on him and let him slide from her mouth. "I know, I was just getting you ready. You know, like stretching before you exercise," she said, moving like a candlelit shadow as she began to crawl up his body again,. "Stretching is important, Josh, I wouldn't want you to.....strain anything."

"You're very thoughtful, Donna."

"I try," she said with a tiny smirk, as her face moved to hover over his. "You know," she said, her face softening, "I thought of this moment."

He watched her hover over him, not touching him except on the sides where her hands and knees continued to cage him in and her hair which fell in a golden curtain around them. "When?"

"When you gave me a massage, after, you know, the thing. I was laying there under you," her voice was soft and deep. "All I could think is he's going to touch me and it's going to be amazing. Then I wondered what it would be like if I'd turned over and asked you to make love to me. But I couldn't make myself do it. I was scared. Of so many things." Her look was long and intense and it made him remain silent when he wanted to speak. "Josh. I'm not scared anymore."

His dark eyes watched her, drinking in the astounding woman he was now married to. His hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I thought about that too," he said. "All I could think was I'm going to get to touch her. Problem was I wanted to touch you TOO much. I wanted to touch you everywhere. I wanted to feel your body move and writhe in my hands." He paused to let that sink in. "But I held back because I was scared for you." The intense look he gave her was equal to her earlier one. "Donna. I'm not scared for you anymore."

Reaching up, his hand slid through her hair and gently pulled her head down for a kiss. Their mouths fused together. Love, heat and passion mingling like their tongues. Her body slowly sank onto his and she stretched her legs out until their bodies touched from mouth to toes. His hands roamed over her, touching everywhere he could reach as her hands slid up to tangle in his hair. Her lips moved to his throat and down his neck and anywhere she could kiss without breaking the full body contact they'd established. 

Kissing Josh was something she knew she’d want to do until the day she died and, if kissing was allowed in whatever came after, beyond. But right now, she was ready for more and if the state of his ‘equipment’ pressing into her abdomen was any indication, so was he. She pulled back and touched his cheek. “I’m going to make love to you now, Mr. Lyman,” she whispered.

“I’d like that Mrs. Lyman,” he whispered back.

Sliding her legs apart, she drew her knees up next to his waist and felt his cock settle deliciously against her core. Wordlessly, they joined hands, their fingers linking and Josh gave her the leverage to slowly push herself upright until she was straddling him. After rising up and changing her position slightly, she settled back down and Josh slid slowly inside her. The feeling of him inside her was also something she would never tire of. "Oh, Josh," she said with a sigh. Waiting a moment to give them both a chance to enjoy the connection, Donna started to move, rocking slowly over him. Her hands slid along her torso, first to her neck and then up into her hair as sensation built upon sensation. 

Josh's hands slid up to cup and tease her breasts. The added sensation of his hands on her skin seemed to cause her to speed up and her hips moving more quickly. Through the haze of what her body was doing to his, he watched her as she moved. Awash in candlelight, her body was long and lithe and moved with a beautiful, uncommon grace. He'd been telling the truth when he'd told Sam and Toby that nothing in the world was as beautiful as Donna when they made love. Her face was flush with passion, her blonde, gleaming hair spilling around her face. Their eyes locked, the deep blue of her eyes sliding into the chocolate brown depths of his and he had the sudden, undeniable need to kiss her and taste her, which would have been difficult in their present position. "Donna, I want to be closer to you,” he said.

Donna smiled. "Give me your hands and sit up," she said, continuing her rhythmic movements over him. "I've seen this position during my...research."

“Once again, your thirst for knowledge comes through in the clinch,” he said with a dimpled smirk as he linked his hands with hers. She helped him pull himself into a sitting position up against her. His arms slid around her waist, holding her loosely enough so she could still move.

As she quickened the rhythm that was bringing both of them to the edge, Josh’s hands and mouth roamed over her. Over her back, across her shoulders, down her neck, along her collar bone, fondling her breasts, grazing her stomach, and kneading her backside, Josh whispered words of love, praise, and encouragement. His body was ready to fall to the orgasm building in it but he kept a tight reign on himself. Not until she was ready, he repeated to himself, and unless he was way off, she was almost there.

Donna’s breath was coming in pants now. Everything in her seemed to be burning with a fever only Josh could ease. He moved, silhouetted in candle light before her. His new position was causing him to hit just the right spot deep inside her while allowing her clit to rub against him. Her need to move and writhe in his arms had become almost primal. His hands and mouth were everywhere and she felt like the heat might consume her. As if it would explode from her sending streaks of lightning out of the ends of her fingers and toes.

“This is what I saw that morning, this is how I wanted to touch you,” he whispered.

Then she felt his hand slowly slide across her stomach to slip into her folds. The pleasure from his fingers sliding over her clit was so intense, she cried out. Thinking he’d done something wrong, Josh’s fingers stilled. “No, Josh. No, God, please don’t stop. Please touch me like that again,” she begged in a strangled whimper.

He loved how responsive she was and how she wasn’t afraid to ask for what she wanted in the bedroom. His fingers started moving again teasing her clit slowly then faster and faster until she cried out again as the orgasm began to pull her under. Instead of an explosion like a fire cracker, quick, sharp, intense then gone, her orgasm was like an underground nuclear test, long, deep, consuming, and powerful enough to blow off the top of a mountain.

Josh felt it in the lines of her body, in the way she breathed. The slight tremor that always washed through her before the orgasm took over. Then she was coming and he focused on continuing to stroke her as her inner muscles clenched hard around him. It seemed to last forever, Donna’s breath coming in small, quick gasps. His name were the only words she said as her head fell limply back and she rode the crest of the wave to its completion. 

When her body had steadied somewhat, Donna raised her head and smiled. Beginning to move again, she ground her hips against him in a in a tight circle. “Come for me Josh.” Her hands and mouth were now busy on his body, trying to touch him everywhere at once as he'd done for her.

In Josh’s world, the sensory input was simply consuming. It stole all thought and reason. The only thing he managed to retain was Donna’s name, which he repeated like a mantra as she once again moved over him. Her fingernails lightly raked over his back and his ass as she nipped her way across his shoulder. It sent him right over the edge. The stunning orgasm swept through him and he clung to her as it ran him over. He cried out to her and held onto her for dear life. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he heard her whispered words of love as he felt the tremors in his body began to slow.

“See, I knew you’d like a massage,” Donna said, a tad breathlessly and with a smirk on her face.

He kissed her shoulder lazily, his arms tightening around her, and he chuckled, "Once again I am reminded why I should never argue with you. You're always right." Pulling her with him, he laid back on the bed. She stretched out beside, and partially on top, of him and they laid there for a moment, limbs tangled, sweaty bodies cooling, and hearts beating together. "So where's my present for not falling asleep?" he said, finally breaking the silence.

Donna snorted, "You know it's your fault our kids are going to be the ones that wake up before dawn on Christmas and each day of Hanukah to open their gifts." He just grinned in response. "Well, you did complete your assignment to not fall asleep, so I guess I'll have to fulfill my part of the bargain," she replied, rolling out of bed and moving to the armoire. She felt Josh's eyes on her back and she reached inside for the two packages she wanted. 

"I love to watch you," he said softly when she turned around.

She blushed, although in the candlelight he probably wouldn't be able to tell, and smiling, she walked across the room to where he lay on the bed. Leaning down, she bent and kissed him. "I'll be right back," she said softly. She turned and walked into the bathroom.

When she'd closed the bathroom door, Josh climbed out of bed and went over to the desk. He opened the bottom drawer and retrieved the present he'd bought for her. Setting the present on the desk he cleared off the silver tray the coffee had been delivered on. Pulling the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket he placed it, two glasses, the bowl of strawberries and the gift on the tray. Carefully, he carried it over and sat it in the middle of the huge bed and gently lay back down on the bed.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Donna stepped out. Josh's mouth dropped open. She was wearing a harem outfit. A slinky, skimpy, harem outfit. Not in pink, but in black. Small round coins dripped from the bottom edge of the bikini style top and from the edging on the front of the sheer pants. They made a slight tinkling sound when she walked. She wore black high heels and her hair was pulled into a long ponytail at the crown of her head and dripped down her back to brush the area between her shoulder blades. "What is your wish, Master?" she cooed in her best Barbara Eden voice.

Josh was stunned. "Okay, it's official. That is better than the Catholic School Uniform, the East German Cocktail Waitress Uniform, AND the Caesars Roman Goddess outfit."

"I take that to mean you like it?" she grinned, keeping one hand, the one holding his other present, behind her back.

"Ah, yeah.” He paused, he expression growing serious and thoughtful. “But you know, I don’t need a wish. I got you. That’s the only thing I would have wished for. You’re my wish.”

“Oh, Josh,” she said, her heart full of love for him.

“Now come here so I can show you how much I like my present," he replied, his voice low and rumbling.

"Before I do I have another present for you," she replied.

"Donna, I don't know if my heart can take another one of your presents. They're pretty potent," he replied with a grin.

She pulled the box from behind her back and held it out. "I think you might be able to handle this one." She smiled. "Thanks for marrying me. Happy Wedding."

He took the small box from her hand, wondering what it could be. "It just so happens, I got something for you too," he said, picking the present up off the tray and handing it to her. “Happy Wedding.” His eyes were dark and filled with love. "Thanks....for my life and all you bring to it," he replied softly.

Overcome with his words she silently reached out and took the package out of his hand. "Open your present, then I'll open mine," she said, sitting down on the bed carefully so she wouldn't tip over the beautiful silver tray Josh had assembled.


	9. Chapters 41-45

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 41 **

Josh smiled and tore the paper on the package. Inside was a box bearing the insignia of a large jewelry store in Las Vegas, the same one in fact where he'd purchased her engagement ring and their wedding rings. He flipped open the lid on the box and, seeing its contents, smirked up at her, "Gee, Donnatella, I can't imagine why you gave me this."

She smiled, "Your watch still sucks Josh."

He looked back down at the watch. It was titanium with a blue face, had numerous features including the date, and just by looking at it he could tell it was a high, and most likely expensive, quality watch.

"It's a kinetic watch."

"A what?" he asked.

"A 'kinetic' watch. It's powered by movement. It charges itself as you move or walk so it never needs winding or batteries."

"Really?" he said, excited. He loved gadgets.

"Yes, and I figured with the way you can't sit still for more than five minutes, it should always keep perfect time," she said with a smile.

"Very funny," he replied, looking up at her. 

"There's an inscription on the back," she told him softly.

Knowing he'd never be able to read it by candlelight, Josh pulled the watch out of it's box. Rolling over, he turned on the bedside lamp and held the watch up to the light. The inscription read:

_Time to gather_

_rosebuds...._

_Love_

_Donnatella_

He switched off the light and turned back to her, his eyes full of emotion. "I love it, Donna. Thank you." Pulling her head down to his, he kissed her. "You know, I just realized I forgot to tell you. There's an inscription inside your wedding band. Actually inside both our wedding bands, they match."

"Really?" she said, excited. Moving to the lamp on her side of the bed, she flipped it on and slid her wedding band off. Tilting the ring toward the light, she read the inscription.

_Not stopping for redlights...Joshua & Donnatella_

"Oh, Josh," she said, her voice thick. Tears welled in her eyes as she slid the ring back on and switched off the light. Rather than trying to climb over the silver tray, Donna stood and walked around to the other side of the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him, she laid her hand on his cheek. “It’s beautiful,” she leaned in close to him. “I love you.” Closing the remaining space, she kissed him. His arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of kissing one another, then Josh pulled back. 

Reaching across the bed he picked up the box containing her gift and handed it to her. “Open your present, Donnatella,” he said, slightly out of breath. Her kisses really were something else.

Taking the box from him she put it on her lap. Slowly, as if she was unwrapping the most precious gift she’d ever received, she used her nail to split the tape holding the ends together. The paper fell away to reveal an ordinary shoe box. She looked at him sideways, “More shoes?”

The candlelight flickered across his features. “Open it and see,” he said, sitting up to look over her shoulder and watch her open it.

There was more tape on the sides of the box and after using her nail again to split it open, she lifted the lid from the box. Colored tissue paper covered whatever was inside and she was fairly certain Josh had wrapped the gift himself. She pulled back the thick layer and peered inside. Not quite believing what she saw she looked up at Josh.

Seeing her expression, Josh was suddenly shy and insecure about his choice for her gift. “You know what it is, right? It’s...”

“Yes, Josh,” she said. “I know what it is, I just can’t believe you found one.” She pulled it out of the tissue and held it in her hand. It was what looked to be an exact replica of Jeannie’s bottle from I Dream of Jeannie. She just stared at it. “It’s amazing, Josh.”

“Well, I figured what’s Jeannie without her bottle?” Knowing her love of all things trivial he’d done some studying and was ready with some interesting tidbits. “Did you know the bottles created for the original series were made from special edition Jim Beam whiskey bottles? They hand painted the design on them. There are only a couple still in existence, including one that is owned by Barbara Eden. This one is a special replica, made by a company whose sole purpose is to make reproductions of the 'I Dream of Jeannie' bottles. Each one is actually cast in brass so it lasts longer and then hand painted with the design. Even the stopper top. Barbara Eden also owns one of these reproductions.” He smiled. “It’s hollow inside but I’m sorry to say it didn’t come furnished, which is probably just because since it’s brass and not glass, it would be pitch black if you were sitting inside,” he finished with a grin.

She smiled back, “Wow, did you learn all that just for me?”

“Yeah,” he said smugly.

“I’m impressed,” she replied with a smirk. Setting the bottle on the night table, she took the watch out of his hand and dropped it over the neck of the bottle where it slid down slightly and hung there, nestled against the side of the bottle. Reaching over him, she picked up the tray and set it on the floor.

“I thought you might be hungry. We could have some champagne and strawberries.”

Carelessly, she flicked off her heels, “I am hungry, Josh, but not for champagne and strawberries. The only thing I’m hungry for is you and I’ll be needing the whole bed to satisfy my appetite.” With that she tackled him back onto the bed and smothered him in kisses, his concerns as to whether or not she liked his gift a distant memory.

  


Swimming up through the layers of sleep his sex-sated body was wrapped in, Josh turned over, his hand instinctively reaching out for Donna. When he encountered her spot next to him empty, he opened his eyes. Confirming he was indeed alone, he sat up. The room was dark, the candles having long since burned down to stubs. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:30 in the morning.

Climbing out of bed, he slid on his boxers and went in search of Donna. The bathroom was dark and quiet, as was the rest of the suite. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the curtains stirring gently in the almost non-existent breeze. Walking over to them he saw the French doors leading to the patio were slightly open. Frowning, he pushed the doors open a bit more and stepped outside.

One thing about living in the desert he would never get used to was the bizarre fact that it could be so warm outside at 4:30 in the morning. Must still be 85 degrees outside, he thought. That was just wrong. Looking up at the moonless night sky he saw it was filled with stars. Out away from the lights of Las Vegas and with no moon, there was nothing to diffuse or hide the stars. It looked like someone had scattered glittered dust across a blue velvet canvas. 

Turning his attention back to locating Donna, he scanned the patio. Actually calling it a ‘patio’ was like calling the Titanic a ‘little boat’. Designed to be functional for all types of entertaining, it was actually a network of patios, including a large barbecue area with a wide sandstone bar and a sun deck filled with reclining deck chairs. In the center of it all was a good-sized lap pool that could be used for staying in shape or cooling off when things got too hot. A high sandstone wall ran around the perimeter of the ‘patio’ to keep other curious hotel guests from getting a look at what might be going on inside. Josh watched the water in the pool for a moment. It was calm and still, so Donna was not taking, and had not taken, a swim, at least in the last few minutes.

Off to his left, at the extreme end of the patio, also inside the sandstone perimeter wall, was an arbor. The arbor was made up of a series of wrought iron trellises shaped into a canopy and covered with ivy and jasmine. This, Josh assumed, meant that during the day, the area would be heavily shaded, and would likely keep the area inside the arbor at least semi-comfortably cool. At least as cool as shade could be in the middle of the summer in the Nevada desert.

Inside the arbor were two small cafe tables each with two matching chairs. A reclining deck chair sat off to one side. It was in that deck chair he thought he saw a white lump but in the darkness it was hard to tell. His bare feet were silent as he walked across the sandstone tiles to investigate. As he’d suspected, Donna was the white lump laying in the chair. She was wearing his tuxedo shirt, and, he assumed, nothing else. It was carelessly buttoned at the breast and across the hips and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

“Donna,” he said softly, not sure if she was awake or asleep.

“Hey,” she said, turning her face to look up at him.

“You got room for me in that chair?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied. Rolling onto her side she pressed herself up against the arm on the far side of the chair. He slid in next to her and after some rearranging he was able to lay on his back while she snuggled against his side, his arm curled around her waist. The chair, made up of vinyl straps gave with their weight and was not as uncomfortable as he’d thought it would be.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted.

Josh frowned into the darkness. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Her hand drew lazy patterns across his chest. “Nothing. My mind wouldn’t turn off I guess.”

“Are you thinking about the thing we said we weren’t going to think about or talk about until tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, quietly.

“Donna...” he began, then stopped. “Well, I guess, technically, it IS tomorrow.”

“Josh, I know you wanted to wait a little longer before we had this discussion and I can understand that. We can still wait if you want. But my brain just kept going over things and possibilities and I couldn’t sleep so I came out here so I wouldn’t wake you,” she said in a rush.

He sighed, “No, it’s all right. I appreciate you trying not to wake me, but you not being there woke me, so I guess you’re damned if you do and damned if you don’t,” he said with a chuckle, then paused. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “If you’re ready, I’d like to talk about it.”

“Well, I’m not sure ‘ready’ is the right way to put it but, yeah, we need to talk about it.” He replied. They both lay there a moment, not saying anything. Not knowing who should go first. Not knowing exactly how the other felt about what Leo and the President had presented to them.

So in true Josh and Donna fashion they both blurted out what they were thinking simultaneously.

“I think we should go back to DC,” Donna said.

“I think we should stay here,” Josh said.

“What?” they both said together, a little surprised at what the other had said.

“You want to stay here?” Donna replied.

“You want to go back to DC?” Josh replied.

“Yes,” they both said.

“Well, at least we’re in agreement,” Josh said, chuckling. “Of course, it’s about different things, but, hey, nobody’s perfect.” He paused, running his hand through his hair. “Okay, tell me why you think it we should go back to DC.”

“Let me say, first of all, if you really, honestly want to stay here than we can stay here. I like Las Vegas and as long as I’m with you I’m happy.” She paused. “Are you scared to go back to DC, Josh?”

“Scared? Why would I be scared?” he replied, trying not to get defensive.

“I think you’re scared you’ll lose me if we go.” She paused. “Josh, being here in Las Vegas has been such a cocoon for us. It’s been a little like living on a deserted island, except we have soft beds, running water and cable.” She took a breath. “But there’s a larger world out there and now that Paul’s gone, the danger to us, to me, is gone. Leo and the President are offering us a life raft. A way back.”

“Fine. You’re right. I’m scared. Is it wrong that I’m scared? I don’t want to lose you now. After everything we’ve been through, things have just started to go right for us. For the first time in a long time I feel...happy. What if what waits for us in that larger world tears apart all we gained in the last few weeks? What if going back means I’ll lose you? I don’t think I could take that again.”

“You won’t have to,” she said, with absolute conviction. “I promised you, even before the wedding, I’d never leave you again.” She paused. “You’re stuck with me for the duration.”

  


** Chapter 42 **

“But what if....” he began.

“It won’t matter.”

“How do you know that? How can you be so sure?” he asked.

“Because I know us, Josh. Yes, things will be different in DC. It will mean going 300 miles an hour again. It will mean stress and long meetings. It will mean 18 hour, and sometimes longer, workdays. It will mean that sometimes you’ll have to travel with the President and we’ll be apart for days, maybe weeks. And if I take the job they’re offering me it will mean changes in our working relationship as well because I won’t be your assistant anymore.”

“And all this is a good thing how?” he commented dryly.

“It’s good because I know that being back in DC, now, will be different than it was before I left. We have each other to lean on now, not just in the office, but in life. We have someone to come home to at the end of those 18 hours. We can live in the same place as husband and wife, and kiss in public and dance at parties together and not cause rumors or a scandal. And believe you me, reunion sex after you’ve been gone for days on some trip with the President, will be nothing short of mind-altering.”

“Mind-altering, huh,” he said with a smirk in his voice.

“Josh, politics is part of you and the opportunity to work in the White House and make a difference is something you’ve always worked for. I know it means a lot to you.”

“Not as much as you do,” he replied. "Not anymore."

Her fingers idly brushed back and forth over his chest, “I know that Josh. But it’s only for 2 or 3 years. How long did we wait to be together? Over 6 years. We could do 2 or 3 standing on our heads.” She paused, “Josh, if me taking the job is a problem, then I won’t. I can go to school at Georgetown and be a full-time student. We could start a family.” She let that hang in the air.

“As much as I want to start a family with you, if you want to take the job then you should. You’d be perfect for it. Actually it would probably help our relationship. If we weren’t both working at the White House our time together would be somewhat limited. But if you took the job, I’d still be seeing you on a regular basis since you’d be working more closely with Senior Staff.”

“We can make it work. I know we can,” she said.

She made a powerful argument. “What if I get busy and forget our anniversary?” he asked softly.

Donna smiled in the dark, she could tell by the tone in his voice he was weakening. “We’re going to share an assistant, I’ll make sure she reminds you.”

“Donna,” he began. “It’s just that I don’t want to make the same mistakes others have made. I look at Leo and Jenny and how living in DC tore them apart. I look at the Bartlets and see, at times, how much strain the White House has put on their marriage. If their feelings for each other weren’t so strong, I’m not sure they’d survive it.” 

“Yes, but Leo and Jenny stopped talking and she was on the outside of his political sphere, I don’t think she understood what being in the White House meant to him and I don't think he wanted to take the time to tell her,” Donna argued. “You delight in explaining everything to me so it shouldn’t be a problem for us.”

“How do you know that about them? Even I don’t know that,” he inquired.

“I’ve talked to Mallory a couple of times at various functions and she told me.” She paused. “And as for the Bartlets, they have survived. They’ve had rough spots, as I’m sure we’ll have rough spots, but they’re still together.”

He took a slow breath, “Donna, even my own parents made mistakes. My dad was often so wrapped up in his practice, even after he had cancer, that he spent more time at the office than he did at home. And as far as I know, my mom never complained, never called him on it. She was good wife, the perfect wife. Donna," he said, taking her hand. "I need you to promise me that if I ever start taking you for granted you'll tell me. Don't suffer in silence. I don't want you to be a good wife."

"Excuse me?" she said, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I don't want you to be a 'good' wife," he paused. "I want you to be MY wife. I want to be there for you and for our kids. You deserve nothing less.” He let out a long sigh. “I’m getting old, Donna, and I know, probably better than anyone, life’s too short to live it for a job.”

The sky had begun to lighten a bit, announcing the sun would be appearing soon. She raised herself up onto one elbow until she was looking down at him. “You’re right. Life is too short. But Josh, I’m not the only one who deserves nothing less. When I married you it became my mission to see you get nothing less.” She raked her fingers gently through his hair, “I have an idea."

"What?" he replied. 

"Let’s have a code word."

Josh smiled, “A code word?”

“Yeah, a code word. You know like ‘Sagittarius’ was. If there ever comes a time when one of us has a really important issue they want to discuss or something really important to say but is feeling like they’re not being heard, we use the code word. That way, it signals to the other person that there is something personal that needs to be addressed and we do it with the understanding that when the code word is invoked, barring a national emergency, the two of us will stop what we’re doing and address it.”

Actually it wasn’t a bad idea. “Okay. What code word should we use, Moneypenny?” He teased.

Donna wrinkled her nose, “Not Moneypenny. All she did was pine away for James Bond and she never got him. Not once. I want to be one of the Bond girls, at least then I’ll get to have sex with him,” she grinned down at him. “That is, assuming you’re James and not Q or something.”

“Well, Q definitely had all the cool gadgets but I think I’ll stick with being 007. You know because of all the sex,” he pulled her head down to his for a kiss.

Donna pulled back after a moment, “Stop trying to distract me. No sex until we think of a code word.”

Josh pouted for a minute then started thinking, “It should be a word we don’t often say in casual conversation.”

Donna smiled, “How about ‘bungalow’?”

“Why ‘bungalow’?”

“Well, it will remind us of this moment and why we’re making up a code word in the first place,” she replied.

Josh smiled, “Okay, ‘bungalow’ it is.” He paused. “So I guess we’re heading back to DC?”

Donna smiled down at him, “Yeah, I guess we are.”

He raised his hand and stroked her cheek, “No matter what happens, remember I love you Donnatella.”

“I love you too, Joshua.”

Silently, reverently, he unbuttoned her shirt and ran his hands over her breasts, watching the pleasure seep into her eyes. In the moments before the sunrise, she stood, still wearing only his shirt, and with a little bit of help on his part, slid off his boxers and then joined him back in the chair. As the sun crested over the mountains and spilled its light across the valley, they made love again, each loving the other with a desperation born of wanting to stay in that moment forever and fueled by the knowledge it was impossible to do so. 

  


“You look tired this morning, Donna,” CJ said with a smirk. “Didn’t you sleep well last night?” 

The two of them were sitting comfortably in the back of the same limo that had taken them out to the hotel a few days ago. They had just parted ways with the guys and Sarah and were now on their way to the Nugget to pick up Donna’s paycheck and then back to the house. Donna had dropped her dress off at the concierge desk earlier in the morning. The rental company she’d gotten it from was sending someone over to pick it up.

Josh was in her car, which he’d secretly driven out to the hotel and stashed the morning everyone had arrived, on his way to the airport with Sarah.  Their wedding presents were also stashed in the back of the SUV.  He was in charge of bringing them home and they were planning to open them during the barbecue. 

As much as she wanted to stay, Sarah had some commitments she had to get back to in Florida. After dropping her off, he planned to stop by the grocery store and get some supplies for a barbecue they were going to have for CJ, Toby, and Sam before they caught their late afternoon flights. Since they’d been kidnapped at the airport and taken straight to the hotel, it would also be the first chance CJ and Toby would have to see Donna’s house.

Toby and Sam were going to finish packing and then, using a rental car they’d had delivered to the hotel earlier in the morning, were going to return their tuxedos and Josh’s to the rental company, minus, of course, Josh’s tuxedo shirt Donna had begged to keep as a memento. Then they were going to head over to the house, that is, as long as Sam remembered how to get there and didn’t get them lost. 

Donna, who was in the middle of a yawn, smiled at CJ's comment. “Josh and I had a busy night.”

CJ grinned, “I’ll bet.”

“No. While there was a lot of, you know, sex, which by the way, was beyond amazing, we also did a lot of talking.” She paused, running her hand through her, once again, short hair. “During the reception yesterday, Leo and the President pulled us aside and gave us some things to think about.”

“What did you and Josh think about what they said?” CJ replied.

"I assume they already told you what they were going to talk to us about."

"Yeah, they talked to Toby and me right before we flew out here. We both thought it was a great idea. We miss having Josh around, although why I can't imagine and we both think you'd make a great Special Assistant." CJ paused. "Is that what you were talking about last night?"

"Yeah, Josh has concerns that going back to DC will put a strain on our relationship," Donna replied.

CJ sighed and shrugged, "DC is tough on relationships."

"I know. We both know," Donna replied. "But CJ, I know we can do it, it will take some sacrifice, but isn't there an old saying about nothing worth doing is easy?"

CJ smiled, "Yeah. Well, you've both been there and you know what you're getting yourselves into. That's a big point in your favor. And I doubt there are any two people who want to make it work as much as you and Josh."

"My point exactly," Donna replied.

"So did you make a decision?"

"Yeah," Donna smiled. "We're DC bound."

CJ grinned, "And you're going to take the job?"

"Of course, even though I won't be Josh's assistant, I've got to be around to keep him in line," Donna replied.

CJ leaned across the limo and hugged Donna, "That's so great. I'm so happy for you two." They both sat back, "And it will be nice to have another one of the sisterhood in senior staff with me."

"Sisterhood tag team all the way," Donna said with a grin.

"So how soon do you think you'll be coming back?"

"We haven't really talked about the logistics yet but from what Leo said, Josh's vacation runs out at the end of the week. So I guess we'll have to pack up pretty soon. I'm going to give my notice at work when I pick up my check today." She frowned slightly. "I just wish there was a way we could keep the house here," she shrugged. "I guess Josh and I have a few more things to work out."

"Well, you'll have a chance to sit down and plan things out after we take off this afternoon," CJ replied. "It’s too bad you’re not going to get to have a honeymoon.”

Donna shrugged, “I don’t mind.  Actually it kind of feels like we already had it.  Like we did things backwards and had the honeymoon before the wedding.  I mean we’ve been alone and having the mind blowing sex for two weeks. What more could you want from a honeymoon?”

CJ smiled, “Good point.” She paused and looked out the window.  “I can't wait to see your house. Josh told me about you winning the Pick 6. I didn't even know you liked horse racing."

Donna smiled, "Well, CJ, it's kind of a long story. It all started when I was at Bally's for a job interview...."

  


Paul made another circuit of the casino. 'Where was Brenda?' He thought she said she was working today. She'd promised to ask around and see if anyone knew anything about when D was coming back from vacation. Making his way back around to the front entrance he casually leaned against a slot machine. He'd wait a few more minutes to see if she turned up. Lord, he needed a drink.

He was scanning the long area at the front of the casino when it happened. It was like watching some kind of movie, everything seemed to slow for just a moment and he felt as if the heavens had opened and good fortune would finally be his. D walked in the front entrance and right past him, apparently oblivious to his presence. 'Oh, this is too easy,' he thought as he turned to follow her. He'd been running all over the place to find her and here she'd fallen right into his hands.

But she wasn't alone and her companion wasn't Lyman. A tall, attractive woman was with her and they were talking and laughing. 'Why does she look familiar? Oh, yes,' he realized. 'The illustrious press secretary. Greg or Meg or, wait, yes, Cregg. Yes, her name was CJ Cregg. Well, he'd have to get Donna away from her.' The two of them stopped and D said something Paul couldn't quite hear. But wait, his heart cheered, they were splitting up! His luck was definitely on the upswing. Maybe, after everything was taken care of, he'd come back and do some gambling.

The press secretary turned and started putting money into a slot machine. D turned and headed deeper into the casino. He followed D at a safe distance as she headed back toward the employees only area. The pedestrian traffic was thin here, almost non-existent in fact. As she swiped her employee ID in the card reader and disappeared through an employee door, Paul slid behind a large potted plant. Luckily, he'd learned the layout of the casino in the last few days and he knew she'd have to pass by his location to get back to the front.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, she opened the door and stepped out, a white envelope, he assumed it was her paycheck, in her hand.

'Well,' Donna thought as she slipped her employee ID and her folded-up paycheck into her pocket, 'that wasn't too hard.' When she told them she would be quitting the personnel director seemed very understanding and said one weeks notice was not a problem. So things were working out. All she needed to do was collect CJ, who hopefully hadn't become a candidate for Gamblers Anonymous in the last 15 minutes, jump back in the waiting limo and head for home.

A hand gripped her arm painfully, "Hi, D." A voice from her nightmares said. Not believing it was who she thought it was, she started to turn to look at him. "No, look straight ahead as if everything's fine," he instructed. "I've got a knife in my pocket. You remember how much I like knives, right, D? And I wouldn't hesitate to use it on your or your buddy Ms. Cregg." He felt her muscles tense under his hand, "Yes, I know about her. I saw the two of you come in." 

"Paul?" she said weakly, her heart racing so fast she though it would burst from her chest. No. He was dead. How could he be here? Her mind refused to process what was happening. Was she hallucinating? Had she finally snapped? Was Josh going to have check his new wife into a rubber room? Was this what it felt like to have a psychotic break? Except for her heart racing and the utter terror that had spread through her, she didn’t really feel any different. Suddenly, something drew her up short and snapped her out of the notion she’d gone insane. He knew about CJ. But how did he know about CJ? Somehow she didn’t think the Paul that lived in her nightmares knew about CJ.

"Yes, honey bunny, it's me. Surprised?" he replied.

  


** Chapter 43 **

The painful grip he had on her arm seemed real enough, she thought. Recovering, at least slightly, she tried to keep her voice calm, "You could say that. They said you were dead."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," he said, arrogantly.

"But how..."

"Enough questions," he said, tightening his grip on her arm. "Now start walking," he said, pushing her forward slightly and they started moving. "I told you not to try and get away from me, D. Now we're going to walk out of here, nice and slow and we'll find somewhere private where we can discuss a few things."

Even though he told her to stop asking questions, she couldn't keep the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

He chuckled in her ear, the sound low and evil, "You have Lyman to thank for that. I have friends who make their living by hacking into credit card company computers. Another perk from my time behind bars. I've been following him for the last six months trying to find you. When he turned up missing in DC a couple of weeks ago, I had my friends look into where he's been spending money and, presto, Las Vegas here I come. He used his credit card to stay here at the Nugget. The rest of the time I'm sure he's been snuggled up with you in whatever hole you've been hiding in. So I came here and one of the cocktail waitresses was very helpful and told me you did indeed work here and today you walked right into my waiting arms. How lucky am I? " He decided to not to say more, keeping the fact that he also knew her new name and where she lived to himself.

'A lot luckier than I am,' she thought. "But...." she began. She had to keep him talking.

"No more talking. God, don't you ever shut up?" He snapped.

They were moving into the main casino now which was much more crowded. As they passed by a pair of unused roulette tables, a large group of Asian tourists came in like a wave, surrounding Paul and Donna on all sides. It felt a bit like they were swimming upstream. With Paul a bit distracted by all the noise, Donna saw an opportunity. She knew it might be her only chance. 

Under the guise of trying not to cream a passing tourist, she brought her arm forward then suddenly rammed her elbow back into Paul's stomach. At the same time she also brought her foot down hard on his instep. She was only wearing sneakers and therefore the move wasn't quite as effective as it would have been had she been wearing heels, but it did the trick. Both moves weren't enough to actually disable Paul, but it made him release his hold on her and distracted him long enough she was able to move away from him and into the crowd, which immediately swarmed between them. She heard Paul yelling for people to get out of his way, but it didn't seem to be doing much good, especially since the crowd was speaking in what Donna thought was Chinese or maybe Japanese and not English.

A small gap in the crowd opened between her and one of the roulette tables and she dove through it and scrambled under the table and out the other side. Keeping low, and using whatever she could for cover, she began to make her way back to where she'd left CJ. He first instinct had been to bolt out to the limo but since Paul knew CJ was here, he might try to use her to get to Donna and she wasn't about to allow that to happen. 

Keeping an eye peeled for Paul, whom she was sure would figure out that CJ's location was the logical place she was headed, Donna hurried across the casino. When she spotted CJ right where she'd left her, Donna slowed and ducked behind a large planter. She scanned the area around CJ looking for signs of Paul. Seeing none, she walked over to her friend. "Ready to go, CJ?" she said, trying to keep her voice calm and even.

"Sure," CJ replied, not looking up from the machine, as she took the last pull her remaining credit would allow. If she had, she would have seen the haunted look on Donna's face as she continued to scan the room. "Now I remember why I hate gambling," she mumbled as she stared at the three unmatched symbols that meant she'd lost. "Okay, we can go," she said, now looking up. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell something was wrong. "Donna?" The woman beside her gave no response and only continued to scan the casino. "Donna," she said, a bit more forcefully, hoping to get her attention.

"We have to go, CJ," Donna said suddenly, taking her by the arm. The tourists weren't going to keep Paul occupied for long and she felt their window of escape closing rapidly.

"Donna, what's going on?" CJ demanded as Donna began to drag her through the casino. 

"I'll explain in the car, we have to go. Now," Donna said. They only made it about four more steps before Donna saw him and halted in her tracks. He was just coming around a bank of slot machines and was between them and the nearest exit. His eyes met hers and he slowly waved his finger at her as if she were a naughty child. Then, with a grin, he slid the finger across his throat in a slicing motion. "Oh, shit," Donna whispered, every ounce of color draining from her face.

"Donna? Donna! What is it? You're scaring me." CJ said, trying to keep a hold on the rising panic Donna was inspiring.

"Paul," was the only word that made it past Donna's lips.

"What?" CJ said, baffled. She turned her gaze to follow Donna's and suddenly she realized why her friend was so terrified. CJ had seen a number of pictures of Paul Schaffer. First she'd pulled them when Josh had called and told her about what had happened to Donna. Then she'd seen a picture of him in the paper from the story on his "fatal" car accident Danny had sent over. The man Donna was staring at was the same one CJ knew as Paul Schaffer. Her blood froze when Paul looked at her and waved cheerily. "Oh, shit," she said, echoing Donna's earlier statement.

CJ's words seemed to galvanize Donna out of her paralyzing fear. "Come on," Donna said, tightening her hand on CJ's arm and making an about face. 

The last thing, CJ saw before she turned completely around was Paul Schaffer, moving to follow them. 'Oh, shit,' was all her mind could keep saying.

Working on instinct, Donna dragged CJ back through the casino toward the employee area. 'What do I do?' Her mind screamed. 'Think of something! There has to be a way out.' She didn't dare take time to look back and check but somehow she knew Paul was gaining on them. Flying past a poster for the nightly show given in the casino's main lounge, a plan began to bloom in Donna's brain. It just might work. Pulling out her employee keycard, she swiped it and yanked the door open. She shoved CJ inside, followed her in and pulled the door closed behind them.

"We can't stop now," Donna said, as she pulled CJ forward. "I've got an idea." As they made their way down the hall, a thud sounded from behind them, and someone began pounding on the employee door. Thank God the door was made of metal and not wood. The sound served as motivation to make them move even faster. Then suddenly it was quiet and that scared Donna even more than the pounding. At least the pounding told her where he was.

CJ, now winded from all the running they'd done, pulled her arm from Donna's grasp and stopped to lean against the wall. "I'm not," she said, breathing heavily. "Going anywhere," she took a deep breath. "Until you tell me," she managed. "What's going on."

"I don't know!" Donna said, breathing equally hard. "I came out that door after getting my check and he grabbed me," she tried to catch her breath. "He said he's been looking for me for the last 6 months."

"How did he know you were here?" CJ demanded.

"He said he followed the trail of Josh's credit card charges out here to Las Vegas. As for seeing me today, I think that was a total fluke," she replied, still trying to get her breathing and heartbeat back to normal.

"I can't believe we left our purses and cell phones in the limo," CJ said. "The one time we don't bring them we need them the most." She paused. "Does he know where you live?"

Donna shook her head, "I don't think so. He didn't say anything about it and if he did, I think he would have been waiting for me there and not here." She smacked CJ lightly on the shoulder. "I thought you said he was dead, CJ."

"That's what Danny told me. It was in the paper and everything," Her brain was already planning the ass kicking she was going to give Danny for getting his information wrong.

"So you said something about a plan?" CJ asked. "I assume it doesn't involve going back out that door as I'm sure he'll be waiting for us."

Donna looked sheepish a minute, "It doesn't, at least not yet," she paused. "But I don't think you're going to like it."

"It if keeps us away from psycho ex-boyfriend, then I'm on board," CJ said with a grin as she followed Donna down the hall and deeper into the building.

  


"You're right, I don't like it," CJ commented.

"Why? You look fantastic," Donna told her. In reality, they both looked amazing. Their thin figures and height were tailor made for the outfits they had on. "It's not like you have to put on a show or anything."

CJ took a look at the huge mirror covered wall. "Okay, I guess I don't look so bad. Just promise me we'll never speak of this again. Toby would never let me live it down." She and Donna had snuck into the dressing room and borrowed two spare costumes from the evening stage show. Thank goodness it wasn’t a topless review. Right now they were both dressed in full showgirl regalia. Feathers, sequins, rhinestones, fishnets, mile high heels, you name it, they had it on. The costumes also came with sequined masks that would cover their faces from the nose up and headpieces that would hide their hair.

Donna put her hand over her heart, "I swear on the sisterhood I will take this to the grave. Just don't get anything on the costume or I won't need Paul to finish me off, the wardrobe mistress will do it for him," she said, trying to make light of the situation. If CJs look was any indication, it wasn't working.

“So tell me the plan again,” CJ said, with a sigh.

Donna adjusted the clasp on her sleeve. “Everyday about noon the casino has a group of the showgirls wander through the casino to promote the lounge show and act as eye candy for the customers. We’ll blend in with them and then slip out when no one is looking.” As if on cue, a group of about 8 women entered the dressing room. Donna pulled CJ behind a large rack of clothing, so they could remain undetected until they could slip into the group. 

While they waited they wrapped their clothing into small bundles and stashed them behind the rack. The only items they carried with them were Donna’s house keys and employee ID and CJ’s wallet, each of which they’d carefully tucked inside the bodices of their costumes.

The showgirls were experts at getting in and out of their costumes so it only took them a few minutes to get ready. When they turned and began filing out of the dressing room, CJ and Donna came out of their hiding place and joined the end of the line.

Walking through the casino, the girls, including CJ and Donna, waved and greeted people as they walked. CJ decided it might not be so bad having to wear the costume. It was sparkly and glittery and kind of jingled when you walked.  Of course she didn't look quite as good in it as Donna did but she still felt pretty and generally drooled over. The attention she and the other girls were getting was fun too. It was an odd feeling of power, she supposed.  

Every so often they would stop for pictures and Donna and CJ would take that chance to subtly scan the crowd for any sign of Paul. They hadn’t spotted him yet but knew better than to get complacent.

They stopped near a large crowd gathered at the entrance to the casino's main lounge for yet more pictures. CJ was silently glad she and Donna were wearing masks, not just because it would keep them hidden from Paul but because if any of the pictures made it into circulation, no one would recognize them as the White House Press Secretary and the new White House Special Assistant to Senior Staff.

Donna figured being in a crowd so large would be the best cover they were going to get, so she tugged gently on CJ’s arm. Everyone was so focused on the other eight girls and all the flash bulbs going off they didn’t notice the two of them as they faded back into the crowd. 

“Come on, I know a side exit that should bring us out near the limo,” Donna said, once they were clear of the crowd. They moved as quickly but as calmly as possible through the casino. Donna led them into the coffee shop and back into the kitchen without incident. It almost seemed too easy. They got more than a few looks and wolf whistles from the kitchen and wait staff. Under different circumstances they might have enjoyed them, but they were women on a mission and had no time. 

Winding their way to the back of the kitchen they came to a door. Slowly Donna opened it and peered outside. There, to her left, was the casino’s limo waiting area and in it was their limo, the driver was sitting in the front seat reading the paper. Donna gave the rest of the area a quick scan but didn’t see anyone. “Come on,” she said, motioning to CJ. The two of them slipped outside and walked quickly to the car. The driver saw them coming and got out and meet them. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, giving them and their outfits a curious once over. “This limo is engaged right now. If you’d like to call my company they could arrange....”

Donna pulled off her mask. “Mark, it’s us,” she said.

“Oh, Mrs. Lyman, I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” he stammered, pulling open the door. CJ climbed in immediately while Donna spoke to him.

“It’s all right, Mark. We need to go back to my house,” she told him. “Do you have the address?”

He nodded. “Yes, Mr. Lyman gave it to me.”

“And Mark, we’re kind of in a hurry,” Donna replied.

“Yes, Mrs. Lyman, if you’ll have a seat we can go.” 

Donna nodded and slid inside. Mark slammed the door, climbed back into the drivers seat and they were off. The first thing Donna did was fish the cell phone out of her purse and call Josh.

  


‘Damn, damn, damn,’ Paul thought as he paced the area near the front entrance. She’d been so close, literally right in his hands, and then those stupid tourists had shown up and she nearly clobbered him. 'Since when did D know self defense? She’d been as harmless as a fly when they’d been together and when he’d gone to see her 6 months before, she hadn’t tried to fight back at all.'

He glanced at his watch. 15 minutes had passed since he’d seen them go into the employee area. 15 minutes he’d been waiting around. A commotion caused him to look up. Seeing it was only a group of showgirls that everyone was drooling over, he went back to pacing.

‘Screw this,’ he thought. Now that he knew she was back, he’d just go and wait for her at the house. Sooner or later she’d show up there and thanks to his quick thinking she didn’t know that not only did he know where she lived he had his own set of keys.

Yes. He would finish it today.

  


** Chapter 44 **

"Donna, slow down. I can't understand you," Josh said, trying not to react to the panic in her voice. He'd just dropped his mother off at the airport and was heading to the grocery store.

"I said, Paul is ALIVE and he's in Las Vegas!" she said into the phone, her voice rising a bit with every word.

“No, Donna. CJ told us he was dead, remember? You must have just seen someone who looked like him," Josh said, trying to reassure her and quell his own irrational fear that Donna was having some kind of breakdown.

"No Josh, it was Paul! He grabbed me as I was coming out from getting my paycheck. He had a knife, Josh. He told me if I didn't cooperate he'd use it on me or CJ," she said, trying not to shudder at the memory. "CJ saw him too, you can ask her if you don't believe me." She didn't blame him for being skeptical.

"No Donna. I believe you. I just don't know how it's possible," Josh said, stunned. His skepticism was quickly being replaced by fear for Donna and CJ. "How did he know where to find you?"

Donna bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him. Even though there was no way he could have known Paul would have access to his credit card records, Josh would only blame himself for leading Paul to her. "We can talk about that later." She paused, tears gathering in her voice. "Josh, I'm scared. I think he would have killed me this time."

Josh closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. "Where are you now?"

"CJ and I are in the limo on the way back to the house," she replied. "He didn't say anything about the house so I don't think he knows about it."

"Okay, go back to the house and lock all the doors. I'm coming right home and I'll call Toby and Sam and tell them what's happened. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." He paused. "And Donna....don't forget your promise."

She knew instantly what he meant. "I won't," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere without you ever again, Josh."

In spite of his concern, he smiled. "I love you, Donnatella."

Bolstered by Josh's voice and the fact she didn't have to face Paul alone, Donna laughed, "I love you too, Joshua." The limo pulled up to the house. Donna was reassured to see everything looked just like it had when they'd left for the hotel a couple of days before. "Josh, we're here. I'm going to go."

"Okay, I should be there in a few minutes," he said.

"I'll see you soon," Donna replied. They said their goodbyes and she hung up the cell phone feeling much better.

Mark came around and opened their door. Donna climbed out first with CJ right behind her. Mark unloaded their luggage and followed behind them with it as they walked up to the house.

"So what did Josh say?" CJ asked.

"Well, after convincing him I wasn't crazy, he said he'd skip going to the store and come right home. Oh, he also said he'd give Toby and Sam a call so they know what's going on. All three of them should be here soon," Donna replied. Each step closer to the house made her feel just a little safer. She didn't see any possible way he could know where she lived.  The cocktail waitress may have told him she worked at the Golden Nugget, but no one there knew where she lived.  That is, except for personnel and they weren't allowed to give out that information.

"Good, that should give me just enough time to change out of this get up before they get here," CJ replied as they got to the front door. She could tell Donna was still on edge from their run-in with Schaffer so she tried to make small talk. "Hey, by the way, cute house. At least from the outside. It's bigger than I expected. I didn't realize it was a two story."

Donna smiled and tried to relax, "Well, it is a little big for just me or for just me and Josh, but I wanted plenty of room." Donna fished the keys out of her bodice and unlocked the front door. "Mark, just put those things down inside the door, we'll take care of them," she said, holding the door open for him.

"Yes, Mrs. Lyman," he replied, setting everything down in the small entryway. Donna tipped him and he left. As per Josh's instructions, she locked the front door behind him at leaned against it, relaxing now that she was home and safe.

"Donna?" CJ said. "Is that a disco ball?" She pointed to the mirrored ball hanging from the living room ceiling.

"Yeah, see I didn't have any furniture in this room and Josh thought it would fun to turn it into a ballroom. It was sort of a present for me in honor of our first date," Donna replied, feeling her heart rate return to normal.

"Our boy Josh is just full of surprises isn't he?" CJ said with a grin.

Donna smiled, "You have no idea."

CJ held up her hand, "Wait, before you launch into another story about all the fabulous sex you two are having, where can I change? I don't want anybody to catch me wearing this thing."

Donna grinned, "Come on, you can change in one of the guest rooms." They each picked up their suitcases from where Mark had left them and climbed the stairs.

"Go ahead and use whichever room you'd like CJ, but I'd recommend the first one as it actually has furniture in it," Donna said as they got to the top of the stairs. "There's a bathroom at the end of hall if you need one. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks," CJ replied. "Oh, Donna?"

"Yeah?" she said turning back around.

"It's going to be alright.  When the guys get here we'll figure out what to do." she said, replied.

Donna took another breath and nodded, "Thanks, CJ."

  


Paul, who had parked about a half a block up the street, waited until the limo drove away before getting out of the car. Showgirls. So that's how they'd gotten past him. D really was turning out to be smarter than he expected, that is, unless the press secretary was the real brains of the operation. Yes, he thought as he walked to around to the trunk, that must be it. D never was never smart or clever enough to think of such a daring plan on her own. 

Opening the trunk, he pulled out everything he might need and shoved it into a small cotton bag. He wasn't sure how much of a struggle the two of them were going to put up so he wanted to be prepared. Reviewing the contents of the bag he made a mental inventory. Rope, two knives, gags, and of course, the house keys. He also tossed in a standard, police issue nightstick, that worked perfectly as a club. 

Hopefully he could use the nightstick to incapacitate the Cregg woman. He didn't want to kill her unless it was necessary. Donna was the one he wanted to focus his time and attention on. The press secretary had seen his face at the casino but Paul wasn’t especially worried.  He’d left behind enough evidence to indicate that Paul Schaffer was dead, even the police wouldn’t believe her when she said something different.  Plus, he was wearing gloves so there were no fingerprints in the house and since he didn’t plan to let her see him once he got inside, there really wouldn’t be any proof tying him to Donna’s murder.

He had a new name now and as soon as he finished the chore at hand, he’d start living it. Leaving the bag unzipped to make it easier to access the contents later, he started for the house. 

With only the two women in the house it wouldn’t take him long to finish what he came to do. Since Lyman wasn’t there, Paul did regret that he wouldn’t be able to try out the whole murder/suicide thing he’d thought up. ‘Yes, that is a shame,’ he thought. However, he would sleep better knowing that Lyman would probably be torn up about losing his "secretary". 

Stopping at the front door he pressed his ear up against it and listened. Everything seemed quiet. Taking out his keys he slid them into the lock and slowly, quietly unlocked it.  Before opening the door he listened again for any sound of voices or movement.  Hearing none, he turned the knob.  From his earlier trips to the house he knew the front door was well oiled. It made no noise as it opened. Closing it behind him, he relocked it. The house was quiet for the most part.  Although he could hear just the faintest sounds of footsteps overhead.  'Good,' he though. 'They're upstairs.'

To make as little noise as possible, he slid his shoes off and left them by the door. Grasping the bag he was carrying tightly in his hand so it didn't rattle, he began to climb the stairs in his stocking feet.  When he got to the fifth step he it passed over for the sixth.  His earlier visits to the house had revealed the fifth step had a slight creak to it. Getting to the top of the stairs he carefully put the bag down on the floor and pulled out two lengths of rope and a cloth rag.  Stuffing each one in a different pocket, he reached in again and pulled out the nightstick.

The door to the master bedroom was closed, while the one into the first guest room was opened a crack. He assumed the Cregg woman was in the guest room and Donna was in the master. He'd have to take care of Ms. Cregg first.  He couldn't have the press secretary spoil his fun with Donna. 

The gloves he was wearing made no sound as they gave the door a gentle push. The door, also well oiled, swung slowly inward and silently open.  He stood back, waiting for the occupant to react to the door opening. It would be better and faster if was able to incapacitate her in the bedroom, but if she came out into the hall to investigate why the door was opened, he could deal with that too. When no one emerged or seemed to notice the open door, he peeked his head slowly around the doorframe until he could see into the bedroom. All he heard was the faint sound of mumbled cursing.  He saw her then, standing at the foot of the bed, her back to him and the door. 

"Dammit!" CJ muttered, tugging with both hands on the top of the zipper at the nape of her neck.  It was stuck, really stuck, and she wanted it unstuck before Toby, Sam and Josh showed up. 'CJ the Showgirl' was not going to be the running joke in Senior Staff for the next six months. With her luck the Secret Service would pick up on it and her code name would go from 'Flamingo' to 'Showgirl'. In which case she'd have to dye her hair, change her name and move to China to escape the humiliation. "Grrr.  I don't care what Donna said about not letting anything happen to it," she growled as she tugged harder on the zipper and the surrounding fabric.  "They can just bill me," she finished.

Stepping, slowly, carefully into the room, he walked up behind her. Taking a quick swing, the nightstick made a dull thud as it connected with the back of her head. With soft grunt, CJ crumpled forward onto the bed and lay still. Pulling her a bit higher on the bed, Paul bound her hands and feet with the rope and then stuffed the gag in her mouth. Satisfied that part one was under control, he picked up the nightstick and went back out into the hallway, closing the guestroom door behind him.

Returning the nightstick to the bag, he pulled two knives out. There were two more in the bag if he needed them.  Each one was identical. Small but very sharp.  The blades were about 4 inches long and about an inch wide.  Holding them up to the sunlight coming in through a nearby window, he smiled as the afternoon sun gleamed off of them. Carefully, he ran the pad of his thumb along each of the blades to test the sharpness.  ‘Yes,’ he thought, seeing the tiny lines of blood that each of them raised where they’d cut him. ‘You have to have a sharp scalpel if you’re going to do some cutting,’ Sliding one of the knives into his pants pocket, he loosely gripped the other one and turned toward Donna’s closed bedroom door.

For a moment, he stopped and listened at the door. When he heard nothing, he slowly turned the knob and opened it.  Since he wasn’t worried about being seen this time, Paul didn’t wait in the hallway but walked slowly into the room. It was empty.  Then, off to his left he heard movement coming from one of the closets.  ‘Good,’ he thought as he began walking toward the sound. ‘She’ll be trapped.’

Donna, still dressed in the showgirl costume, flipped through a couple of things on the closet rack. Her mind wasn’t really on her wardrobe choices so deciding what to wear was kind of difficult. Paul was alive.  She still couldn’t quite get her mind around that one. He must have faked his death, just like he’d said he would do. And he knew she was in Las Vegas. She mentally shoved at the panic the thought inspired.  Josh would take care of it. Take care of her. Josh, Sam, Toby and CJ and even the 82nd Airborne.  They all had her back. As much as the old part of her wanted to disappear again she knew that, except for her fear, she really had no reason to go and every reason to stay. Taking a deep breath she tried to refocus on finding something to wear.

Paul silently crossed the bedroom until he stood between the two walk-in closets.  The doors to both were open, but the light was switched on in the one to his left and he could hear the sound of hangers banging together and sliding across the rod. Slowly, he peeked around to look inside...and smiled.  There she was. And, as he’d suspected, she was all by herself.  She was turned sideways to him and was busy looking through clothes. She apparently had no idea he was there.  ‘Well,’ he thought, getting a tight grip on the knife handle. ‘I’ll just have to do something to remedy that.’

“Hi D,” he said, stepping in to block the doorway. “Interesting outfit you have on.”

Donna jumped at the sound of his voice, her head snapping toward him. Slowly, she back away from him, her heart and mind racing. She needed a weapon.  Something to hold him off until Josh and the others could get here. Wait. CJ.  Maybe she could make enough noise to get CJs attention and CJ could call the police or do something else to help her.

He took a step into the closet. “You don’t look happy to see me, D,” he said, holding the knife up and taking a casual look at it.  Almost like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to have a knife in his hand. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, “Why do you suppose that is?”

Donna moved to the back of the closet, her hand smacking hard against a tall chest of drawers near the corner.  She felt them wobble and remembered Josh telling her she needed to secure them to the wall so they wouldn’t fall over.  The absurdity of that thought at such a time nearly made her laugh.

“Because you’re a psychopath?” she replied instead, surprised by how easily the words slid off her tongue. She was so scared she was surprised she could string two words together right now, much less say something that amounted to an insult.

Paul was equally surprised.  “My, my D, you've got quite the sassy mouth on you.  You’re friend the press secretary help you with that?” he sneered.  “Oh, by the way, if you’re expecting help from her you may have to wait a while.” He smiled.  

“What did you do to her?” Donna demanded. Anger was chipping away at her panic.

He smiled. “Well, let’s just say, she’s all tied up at the moment,” he said, struggling not to laugh at his own joke.

‘Oh God,’ Donna thought. ‘He’s done something to CJ.’  What if he’d done more than just tie her up? What if he’d hurt her? Donna had been in the closet and her bedroom door had been closed.  What if CJ had called out to her and she hadn’t heard her? “What did you do to her?!” She shouted at him this time.

That really surprised Paul. He’d never heard her raise her voice before. “I think you should be more worried about what I’m going to do to you,” he said slowly walking toward her. “See I realized I was wrong when I came to see you six months ago.  You don’t owe me.  Everything didn’t go wrong when you left me.  Everything went wrong the day I met you. You’ve screwed up my entire life and I’ve waited 6 months to make you pay for it.”

  


** Chapter 45 **

Oddly, it was rage and not fear that his words caused in her. Rage like nothing Donna had ever felt in her life.  It stormed through her, wiping away every trace of fear and panic. She had to help CJ and she was not going to let him control her, not even with fear.  Not any more. Enough was enough. “You are such a pathetic asshole, Paul,” she said with a small laugh. His stunned expression only helped her gain momentum. “You’re gutless and childish and you’d rather blame others for your problems rather than take responsibility for your actions. Would you like to know why we were never good in bed?”

It took the words a moment to overcome his shock. “Because you’re the ice queen bitch,” he spat out trying to recover some of the ground she’d taken from him.

“No,” she shouted, refusing to allow his standard description of her to have any impact. “It’s because you screw like you eat, you cram it all in and then you’re finished before anyone else has even started.” This time she laughed out loud at his expression, which was best described as ‘bumfuzzled.' 

“That’s right.  And I'll tell you something else, Paul,” she said, drawing his name out like it was the worse insult she’d ever let fall from her mouth.  “I got married yesterday. Yes, married.” She said, holding up her hand to show him her wedding ring. “To a man that knows more about friendship and love and commitment and pleasuring a woman than you could learn in a thousand lifetimes. He’s all I will ever need,” she said, her chest heaving from the anger and her shouting. When she spoke next, her voice was low but crystal clear, “I’m not scared of you or anything you have to say and I’m not your victim any more.”

And he could see that she wasn’t. Somewhere between the D he’d known in Wisconsin and the D that stood before him in the sequined showgirl costume, she’d become someone he didn’t know. Someone he couldn’t control. The truth and righteousness of her words were her only weapons and they found their mark with deadly accuracy.  For the first time, fear touched the back of his mind and he took a step back. 

Paul, however, was a man with an ego.  An ego so big it made Joshua Lyman’s look positively non-existent. That touch of fear was like a match touching off an inferno. Unfortunately, it was not an inferno of fear but of anger.  How dare this unarmed blonde bitch presume to speak to him that way? To imply that he was weak and pathetic? Black rage and anger and spite and simple hate, came to a flash point in him. With a demented scream he charged toward her, the knife gripped tightly in his fist.

There was no conscious thought on Donna’s part. No planning or decision.  Her body simply...acted. Taking a step back her hand moved behind the dresser.  As he moved in front of it, she gave the dresser a hard tug. He hadn’t been expecting it and the dresser toppled over on him. Because it was tall and the closet was long and skinny, the top of the dresser struck the opposing wall and didn’t fall completely down on him.  It stopped about 2/3 of the way down, but still managed to knock him down and pin his leg to the floor.  To add further insult to injury, when the dresser came to a stop, the drawers had proved the theory of gravity by sliding out to pummel him. The sound of his cursing poured from underneath the dresser.

Donna, again with no thought but getting to CJ and getting them out of the house, scrambled over the back of the fallen dresser. Paul screamed louder as her added weight pressed the dresser down harder on his leg.

“When I get free I’m going to gut you like a fish and slit your throat, D!” He screamed as she cleared the dresser and started for the door. He needed to slow her down or she was going to get away. Having dropped the knife he was carrying when the dresser fell over, he reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out the other one he’d brought. Taking a swipe at his forehead to clear away some of the blood that was pouring from a cut he got when one of the drawers hit him in the forehead and blinking hard, he gripped the knife in his hand and threw it at her retreating form just as she reached the door.  He had been aiming for her back or her shoulder, but given the current situation was happy enough when the knife buried itself in the back of her left thigh. 

Donna screamed as the knife burrowed into her thigh. Unable to make the turn into the hall and unable to stop her momentum, she tumbled forward into the opposing closet. The pain was excruciating but all her mind kept saying was, ‘Get up, Donna. You have to get up.’ She rolled to her right side and tried to get up but every move she made shifted the knife and sent new waves of pain through her.

She looked across the hall to other closet.  Paul was still cursing but now he was kicking at the dresser with his free leg and pushing at it with his hands to try and get free.  The dresser was shifting enough that it most likely wouldn’t take him too much longer to do just that. 

The voice in her head, telling her to get up, began screaming.  There was only one thing to do.  She had to take the knife out. Ignoring the trivia part of her brain that said you should never remove something yourself if you’ve been stabbed, she reached down and grasped the handle. That alone made her scream. Before she could think about it anymore, she jerked it out of her leg. After a new scream, the loudest yet, she promptly threw up the contents of her lunch.

Pitching the bloody knife into the depths of the darkened closet, she took a few steadying breaths and tried getting up again.  The pain was still enormous but it wasn’t quite as bad now that the knife was gone. With some effort and using the doorframe to pull on, she managed to get up and out of the closet.  Her left leg was not cooperating though and she fell down after only taking a couple of hobbling steps.  Crawling to the bed, she used the footboard to pull herself up again.  Just then a loud crash sounded from the closet.

With a mighty shove and a crash, Paul finally managed to heave the dresser off of his leg. He rubbed the spot right below his knee where the dresser had pinned him. It would be sore but he didn’t think there would be any permanent damage.  Then just off to his right, he saw the handle of the knife he’d dropped earlier sticking out from under a pair of shoes. Pulling it out, he grinned and held it up to the light. “Oh, Donna!” he called cheerfully as he got up and, with a slight limp, went to find her. 

He didn’t have to look far.  She was few feet from the end of the bed, heading for the hallway and hobbling badly. His earlier rage was reignited by the sight of her and, ignoring the twinge in his leg, he sprinted after her.  She was almost to the door when he caught her. His momentum changed her direction and slammed them both up against the wall next to the doorframe.

“What was that you said about not being a victim, D?” he said evilly as the knife plunged into the right side of her back without conscious thought on his part. Pulling the knife out of her, he watched as she slid to the floor.

It was odd, really, part of Donna observed, as she slid down.  It didn’t hurt that much. When the knife had gone into her leg it had been impossibly painful but this felt...different.  She had felt the knife go into her but it didn’t hurt that much.  Of course her leg didn’t hurt that much anymore either.  Maybe it was adrenaline or the endorphins or whatever that they say kicks in, at least temporarily, when you’re hurt.

In fact, she was feeling alert but a little lightheaded, like when they gave you nitrous oxide at the dentist. Her voice was perfectly logical and calm when she spoke.  “I’m not your victim,” she said, crawling away from him. “You can kill me if you like, but I’m still not scared of you.  You’ll never have me, not in any way you can say.”

Her words only enraged him further and he kicked her hard in the side.  She slumped to the floor, her breath beginning to come in wheezing pants. “Now beg me!” he screamed at her. “Beg me not to kill you,” he said, kicking her again.  

  


Josh pulled the car into the driveway. Traffic had been terrible coming back from the airport and it had taken him longer than he’d expected to get home. He climbed out of the car and was happy to see that things seemed quiet on the homefront.  He considered unloading the car but figured he could wait until Sam and Toby got there.  They’d be along any minute, unless they’d got caught in traffic too. Or Sam had gotten lost. Besides, he wanted to get inside and see how Donna was doing.  He knew Schaffer's reappearance was going to be devastating for her.  Just a couple of days ago, she'd thought it was finally over. He cursed inwardly.  She'd been through to much at the hands of this bastard. 'Well,' he thought.  'It stops now.' If had to call in every favor and every marker he had left at the FBI or the Justice Department or whoever else would help him, he was going to see to it that Donna was never bothered by Dr. Freeride again.

He jogged up to the house and tried the knob.  ‘Good’, he thought. ‘Donna had locked it like I told her to.’ Pulling out his keys he unlocked the door and went inside.  Closing and relocking it again he turned to call out for Donna.  He heard her voice upstairs but didn’t hear what she was saying. Sliding the keys in his pocket, he started up the stairs.

“Now beg me!” an unfamiliar voice demanded.  “Beg me not to kill you,” it screamed. The scream was followed by a dull thud and the sound of Donna coughing.  

His adrenaline going from 0 to 6 million in a heartbeat, Josh sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs. When he got to the top, it only took a split second to see what was happening.  Dr. Freeride was standing over Donna, who was crumpled on the floor, screaming at her. A bloody knife was in his hand and splotches of blood, presumably Donna’s, stained the carpet. He reared back to kick her again but Josh tackled him before he could connect.  The knife went flying and the two of them came up swinging. Donna, still coughing, crawled on her belly over to the corner. 

Paul somehow managed to turn up with the knife in his hand again and the two men circled each other as Paul waved the knife wildly at Josh. “I’ll gonna kill you just like I’m going to kill her,” Paul said, blood pouring from his nose where Josh had punched him. 

Josh’s eyes flicked to Donna, who sat like a tattered doll in the corner. “Donna?” he asked, looking for some sign she was all right. She raised her hand and managed a little wave before starting to cough again.  He turned his attention back to Paul. “You’re never going to touch her again.  I’m going to see to it that they bury you so deep in federal prison even you’ll forget who you are.” Josh grinned, “Ever been to Kansas, Doc?”

“Big talk, Lyman. But I’m the one with the knife,” he waved it toward Josh.

“Hey, asshole, I’ve been shot in the chest. Knives don’t scare me.” Stepping over to the nightstand, Josh pulled out the small top drawer and dumped the contents on the floor.  He held the drawer in front of him like a shield and grinned.  “What else you got, idiot boy?”

With an angry curse, Paul ran at him.  Josh easily deflected Paul with the drawer and once again the knife went flying. Only this time it flew under the bed and there was no way Paul was going to be able to get it back. Angry that he’d been stripped of the only weapon left he had, rushed at Josh again. Josh tried to deflect him with the drawer but Paul knocked it out of his hand.  It landed with a thud on the far side of the bed.

Donna wanted to do something but couldn’t seem to move.  She wasn’t afraid, except maybe for Josh, but she couldn’t get her body to obey her commands. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t catch her breath. 

The two men stood their respective ground and waited for the other to make the next move. “So you married her, huh Lyman?” Paul said, as they circled each other slowly.  “Boy, are you stupid. She did anything I wanted and I didn’t have to put a ring on her finger. Even put me most of the way through school. Never was very good in the sack though,” he said, trying to strike a nerve.

Josh just grinned, “Well, then I guess you weren’t doing it right. From what I hear it was you who wasn’t very good. I could get you a how to book for sex or something. You know, to read in prison.  Although I’m guessing the only sex you’ll be having for the next 40 years is with some strapping cell mate named Bubba.”

He ignored Lyman’s last comment. “I don’t need any damn book. I’ve had plenty of women. In fact, while she was out working two jobs to pay my bills I was screwing any woman who would spread her legs.”

Donna mentally shuddered at how stupid she’d been in those days and how lucky she was that she hadn’t caught something from Paul. At least she’d insisted they always use a condom.  They’d had a number of fights over that one but she’d stood firm. In any case, knowing what she did now, it was a blessing in disguise they’d had sex fairly infrequently. 

Josh just smirked, “Quantity doesn’t mean quality. But then I guess when a guy has no balls and a tiny dick like yours, you might have a little trouble in the satisfaction department.”

Paul had always considered himself a ladies man.  It was one thing when Donna ridiculed his bedroom performance, after all she was just another stupid bitch like the rest of them.  But to hear Lyman say it just plain sent him over the edge. With a snarl he rushed at Josh. He caught Josh hard around the middle and, like any good linebacker, kept on going. They were on a direct collision course with the bedroom’s French doors.

  


Sam pressed the doorbell for the third time, and Toby knocked for the fourth. “You’re sure this is their house, right?” Toby asked.  “I mean, we did get a little lost getting here.”

“Yes, Toby,” Sam assured him. “I’m positive this is their house.  That’s also Donna’s car in the driveway so Josh must have made it back already.”  He tried the doorknob.  It was locked.  “Where could they be?” he wondered.  Then he thought for a minute and suddenly snapped his fingers. “Hey, I know. I bet they’re out in the back with the barbecue and can’t hear the bell. Come on,” Sam said, walking around to the side of the house. “I’ll just yell over the fence at them.”

When they got to the back of the house, they both peeked over the fence and saw that no one was in the yard or the pool.

Without warning, a loud crash sounded, causing them both to look up.  Right before their eyes, in a cloud of glass and debris, two bodies came hurling through the French doors Sam remembered were in Donna’s bedroom.  One of the bodies, they recognized, was Josh.  The other was obviously male, and Sam had a sinking feeling it was none other than Paul Schaffer. 

Their momentum caused the two of them to cross the small balcony in a matter of seconds and connect with the final barrier.  The railing on the balcony. Which failed under their weight and sent them both tumbling toward the concrete patio below.

Sam and Toby raced back around the house to the front door, which they kicked in.


	10. Chapters 46-50

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

** Chapter 46 **

Paul died instantly as he fell head first onto the pavement below.  If that hadn’t done it, his neck snapping when the rest of his body fell on it, would have.

For Josh it happened in a big blur. He would remember the sound the best.  Breaking glass and splintering wood. He’d also remember the feeling of being pushed backward and not being able to stop. Other than that, the details were a blob of disjointed colors. 

And now, as he hung off the edge of the balcony by one hand, he had no memory of grabbing onto something to stop his fall. Looking down, he saw Paul lying in a heap beneath him.  The fall was about 15 or 20 feet from the edge of the balcony to the ground below. And he would prefer climbing back up to the balcony rather than risk breaking something falling down to the ground. He tried to reach up and grab onto the edge with his other hand to pull himself up, but his hand didn’t seem to have any strength in it and just kept sliding off the edge. It was then he saw that a fair amount of blood was running down his forearm and off the fingertips of his hand. The grip his good hand had was slipping fast and he didn’t know how long he could keep holding on.

Horrified, Donna had witnessed Josh and Paul disappear through the French doors. A new surge of adrenaline went through her and she forced herself to crawl over to the hole in the wall where the French doors once existed. Beyond the hole, she saw nothing but the broken balcony railing and she feared the worst.  Crawling over the remnants of the doors, including the bits of wood and glass which were already cutting into her palms and knees, Donna saw a hand wrapped around the bottom of what was left of the one of the wooden posts that had made up the balcony. Going to the edge, she laid down on her stomach and carefully looked over. She saw Paul lying in a heap below and Josh hanging from what remained of the balcony.

Knowing she didn’t have enough strength to pull him back up, she hoped she could simply help him hang on.  Reaching down, she wrapped her hands around his wrist and held on tight.

At her the touch of her hand, Josh looked up. “Donna. Oh, thank God.  Are you okay?”

“I guess.  I’m kind of banged up,” she said, silently apologizing to him for lying.  She felt less like she was banged up and more like she’d been run over. Those natural endorphins or whatever that had worked so well for her before were beginning to ebb along with her energy and everything was beginning to hurt. But the thing that worried her the most was her continued problems catching her breath. Something was definitely going on there.  And straining to help hold Josh up wasn’t helping. But by God she was going to hang on until her last breath. “Give me your other hand Josh,” she told him.

“My hand's not working too well,” he said looking up at her. “My arm kind of got chewed up when we went through the doors and is not cooperating very well.”

“I’ll try grabbing you up by the elbow,” she said.  “Swing your arm up here.”

“Kay,” he said, swinging his arm back up to her.  She grabbed it on the first try, just above the elbow.” Her hold helped take some of the strain off of his other hand.  He smiled up at her, “I swear, Donna, me and glass just don’t mix,” he said, trying to lighten the moment.  Donna smiled a bit in response.

Just then, Sam and Toby ran out onto the balcony. Donna released her hold on Josh and rolled out of the way. “Watch the lower part of his arm, it’s injured,” she managed. A wave of sudden sharp pain lanced through the right side of her chest and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. The guys were busy and her screaming wasn’t going to help.

Together Sam and Toby managed to pull Josh up. “Thanks guys,” he said, standing with his left arm cradled against him. “Donna,” he said, moving around Sam to where Donna lay. His alarm grew when he looked at her face.  Her eyes were scrunched tightly closed, her skin had an odd color to it, and she was breathing in short hard gasps. “What is it Donna?”

“Pain. In my chest.  Hard to breath,” she gasped and started coughing again.

It was then Josh noticed blood beginning to seep out from under her. “Oh, my God, Donna.  Did he stab you?” 

She nodded. “My back and my leg.” 

That must have been where all the blood in the bedroom had come from. “Guys, help me get her inside,” he said, swallowing his mounting panic and moving to pick her up.

“Here Josh, let us do that,” Sam said, knowing that Josh’s arm would never support Donna’s weight. Toby helped Sam pull her up as gently as possible and trying to be careful of her back and her leg, Sam picked her up in his arms.  She cried out when he did. “I know it hurts, Donna. I’m sorry,” Sam said, carrying her quickly inside.  He’d rather pull his own arm off than hurt her but it couldn’t be helped.

“It’s okay,” she said, coughing again and trying not to cry.

Sam laid her on the bed and tried not to notice that he was now covered in Donna’s blood. “Toby, go in the bathroom and get as many clean towels as you can find, we’ll use them to try and stop the bleeding,” Sam told him. Toby went off on his errand and Sam reached for the phone on the nightstand to call 911.  

Josh sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his uninjured one.  “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” There were tears in his eyes when he spoke.

Her energy was quickly ebbing, in fact just breathing seemed to be taking all she had left. She managed to squeeze his hand.  “But,” she said between coughs. “You came.  Knew you would. Saved me.” She coughed and looked down at his other arm. “How is it?”

He looked down at her tenderly, so like Donna to be concerned for him, even when she was the one hurting.  “It will be fine.  Just some glass. You know, the usual.” He smiled, “So when were you going to tell me you were moonlighting as a showgirl?”

She smiled but her lips were becoming an alarming shade of blue, “Explain later.” 

Sam hung up the phone and turned back to them. “Help’s on the way.”

Toby came back then, his arms loaded with towels which he dumped on the bed. Donna’s eyes widened in alarm as she remembered. “Toby,” she gasped, her distress making it that much harder to breath. “CJ.  Tied up. Paul. Don’t know. Guest room.” Without a word, Toby raced from the room. They heard him shout for CJ.

Silently, Sam rolled up some of the towels and placed them under Donna’s leg and behind her back. There was a new layer of pain when he’d had to move her, but she was beginning to feel disconnected from it. Sam then wrapped Josh’s arm in a couple of the towels as well.

“Sam,” Donna said. 

“Yeah?” he replied.

“Call someone.”

“I already called the paramedics and the police,” he replied, patting her on the shoulder reassuringly.

“No,” she said, shaking her head.  “Stanley.”

“Donna,” Josh said.  “Don’t worry about that now.”

Squeezing his hand again she said, “For both of us.” Then she looked back up at Sam.  “Promise.”

Sam already knew who Stanley Keyworth was so no further explanation was necessary.  “You have my word, Donna. I’ll call him right away.” He looked at Josh, “I’m going to go check on Toby and CJ.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “Sorry, Josh. For everything.”

“Oh, no you don’t, Donnatella,” he admonished.  “You will not blame yourself for this.”

“Okay. I won’t.  If you won’t,” her eyes fluttered closed.  Everything seemed to be floating away from her.

“DONNA! Stay with me!” Josh shouted.

“Don’t bellow,” she admonished. Her eyes fluttered but remained closed.  “Not going to die,” she said as a statement rather than a question.

“Of course, you’re not going to die. Just open those beautiful blue eyes and look at me,” he replied.

“So tired,” she said weakly, her breathing still coming in short ragged gasps. “Love you.”

“STAY WITH ME, DONNA!” he pleaded.

“Always,” she answered softly, as she slid into the blackness.

  


“Mr. Lyman, if you’d like to have full use of your hand back, I suggest you hold still,” the doctor working on his arm admonished. There had been some slight tendon and muscle damage in his forearm caused by the glass and wood shards imbedded there. Earlier, they’d taken an x-ray to use as a guide for removing all the larger pieces. The tiny pieces would either work themselves out of the tissue eventually or remain inside and inert. They’d already given him a shot of antibiotics help prevent infection and written him a corresponding prescription for the pill form to take home. 

The doctor working on him, an orthopedist, had removed all the major debris and cleaned out the area and was now repairing the damage to the tendon and muscles. Thankfully they’d given Josh a local and the nurse had put up a large drape to block his view of the process.  Josh couldn’t feel or see anything being done to his left arm.

“Josh, Donna’s doctor said she’d come and see us just as soon as she finished examining her,” Sam said from his stool on the other side of the gurney Josh was laying on. “So just relax and let the doctor do his job.  If Donna finds out you’ve been harassing all the doctors and nurses she’s going to be really mad. And if you’ve forgotten, Mad Donna is not someone to be taken lightly.” Normally they didn’t allow anyone but the patient in the room during a procedure, but Josh had been on the verge of having a nutty over Donna and Sam had been the only one that seemed to be able to calm him down. Since he’d been all but covered in Donna’s blood, one of the nurses had let him take a quick shower in the doctor’s lounge and given him a pair of blue scrubs to wear. 

“Okay, that should do it,” the doctor said. “Mr. Lyman, I’ve repaired the internal damage.  I’m just going to suture everything closed and then we’ll get you set up with a brace and a sling.  You’re not to use your arm or your hand for 3 weeks.”

“3 Weeks!”

“Yes, 3 weeks,” he replied calmly, standing up to look at Josh over the top of the drape. His name tag read, ‘Dr. Timothy Howard’. He was tall, thin, was probably in the neighborhood of 45 and looked vaguely like Lurch from the Adams Family. Luckily for his patients, he talked more clearly than his television alter ego. “The repairs I made need time to heal.  If you use the arm before it’s healed properly you could reinjure the tendon or the muscles or even damage them even worse. After three weeks you can start physical therapy to get the strength back.  If you follow my instructions you should have full and normal use of your hand back in about 6 weeks. In addition to your antibiotics, I’ve also written you a prescription for something to help with pain.  You should only need it for the first couple of days, then regular aspirin, ibuprophen or Tylenol should take care of it,” he finished, settling back down behind the drape to stitch everything closed.

“Well,” Josh said, with a sigh, “At least it’s not my writing hand.” He turned to look at Sam. “Any word on CJ?”

“Not really. Toby’s in charge of harassing her doctors. Last time I talked to him, they were taking her up to have a CT scan. While they think she only has a concussion, they’re concerned it could be a skull fracture because she still hasn’t come out of it. Toby promised to let us know when he heard anything. Oh, I also called Leo to let him know what’s going on.  With pretty much the entire White House Senior Staff involved, this thing is going to hit the press fast and hard. He wants you to call him as soon as you have a minute. I also called Stanley. He’ll be here in a few days.” Sam paused.  “So Josh, what was with the two of them wearing showgirl outfits? Where you guys planning a floorshow at the barbecue or something?”

Josh ran his hand through his hair. “You got me Sam. Donna said she’d explain later.”

Just then the door to the exam room opened and a middle-aged woman with chestnut colored hair stepped in. “Mr. Lyman,” she said.

“I’m Mr. Lyman,” Josh said, raising his head off the gurney.

“I’m Dr. Andrews, the head of Trauma Medicine here at Las Vegas General, Mr. Lyman.  I’ve just finished examining your wife.”

“How is she, Dr. Andrews?” Josh asked.

  


** Chapter 47 **

“All things considered, a very lucky woman,” she replied.  “She has a few cracked ribs, from where I understand she was kicked, but none that are broken.  Those will be sore for a while.  The stab wound to her back is the most serious injury.  It collapsed her lung but we’ve inserted a chest tube to help reinflate it and she’s breathing much easier. We’ll leave the tube in for a couple of days to make sure her lung doesn’t collapse again. She also lost quite a bit of blood but we managed to get it stopped and we’ve given her a couple of pints of whole blood and her blood pressure is coming back up. Once it has stabilized, we’ll be taking her to surgery.”

“Is surgery required to repair the lung?” Josh asked, thinking back to his own surgery after being shot.  Having your chest cracked open for surgery caused a great deal of pain during the recovery process, not to mention the huge scar that it left behind.

“No. The lung itself should clot and heal without the need for any surgical intervention as will the wall the of the chest cavity. She will need to be on antibiotics to guard against infection and monitored for any signs of pneumonia. The surgery is required to repair the muscle and tissue damage caused by both stab wounds.”

She continued, “The stab wound on her back sliced partially through a number of muscles including the latissimus dorsi and serratus anterior muscles and also did some damage to thoracodorsal nerve. If they go unrepaired, she could suffer lifelong pain in her back, arm and shoulder as well as undetermined amounts of paralysis in those same areas and difficulties with her posture. The injury to her leg sliced partially through one of two large muscles running down the back of her thigh called the biceps femoris muscle.  If it’s not repaired she’d have lifelong pain and partial paralysis in her left leg.”

“But you can repair everything, right?” Josh asked.  

She smiled, “We believe so. Dr. Howard,” she said indicating Josh’s doctor, who was just finishing the last stitch on Josh’s arm. “Is our best orthopedic surgeon.  He and I will be doing the surgery personally. She’ll be in a fair amount of pain for a while and there may be some lingering pain and stiffness in the affected areas, but with some physical therapy when the time is right, she should be fine.”

“So she’s going to be all right?” he repeated, almost unable to believe it.

Dr. Andrews smiled reassuringly. “Yes, of course, she’ll need to stay here for about a week but barring any unforeseen complications, I expect her to make a full recovery. Please don’t worry, Mr. Lyman. If she only had one of these injuries we’d probably have given her a local and repaired it here in the ER. But since there’s a lot of tissue involved that needs repairing it will be faster and easier to do it in surgery.”

Josh grinned with relief.  “Thank you, doctor.  Can I see her?”

“No.” Dr. Howard’s voice said as he stood up from behind the curtain and peeled off his gloves. Pulling away the drape they saw Josh’s arm was now bandaged from elbow to wrist.  “Not until I get you into a brace and a sling.  I’m not going to let all my good work go to waste.” He moved to the door.  “I’ll have the nurse bring one in and show you the proper way to wear it.” He turned and opened the door.

“Dr. Howard,” Josh said.

The doctor stopped and turned back, “Yes?”

“Thank you,” he said, indicating his arm.  “And please take care of Donnatella.  She means everything to me.”

Dr. Howard’s face softened, “Don’t worry, she’s in good hands.  We’ll have her up and around in no time.” With that he left the room.

Dr. Andrews smirked at her colleagues exit. “Don’t worry about Dr. Howard.  He’s a little strange but he really is the best orthopedic surgeon we have.”

“He reminds me of Lurch from the Adams Family,” Sam mumbled, giving a voice to the thought that Josh had a few moments ago.

“Believe me,” Dr. Andrews replied with a grin.  “You’re not the first one who’s made that comment.” She turned back to Josh, “As soon as Dr. Howard releases you, I’ll have the nurse take you to see your wife.  In the meantime, while you’re waiting, I’ll have the nurse bring in the release forms for you to sign.”

“Release forms?” Josh asked, confused.

“For your wife’s surgery.”

“Oh.  Yes, of course,” he replied. Welcome to married life, he thought.  Donna’s life was now in his hands.  It was humbling thought in a day of humbling thoughts.

“I’ll come and see you after her surgery, Mr. Lyman, and let you know how things went,” she said, turning to leave.

“Thank you, doctor,” Josh said.

“Oh, Dr. Andrews?” Sam said.

She stopped, “Yes?” 

“Do you know anything about our other friend, CJ Cregg?”

Dr. Andrew thought for a moment, “Head trauma?”

“Yes,” Sam replied.

“No, I’m sorry.  I know they were taking her up to radiology for a CT scan but I haven’t heard any more than that, sorry.” She moved to leave and then turned back again.  “Oh, Mr. Lyman, when you go to see you wife, she’ll be laying on her stomach since that's the position we'll have in her in for the surgery and she's strapped to the table to keep her as still as possible so it may be kind of hard to talk to her. Oh, and don’t be surprised if she’s a little out of it.”

“Out of it?” Josh asked.

“Yes, they’ve started prepping her for surgery and since we'll be working on her muscles we've given her medication to keep them as relaxed as possible. She may not make a whole of sense.”  With that, she went out into the hall.

Josh looked over at Sam, “Donna all loopy on muscle relaxants.  This should be interesting.”

  


Josh, sporting a new brace that kept his left hand and arm in the proper position and a sling, followed behind one of the nurses. Sam had gone off to find Toby and get an update on CJ. 

"Right this way, Mr. Lyman,” the nurse told him as they crossed the emergency room. Opening a door she led him to a room that looked almost exactly like his had.  Except Donna was laying on a gurney in the middle of this one.

“They’ll be coming in a few minutes to take her upstairs,” the nurse told him as she pulled up a stool up by Donna’s head for him to sit on.  “She may fade in and out on you. Try to keep her as still as possible.  If you need anything just push the button.”  With a smile she left the room.

Josh walked over and sat down.  Just as Dr. Andrews had said she was lying on her stomach on the gurney.  A sheet was pulled up to her shoulders, which were bare, so Josh couldn’t confirm the being strapped down part.  He watched her for a moment, her face was relaxed, her breath, helped by the nasal oxygen she was being given, seemed to be even and her skin color had returned to its normal beautiful alabaster. He brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. “Donna?”

“Hmm?” she mumbled not opening her eyes.

“Donna can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you, I’m not deaf you know.” She opened her eyes and broke into a huge goofy grin, “Joshi!” she squealed.

“Joshi? Okay, I know you won’t remember me telling you this but you can never call me that when you’re not, you know, high on pre-surgical medication. Okay?”

Her smile just got wider, “Kay.” She looked at him as if she’d never seen him before.  “You’re so pretty,” she said.  “Want to eat you up.” She made a biting motion with her teeth and smiled again.

Josh smiled. This might be kind of fun if she wasn’t laying here waiting to go to surgery.  He vaguely wished Charlie would appear with his video camera.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“I feel grrrreeaattt!” she said with a little giggle.  “Not as good as when you do that thing with your tongue,” she said with a grin. “Did you know that you tongue has millions of taste buds?  I love rose buds.  Do you like rose buds?  I had beautiful roses in my bouquet. They were so pretty.” She smiled at him.  “Just like you, Joshi.”

Josh just smiled, “Thanks, Honey. I think you’re pretty too.”

“Honey comes from bees, you know,” she said profoundly. “Not the ones from Africa, cause they’re just bad and just want to sting you although maybe they make honey too. I’m mean they’re still bees, right? They have to make honey. I think it's a law of the jungle.  I’m gonna have to check. Say, do you know where my checkbook is?  I need to balance it.” She paused and looked at him.  “Did you know in high school I used to do the balance beam in gymnastics?” She sighed. “I love the Olympics.  I wanted to be Mary Lou Retton. But I was too tall and my breasts were too big.” Her eyes fluttered closed and the room was eerily quiet as she stopped talking.

“Your breasts are fine just the way they are,” he whispered. Leaning forward, he kissed her shoulder tenderly. God, she was the most amazing woman he’d ever met. Josh smiled as he ran his hand gently over her hair. His touch seemed to rouse her again and her eyes opened.

“Joshi?”

“Yes, Donnatella?” he replied, with a chuckle. As much as he hated that name, the way she was saying it was completely endearing.

“Why am I stuck on this table?” she asked.

“You were hurt, remember?” Josh replied.

“Nope. Don’t remember.  I feel fine. Can we go home now?” she asked.

“No, Honey. We’ll have to stay just a little while longer.”

“Kay,” she said closing her eyes again, seemingly satisfied.

Just then, the door opened and two orderlies came into the room. “We need to take her upstairs now,” on of them said.  

Josh nodded and leaned over. “I love you, Donnatella Lyman. Hurry back,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Love you, Joshi,” she murmured. 

Josh stood back as the orderlies pushed the gurney out of the room and then followed them out into the hall. Standing alone, he watched as they pushed her down the hall and eventually disappeared around a corner. Getting to see her, getting to see she was doing better, had done a lot for his frame of mind.

“Mr. Lyman?” The nurse that had showed him into Donna’s room walked up to him. “I thought you’d want these,” she said, holding out two small envelopes. One was white, the other was yellow.

“What are they?” he asked.

“This one," she said, holding up the white one. "Contains a couple of pain pills in case you need something before you can get your prescription filled. Take one every eight hours." She handed it to him and he slipped it into his pocket. "This one," she said, holding up the yellow one. "Contains you’re wife’s rings. Her clothes were pretty much a loss but she can’t wear these during the surgery and I thought you'd want to hang on to them.”  She handed it to him and smiled, “Also Mr. Seaborn gave me a message to give you.  He asked you to meet him in Ms. Cregg’s room.”

“Her room?  Do you know what room that is?” he asked. CJ must be doing all right if they had her in a room.

“Yes, it’s room 546.  Just take the elevator at the end of the hall to the fifth floor, turn right as you get off the elevator and go down about 6 rooms on the left.

“Thanks,” he replied.

"You’re welcome,” the nurse said, returning to her duties.  

Knowing he would just lose the envelope, Josh carefully poured Donna's rings out of the envelope and onto a nearby counter. Picking up the engagement ring with his right hand, he slid it on the little finger of his left, then did the same with her wedding band, where they rested, right beside his own.

He stared at the rings for a moment. Seeing them together reminded him of the wedding and how their hands, clasped together and both adorned with the new rings, had looked as he and Donna had turned to greet their guests as husband and wife. And how they'd looked in the gleaming candlelight when they'd made love for the first time as husband and wife. It was hard to believe that had all just happened yesterday. 

Knowing that Donna was going to be all right, some of the bounce had returned to his step as he headed down the hall to the elevator.

  


** Chapter 48 **

Josh stepped out of the elevator and onto the 5th floor.  It was fairly quiet with the slight white noise of TVs, medical machinery, quiet voices, and softly ringing telephones blending into the background.

"546," Josh mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall, counting doors as he went.  As he got to the sixth he heard Sam and Toby's quiet voices coming from the open doorway of room 546, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hi, guys," he said, trying not to be too loud.

"Hey, Josh. How's Donna?" Toby asked.

"She's okay.  They just took her up to surgery.  She's got some muscle damage they want to take care of. One of her lungs was collapsed and that's why she was having trouble breathing but they put a chest tube in and gave her some oxygen and she was breathing a lot better.  She's also got a couple of cracked ribs."

"Was she in a lot of pain when you saw her?" Sam asked.

Josh grinned slightly.  He almost told them about her calling him "Joshi" but knew that was a recipe for disaster so he held back, "No, she definitely wasn't feeling any pain.  Whatever they gave her had her higher than a kite." He paused, his grin getting wider, "You should have heard her.  It was like when you tape something and then fast forward through the commercials but with a sound track.  During the few minutes I got to see her she must have gone through 23 different topics."

"How's your arm?" Toby asked.

Josh shrugged slightly, "Okay. It'll be fine in a few weeks.  The local's starting to wear off though, I have a feeling I'm going to want to take one of the pain pills they gave me pretty soon." He peeked past them to see a sleeping CJ occupying the first bed in the two-bed room. "How's CJ?"

Toby looked at CJ and then back at Josh.  "They're going to keep her here a couple of days but she's going to be fine.  The CT scan showed she has a concussion, a pretty serious one but there was no evidence of bleeding or a skull fracture.  She woke up on her way back of radiology and has been going in and out ever since. The doctor said that's to be expected and she'll sleep quite a bit in the next 12 to 24 hours." He paused. "Because of the head trauma, they said they'll have to wake her up every couple of hours to evaluate her."  Toby smiled as if at his own private joke.  "All I can say is that I'm glad I'm not the one who has to do it.  CJ's not the kind of person that wakes up all cheery and happy."

"I heard that," came a grumbled reply from the bed. The three of them walked up to her bed. CJ tentatively opened one eye and glared at them.  "Who am I going to get to kill for making me feel like this?" she demanded in a voice rough with disuse and the pain throbbing in her head.

Josh stepped up to her and patted her arm, "Don't worry, CJ, I took care of it for you," he said matter-of-factly. Although he hadn’t meant to kill Schaffer, he wasn’t sorry he was dead.

CJ opened both her eyes and looked at him for a moment, seeing that he was serious. "Kill joy.  It's no fun if I don't get to do it.” She closed her eyes again. “Go away from me now,” she finished, apparently drifting off again.

The three men huddled up next to her bed. “Donna should be out of surgery in a couple of hours. I can wait here as well as in the surgical waiting room.  Dr. Andrews was going to come and see me after the surgery.  I’ll call and tell the nurse in the surgical waiting room she can find me here.”

“Wait, what? Surgery?  Why the hell is Donna in surgery?” CJ said, suddenly.  She attempted to sit up and immediately regretted it as the pounding in her head and waves of dizziness and nausea flowed over her.”

Toby helped her lay back down as Josh went to the phone to call the waiting room. “Now let that be a lesson.  Lay there and be quiet,” Toby told her.

“When I can stand up again, remind me to kick your ass Toby,” she said through gritted teeth as the dizziness and nausea began to subside but the pounding continued.

“Sounds like she’s almost back to normal,” Sam said with a grin.

“You’re next Spanky.” She took a breath, but didn’t open her eyes.  “Now someone tell me why the hell Donna’s in surgery.” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Toby asked.

CJ took a breath and considered the question for a moment. “Josh and Donna’s wedding reception.”

“That’s it?” Toby said.

The tone of slight worry in his voice motivated her to risk opening her eyes. “Yeah,” she answered slowly.  “And I’ve gotta tell you Toby, from the way I feel, it was one hell of a party.”

Toby blinked, “CJ. The party was yesterday.” Josh hung up the phone and walked to the other side of CJ’s bed.

“What the hell...” she said.

“He’s right CJ,” Josh put in.  “The wedding and the reception were over 24 hours ago.” His statement was met with confusion on her part.

Sam spoke up, “From what we’ve pieced together.  After you and Donna left the hotel just after lunch today, you stopped by the Golden Nugget to pick up Donna’s paycheck.  At some point while you were there, Paul Schaffer, apparently very much alive and ready to carry out his threats against Donna, showed up at the casino and tried to abduct her.  The two of you got away, called Josh and went back to the house. From there things get a little fuzzy.  When Josh got home he found Donna being assaulted by Paul, which is why she’s in surgery.  You were tied up and gagged and out cold in one of the guest rooms, which is why you have, what I'm assuming is, the mother of all headaches. Josh and Schaffer fought and Schaffer is now, well, actually dead.” He paused.  “Oh, and somehow, for reasons Donna promised to explain later, the two of you were dressed in showgirl outfits.”

CJ laid there for a minute, trying to take it all in. Then she snorted and started laughing even though it made her head hurt worse.  “Very funny guys. You had me until the showgirl thing. Now tell me what really happened.” None of the guys were laughing and it made her own laughter fade quickly. “You WERE kidding, right?”

Toby walked over to the small closet in the corner where they’d left her personal effects. He pulled something out.  “It’s a little torn up because they cut it off of you when they brought you in but this,” he held up the costume she’d been wearing.  “Was what you were wearing.”

CJ just closed her eyes and lay there, dumbstruck. “Okay, I’m going to go back to sleep until I wake up from this nightmare.”

The guys looked at each other with a grin. “I guess it is a lot to take in all at once.” Sam commented.

“Oh, Josh,” Toby began. “You might want to wait on the pain medication.  Before we left the house, the police said they’d be sending someone over to take our statements about what happened. My guess would be they should be along any time.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and two young police officers, one male and one female, stood in the doorway. It took about 30 minutes for them to get statements from all three of them. CJ they would interview later when, or if, her memory of the missing time came back.

“Well, that should just about do it,” the young female officer said.  The nametag she wore listed her name as Officer Chambers. “Once we get a statement from Mrs. Lyman, we should be able to close the file on this case.”

“Will you need to interview the three of us again?” Sam asked.

Her partner, Officer Tyler, shook his head.  “No, I don’t think so.  It’s pretty clear from your three statements and from what we’ve found at the scene and in his car, that Mr. Schaffer’s death was accidental and Mr. and Mrs. Lyman were only acting in self defense.”

“Why?  What did you find?” Josh asked.

“Well, luckily he left behind quite a trail,” Officer Chambers replied.

“What kind of a trail?” Sam asked.

Officer Tyler flipped on his small notepad.  “In the upstairs hall, outside the master bedroom, we found a bag that we now believe belonged to Mr. Schaffer.  It contained the night stick we believe was used on Ms. Cregg.” The guys looked at CJ to see if she was going to make a comment but her eyes were closed and she appeared to have gone back to sleep. “We also found two knives in it matching the ones that were used on Mrs. Lyman.”

“In his pants pocket,” Officer Chambers put in.  “We found a set of keys to your house Mr. Lyman and keys to a rental car that was parked up the street.” He looked through his notes.  “The car contained a receipt dated two days ago when he apparently had the house keys made from an extra set he found in your house when he broke in at some point while you were away.  Also in the car were Mr. Schaffer’s ID and forged documents listing him under the alias of Daniel Baines. We also found newspaper pictures of you and Mrs. Lyman as well as surveillance pictures of you in Washington DC. He’d apparently been following you for a number of months. We did find one thing we haven’t been able to explain though. In a manila envelope we found personal information on a Miss Donnatella Moss. There was no picture of her though and we’re in the process of identifying and locating her.”

Josh cleared his throat.  “That’s my wife’s former name. She was my assistant at the White House for almost 6 years. She and Mr. Schaffer lived together for a while about 7 years ago but she left him and came to work for the President’s first campaign.  He showed up at her apartment a little over 6 months ago and assaulted her.  He also threatened both her and me if she went to the police.”

“So without telling any of us what had happened, she quit her job as my assistant, legally changed her name to Jeannie Nelson and relocated to Nevada to get away from him.”  Josh paused as Officer Chambers scribbled madly on her pad. “But we thought he’d been killed in an automobile accident last week in Maryland. We had no idea he was here in Las Vegas until my wife saw him at the Golden Nugget today.”

Officer Tyler nodded, “Yes, we found evidence that with the help of a Jamal Mahadavian, from whom he also got the forged documents for Daniel Baines, he was able to fake his own death. We’ve been in contact with the Maryland police, DC police and the FBI and they’re looking into that and the body that was found in the wreckage of his car in Baltimore. This Mahadavian is also a computer hacker. We found printouts he apparently gave Schaffer of your credit card charges for the last month, Mr. Lyman.  We believe that’s how Schaffer found out you were in Las Vegas.”

The words were like a bombshell going off in the room.  Josh sat down heavily on the bed.  Donna had taken such precautions to hide from Schaffer and he’d led him right to her.

Sam could almost read Josh’s thoughts, “Josh, there’s no way you could have known that Schaffer had you under surveillance or that he had himself a first rate hacker to tap into your credit card history. It’s not your fault.”

“Mr. Seaborn is right,” Officer Tyler said.  “Schaffer was apparently very determined and very obsessed with your wife and had the resources to follow through on his search for her. There’s really no way you could have known.”

Josh ignored their attempts to justify the fact that he’d almost gotten Donna killed. “How did he know where the house was? Or that her name was Jeannie Nelson?” he demanded. “He couldn’t have gotten that from my credit card charges.”

“From your credit card charges, he knew you’d stayed at the Golden Nugget. We found the name and phone number of a Ms. Brenda Wilson in his rental car as well. Turns out she’s a cocktail waitress at the Nugget.  We spoke to her and told us Schaffer approached her three days ago and told her he was a private detective looking for some missing people.  She recognized your wife from the picture he showed her and gave him your wife’s name. From there it was just a matter of Mahadavian pulling up her information here in Las Vegas and giving it to Schaffer.”

‘Well,' Josh thought. ‘That was just great.'  He’d been the gun and this Brenda woman had been the trigger.

“I guess that about wraps it up,” Officer Chamber said.  “Here’s one of my cards, Mr. Lyman.” Silently Josh took it.  “Let us know when your wife or Miss Cregg are feeling up to it and we’ll come by for their statements.”

Josh nodded, a cold empty feeling lingering in the pit of his stomach as he watched them leave.

  


** Chapter 49 **

“Josh? Josh?”

Josh felt someone shaking him lightly.  Although he didn’t remember having a dream or a nightmare, he seemed to snap awake like he was. “Huh?” he said, sitting up.

"Josh, Dr. Andrews is here," Sam said from a chair next to the bed.  Toby was sitting in another chair on the other side of CJ's bed, reading the newspaper to her.  CJ couldn't open her eyes or look around too much yet because it made her dizzy, but she also couldn't seem to go back to sleep so she'd asked Toby to read her the paper. She'd always liked the sound of his voice and found it comforting.

Dr. Andrews, still wearing her surgical scrubs, walked over to the bed, “I’m sorry to wake you Mr. Lyman,” she said. “The surgical nurse said I could find you here.”

After the police had left, Josh had simply sat on the bed, lost in thought.  His arm was throbbing by then, but he’d ignored it and any attempts by Sam or Toby to ease his conscience about Donna.  He’d lain down on the empty bed in CJ's room to think, only planning to stay there for a few minutes. He must have fallen asleep. “No, Dr. Andrews, I didn't realize I had drifted off,” he said, rubbing a hand over his face.  “How is she?”

The doctor smiled, "Really well.  Everything went fine and we were able to repair the damage. She'll be in recovery for the next hour or so, then they'll move her into intensive care for a few hours to monitor her."

"Intensive care? But I thought you said everything went fine," he said, becoming slightly alarmed.

"It did," Dr. Andrews said, reassuringly. "General anesthesia can be hard on someone with a lung injury like hers and we just want to monitor her for a few hours to make sure there are no complications. Plus it will give her a chance to completely wake up from the anesthesia before we move her into a regular room. Speaking of which, we'll be moving her in here with Ms. Cregg."

"Long live The Sisterhood," CJ said, from her bed. 

Dr. Andrew smiled at CJ's sentiment, even if she didn't quite understand the meaning behind it. "Why don't you finish your nap, Mr. Lyman? Then come upstairs to intensive care in an hour or so and you can see her, she won't be awake before then anyway. "

"I don't know what to say, Dr. Andrews. Thank you, oh, and thank Dr. Howard for me too," Josh said, leaning back against the bed. His relief was palpable. Donna was going to be okay. 

"You're welcome and I'll pass on your thanks....To Dr. Lurch," she said, grinning at Sam who just smiled back, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I've got to get back to the ER. Stay out of trouble." With that she turned and walked out of the room.

'She was going to be okay,' Josh thought, again, deciding it would be his new mantra. He closed his eyes and brought up a picture of her in his mind. And vowed, that even after they were back in DC, he would never forget how close he'd come to losing her. 

"Dr. Lurch?" Josh vaguely heard Toby say.

"Well, that's what he looked like," Sam replied. "He was tall and thin and had this really weird ass hair cut.  He didn't moan like Lurch or anything but I kept waiting to see Thing wearing a little nurses cap and holding the end of the string he was using to stitch up Josh's arm."

"I think the only one that is weird around here, Sam, is you." Toby said, rustling the paper a bit as he prepared to go back to reading to CJ.

"Toby, all I'm saying...." Sam began.

"Let me know when an hour’s up." Josh mumbled, laying back down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He had some thinking to do.

  


** Chapter 50 **

Donna's brain slid up the layers of sleep and she slowly opened her eyes. It was the morning of her second full day in the hospital. Sunlight was coming in the window and she lay there a moment, taking a mental inventory. As usual, if she didn’t move too much, she felt okay. From the neck up and the knees down she felt fine, it was the stuff in between that was still displaying displeasure at having been kicked, stabbed, sliced and then sewn back together. ‘Well,’ she thought. ‘At least Dr. Andrews is going to remove my chest tube today.’ She’d have one less piece of hardware to contend with. Of course that would still leave her with the I.V., the leg brace she had to wear to keep her injured leg straight and the lightweight back brace she had to wear to help with back and posture support while the muscles in her back healed.

She smiled as she felt Josh’s steady, even breathing on her shoulder. There was just enough room for the two of them to fit in the bed. With all the hardware she had and his arm brace, they both had to lay on their backs. It was a cozy fit, but a fit nonetheless. Her hand rested gently in his. Actually Josh wasn’t really supposed to be in the bed with her but after he’d refused to go home and spent the first night curled up in a chair, Donna had insisted. 

Of course, the nurses didn’t like the idea and it had become somewhat of a game between them and Josh.  When they came in to check on her or take her vitals or give her medication, they would kick him out of her bed. But after they were gone, he’d quietly sneak back in with her. Which was fine with her since she found that she couldn’t sleep if he wasn’t close to her. As always, he made her feel safe.

When she hadn’t been sleeping, she’d spent most of yesterday dealing with Guilty Josh. On one of the rare occasions when Josh had been in the bathroom and out of earshot, Sam had told her about the police informing Josh about Paul and the credit card charges. She’d hoped Josh would never hear that part of what had happened with Paul, but now that he knew, she recognized that it was something that couldn’t be ignored. Josh was the Zen Master of Guilt.  He could hide it really well and if you didn’t know what to look for, you could easily miss it.  Luckily for both of them, she was familiar very familiar with Guilty Josh. 

On the one hand it was hard to blame him for feeling so much guilt. It came from somewhere deep inside him.  A place that was grounded in love and caring for others. But on the other hand, when he was being irrational about it, like he’d been about the credit card stuff, it made her want to strangle him. So she’d thrown everyone but CJ out of the room and she’d had a long talk with him about it. 

She’d considered, in jest, saying that if he didn’t snap out of it she would divorce him.  But knowing Josh like she did, she figured he would, out of some kind of misguided nonsense about putting her well being above their happiness, take her seriously. So instead she told him that they’d both spent enough time feeling guilty about things, reminded him that Paul was gone from their lives forever, and promised him that if he didn’t get it through his thick skull that it was not his fault, she would kick his ass just as soon as she was able to get out of bed.

That had brought tears to his eyes and a smile to his lips in one fell swoop.  She knew it was only a temporary fix and she planned to tell Stanley when he arrived in a couple of days, that it was something that he and Josh would probably have to discuss. It humbled her to know that guilt was also an issue she was going to need to discuss with Stanley.  Guilt over what had happened to Paul, to CJ, and even, ultimately, to Josh, because of her.

Letting that thought drop for the time being, Donna moved the only thing she could without causing pain. Her head. First, she turned to Josh, who needed a shave but otherwise looked rumpled and good enough to eat in the early morning light. 

Shifting her head the other way, she saw Toby sitting in a chair at the foot of CJs bed, asleep. Since Toby had a beard he didn’t need a shave but he looked tired and like he’s acquired a few new gray hairs on this trip to Las Vegas.  Unlike Donna, CJ had no problem letting Toby sleep in a chair rather than share her hospital bed. Although Josh and Donna had given each of them something to think about where the other was concerned, CJ and Toby weren’t in the right places in their lives to do anything about it.

At the sound of rustling paper, she turned her head all the way to the right toward CJs bed. CJ was sitting up in bed with a cup of Starbucks and a paper, both of which, Donna assumed, she’d made Toby go out and get for her sometime earlier in the morning. As if sensing there was another coherent person in the room, CJ turned and smiled at her, “Hi, sleepy head.” 

Because of her cracked ribs she had speak slowly and carefully. “Hi, CJ,” she paused. “How are you feeling this morning?"

CJ grinned, “Bored out of my skull and ready to go home.” They’d kept CJ in the hospital an extra day because of her lingering dizziness and nausea but it had begun to get better last night and was apparently all gone this morning. Over the course of yesterday, CJ’s memory had slowly returned, although the last thing she now remembered about the thing at the house was arriving there in the limo. The rest was gone. As many head trauma patients don’t remember what happened around the time of the injury, the doctor suspected that was as good as her memory was going to get. The police were scheduled to come by again later in the morning to take both their statements.

“Well then, I just want you to know, I am jealous,” Donna said with a smile.

“Why?” CJ asked.

“Because that means you'll probably be going home today,” Donna said with a smile.  Then she sobered, “CJ I haven’t had a chance to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I never meant for you to get hurt.”

“Oh, Donna, don’t give it another thought.  It wasn’t your fault, just like what happened to you wasn’t Josh’s fault.  Everything was psycho ex-boyfriend’s fault and if you apologize one more time, Josh’s ass isn’t the only one that’s going to get kicked.”

Donna had to grin at that.  “Where’s the third Musketeer?” Donna asked after a minute, referring to Sam, who was apparently absent.

“Well, I haven’t seen him yet this morning but I overheard him on his cell phone yesterday with what I believe was ‘Carpet World,’ and ‘Merry Maids.’  I think he’s making sure your house gets put back into shape before you come home.”

“That’s so sweet.  He didn’t have to do that. You know, we have to find him a woman,” Donna said. “A really good one.  One that will take care of him and love him.”

CJ  thought for a moment. “Someone who will make him laugh and not let him take himself too seriously. Someone who doesn’t mind the quirky mind that is the Sam Seaborn we all know and love.”

“And someone who will screw his brains out on a regular basis,” Donna said with a grin.

CJ just laughed. “Well, that goes without saying.”

“You know who I always thought would be really good for Sam?” Donna said.

“Who?”

“Ainsley Hayes. When they were both working in the White House I would see them together and it just seemed....right.”

CJ frowned a bit, “You think? Although come to think of it, every once in while when I’d see them together and when Ainsley wasn’t looking, Sam would get this look in his eye.  It’s the same look he gets when the one of the Lakers makes a 3 point shot.” She paused.  And I did like Ainsley a lot. I liked the way she could kick Sam’s ass when it came to an argument and yet she didn’t crush his ego or anything.” She thought for a moment.  “Hmm.  Sam and Ainsley Hayes.  That’s an interesting idea. I wonder whatever happened to her?”

“I don’t know,” Donna replied.  “I lost track of her when she left the White House counsel’s office to work on the Hill.”

“She’d make a great addition to the sisterhood,” CJ commented.

“Maybe when Josh and I get back to DC we should set them up?” Donna suggested.

CJ's reply was cut off by the sound of humming.  It was coming from the foot of CJ’s bed, from Toby.  Toby, his eyes still closed as if he was asleep, was humming. CJ and Donna stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. After a moment, his humming was joined by Josh’s as he hummed the same tune. Donna turned her head to look at him, his eyes were closed too.  It was like they were humming, in unison, in their sleep.

CJ snorted and started laughing, “Do you know what they’re humming?” CJ said, a little indignantly.

Donna listened for a minute, “It sounds familiar but I can’t quite place it.”

“It’s 'Matchmaker, Matchmaker’ from ‘Fiddler on the Roof,’” CJ replied with a grin. “Okay you two, game's over, knock it off with the humming.”  The only response she got was an increase in the volume of the humming from both of them.

Sam picked that moment to walk into the room. He’d spent a big part of yesterday and early this morning getting things under control at the house.  The blood spattered walls had been cleaned and were at that moment being repainted.  The demolished French doors, balcony railing and front door had been cleared away and were all being replaced. The blood-stained carpet had been removed and would be replaced later today. And a new mattress and linens were due to be delivered in the morning to replace the ones Donna’s blood had soaked into. By the time Donna and Josh came home from the hospital, the house would be just like it had been before this nightmare had happened. “Hi guys,” he said as he stepped inside. The humming he heard suddenly stopped and a loud silence descended on the room. “What’s going on?”

The four of them answered at once.

“We’re talking about the Yankees,” Toby said, shifting position a bit.

“We’re talking about the Mets,” Josh said, with a slightly guilty grin.

“We’re talking about what was in the paper today,” CJ said, ruffling her paper and peering at him over reading glasses.

“We’re talking about how much Josh snores,” Donna said,

With just a hint of a smirking grin on his face, Sam looked at each of them as they sat looking at him innocently. “You know guys, you’ve worked at the White House for like 6 years now, you’d think you’d have the whole ‘getting your stories straight’ thing down better.”

When they didn’t answer, the smirk got a little bigger.  “Well, at least you have the ‘that’s my story and I’m sticking to it’ thing down well.” 

He turned to Toby, “Well Toby, the Yankees are kind of weak this season. What they really need is a new catcher and to work on their pitching staff.” He turned to Josh. “Josh, the I think the Mets have a chance to go all the way this year.  They just need to get a new centerfielder and work on their clean-up hitting.” 

He turned to CJ, “CJ, I was reading the Lifestyle section in the paper this morning and I can’t believe how cheap houses in Las Vegas are. What’s even more unbelievable is the fact that everyone seems to want to live here.  I mean the winters are fine but who wants to live where the mean average temperature in the summer is 110 degrees?” 

He turned to Donna, “I know what you mean Donna.  When we were on the campaign trail and Josh and I had to share a room, sometimes he snored so loud I couldn’t sleep.” He looked around the room for a minute, “Did I leave anybody out?”

“I don’t snore that bad!” Josh said indignantly.

“I’m sorry to disagree with you Joshua, but you really do,” Donna replied. Actually he only snored when he was really tired and it was just enough white noise that it helped her sleep rather than keeping her awake. 

“Well, at least I don’t talk in my sleep,” Josh snarked back.  “And you talk in trivia no less.” Actually he liked it.  It was endearing and gave him something to listen to when he sometimes watched her sleep.

 

“So can I take it from the fact that you’ve managed to read most of the paper, without, you know, throwing up, that you’re feeling better this morning?” Toby asked CJ as Josh and Donna were still going at it.

“Why yes, Tobias, I feel much better today. Thank you. So what’s this I’m reading in the paper about the President saying no comment on the Candoff initiative?  You know if he wants it to die in the House he’s going to have to speak up.”

“I know.  I tried to tell him that, but the President and Leo don’t think they shouldn’t dignify the initiative with a response, one way or the other.”

“Well, boy is that stupid! If they don’t act now, they’ll just have to RE-act later.” CJ argued.

Sam stood there, watching his friends.  Although his life had moved him down a different path than them, they were still one of the best parts of his life. He smiled. 

Josh and Donna were bantering.

CJ and Toby were arguing press policy. 

All was right with the world.


	11. Epilogue

**Bright Light City**

**by:** Suzy K

Details in Chapter 1

* * *

  


****

** Epilogue to follow **

**************

****

** Epilogue 1/3 **

Josh turned over, his hand instinctively reaching out for Donna. When he encountered her usual spot next to him, still warm, but empty, he opened his eyes. Confirming he was indeed alone, he sat up. It was then he caught the faint sound of her footsteps going down the stairs. He glanced at the clock. 2:00 am, it read. With a frown he pulled back the covers and went to see if anything was wrong. 

Getting to the bottom of the stairs he saw a light coming from under the closed bathroom door of the half bath under the stairs. He was about to ask her if everything was okay then he heard it. She was humming. He smiled to himself. If she was humming everything was fine. It was a quirk she’d picked up during both her pregnancies. Usually she didn’t even know she was doing it and the tunes she hummed ran the gamut from children’s lullabies, to TV theme songs, to popular and classical music, to Broadway show tunes. If he wasn’t mistaken, right now she was humming the tune for "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from "Cinderella." ‘That makes sense,’ he thought, with a smile.  Last night was family movie night and that was the DVD they’d watched. Besides the fact she only did it when she pregnant, he’d come to one unmistakable conclusion about the humming. She did it when she happy.

She’d probably come downstairs for a snack and had to stop for pit stop on the way, he thought. Their son seemed to delight in sitting on her bladder. Since he figured she’d wind up there sooner or later he walked into darkened kitchen and slid into the breakfast nook without turning on the lights. He didn’t want her to know he was there, he just wanted to be near her, to watch her. He loved to watch her. It was one of his greatest pleasures in life.

Just as he’d suspected, Donna finished in the bathroom and entered the kitchen, still humming the same tune, a moment later. After stopping for a spoon, she headed for the large, side by side fridge. Opening the refrigerator door all the way so it stayed open, she pulled out the Tabasco sauce, then, without closing the refrigerator side, she opened the freezer door all the way and pulled out the ice cream. When she was pregnant the first time she’d preferred chocolate ice cream but with this pregnancy she’d developed, much to her dismay, an aversion to anything chocolate. Her two favorites during this pregnancy had been Hagen-daaz Crème de Carmel and Ben and Jerry’s Pistachio, Pistachio. Josh made sure the freezer remained well stocked with containers of both. Although he wasn’t sure, maybe Donna was right and he needed to see an eye doctor for glasses, he thought she’d pulled out the caramel. He shuddered slightly as he knew what was coming.

Donna peeled the top off the small container of ice cream and poured a healthy dose of Tabasco sauce over it. It was another habit she’d started doing only when she was pregnant. Taking a large spoonful she slid it into her mouth and sighed happily.

He watched as she stood there eating ice cream right out of the container, the refrigerator and freezer doors still standing wide open. Both things that, if he’d done them, would have gotten him a strongly worded lecture on good manners and energy conservation. But he couldn’t be mad at her. It was hard to be mad at Donna for anything. After all, she was nine months pregnant with their son. Sarah was flying out next week and planned to stay with them for 2 months.  She was coming so there'd be someone to take care of Emily when Donna went into labor and then to help out when they brought Noah home.

Actually it made him so completely happy to see her eating he didn’t mind Donna eating out of the container. While she’d had no problems with her first pregnancy, this pregnancy had been a struggle in the beginning. She’d had severe morning sickness during her first trimester, so much so she’d lost weight and at one point had to be hospitalized for dehydration and exhaustion. Then as her second trimester started it was as if a switch had been flipped and her body, in the second and now third trimester, seemed to do all it could to make up for its early aversion to food by making her hungry all the time. He wondered if she was feeling hot again which might explain why she was standing with the refrigerator and freezer doors opened. When she’d been pregnant with Emily he remembered she had moments, late in her pregnancy, usually when she was having minor Braxton Hicks contractions, where she felt hot, almost like a pregnant version of hot flashes. 

Another reason he couldn’t be mad at her was she’d already given him a beautiful, smart amazing daughter that he was convinced would either be the first woman President of the United States or the first female member of the New York Mets, but in whom he would be proud no matter what she did as long as she was happy and smiled at him with the grin so like her mothers.

But what made it the most difficult to be mad at Donna was the fact she was his own personal miracle. They’d been married for over 5 years and everyday she’d been with him had been a day that was better than the day before. In his world, the sun and the moon rose and set with her. With her and their children. When she smiled, the world was right. When she frowned, he moved heaven and earth to fix it.

She was wearing the negligee he’d gotten her. Actually he’d gotten it for her when she was pregnant with Emily. When she was about 7 months pregnant, she’d bemoaned the fact that the only thing she could fit into to wear to bed were the blue pajamas CJ had given Josh after Rosslyn. Even her old bathrobe wouldn’t close in the front. He told her she could wear nothing and he’d be happy. Normally they were both naked within a few minutes of getting into bed anyway. Even if it didn’t go any farther, he just liked to touch her, liked to run his hands over her swollen belly or her lush breasts or run them over her back to soothe it when it was sore.

Since his suggestion hadn’t really solved her problem he’d snuck around scouring maternity shops until he’d found the long white silk negligee and a matching robe. When he’d given it to her, she’d cried for an hour because it had been so sweet of him. Then she’d all but tossed him down on the couch to show him the new sexual position she’d discovered on the Internet. All in all the negligee had been a big hit.

Now as she stood, silhouetted, against the light from the fridge, what she was wearing left little to the imagination. As he watched her, he felt his body tighten and Phil become more interested. Although he didn’t think it was possible, Donna was even more beautiful when she was pregnant. Her hair was long now, down almost past her shoulder blades and she had that amazing pregnant glow. 

Everything about her was just a little softer, a little more lush and he found that, again he didn’t know how it was possible, but he wanted her even more when she was pregnant. She was just so....feminine and it helped that her sex drive seemed to go into overdrive when she was pregnant. He loved exploring the changes her body went through and accommodating those changes had given them challenges and opportunities to try out new positions and new ways of touching each other. If there were two things he thrived on, actually they both thrived on, it was challenge and opportunity.

“Mommy?” a small voice said from the kitchen doorway.

“Emily Rose, what are you doing out of bed?” Donna asked her daughter.

Josh smiled as his four year old daughter, Emily Rose Lyman, walked sleepily across the kitchen towards her mother. Except for the mop of his brown curls and his dimples, she was the image of her mother, down to the blue eyes, beautiful smile, stubbornness, kind heart, and weird sense of humor. She was also smarter than him and Donna put together. 

“I was thirsty,” Emily said, rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing, Mommy?”

Donna sighed softly. “Your brother was hungry so I’m having some ice cream.”

“But Mommy, you shouldn’t be standing there with the refrigerator open. You’re wasting tricty.”

Josh couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Electricity,” Donna corrected her.

Emily’s selective hearing ignored the correction, “But when Daddy did that you told him it was wrong.”

Josh’s smile got wider. A lawyer. Maybe she was going to be a lawyer, like her daddy and her honorary uncle Sam. Lord knew she could argue. She’d make a great prosecutor. When she got something in her head, she could be relentless.

“Okay, the truth is I was a little warm so I thought I could cool off by leaving the door open,” Donna answered.

“Oh,” Emily replied, turning that over in her young mind.

Josh frowned. She was feeling hot as he’d suspected. He’d have to remember to turn the thermostat down a couple of degrees before he went back to bed.

“So Em, if I let you have some ice cream will you promise not to tell Daddy about this?” she asked.

Josh rolled his eyes. So she’d stooped to bribing Emily. Damn. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

Emily giggled, “Okay.”

Donna got a small spoon out for her and came back over to stand in front of the open refrigerator. “You want caramel or pistachio?” Donna asked.

“Carmel. But make sure there’s no hot stuff on it,” Emily instructed, already knowing how her mother and brother liked to eat their ice cream these days.

Donna smiled, “Okay, hang on a second I’ll scrape it off.” Making a large spoonful she cleaned off the top layer, removing the remaining hot sauce. Then she slid the spoonful into her mouth. “All gone. Give me your spoon.”

“Can I scoop it?” Emily asked.

“Sure,” she replied, holding the container down to Emily’s level. “Not too big a spoonful. I don’t want you getting any on your nightgown.”

“Okay,” Emily said, biting her lip in concentration as she slid her spoon through the creamy confection. She filled her small spoon and held it up triumphantly.

“Good job,” she replied, watching her daughter lick at the spoonful.

As Josh sat watching them eat ice cream, his mind drifted over the events of the last 5 years.

  


** Epilogue 2/3 **

After Donna had healed enough from her stab wound to be released from the hospital, they’d waited two weeks before returning to DC. About half that time had been spent individually and as a couple with Stanley Keyworth.  They’d both worked through a lot of issues, gone through a lot of Kleenex and come out of it stronger than they’d gone in.  Since Josh’s previous therapist had retired a year earlier, Stanley had recommend a new one for them to start seeing when they got back to DC.

Since neither of them could lift more than a glass of water, they'd hired a moving company to pack them up and return them to DC. Moving another houseful of furniture into Josh's 2 bedroom townhouse had been quite a challenge.  A lot of things ended up going to storage, but they eventually made it work. Josh jumped back into work at the White House right away and Donna had started her new position a week later. 

Donna, after finding and training the new assistant she and Josh would share, an older woman named Mrs. Canton, who had been as impervious to his bellowing as she had been and reminded Donna of Mrs. Landingham, had thrived in her new position as Senior Assistant. She also managed to get in some work on her degree by taking classes at Georgetown. 

As for Josh himself, his return was equally positive. He and Leo seemed to find a new rhythm and Bartlet’s pit bull returned to serve at the pleasure of the President. 

This time though, things were different for Josh. He still worked long hours and could smack Congress around as well as he ever had, but something in him had changed. His focus had shifted slightly. Donna and their marriage had become his priority. It had been the same for her. They leaned on each other and barring a national emergency, no longer spent 23 hours a day at work. They took time to tend their relationship, even having weekly “date nights” whenever their schedules would allow. 

Donna gave him balance. And the changed didn't weaken Josh’s political abilities; in fact, their relationship had sharpened them, serving to remind him of what was important and why it was important to do the right thing as opposed to the politically correct one.

When Donna became pregnant with Emily six months after they were married and invoked the only known use of their ‘code word’ to tell him about it because he’d been preoccupied with trade negotiations, that idea moved to the next level. Having children made him want to do anything and everything to make the world a better place for them to grow up in. To leave it just a little bit better for them than it had been for him.

Donna’s labor with Emily had been very brief. Two days before she’d been scheduled to start her maternity leave, when she was almost 9 months pregnant, she’d been having lunch with CJ and complaining her back had been really bothering her since the night before. As they got up to walk back to the White House, Donna’s water had broken and her labor had started in earnest, her contractions already coming in at 5 minutes apart. Rather than going back to the White House, CJ had put Donna in a cab and taken her to GW.

Josh had been up on the Hill slapping around some Democrats that were threatening to jump ship on the vote for a new finance bill, HR 317, when CJ had called him. By the time he’d grabbed the first cab he could find and made it there, Donna was down to contractions that were about two minutes apart. 

Things had progressed so fast they didn’t even have time to give her an epidural for the pain. Which, of course Donna, in the middle of a contraction when he’d come running in, had blamed solely on Josh. “It’s all your fault.  Your daughter is impatient, just like you,” she’d yelled at him. Emily Rose Lyman was born about a half hour later. Other than his wedding day, it had been the single most amazing day of his life.  As with the first time he’d kissed Donna, the first time he’d held Emily, the world had shifted and he knew it would never be the same.

He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Donna, but the first time he’d held Emily in his arms, the love he'd felt had all but choked him. And the fact that Donna had given him such a treasure, only made him love his wife more. He’d once thought that the amount of love he had to give was finite. But first with Donna, then with Emily and now with the new baby, he’d come to the conclusion that the more he loved, the more he COULD love. 

Donna had returned to work 2 months after Emily’s birth and the President had given Donna permission, actually it was closer to a Presidential decree, to bring Emily with her. Donna’s Special Assistant position had come with its own office two doors down from Josh’s and there’d been just enough room in it for a play pen. Plus, between the President, First Lady, CJ, the assistants and occasionally even Leo and Toby, who after the twins had become a pro with babies, there had been no shortage of people who wanted to look after Emily. That is, when they could get her away from Josh who doted on her. Emily crawled for the first time in Josh’s office and had taken her first steps in the Oval Office just before the end of the administration.

After their time in The White House was done, Josh and Donna had decided to go back to Nevada. Although they kept Josh’s townhouse in DC, they moved the bulk of their things back to the house in Las Vegas. While the house there had been a scene of terror, the terror was outweighed by the fact it had first been their secret place, a safe harbor and one of love and solace and solidarity. In a way, it was like going back to the beginning for them, serving to remind them of the world outside of politics. 

Once they got there they’d simply taken the time to “decompress” from their life in DC and enjoy being new parents. True to Donna's word she didn't make Josh drive a minivan, instead compromising and agreeing with him on buying an SUV. They'd settled on a white Chevy Suburban, one they’d used the first summer after the second term was up to travel and see all the wonderful things the nation had to offer. 

As long as Donna let him drive, Josh stayed out of trouble and didn't harass her too much. Concerned Sam had become a complete work-a-holic and confirmed bachelor, they’d plotted with his secretary and his paralegal to clear his calendar and they managed to kidnap him from his law firm in Costa Mesa. He actually hadn’t complained too much. At first, Sam and Donna took turns riding in the back with Emily. It was soon clear that Josh wasn’t the only man Emily could wrap around her finger. Emily and her uncle Sam, or ‘Sammy’ as she liked to call him, became fast friends. Before long ‘Sammy’ sat in the back with her the majority of the time. They watched movies and cartoons on the SUV’s DVD player or played games or he read her stories. 

Since it’s where they’d kidnapped Sam, they’d started their trip on the on the west coast. They showed Emily Disneyland and the Pacific Ocean and the Golden Gate Bridge. The four of them got along surprisingly well. Long car trips could be pretty trying even for the best of friends, but for the most part all went smoothly. There were the occasional testosterone fueled heated discussions about Josh’s driving and what route to take and of course, there were moments when between Josh, Sam and Emily, Emily had been the best behaved, but Donna had expected that. 

Then they’d driven north east to see Mount Rushmore and the wonderful scenic beauty of the northern mid-west. They made a conscious decision to avoid driving through Wisconsin. Donna hadn't heard from her family since the day she'd called to tell them she was getting married. 

She'd thought about calling them when she found out she was pregnant with Emily but she couldn't face the possibility of further outright rejection. Instead, with Josh's support, she'd written them a letter, telling them about Emily and what had transpired in her life, including what had happened with Paul, since they'd spoken. She'd kept her wording carefully neutral so as not to further antagonize them. She'd also never gotten a response.

Next they made their way to the east coast. Their first stop had been to see the Bartlets in New Hampshire at the farm. Emily had called Jed Bartlet, "G'pa Jed" since the first time she was old enough to say it when they were still in the White House. Abbey Bartlet had the distinction of having Emily give her the most unique name. Emily had apparently thought "Grandma Abbey" was too long and had slammed them both together to get "Gabby". Jed, of course, thought this was hysterical and would try to get Emily to say it as often as possible.

As for Abbey, she thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever heard and told Donna, who'd been mortified, to stop trying to correct Emily when she said it. She also threatened bodily harm to anyone else, including Jed, who even thought of calling her the same thing. She told them it was Emily's special name for her and no one else was allowed to use it. Of course, this made Emily strut around the White House like she owned the place. Even from an early age, it was easy to see she had also inherited her father's swagger.

They’d stayed at the farm a week, and Emily, even though she wasn’t quite 2 and not old enough to ride by herself, had fallen in love with horses. Zoey had enjoyed letting Emily ride in the saddle with her. And Josh and Donna had been glad to see Charlie and his sister, Deanna, spending the summer at the farm before college started again for both of them. Deanna was a year shy of starting her residency at GW and Charlie would be in his final year at Georgetown before he started at Harvard to work on his law degree. Josh and Donna were also quietly thrilled to see Zoey and Charlie, both much more mature than in their previous outing, seemed to be closer than ever, but were taking things slowly. Zoey herself, at her father’s request, was putting her humor and English degree to good use and helping him write his memoirs.

From New Hampshire, they’d driven to New York to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building, then they’d moved on to the DC to see Toby, CJ and Leo. 

Toby, who hadn’t changed a bit since they’d left office, was working as a managing editor at the Washington Post. He’d wanted to stay in DC to be near the twins, who were apparently thriving with Andi. Toby had remained friends with her and saw the twins as often as possible. 

CJ had opened her own PR and consulting firm in DC. Learning from the mistakes she’d made in Los Angeles, her firm catered exclusively to politically oriented clients. Her experience and contacts had helped make her firm a great success.

Toby and CJ had waited until their time in the White House was up before pursuing any kind of personal relationship together. But once they’d started down that road together, they’d fallen hard and fast for each other. They surprised the visiting trio by inviting them to dinner and then making a detour on the way to a justice of the peace. With Josh standing up for Toby and Donna standing up for CJ and Sam looking after Emily and trying not to get too misty, the two of them got married, exchanging their “I Dos” and vows in a simple civil ceremony.

Leo who had officially retired, was enjoying being a grandfather as Mallory had gotten married during their second term in office and had given him a grandson. He’d also started dating Jordan again. Josh and Donna had never recalled Leo looking so relaxed and happy.

Since Josh's townhouse literally had no furniture in it and CJ, Toby and Leo didn't have enough room for the four of them, they decided to stay in a hotel while they were in DC. In a rather intriguing coincidence, the hotel they stayed in was the headquarters hotel for a law conference going on at the same time they were visiting. Who should they happen meet one morning while having breakfast in the hotel’s restaurant but Ainsley Hayes.

Time and circumstance had conspired to keep Donna and CJ from getting reacquainted with Ainsley as they had planned. And, about the time Emily had been born, Ainsley had left her position on the Hill and returned to North Carolina to care for her ailing father. Her father had passed away a month before the conference and she was there as a first step in her plans to return to practicing law. 

When Sam saw her again, it was as if a light bulb had gone on in him. In her he saw the road not taken. A road not taken that, given a second glance, he looked at with longing. Ainsley, who’d also become a work-a-holic before leaving DC and then completely devoted to her father’s care, which had left little time for a personal life, had seemed to radiate the same longing when she saw Sam again. Josh and Donna, being experts at those looks of longing, and Emily being her mother’s daughter, decided to put their heads together and see what they could come up with to get the two of them together. 

Ainsley had taken the train in from North Carolina but hadn’t gotten a return ticket since she was going to see how things went in DC. However, she did need to go back to North Carolina to attend to a few final details of her father’s estate and plan her next move. Since they’d planned to head south to Florida next, the perfect solution seemed to be to offer her a ride. She accepted without hesitation. Adding a new passenger, the little group ended their visit to DC with visits to most of the memorials. Emily decided she liked the Lincoln Memorial the best.

With Ainsley sharing the back seat, she and Emily bonded like sisters. Both of them had quick minds and oddly, Ainsley, whom Emily called “Lee” because she couldn’t pronounce her name quite right otherwise, seemed to enjoy watching movies and DVDs and reading stories just as much as Sam had. In fact they often argued over whose turn it was to read to Emily. As for Emily, she loved the fact she now had two people keeping her entertained. 

Donna also welcomed the extra sisterhood reinforcements. With Ainsley along the women out numbered the men in the car. Sam and Ainsley fell right back into the odd rhythm they’d had during their time together in the White House. They talked and argued and debated and teased and bantered. It reminded Josh of him and Donna during their early years in the White House. Both Sam and Ainsley seemed to feed off of the interaction and both seemed to have the time of their lives.

Ainsley’s father had left her his home in his will, with the stipulation that her grandmother and aunt, who was also her grandmother’s caretaker, be allowed to live in the house, rent free for as long as they wished. The home, which was near Charlotte, turned out to be more of an estate than a "house."  It was about three times bigger than Josh and Donna’s house in Las Vegas. Ainsley invited them to stay for a few days and they’d accepted. Ainsley finished the business with her father’s estate earlier than expected and they’d invited her to continue on with them for the rest of the trip. After some assurances she wouldn't be intruding and some rather interesting looks Sam gave her, she’d accepted. 

They headed south and Sam and Ainsley began to talk about their respective careers. Donna made an apparently innocent, off handed suggestion that they should become law partners because while she was a Republican and he was a Democrat, they both had a lot of passion for the law and Sam was generally so overloaded he could use the help. A dead silence had fallen over the car. And from then on Sam and Ainsley, when they weren't entertaining Emily, could talk of nothing else. Knowing when Donna was plotting and pretending to be innocent when she was anything but, Josh had simply smiled at his brilliant matchmaking wife and not said a word.

They'd traveled on to Florida to visit Sarah. Sarah lived in Titusville which was about 30 miles from Orlando on the eastern Florida coast near Cape Canaveral and the Kennedy Space Center. From the backyard of her small house she'd watched many launches of the Space Shuttle. 

Since Sarah's house only had one guest room, they had to be creative about sleeping arrangements. Josh, Donna and Emily slept in the guest room while Ainsley bunked with Sarah and Sam got the sleeper sofa. It was crowded, especially since there was only one bathroom, but they'd had fun. It helped that part of the time, nearly five days, they'd all stayed, including Sarah, at The Grand Floridian Resort at Walt Disney World while they'd explored the park. To make up for Sam having to sleep on the sleeper sofa they'd given him his own room, while Ainsley and Sarah stayed in a room and Josh, Donna and Emily had stayed in another.

They all had a wonderful time and Sam and Ainsley seemed like two teenagers on a class trip. Coming out of a dark part of Pirates of the Caribbean, Donna poked Josh lightly in the ribs and pointed towards Sam and Ainsley who were quietly playing tonsil hockey in the seat next to them. Josh had just grinned and kissed his wife, minus the tonsils as he like to save more...in-depth interactions for when they were alone. By the time they left Walt Disney World, Mickey Mouse was all Emily could talk about and their suitcases were packed with so much Disney paraphernalia it looked like Mickey had thrown up in them.

Back at Sarah's house they'd taken a couple of days to unwind from their trip to the Magic Kingdom and to deprogram Emily by spending some time at the beach. They also visited the Kennedy Space Center which Emily thought was horribly dull but everyone else enjoyed. The next two nights, Sarah had kicked the four adults out and told them to go do something fun while she had some quality time with her granddaughter.

The first night they had dinner and saw a movie. The second night, Donna got suspicious when Josh had a smirk on his face all day. When she asked Josh what he wanted to do that evening, he'd just grinned and told her he had it all planned. Late in the afternoon, Josh rounded up Donna, Sam and Ainsley and they piled into the car and were off. When they passed the sign for Cocoa Beach, she'd nearly told him to stop the car so she could jump him right there. 

But with Sam and Ainsley in the car and the fact they were in traffic and there was no place for him to pull over, she merely leaned over and whispered so only he could hear, "You are getting SO lucky tonight." Josh’s smirk just got bigger, that is until Donna teasingly slid her hand just once over the fly of his jeans. That wiped the smirk off his face and had him suppressing what would have been a very loud moan.

"Cocoa Beach?" Sam had said innocently, unaware of the activities in the front seat. "Hey, isn't that the place from, you know, that show, 'I Dream of Jeannie'?" Even though Sam knew Donna’s legal name when she and Josh had gotten married had been Jeannie Nelson, he'd never made the connection to "I Dream of Jeannie."

It had surprised Josh and Donna a bit to find Ainsley had the same weird love of pop culture Sam did. "Yeah," Ainsley replied from next to him, both of the completely oblivious to the significance of the show for Josh and Donna. "His house was in Cocoa Beach."

"Uh, I think you're right," Josh said, after Donna had settled back in her seat, carefully keeping her hands to herself so he didn't plow the car into a palm tree or something. They had dinner at a bar and grill called "Coconuts on the Beach". Josh, who was driving and therefore wasn't drinking anything stronger than club soda and Donna, who wanted to be fully conscious for when she got Josh back to his mom's so she could have her way with him and therefore only had one Mai Tai, enjoyed watching Sam and Ainsley getting slowly blotto on Pina Coladas.

Ainsley who was in the mood to dance, went over to the large jukebox on the other side of the small dance floor and looked at the selections. No one was using the small dance floor and she wanted to remedy that. Smiling, she pulled some change out of her pocket and slid the coins in. Then, as the music cued up, she turned to Sam and looked at him from across the room. The look she gave him could have melted steel. 

As she walked, no sashayed was more accurate, over to him the music began. "Blame It on the Bossa Nova" filled the room. Ainsley stopped in front of Sam and started to dance in front of him. Josh and Donna were surprised that the look Sam gave Ainsley didn't burn the building down and they had a feeling this song was Sam and Ainsley's "I Dream of Jeannie" moment. Sam mumbled something about a bathrobe. Ainsley had grinned and said, "Oh, dance with me Sam." Sam was drunk, but not stupid, so he got up and danced with her. 

"I guess I now know how Sam knew women go crazy for this song," Josh had said. Donna only nodded and grinning, pulled him to his feet and out on to the floor to dance.

In the end, Ainsley had only made it as far as the sleeper sofa in Sarah's house. Of course she and Sam were too plastered from the Pina Coladas to do much more than snuggle together still fully clothed. Josh and Donna, after opening out the sofa bed and depositing the two of them on it, had grabbed a few supplies and snuck back out to the SUV which was parked in Sarah's garage. 

Thankfully the Suburban was extremely roomy and they praised the fact that they'd unloaded everything from their trip to Disney World. Like two naughty teenagers sneaking out of the house, they climbed inside and Donna properly showed her appreciation to Josh for taking them to Cocoa Beach. Luckily, the Suburban had good shocks and was insulated against noise so when Donna got a little loud while Josh was thanking her for thanking him, no one outside the car heard a thing.

After packing things up and saying goodbye to Sarah they went west, heading for home. Ainsley, once she'd recovered from her hangover and swearing to never have another Pina Colada again in her lifetime, had decided to come out to California to spend some time with Sam and check things out. If she liked what she saw then she'd relocate out there and become Sam's law partner, among other things. Since they didn't really do much sightseeing on the way home, the drive was much more direct and the days spent in the car were much longer. After they dropped Sam and Ainsley off in Newport Beach, the tired trio had gone home to Las Vegas.

Fall arrived quickly after that. Josh started teaching a master's level class on the American Presidency at UNLV. Donna, now able to use her previous credits from the University of Wisconsin and her credits from Georgetown, had entered UNLV as an undergraduate Senior in the School of Education. She focused her studies on secondary education with an emphasis on Political Science and English. Josh was going to teach government at the University level but she wanted to teach it on the middle and high school level. Unwilling to put Emily in daycare, they’d coordinated their schedules so one of them could always be home with her. At times it had been a struggle but through it all they’d helped each other. Josh helped Donna study and she helped him grade essays and papers. 

In some ways it was a variation on their working relationship while they’d been in the White House. Except this time it was less a boss/assistant relationship and more like they were both members of senior staff. It was a busy time, so busy sometimes they didn’t see each other until late at night when they both fell into bed, exhausted. As with their final years together in the White House they still tried to have “date” night once a week. Because they were very protective of Emily and didn’t want to leave her with a sitter or someone else they didn’t know, they didn’t go out for these date nights but had them after Emily went to bed. It took some creativity on their part but in a way that was part of the fun. 

The summer after Josh and Donna's first year at UNLV, Sam and Ainsley, who had not only become law partners but had moved in together, had invited the three of them to come and stay with them in Newport Beach. Of course Emily wanted to go to Disneyland and Disney’s California Adventure. But once they’d done that, Josh and Donna had discovered Sam and Ainsley had another reason for inviting them. Sam had asked Ainsley to marry him and while she wanted to say yes, there were some issues she felt needed to be ironed out before she would. 

So, one night after Emily was in bed, the four of them had sat down together to discuss things. Sam and Ainsley had already done some talking about where they wanted to go with their future but wanted Josh and Donna's thoughts on a couple of things. Sam wanted to eventually run for Congress again and Ainsley was concerned that, because he was a Democrat and she was a Republican, she would be a liability. Josh told her he didn’t think she would be, in fact she could even help bring Republican and women voters to Sam's campaign. 

Then, out of the blue, Josh had quietly asked Sam if he wanted to run for President someday. Ainsley had looked shocked but Sam had quietly answered yes. He then told them how President Bartlet had predicted he’d run for President one day and because of that, it was something he’d always kept in the back of his mind. He'd turned to Ainsley and asked how she felt about that. Taking a moment to think she'd looked back at him, her eyes direct and honest when she told him if that's what he wanted she would support him in any way she could.

Then he'd turned to Josh and told him a story Charlie had relayed to him one night about the President. Right before one of the State of the Union addresses, the President was in the Oval Office speaking to the Secretary of Agriculture, who been the one chosen to stay behind, should anything happen during the speech. The Secretary had just given the President a copy of the U.S. Constitution written in Latin, which, given the President's love, some would say, obsession, with Latin, had thrilled him to no end.   
  


Before running off to the speech the President asked the Ag Secretary if he knew what to do if something happened. The Secretary had admitted he wasn't sure. The President quickly explained he would need to contact the governor's of each state so they could send emergency delegates to replace any Senators or Congressmen killed and then he asked the Secretary if he had a best friend. The man was a little taken a back but answered, "Yes sir." The President then asked if he trusted his best friend with his life and again the Secretary answered, yes. Then the President asked if his best friend was smarter than he was. The Secretary, again, answered yes. The President, as only he could, smiled and said, "Then that's your Chief of Staff."

When Sam finished the story he turned to Josh and smiled. "Josh," he said, "You're the best friend I have, besides Ainsley, of course. I trust you with my life and I know you're a hell of a lot smarter than me. When the time comes I want you to help run the campaign and when I win I want you to be my Chief of Staff."

Before he answered, Josh looked at Donna who just smiled, telling him without words she would support whatever decision he made. Then he turned to Sam, "The President told me I didn't want to be the guy. I wanted to be the guy the guy depends on. And you know what? He was right. When you're ready, Sam, come see me and we'll get you elected." He had the Lyman determination in his voice when he said it.

Sam and Ainsley had gotten married the following Christmas and about a year later, Ainsley had given birth to twin girls, Jillian Marie Seaborn and Rebecca Ann Seaborn. Josh and Donna had never seen Sam, or Ainsley, so happy. Sam was a doting father and husband. He seemed determined not to make the same mistakes his own father had.

Donna, due to the fact she worked her tail off, finished the rest of her degree in a little over a year. The remainder of their second year in Nevada she'd spent time doing her student teaching and getting her teaching certification from the State. At the end of their second year and for a belated graduation present, Josh had taken her Hawaii. Maui to be exact. They'd left Emily with G'pa Jed and Gabby and were gone for two weeks. A month after they got back, Donna found out she was pregnant with Noah. Josh strutted around like a peacock for weeks afterward.

Donna, after she'd recovered from the horrendous morning sickness, had spent most of her pregnancy with Noah substitute teaching. She found she loved teaching and had a real knack for it. Once Noah was a bit older she planned on doing it full time.

  


** Epilogue 3/3 **

Donna's question pulled Josh back to the present.

“Hey Em, I learned a new trick today, would you like to see it?” Donna asked. Emily nodded.

Donna carefully set the small ice cream container on the top of her swollen belly, which had gotten big enough to act as a shelf. Getting the balance right, she slowly removed her hands and held them out beside her. The ice cream stayed where it was. “Ta da,” she said.

Josh smiled in the dark. He loved Donna’s offbeat sense of humor.

“That’s neat Mommy,” Emily said as she giggled and clapped her hands.

“Well, you have your brother to thank for it since I’m probably resting the ice cream on his head,” Donna said with a smile.

“You’re funny Mommy,” she said with a new round of giggles.

“Oh,” Donna exclaimed suddenly, holding the side of her belly.

At Donna’s exclamation, Josh started to get up. Her next words caused him to stay where he was.

“Hey Em, your brother’s kicking me. I guess he doesn’t like me putting ice cream on his head,” she said, taking the container off her stomach, putting the lid back on it and returning it to the freezer.

“Can I feel, Mommy?” Emily asked, softly, reverently.

“Sure Baby, give me your hand.” Emily slid her hand into Donna’s and Donna laid it on the side of her belly.

Emily laughed as she felt her brother push against her hand. “Is that my new brother?” she asked in wonder.

“Yes, Baby. That’s your brother, Noah Thomas Lyman. Or more accurately your brother’s foot.”

Josh smiled as Donna said the baby’s name. Noah Thomas Lyman. Noah, of course, for Josh’s father and Thomas for a small tribute to Leo, as Thomas was also his middle name.

“Why is he doing that?” Emily asked.

“Oh, I suppose he’s just bored being in there all by himself and wants to play,” she replied.

Emily looked up at her mother, her eyes hopelessly blue, “When he comes out of your tummy I’ll play with him so he’ll never be bored or sad.”

Tears welled in Donna’s eyes as she laid a hand on Emily’s cheek. “That would be nice. You know, he’ll be lucky to have a big sister like you.”

Donna’s words were like an echo of the past in Josh’s ears. He wasn’t sure why it had never occurred to him Emily would be a big sister to baby Noah, the way Joanie had been a big sister to him. His eyes filled with hot tears at the thought and he suddenly missed Joanie and his Dad with an ache he hadn’t felt in a long time. He wished they were there to share all the joy he had in his life. 

Emily smiled and, putting her arms around Donna as far as she could, laid her cheek against the side of Donna’s belly. “I promise to always be your big sister,” she said to her brother.

Emily’s words seemed to come to him in Joanie’s voice. A soothing calm settled over him. It was almost as if Joanie and his Dad were sitting in the shadows beside him, telling him they were still there, even if they couldn’t be with him. Telling him they knew he was happy and it was okay to be happy even when they weren't there to share it.

Josh smiled as he watched the three most important people in his life standing in the kitchen. It was such a sweet moment. Donna had one hand resting on her swollen belly, caressing it softly. The other was resting on Emily head brushing over the unruly curls. His heart felt like it was going to swell right out of his chest. He couldn’t imagine his life being any different and there wasn’t one thing he would change. 

“Mommy?” Emily asked raising her head to look up at Donna.

“Yes, Baby?” Donna answered.

“Why’s Daddy crying?”

“What do you mean ‘why’s Daddy’s crying’? Daddy’s upstairs,” she replied.

“No he’s not, he’s sitting at the table,” she answered simply, pointing to the breakfast nook.

Donna turned and for the first time realized Josh was indeed sitting in the dark breakfast nook, his face wet with tears. Closing the doors on the refrigerator, she took Emily's hand and they walked over to where Josh was sitting. "Josh, when did you get down here? I thought you were upstairs asleep." She paused. "And why are you crying?" she asked him.

He sniffed slightly, "I was just watching the three of you and I was just thinking how happy I am. How happy you guys make me."

Donna smiled. "You make us happy too. Doesn't he, Em?"

"Yes," Emily said. She climbed up in his lap and put her arms around his neck in a hug. "I love you, Daddy."

Of course hearing such declarations from his daughter turned him into a pile of goo and a new wave of tears swam in his eyes. "I love you too, Emily Rose," he whispered into her hair. He looked up at Donna who by now had tears of her own running down her face. "I love you both very much," he laid his hand gently on Donna's belly, "That goes for you too, little one."

Donna carefully bent down and kissed him softly, "Speaking for me and the little one, we love you too."

He considered not saying anything about Joanie and his Dad, but they'd decided long ago that being honest with each other, even about little things, was the only way they were going to survive. They'd wasted too much time during their early years in the White House leaving things unsaid and keeping things, especially their feelings, from each other and they weren't going to make the same mistakes again.

Josh looked up at Donna again. "I guess I was also crying because I heard what Em said about being a big sister to Noah and it made me think of Joanie and my Dad and how much I miss them."

"Oh, Josh," Donna said holding her hand against his cheek, her thumb brushing over the wetness there.

He wrapped her hand in his and pulled it away from his cheek, holding onto it tightly. "No, it's okay. I also heard what Em said about always being Noah's big sister and I realized Joanie and my Dad will always be with me and I shouldn't feel guilty about being happy when they're not here to share it. They'd want me to be happy."

"Of course they would," Donna replied.

Josh looked at Emily, "You know squirt, you're pretty smart for a kid. How'd you get so smart?"

"Mommy says the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I didn't know what she meant at first but then she said it meant I'm smart cause I'm like you," Emily replied.

Josh looked at Donna, who was grinning, "Oh, you did, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Joshua," Donna said.

Josh leaned in and whispered loudly to Emily, "Well, Em I have to let you in on a little secret. Your mom's smarter than me so I guess your apple falls closer to her tree than mine."

Emily giggled at that, then became very serious and a frown formed on her forehead, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Was Aunt Joanie a good big sister?" Josh had already told Emily stories about Joanie.

Josh took a breath and smoothed a curly lock of hair out of her face, "Yes, honey. She was the best big sister. Oh, we had fights about stuff, silly stuff, you know, like who got the last cookie, or who would get to ride in the front seat of the car..."

"But Daddy, little kids aren't supposed to ride in the front seat. You and Mommy said that's dangerous."

Josh smiled at her, Lord she was going to be a handful. And he looked forward to being there for every minute of it. "Well, back then we didn't know it was dangerous."

"Kay," she replied.

"Anyway, we did fight about stuff, but she loved to play games with me and she always made sure I didn't get myself into too much trouble."

Emily rested her head on his shoulder, "I wish she was here. I want to ask her how to be a good big sister to Noah."

"I wish she was here too, honey. But, I think you'll do just fine with Noah. Just love him and try your best and you'll be a terrific big sister."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so. Say you know what else I remember about Joanie?"

"What?" she replied.

"She loved music. So since we're all thinking about Joanie, why don't I take you all out dancing?" he suggested. "That is if your Mom isn't too tired."

Donna smiled, "No, I feel okay. But we're not going to dance for too long. We all need to go back to bed pretty soon."

"Yeah!" Emily slid out of Josh's lap and headed into the living room.

Josh slid out of the nook. "You feeling all right?"

"Yes, except that I think Noah's going to be a place kicker for the Green Bay Packers and has decided to get in some early practice," she laid Josh's hand on the side of her belly just as Noah gave an especially hard kick. "See," she said with an exasperated grin.

"Wow, he's really going to town isn't he?" Josh said, the wonder evident in his voice. When Donna was pregnant it always amazed and humbled him to feel the life inside her. "I heard you tell Emily you were hot."

"Just some Braxton Hicks," she assured him, referring to the false contractions women often experience in the latter stages of pregnancy. "You know how they always make me feel like someone's suddenly turned the heat up, but at least these weren't the painful ones. I think they're done for the moment. I'm going to take some antacid though," she said, walking to one of the kitchen cabinets where she kept a bottle. She popped two in her mouth and chewing them, put the bottle away. "I know I shouldn't have eaten the hot sauce but I was really craving it and ice cream."

Josh chuckled and pulled her, stomach and all, into his arms, "I know better than to get between you and one of your cravings," he said, then sobered. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not today," she said with a smile.

"Sorry, I must be slipping. That's on my daily to do list," he kissed her. "If you feel up to it, when we get back upstairs and have a little more privacy, I'll show you just how beautiful I think you are."

"I find your idea very appealing." She rested her forehead against his, "Have I told you what a great husband and father you are?" she asked.

"Not today," he replied.

She kissed him, "Well, when we get back upstairs I'll be sure to take care of it." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I've been doing more research. I've got two new positions designed just for pregnant couples. I'll even let you pick which one you'd like to try. If things go well, maybe we can try both."

He smirked. "Kay," he said, nuzzling his lips against her neck, against the old faded scar that still remained and making her shiver.

"Come on you guys," Emily called from the kitchen doorway.

Josh and Donna both sighed. "Coming," Donna called.

"Not yet, but you will be," Josh whispered.

Donna giggled, "Joshua you are so da man." She pulled away from him, "Let's go. The quicker we dance, the quicker we can work on your...position." She took his hand and they walked into the living room where they found Emily all but jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, Emily," Josh asked, walking to the stereo. "Any requests?" He flipped on the disco ball, sending small balls of light chasing across Donna and Emily and around the room.

Emily thought for a moment, her forehead crinkling the same way Josh's did when he was thinking hard about something. "Bossa Nova," she proclaimed.

"What is it with women and this song? Sam was so right. Women are suckers for this song," he said, chuckling as he cued up the song. Since it was basically the middle of the night, he made sure the volume was low enough not to disturb the neighbors.

_I was at a dance when he caught my eye, standing all alone, looking sad and shy..._  
We began to dance, swaying to and fro and soon I knew I'd never let him go...  
Blame it on the Bossa Nova and it's magic spell...

Picking Emily up in his arms, Josh pulled Donna against his other side. The three of them formed a roughly circular triangle and began to move to the music. Josh and Donna's eyes met over Emily's head, silent messages of love bouncing between them. "I love you," they mouthed to each other.

Laughter, smiles, and Emily's young singing voice competed with the music. ‘She isn't half bad,’ Josh thought. A star. She's going to be a star. The next Norah Jones or maybe Madonna, but with more clothes, he amended, definitely more clothes.

_Now I'm glad to say, I'm his bride to be, and we're gonna raise a family..._  
And when our kids ask how it came about, I'm gonna say to them without a doubt...  
Blame it on the Bossa Nova that he did so well...  
Oh, it all began with just one little dance but soon it ended up as a big romance....  
Blame it on the Bossa Nova, the dance of love...

He smiled. Whatever she or their son, or other children they were yet to have, became they would be great and wherever life took their family, he and Donna would be there to see it through together.

Things just didn't get any better than that.

THE END

************************************************

Oh, and the story title comes from the first line of Elvis Presley's immortal "Viva Las Vegas".

_...Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire....._


End file.
